


The Devil's Hybrid

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: British Character, F/M, Flirting, Hurt Lucifer, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Possessive Lucifer, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Lucifer, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 133,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Erika Mikaelson has only ever been in love once. With a man named Samael. He has had many names over the centuries including Lucifer, Satan, the devil. But he loved her too.Now for some reason Dean Winchester wakes up in a coffin with visions of Erika; and with the rising threat of the return of Lucifer on the horizon it will take two hunters, an old man, an original and an angel to save the world.





	1. Erika Mikaelson

**Name** : Erika Mikaelson

**Nickname(s):**

Rikki (Pamela, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah)

Fen, Eris (Goddess of Discord), Turbs De a Geraa (Enochian for: Beauty of the moon) (Samael/Lucifer)

Rafiki (Dean)

Eri (Samael/Lucifer, Dean, Sam)

**Title(s):**

The Original Hybrids (With Klaus)

The Original Twins (With Klaus)

The Twins (With Klaus)

The Vampire Queen (Formerly)

The Big Bad Wolf, Coward, Beast, Hideous Creature, The Deathless Vermin, Abomination, Degenerate, Bastard, Girl (all by Mikael)

 

 **Born** : Before 990 A.D. (Mystic Falls, Age Unknown/1027+)

 **Turned:**  By Esther in Autumn 1001 (Through The Immortality Spell)

**Appearance:**

**Hair:**  Blonde

 **Eyes:**  Green

 **Height:**  5ft 6in

 **Cast:** Lauren German

**Family:**

Ansel † (Biological Father)

Esther † (Mother)

Mikael † (Step-Father)

Dahlia † (Maternal Aunt)

**Niklaus Mikaelson (Twin Brother)**

Freya Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Sister)

Finn Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Elijah Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Kol Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)

Rebekah Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Sister)

Henrik Mikaelson † (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)

Samael (Lucifer) (Former Boyfriend/Lover) – Tom Ellis

**Species**

Hybrid (Werewolf, untriggered, Witch, untapped; Originally)

Original Vampire (Currently)

Original Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire) (Eventually)

 

 **Cause of death** : Stabbed through the heart (as a werewolf/witch)

 **Killed by** : Mikael (as a werewolf/witch)

 

**Occupation:**

Noblewoman (1002 - 1700s) (Formerly)

Nomad (Currently)

Nurse (1853-1856, 1861-1865, 1914-1918, 1939-1945) (Formerly)

Bar owner (Currently)

Bartender (Currently)

 

**Personality:**

Erika on the surface always appears poised, flirtatious and relaxed, she is capable of hiding her emotions very well and sometimes people mistake her as uncaring. Erika can be unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. The complete opposite of her twin brother who can be cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though she does share some traits as him, notably jealousy, impulsiveness, short-tempered and aggressive. Erika strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty. After finding out that Mikael is not her biological father, Erika was shocked and betrayed. Though she shows little to no regard for human life in general, Erika feels guilt and remorse for most of her actions, it is because of this remorse that she feeds from blood bags, criminals, and other vampires (mostly those that cross her). Unbeknownst to any, Erika and Klaus were not the children of Mikael, but the children of an alpha werewolf named Ansel, in another village which made the twins aggressive, violent and angry. When they became vampires, all these emotions were heightened.

And never ever call her crazy......it sets off a chain reaction invoking her werewolf temper not many survive.

 

**Early History:**

Erika is the biological daughter of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, step-daughter of Mikael, niece of Dahlia, twin sister of Niklaus, maternal younger half-sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah and the maternal older half-sister of Kol, Rebekah and Henrik Mikaelson.

When Erika was sixteen she met Samael, and over the next five years they fell madly in love, in truth Samael was the fallen angel Lucifer, and many wouldn't believe it, but his feelings for Erika were/are real, to the extent he gave her a sliver of his grace to protect her, she to this day is unaware of it.

This grace also gave Erika extra abilities.

For over a thousand years, Klaus and Erika have been trying to break a curse placed on them. Through an idea formed by Erika, they created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. Their goal is to liberate his werewolf side so Klaus can sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids, Erika just wishes to become her true self.

In 1492, they finally got the chance to break they curse when Klaus met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil the twins plans to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus and Erika searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help them. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them, excluding Erika. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that both Klaus and Erika were also on the run from their step-father, Mikael, as they both had an abusive childhood.

The twins are primarily members of the Mikaelson Family, and members of an unnamed Family of Werewolves.

While they were still untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrids, then twins had a complicated life. Erika was close with her half-sister Rebekah, whom she affectionately called "Bekah", and Klaus was close with his half-brothers Elijah and Henrik, he also had a close relationship with his half-brother, Kol, but neither twin got along at all with their half-brother, Finn, since childhood. However, they both had a bad relationship with their overbearing step-father Mikael who was harder on the twins than any of their siblings. The twins were both victims of their step-father's physical and verbal abuse since childhood. Erika even admitted to Rebekah that Mikael frightened her which made her constantly seek his approval without ever finding it. Their mother Esther often tried to calm Mikael when he became angry with the twins, but she never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/mentally abusing them. Also as untriggered werewolves, the twins had the aggressive behavior of them, but they could not act on it due to their mother making them wear a magical necklace, created to weaken their strength and thus leaving them vulnerable to Mikael's abuse. These following reasons led them to resent both their parents.

 

**Powers/Abilities:**

Erika has the powers and abilities of both werewolves and original vampires, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Erika will grow stronger and faster when she is using her lycanthrope enhancement due to her werewolf side. Her strength and speed will also increase during a full moon. Erika is slightly more physically powerful than her maternal half-siblings, even more so when enraged, using her lycanthrope enhancements or when she is in hers werewolf form; due to her werewolf heritage. As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Erika is the third strongest of the original vampires, third only to her twin, Klaus and to her step-father. Her Werewolf side has given her additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making her the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world.

She also has abilities granted to her by Lucifer's grace.

Erika's powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming her werewolf form or utilizing her lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon.

 **Super Strength:**  Erika is much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original Vampires, Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and Humans. She is able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. She is even slightly physically superior to the Original Vampires, even more so when enraged, using her lycanthrope enhancements or when she is in her werewolf form, due to her werewolf heritage. Erika's strength is enough that she could kill twelve non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids single-handedly, and was able to fight and kill twenty four non-original vampires single-handedly with only some difficulty.

 **Super Speed:**  Erika's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes her much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, supernatural hunters and humans, she is slightly faster than her Original Vampire maternal half-siblings, as she once said, "I'm faster than your average vampire", even more so when she is using her lycanthrope enhancements or when she is in her werewolf form; due to her werewolf heritage. She is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. Her reflexes are similarly heightened.

 **Super Agility:**  Erika possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, and humans, even slightly more than original vampires. She can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion.

 **Super Senses:**  Erika has a more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans.

 **Super Durability:**  Erika can take far more trauma than any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans, without much discomfort or injury. However, like with her maternal half-siblings, she has never been dismembered, implying that her durability may be close to invincibility though she can still be hurt. Wood, and White Oak Ash Daggers do not weaken her, making her virtually indestructible.

 **Enhanced Healing Factor:**  The injuries of Erika heal faster than those of supernatural hunters, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and humans. She also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Vervain or wolfsbane laced liquid has also been shown to weaken her, though she recovers from the effects much more quickly. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster.

 **Immortality:**  Erika is even more immortal than her maternal half-siblings. With the last White Oak Stake destroyed, no physical weapon on earth can kill Erika. Nothing but immense magical power worth a hundred witches summoned by an exceptionally powerful witch can kill Erika. Despite the extent of her immortality, Erika still needs to feed otherwise she will desiccate and become immobile just like any other immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires or non-original hybrids.

 **Day Walking:**  Due to her werewolf heritage, Erika is immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing her to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring.

 **Emotional Control:**  Due to her vampire heritage, Erika is able to exert certain control over hers own emotions, e.g. She can turn off her humanity.

 **Enhanced Emotions:**  Because of her vampiric and werewolf traits, Erika experience emotions more powerfully than humans, original vampires and non-original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to her werewolf heritage. Erika is more prone to violence and rage than original vampires and non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for her as well, allowing her to live life more intensely. This ability allows her to feel emotions at hers peak regardless of hers age. Erika has been shown experience emotions as powerfully today as she did 1,000 years ago.

 **Mind Compulsion:**  Erika can compel the minds of most sentient creatures; humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. She cannot compel supernatural hunters that are members of the Five due to them being immune to mental manipulation. Erika cannot compel werewolves, evolved werewolves, and original vampires.

 **Dream Manipulation:**  Erika can control dreams and subconscious like vampires/original vampires. She can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams.

 **Illusions:**  Erika has the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening.

 

**Archangel Powers:**

**Weather Control:**  The supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, such as creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog, and temperature changes.

 **Elemental Manipulation:** The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc.

 **Telepathy:**  Erika has the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as her is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and Erika requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Erika has also been shown sharing her memories with others.

 

**Once the werewolf curse is broken:**

**Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:**  Erika has the ability to transform into her werewolf form at will. Elijah informs Erika and Klaus that they remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that the twins can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf.

 **Sire Bond:**  Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids turned by Erika had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to her causing them to obey hers every command.

 **Lycanthrope Enhancement:**  Erika is capable of using her werewolf features to further supplement her powers. Erika can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when she is still in her human form. Erika can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Her eyes also change into those of her werewolf form, presumably granting her better eyesight. Due to her werewolf heritage, Erika' strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in her werewolf form.

 **Werewolf Bite:**  Due to her werewolf heritage, Erika has venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and Erika herself is immune to werewolf venom. Erika' venom seem to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom.

 **Werewolf Bite Cure:**  Erika's blood is the only cure for a normal werewolf or a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid venom, this ability seems to be unique only to Erika and Klaus.

 **Immunity to Silver:**  Due to her werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect Erika. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds.

 **Procreation:**  Erika is able to procreate due to being an Original Hybrid.

Her supernatural attributes aside, Erika's greatest asset is her sharp intellect. Her penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time, despite the fact that Elijah's penchant for strategies and forming contingencies surpasses her, Erika has outsmarted Elijah on more than one occasion, Erika is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever is presented to her after only a few keen observations. According to Dahlia, Erika is arguably the most intelligent of her maternal half-siblings with only Klaus and Elijah occasionally rivalling her.

As an Original Vampire, and later one of two Original Hybrids, Erika is the third strongest of the original vampires, third only to her twin brother Klaus and her step-father. Her Werewolf side has given her additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making her the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than her maternal half-sibling due to her werewolf heritage, some of her siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with her with no fear, with Elijah actually able to do so on almost even terms, Elijah seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Erika, usually having the upper hand on her himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Elijah. Erika's step-father being notable for surpassing her and whom she initially feared greatly; made worse when Mikael had possessed the White Oak Stake.

Erika's powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming her werewolf form or utilizing her lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon.

Erika has shown to be an expert fighter even when unarmed;

Her supernatural attributes aside, Erika's greatest asset is her sharp intellect. Her penchant for strategies and forming contingencies way ahead of time. Erika is able to discern a great deal of whatever or whoever is presented to her after only a few keen observations.

According to Dahlia, Erika is arguably the most intelligent of her siblings with only Klaus and Elijah occasionally rivalling her. 

 

 

 **Pairing** : Dean Winchester & slight Lucifer 


	2. Chapter One

Erika Mikaelson is a party animal, animal being the operative word there, born a werewolf and then turned into a vampire by her step-father, Mikael in her late teens. It was then that she learnt about her true heritage, along with her twin brother they learnt that their mother had been unfaithful and lain with a beast which resulted in the two of them being born. And once they killed for the first time, it revealed to them what they truly are, abominations of nature, half werewolf and half vampire. It was then that Mikael locked away their wolf side with the help of their mother. And the twins have been spending the last 1,000 years trying to break that lock, that curse placed on them, well Niklaus more then her, she would rather party her immortality away then obsess over a curse. So that's why she opened her own bar, a supernatural bar, almost all creatures are welcome, as long as they Don't eat the other patrons, and are on their best behaviour. And she loves it. Erika throws her head around as she drunk dances on the bar counter, her hair wild, her shoes obscenely high, her skirt riding up her thighs. She's been around a while, but she has to say the 21st century is one of the better times to be alive, undead anyway, the drinks, the music. A thousand years of changing times and she has been there for all of it.

"Whoa!" she cheers and smiles, At the back of the bar, an older man (Bobby) and two younger men (Dean and Sam) watch her, Bobby looks to Dean.

"Dean, is that her?" he asks, Dean nods.

"Yeah, that's her, how'd you know who I meant?" Dean asks back.

"You described her in pretty vivid detail" Bobby complains. "Down to the tattoo on her shoulder" Bobby points forward where the hummingbird can be seen on Erika's shoulder. "I've crossed her before, your Dad has too...in fact you talk to any hunter...and they'll say they've had dealings with her or her family or at least heard of them"

"Crossed her?" Sam asks looking to him, Bobby looks to him.

"Erika's not exactly human, but....for the most part, she's....this" Bobby motions to the drunk vampire dancing. Dean and Sam watch her drinking from a bottle of tequila.

"So why would I be resurrected with a vision of her" Dean motions to Erika. "In my head?" he asks. They each share a look.

"She'll see you now" someone behind them states, the three men turn to him. "This way" Dean glances back at the bar, Erika smirks watching him.

"Dean" Sam states, Dean looks to him and then back to Erika, who's gone, Dean shakes his head and follows his brother.

...............

Bobby, Dean and Sam look around at the people placed around the room they're in, something about them screams not human, the door at the back of the room opens and Erika walks in, she looks over each of them before she smirks.

"Bobby Singer" Erika states as she drops onto the sofa. "I thought we agreed that if you ever came after me again I'd rip your heart out" she states sweetly.

"I'm not hunting you, Erika" Bobby tells her taking a seat.

"Then what is this about?" Erika asks leaning forward.

"I woke up in a grave after spending months in hell" Dean answers. "And the first thing I saw.....was you" she raises an eyebrow at him. "A...vision or something"

"Any of you want a drink?" She asks standing and moving to the drinks unit at the side. "So" she starts pouring a drink. "You're here because....your friend here" she motions to Dean. "Comes back from the dead, and the first thing he sees...is a vision of me?" she points to herself.

"Yep" Dean agrees, Erika raises an eyebrow and grabs her poured drink. "If you have any......theories, we're all ears" Erika moves to walk along the book case behind her desk, she taps a nail to her glass.

"I'm guessing you've gone through the usual suspects?" she asks looking to Bobby.

"He was tested" Bobby answers.

"Hmmm well visions are usually witch territory" she tells them then looks to Dean. "Annoyed one lately?" she asks.

"Been dead for the last 4 months" Dean answers, Erika drops into her seat and sighs.

"Try a psychic" she offers. "A good one though, Don't skimp on the psychic, loves" she cocks her head. "I have a number for one" she grabs her cell phone from the side. "She's very, very good...." she flicks through her contacts. "Hmmmm Pamela Barnes....now she was fun" she teases writing down the number, she rips it from the note pad and holds it out to Dean who hesitantly takes it. "She's the best damn psychic you will ever come across.....be nice to her" Erika leans back. "Now if there's nothing else...." she motions with her glass to the door. "Unless you want to try and kill me again?" she asks amused looking to Bobby who smirks and stands.

"I'm working on it" he teases back.

"I look forward to it, love" Erika teases him back, Bobby looks to her, she winks. Bobby shakes his head and leaves, Sam follows, Dean looks to Erika who raises an eyebrow at him. "Problem?" she asks.

"You're not curious?" he asks back. "Why I had this vision of you?" she shrugs and makes an indifferent face at him and smirks around her glass.

"It could be for a number of things" she answers. "Many of which probably wouldn't even make my top ten of interesting" she sets her legs on her table, kicking off her shoes. "I suppose if you feel the need to tell me" she cocks her head. "You can find me here" she tells him with a smirk. "Of course....." she looks over him, appreciatively, Dean looks to Sam who smirks. "I'll be here if you have....other needs" she purrs. "Too. Dean Winchester" he looks to her surprised. "You look just like your father" she tells him with a smile. "Plus I recognised that leather jacket" she motions to his jacket. "And the Impala in the parking lot" she teases. Dean smirks back at her. "I'm guessing if you have them then.....I'm sorry" she offers. Dean clears his throat and looks away.

"Thanks"

"There have been few that have come after me and come as close as he at besting me" Erika tells Dean. "I was impressed....so I let him live" she shrugs, her cell phone then ringing, she glances to it, her smile falls before she straightens up. "Excuse me" she tells them. "But it seems family has just cropped up" she grabs her cell phone and motions to the door. "It's been nice meeting you, love" she tells Dean before walking away and answering her cell phone. "Niklaus" Dean watches her go before turning to his brother and Bobby.

"Come on" Dean states tugging his jacket closer and leaving with them. 


	3. Chapter Two

Erika sighs closing her car door, she'd gotten a call from the hospital telling her that Pamela was admitted, and being the psychic's emergency contact , she'll be having words with them boys about putting her friend in harms way, she stalks towards the hospital pulling her jacket around herself.

.................

Erika moves to the nurses station and smile sweetly at the nurse behind it.

"Hi" she greets. "Pamela Barnes?" she asks, the nurse smiles back and points down the hall.

"Room 315" the nurse answers, Erika smiles in thanks before walking down the hall, Bobby stands from his seat outside of Pamela's room.

"Erika" he greets.

"Let me guess....." she starts. "It was an accident?" she asks, Bobby clears his throat.

"She tried to contact the being that brought Dean back" he explains.

"And? Did you get your answers?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"A name" Bobby answers. Erika moves to look into Pamela's room, her friend hooked up to several machines, she sighs and shakes her head. "Castiel" Erika raises an eyebrow.

"Castiel?" she asks. "And what is that? What is he?" she looks to Bobby. Her mind working, listing, ticking off beings, creatures, monsters that can walk into hell and pull out a soul, she's not even sure it's even possible, except she is, Dean Winchester was stood in front of her. She could smell him, hear his heartbeat, so it's not a trick and she trusts that hunter will do all the checks to be sure when someone returns from the dead, so he really is back, but what has that sort of juice, that sort of wellie. A witch? Possible, they'd have to be incredibly powerful and that power would likely kill them in return.

"We don't know" Bobby answers. "But it...he is powerful enough to burn out Pamela's eyes" Erika nods and purses her lips, a mystery, she hates mysteries.

"Speaking of Pamela" Erika states. "I should go sit with her" Bobby hands Erika a sliver of paper.

"Here" he offers, she looks to him and then the paper. "If anything changes, call me...." Erika takes the paper.

"Sure, love" she offers and then walks into the room. Bobby leaves. Erika sighs looking over her friend. "Oh Pam" Erika states moving to her bedside and dropping into the seat and taking her hand. Erik then looks to the blood bag hanging up on the stand, Erika grabs the topper off of it and a needle from the side before rolling up her sleeve and inserting the needle into her arm, she attaches the topper to it and her blood filters down the tube and into Pamela. "There....probably won't bring your eyes back but....it should help you feel better" Erika sighs. "Sorry I dragged you into this, love" she whispers leaning back in the seat and crossing one leg over the other. She grabs a magazine from the side and opens it on her lap. "Oooo Madonna's turned 50...and she does not bare it well" Erika reads turning the magazine and cocking her head. "Not well at all" she cringes. "It's like....medieval mutton dressed as 21st century lamb" she teases, Pamela groans, Erika removes the needle from her arm and sets it back in the blood bag, she stands and leans over Pamela. "Pam" she states. "It's Rikki" Erika strokes her hair. "You're going to be all right, love" Pamela grabs hold of her hand. "It's all right" Erika clasps her hand back. "Let me get your doctor" she kisses Pamela's hand and then hurries out the room.

................

"It's a miracle you are awake right now" Pamela's doctor explains, Erika smirks.

"You hear that, Pam" She teases. "A miracle" Pamela smirks.

"Thank you, doctor" Pamela tells him, he nods and leaves, Pamela turns her head to Erika. "Thank you, Rikki"

"Awww....well" Erika teases. "What are friends for"

"Sharing blood, apparently" Pamela mumbles. "Plus that tongue thing you like" Erica smirks.

"And that hand thing you like" Erika counters, Pamela chuckles lightly and then hangs her head. "Pam" Erika whispers.

"It's going to take some getting used to" Pamela admits. "Not getting to see your smokin' body ever again" Erika chuckles a little and squeezes Pamela's hand. Erika knows she's joking to make it all better, to help herself through it, and if that is what she needs, then Erika will help her through it, they've been friends long enough, since Pamela was a 16 year old out of her depth in the supernatural world. It had been Erika that eased her in, taught her everything she knows about what is out there, a thousand years of knowledge and she'd passed it onto Pamela. Plus having a psychic onside is always a benefit. She knows value when she sees it. Pamela is very very valuable. Erika leans back in her seat and looks out the room window.

"You know...whilst I'm here" she smirks. "I might as well grab a bite" Pamela snorts and Erika stands.

"The Originals and their puns" Pamela teases, Erika chuckles grabbing her jacket.

"I'll come back in a bit" Erika tells her and kisses her cheek. "I won't be long"

"Bring me chocolate!" Pamela shouts as Erika leave, the vampire chuckling and heading away from her friends room.

.................

Pamela lifts her head turning it to the door as Erika returns running her thumb across her lips removing a trace of blood.

"How was he?" she asks, Erika smirks.

"Delicious" she purrs licking her lips. Pamela shakes her head. "He's a coma patient it's probably the most fun he's had in years" Erika drops into her chair and crosses one leg over the other, Pamela raises an eyebrow. "It was a blood bag" Erika corrects. "They make it too easy now a days, all these coma patients lying around, blood banks....drunks, junkies...."

"The human race isn't that bad" Pamela argues turning her head to the vampire. "A thousand years and you've never seen anything in humanity worth while?" Pamela asks.

"Literature" Erika answers. "The humans know how to write a good story" Pamela, even without her eyes, shoots her a look. Erika stands. "I'll check in on you tomorrow"

"Don't be like that" Pamela complains. "As soon as I bring up Samael you run a mile" Erika looks to her.

"You and I both know that he is a weak spot in my spotless millennium....." Erika turns back to her. "That he is the only man I have and will ever love" Erika clears her throat and straightens her jacket. "Tomorrow, Pam" she offers.

"You better bring me decent chocolate" she accuses waving the cheap chocolate bar at Erika, the vampire nods.

"Of course" she agrees. "Get some rest" she tells her friend before leaving, the door closing behind her, Erika rests her head back against the door. Samael is a sore point for Erika, a man, not just any man an angel, she loved back before she was a vampire, back when she was just a teen, he was the first person she ever loved, and the last, they say there is always something about the first that stays with you. Erika pushes away from the door and walks away.

..................

Erika sets a fresh bottle of rum into the dispenser behind the bar, behind her leaning on the bar top is, and she knows this, a hallucination or a ghost of Samael, she's never been able to figure it out, either way she does not care, she gets to see him again. He hums along with the tune on the jukebox as he watches her set up the bar. This is the time of day he usually appears, when her mind is idle and she is alone.

"How's Pamela?" he asks, she glances to him before grabbing a tray of clean glasses. He follows her as she moves to put them under the bar.

"She's fine" Erika answers. "Or she will be....eventually"

"It's not your fault" Samael tells her, Erika shrugs.

"It is" she corrects setting the drip mats onto the bar. "I sent them in her direction....who else is to blame?" she asks, he shrugs and moves closer to her. He touches her shoulder and she sighs a little turning to him.

"The creature that did it" he corrects raising an eyebrow at her. "So why not figure it out? Get some good ole fashioned revenge? You're a Mikaelson, Eri....be scary and vengeful...." she smirks a little. He strokes her cheek, Erika closes her eyes and leans into it, taking a breath.

"If you have an input..." she starts and looks to Samael, he's gone, she sighs sadly and nods. "All right then" she grabs her keys from the side and moves to unlock the doors. 


	4. Chapter Three

Erika taps her pen against the paper on the bar top, the music playing, the crowds talk and drink, but still all in all a quiet night, Erika lifts the pen and taps it against her lips.

"What are you stuck on?" a voice asks from the other side of the bar, Erika smirks and lifts her head. Dean Winchester smirks at her and then motions to the crossword.

"Not stuck..." she answers. "Finished" she teases and leans up. "Drink?" she asks. Dean sits at the bar and nods.

"Beer, please" he asks and looks around, there are a lot of eyes on him. Erika grabs a beer from the fridge behind the bar and opens the top before setting it in front of him.

"Don't mind them" she teases. "They're just aware that you are a hunter....and human" Dean raises an eyebrow taking another look around.

"They're all....monsters?" he asks looking to her.

"Monster is a...subjective term" she answers. "Some humans can be monsters" she explains. "But not all monsters, as you class them, are monsters" she leans on the bar and smirks. "Now...not that I am complaining because the view has vastly improved but...what are you doing here?" she asks. "You figure out your big mystery yet?" he shrugs and leans on the bar.

"I don't know" he admits, Erika raises an eyebrow at him.

"So yes" she corrects. "You just don't know whether to believe or not" he lifts his eyes from his beer to hers. "I've been around a while" she offers. "If you tell me, I can tell you whether or not they are real" Dean eyes her carefully before looking to his beer.

"I'm not sure even you will believe me" he mumbles.

"Try me" she pushes, Dean sighs and looks up at her. She leans up and sighs. "Once second" she tells Dean before she looks across the bar. "Hey!" she shouts in front of Dean and then is across the other side of the bar in a flash, her fingers curling around the wrist of a man who's thrown a punch at another of her patrons. "Not in here" she scolds pushing the fist away. "You all know the rules" she growls. "Not here. Not in my bar. We don't fight. Unless you" she turns to the punch thrower. "Want to take me on, love?" she raises an eyebrow at him crossing her arms over her chest, he stares down at her, judging his chances with her. He grabs his jacket from the back of the chair and walks away. "Good choice" she states loud enough for him to hear. He grumbles as he leaves, Erika moves back towards the bar, Dean raises an eyebrow.

"You're pretty strict, huh?" he teases, she smirks.

"Only way they learn" she tells him back taking the empty beer bottle from the bar. "Another?" she asks waving the bottle.

"Sure" Dean answers watching her. "How did you even come up with a place like this? I mean....why?" he asks, she shrugs and sets another beer on the bar top for him.

"What cause we're monsters we can't enjoy a good drink?" she teases back, Dean smirks. "For most of us....it's a human as we can get" she tells him. "Sitting in a bar with friends...drinking, playing darts, shooting pool, listening to music....cause once we step back out those doors" she motions to the doors to the bar. "We're the monsters again"

"And hunters don't find you?" Dean asks her.

"We've had a few in over the years, your daddy included. But all you have to do is look at the area, since I opened there have been less monster attacks, in fact" she smirks. "There are more monsters here then probably anywhere else.....but no monster based deaths" she cocks her head. "Maybe all they need is a watering hole. Most hunters are smart enough to realise a smart thing when they see it....."

"And those that don't?" he asks, Erika bites her lip and shrugs.

"They leave" she answers. "Alive, of course, but they leave, with no memory of this place" she leans on the bar. "So you were telling me about the creature that hauled you up?" he watches her a moment before shrugging.

"Like I said you won't believe me...."

"Love, I have seen things, oh have I seen things" she teases. "Including a werewolf doing the conga in a Santa suit...." he smirks. "Yeah, come on tell me" he sighs and nods.

"All right" he agrees. "An angel" Erika straightens up and looks around, the monsters are murmuring to themselves.

"The back office" she tells Dean. "Now" he raises an eyebrow as she walks away. He looks around and then follows after her.

....................

Erika grabs a few books from her bookshelf and set them on her desk as Dean takes a seat on the other side. Angels. She thinks, she should have thought of them, but it's so rare for one to even come to Earth that she just skipped over them.

"There aren't many of us that can claim to have actually seen one but we all know the stories" she explains and sits across from him. "And each of us is afraid of them, they are more powerful then anything else out there" she pushes a book towards him. "If one pulled you out the pit....then they have big plans for you" she tells him, Dean sighs and nods.

"Yeah, something about....seals and Lilith and Lucifer" Erika stiffens slightly, her fingers twitching up to her necklace.

"Lucifer?" she asks looking out the window, clutching to her necklace.

......................

**More than a thousand years ago:**

Samael watches Erika pull her hair over her shoulder to braid, his eyes flicker to the tattoo on her shoulder and then down the length of her bare spine, he may not have any love for the humans, but when they're forms he can appreciate, especially when they look like her, and though she is not at all human, for the most part she looks it and he really does love her form, in fact, he's pretty sure he loves her, in a strange way, in his way. Samael cocks his head. It's about time he told her the truth.

"You know Samael isn't my real name" he tells her.

"What?" Erika asks looking down at Samael, he lays with his hands behind his head as Erika pulls the blanket to her chest, he can see her brain working behind those pretty green eyes. "Then what is it?" she asks.

"Lucifer" he answers, she cocks her head.

"That's a weird name" she tell him, he chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose it is" he sits up slightly. "Eri" he whispers. "I'm not even human"

"Like the wolves?" she asks, he shakes his head.

"No, I'm not a werewolf, I'm an angel, archangel actually" he answers with a smirk, "The archangel Lucifer" he raises an eyebrow at her then sighs. "Right, Vikings" he leans up on his elbows and holds out a hand to her. "Come here" she eyes him carefully. "Come now, Eri..." she shuffles closer to him, his hand finding her cheek, he curls his fingers into her hair and smiles at her. "It doesn't matter for now" he whispers.

"Tell me" she pushes, he sighs and places his hands on either side of her head.

"Close your eyes" he tells her, she watches him and then does as she's told, he presses his thumbs into her forehead, smirks, before he kisses her, she squeaks and then laughs.

..............................

Dean shrugs and Erika turns back to him.

"I mean....if angels are real....that means...." he tells her, she smirks a little.

"God?" she asks, he nods and lifts his eyes to hers.

"Does that mean he's real?" he asks her back. "And why me? I mean for all the people, all the humans, why is he interested in me?" she shrugs.

"Perky nipples?" she asks with a smirk, Dean chuckles and nods.

"Must be" she leans forward.

"Look, what ever it is, for what ever reason, you've been chosen, now you can bitch and whine and belly ache all you want, love, it's not gonna change that.....these angels want something from you" she sighs. "If you are talking about the seals?" she asks.

"How did you?"

"They open Lucifer's cage" she explains. "It's the only way he'll be free....then you are talking apocalypse, you're a hunter, Dean, and if you are even half the hunter your father was, then you are bloody good one, the angels want to win..."

"You think they're gathering allies?" he asks. She shrugs.

"You got a better idea?" she teases, he scoffs.

"That's just great...." he mumbles touching the book in front of him.

"You want a stronger drink?" she asks standing, he leans back in his seat to watch her.

"None of this explains that vision, of why you were the first thing I saw when I woke up in that coffin, maybe they have a plan for you too" he offers, Erika scoffs and chuckles.

"Sweetheart, if that angels are turning to me for help it will really be the end of the world" she looks to him. "Angels asking a monster for help?" Dean smirks and shrugs. "Maybe....that vision is telling you to kill me?"

"No" he argues. "It didn't feel like that"

"What did it feel like?" he shrugs and takes the whiskey she offers him.

"I Don't know....but not" he shakes his head. "Not that. You're important, Erika, I just Don't know how yet" 


	5. Chapter Four

Erika sets her bag on the end of the bar and then grabs her jacket from the side, she looks to Pamela who leans on the bar. The blind psychic smirks, Erika shakes her head amused.

"Look after her whilst I'm away" Erika teases her and then sighs. "You know I can just...go to Oktoberfest next year" Pamela sighs.

"You trust me with watching the bar every year" Pamela points out. "This year is no different" Pamela points towards the door. "Go" Erika sighs and then nods grabbing her bag again.

"All right, love, but first sign of trouble"

"I'll call" Pamela finishes, Erika nods and pulls on her coat.

"A week" Erika states. "I'll only be gone a week, behave" she teases and then leaves. Pamela sighs and shakes her head.

..................

A black 1967 Chevy Impala drives down a road lined with trees and past a sign saying welcome to Pennsylvania. Lightning flashes, for an instant the sign reads welcome to Transylvania.

"The radio around here sucks" Dean turns off the radio and then looks to Sam. "Come on, man. Jobs Don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire"

"No, I -- I agree. It's a hell of a case" Sam agrees.

"A little more gusto, please"

"It's just... the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?"

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway" Dean answers. "But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case" Dean tells him with a smile.

....................

Erika crosses one leg over the other, a journal open on the table in front of her.

"Back again?" Jamie, the waitress, asks setting a beer on the table for Erika, the vampire smirks and looks to her.

"You get some of the best craft beers for Oktoberfest, from all over, of course I'm back, love" Erika teases. "You know the drill"

"I'll keep them coming" Jamie teases walking away, Erika smirks and goes back to her journal, before she looks up towards the door. Dean and Sam walk into the bar and head towards the bar. Jamie hands two beer glasses to Lucy, another waitress. Jamie looks to Dean and smirks.

"I remember you"

"And I remember you..." Dean looks at her name badge "Jamie. I never forget a pretty... everything"

"We're looking for Ed Brewer" Sam states.

"What do you want with Ed?"

"Well, we are uh... federal agents" Sam and Dean show their badges. "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to...."

"Wait a minute. You're a fed? Wow, you Don't come on like a fed. Seriously?" Dean leans towards her.

"I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I Don't play by: the rules" Dean winks.

"Okay, maverick" Sam teases. "Um, so where can we find Mr. Brewer?" Jamie points across the bar. Erika purses her lips from her seat.

"Well that's not good news" Erika mumbles and looks to her watch. She's not even been there three hours and something is happening.

..............

Sam and Dean are sitting across from Ed Brewer at a table. Ed Brewer uncaps his beer stein and drinks.

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?"

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different" Dean explains.

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now I'm the town joke" Brewer argues.

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem" Sam tells him.

"We have a lot of experience with strange" Dean adds glancing behind him, a tickling along the back of his neck. Brewer uncaps the beer stein and drink again.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, he was -- well, he was biting her neck" Brewer answers.

"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asks.

"Oh, he was a vampire.

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean..." Dean pushes.

"You know, a vampire"

"Uh huh"

"Yeah"

"So, he looked like..." Dean states.

"He looked like a vampire. You know, with the fangs and the slicked back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon" Brewer explains.

"You mean like a Dracula?" Dean asks.

"Exactly, like a Dracula. Right down to the accent"

"The accent?" Sam asks.

"Yep"

"What did he say?"

"You know, something like..." Brewer raises his arm over his face as if he has a cape on. "Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!" he mocks and then looks between Sam and Dean. "You do believe me, don't you?" the two brothers share a look.

............

Erika motions to Jamie who moves to her.

"Two beers for those two Feds" Erika tells her and holds out some money.

"Any preference?" Jamie asks.

"Hmmm that spiced one" Erika answers. "The....headless horseman" Jamie smirks and nods.

"Two Headless Horseman" Jamie repeats and takes the money from Erika. "Coming right up" she turns and walks towards the bar as Erika turns back to her journal.

.......................

Dean walks up to the bar. Jamie smiles at him.

"So, you got a beer back there for me?" he asks.

"I do as a matter of fact" she answers setting two on the bar. "From Miss Mikaelson" Dean raises an eyebrow. "The blonde at the table" Jamie points to Erika who waves at Dean, Dean smirks back at her. He turns and grabs the two beers before heading to her table.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asks, she closes her journal and smirks.

"I run a bar, love" she answers. "And Oktoberfest is the time for craft beers"

"So part of your job is just drinking?" Dean teases, she smirks.

"Yeah, pretty much" she answers leaning back. "What are you two doing here?" she asks back flicking invisible fluff from her dress skirt. She looks to Sam as he joins them. "Sam" she greets.

"Erika" he greets back.

"There may be a vampire in town" Dean answers.

"And you think it's Ed?" Erika asks amused. "Does he look like a bloody vampire?" she asks. "Firstly...the sun is up" she points out. "Secondly....just look at him" the both turn to Ed as Erika smirks. "Bloody hell if he's a vampire I'm the Queen of England" Sam smirks amused.

"Well you have the accent" Dean teases, Erika smirks back at him. Dean glances to Sam. "So, what do you think? Goth, psycho, vampire wannabe, right?"

"Definitely not our kind of case"

"Agreed. But who cares?" Dean teases. "Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches" he holds up his beer. "Thanks" he looks to Erika. "For the beer"

"You're welcome, love|"

"How's Pamela?" Sam asks.

"Better" Erika offers. "She's minding the bar whilst I am away, it helps to keep things normal with her, she's a very proud woman"

"We are really sorry" Sam offers.

"I know, love" Erika assures him. "But this Castiel better watch his back" she threatens calmly reaching for her beer. Jamie sets a beer down next to Erika and sets a card with it, a description of the beer. "Thank you, love" Erika tells her as Dean looks over Jamie, Jamie looks to Sam.

"Beer not to your liking?" Jamie asks Sam. "It's one of our best sellers"

"Oh, he doesn't really drink. He's a Christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts" Dean teases. Jamie laughs, Sam looks to Erika who smirks.

"You're funny" Jamie teases Dean.

"I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?"

"Ha ha. Like I said, "funny."" Jamie tells him before walking off, Erika bites her lip as Sam smirks picking up his beer.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs" Dean tells them both. Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Come again?" he asks.

"Look at me" Dean motions to himself. "I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact"

"What?" Sam asks as Erika smirks.

"I have been re-hymenated" Dean takes a drink, Sam looks to Erika who shrugs.

"Re--?" Sam asks and then laughs. "Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that"

"Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide" Dean teases. Sam stands and shakes his head.

"All right, dude" he teases. "Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep" Sam looks to Erika. "Thank you for the beer"

"You're welcome, Sam" she tells him back, he leaves, Dean looks to Erika. "Go on" she tells him with a smirk. "Get your....rocks off, love" he stands and smirks at her.

"Goodnight, Erika" he tells her and then walks towards the bar and Jamie. 


	6. Chapter Five

Erika throws her bag into her mini and then closes the door, she smirks and then turns around.

"You strike out?" she asks, Dean scoffs and then nods.

"Yeah, girls night" he answers shoving his hands in his pocket, Erika smirks.

"You want to grab a drink?" she asks leaning against her car. "I have an apartment" he smirks and shrugs.

"Sure, a drink sounds nice"

"Just a drink mind you, love" she warns with her own smirk.

"No worries, I'm not much for sleeping with monsters" Dean teases her back, she shoots him a look, he smirks.

"Get in the car" she opens the driver's side and climbs in, Dean chuckles and climbs in the other side.

"Your car is tiny" Dean tells her, Erika looks to him as she starts it, he just smirks back at her, she shakes her head and pulls away from the curb.

....................

Dean looks over the photo of Erika with another blonde girl, family, obviously they look alike, he's not really thought of her having a family, he never really thinks of monsters having close relationships with other monsters. He supposes he should.

"Is this your sister?" he asks as she approaches with his drink.

"Hmm yes, Rebekah" she answers handing over his drink, he sets the photo back and takes the glass.

"Is she your only sibling?" he asks, she smirks.

"You're fishing" she teases moving to the couch. "But I'll allow it" she drops down and crosses one leg over the other. "I have five siblings, Rebekah is my only sister" Dean sits in the armchair across from her. "Finn and Elijah, they're older, then my twin, Niklaus, then Kol....younger" she answers.

"Where are they?" he asks, she smirks.

"Around, we keep in touch" she answers. "You find out anything new about your angel buddies?" she asks.

"Not really, no" he lies, she knows it, but she lets it slide, he doesn't know her enough yet, doesn't trust her yet. Dean glances to her, she raises an eyebrow back at him but doesn't push the subject.

"What about that vision?" she asks. "No more theories?" Dean shrugs.

"No, well Sam seems to think that you and I....." Dean gives her a significant look. "You know" he winks.

"Eww" Erika teases, Dean nods.

"Yeah, that's what I said, sleeping with monsters is his thing" he teases, she snorts and smirks.

"And you're still adamant that it's not about you guys killing me?" she asks leaning back. "Or trying to anyway" she teases.

"No, I told you it didn't feel like that" he argues.

"And you've had nothing more? No other vision? Dreams? Anything like that?" she asks, he shakes his head.

"No, none like that, I mean....I've had dreams" he smirks, she looks to him. "Oh come on, you're hot" she snorts and stands.

"And on that note, I'm going to bed, now you can stay and sleep on the couch or you can leave...." she waves over her shoulder with her drink before heading out of the room. Dean looks around before patting his knees. He supposes he could crash on her couch, it's probably more comfortable then the motel bed any way.

.................

Erika pulls her hair up onto the top of her head as she leaves her bedroom and heads towards the living room where Dean snores on her sofa. She stops to watch him. She'll be a liar if she said he wasn't attractive, she shakes her head and moves towards him, smacks his boot as she passes him, he groans and sits up to glare at her.

"There's been another attack" she tells him grabbing her car keys from the counter. "I'll drop you off at the scene, Sam's waiting for you" he watches her, the morning light shining through her windows and against her hair and skin, okay, Sam's theory not so far fetched she is what is usually goes for, she's beautiful, almost supernaturally so, and he still has no idea what she is other then fast and so far unkillable. She turns to face him. "Did you hear me?" she asks, he nods.

"Yeah" he grumbles turning to stand. Erika grabs her jacket and pulls it on heading into the kitchen, Dean scrubs his hands over his face and yawns, she returns and holds out a travel mug and a paper bag.

"Here" she offers, Dean frowns at her. "It's coffee....and a bacon sandwich" she smiles a little, Dean stands and takes them from her.

"Thanks" he tells her. "Why?" he asks her.

"Why not?" she asks back. "If you don't want them" she moves to take them back, Dean holds them to his chest.

"No, no....I didn't say that" he argues turning away from her to protect the food. Erika smirks at him. "Murder?" he asks, she chuckles and grabs her handbag.

"Yeah, murder...." she states and walks away, Dean follows her, he smiles at the paper bag.

......................

Erika's mini skids to a stop behind the Impala as Sam climbs out. Erika looks to Dean who looks to her.

"Hope you catch your monster, love" she tells him.

"Yeah" he mumbles. "And thanks...for breakfast" she shrugs and smiles.

"Yeah well, Don't start telling people I'm nice" she teases, he smirks.

"Secret is safe with me" he opens the car door and climbs out with his coffee and paper bag, he shuts the door and offers Erika a wave before she drives off. Sam smirks at his brother as he approaches. "What?" Dean asks.

"Nothing" Sam mumbles. "What's that?" he asks motioning to the paper bag, Dean smirks.

"She made me breakfast" Dean heads towards the police tape, Sam snorts.

"She made you breakfast?" Sam asks, Dean shrugs back. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Dude" Dean complains. "No, I did not" Sam raises an eyebrow sceptically. "I didn't" Dean argues. 


	7. Chapter Six

Erika pulls up at the bar and turns off the engine, glancing out the window she can see Dean and Sam sat at a table outside the bar, both look confused, she smirks and shakes her head grabbing her bag. She's been keeping track of their case, the monster is ridiculously hard to pin down, even for her. She climbs out of the mini and heads towards the bar, Dean smirks seeing her, sitting up taller in his seat, Sam raises an eyebrow watching his brother effectively preen, Sam glances to Erika and then smirks, getting it.

"How's your monster hunt?" she asks as she approaches, Dean smirks.

"You know.....fine" she raises an eyebrow.

"Really? First a vampire....now a werewolf....I think your monster has species identification issues" she teases, Sam smirks leaning back in his seat.

"Would you like to join us?" he asks her, Erika looks to him as Dean kicks Sam under the table.

"I wouldn't want to intrude" she assures them.

"You're not" Sam tells her, standing to grab another chair.

"Well all right then" Erika states sitting in the empty chair.

"Plus....you keep popping up" Sam teases. "We should get to know you"

"Not much to know" Erika tells him. "I run a bar..."

"But you're not human?" Sam asks her, she smirks.

"No...." she admits. "I am not...." Sam raises an eyebrow, she leans forward. "Look, love" she starts. "I get it, I'm a monster that can't be trusted, add in your brother's freaky vision, and the current monster hunt....you don't trust me, that's fine" she leans back in her chair. "But I am not just going to tell you what I am, where's the fun in that, the mystery, suspense.....the drama" she smirks. "Now I've seen a lot of things, you could take my help and possibly track down your monster before it kills someone else....or we can wait for the bodies to stack up, but by then....I'll have gone home" Dean and Sam share a look. "So this case of yours...." Erika steers the conversation. Dean and Sam share a look.

"We don't know. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula meets Wolf Man. Is that it?"

"I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess"

"Yeah, but werewolves Don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth"

"Yeah"

"No, it's not" Erika corrects, they both look to her. "There are more than one type of werewolf, you know that right?" she asks.

"No" Dean answers. "Seriously?" she nods.

"Yes, love" she answers with a smirk. "There are those you are familiar with, and those that actually turn into wolves, when in form you'd find it hard to recognise werewolf from wolf"

"But the witness said this was like the movies, hind legs, ripped pants...."

"Then it is most definitely not a werewolf, at all...." Erika mumbles cocking her head. Jamie brings over another round of beer for Sam and Dean.

"Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon" she offers.

"Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department" Dean tells her.

"Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight"

"Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?" Dean asks flirtatiously.

"Doesn't have to be" Jamie tells him back. Sam and Erika share a look. Dean glances to Erika and then back to Jamie, and he couldn't say why he says what he says.

"You know what.....no" Sam looks to Dean surprised. "I mean....long day...."

"Okay, then" Jamie offers and then leaves. Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean who looks to his beer ignoring his brother.

"Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool" Dean states.

..........

Erika approaches Jamie who sits with her head in her hands, Erika sets a glass of whiskey in front of her and then squeezes her shoulder.

"Drink this" she tells the barmaid who nods, Erika takes a seat on the other side of the booth as Sam and Dean walk into the bar.

"Hey. You guys all right?" Dean asks.

"I think I know what's going on, loves" Erika tells him, he frowns at her, she sets a folded towel on the table and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?" Sam asks.

"Part of it, at least" Erika teases, Sam opens the towel. Dracula's ear is inside.

"Uh, the ear part?" Sam asks her.

"I tore it off of Dracula's head. Touch it" Erika tells them, Dean and Sam share a look before Dean touches the ear.

"Ugh" Dean pulls his hand back. "Oh, man" Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean, Erika leans back crossing one leg over the other.

"It's a shapeshifter" Erika tells them both.

"Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee" Dean tells Sam. "Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy"

"Oh, and, uh..." Erika takes out a medallion from her pocket and gives it to Sam. "This, I pulled it off during the fight" Sam looks over it and then holds it out to Dean.

"Look at the label on the ribbon" he tells his brother. Dean looks at the label. It reads, "THE FX SHOP PROPHOUSE PHILADELPHIA, PA."

"It's a costume rental" Dean states. "All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy -- all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody"

"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?" Jamie asks.

"No, The X-Files is a TV show. This is real"

"Oh" Jamie breaths.

"Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming... it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders"

"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asks.

"Mina?" Sam asks back.

"Yeah. That's what he called me" Jamie answers. "And he called Erika, Harker"

"They're characters from the movies and the novels" Erika answers. "Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride"

"Wow. Lucky me"

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you" Erika tells her.

"Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean asks her.

"I Don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... wait a second. There is Ed"

""Ed Brewer" Ed?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I Don't think he's the type of guy..."

"Where does Ed live?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theatre. I think he's the projectionist there" Jamie answers. Sam turns to Dean.

"Take care of Mina?" he asks, Dean nods.

"Yep" Sam leaves, Dean slides into the seat next to Erika, she pushes her whiskey to him, his fingers wrapping around it.

....................

Jamie is pacing in front of the booth Dean is sitting in, Erika pulls on her coat.

"So, monsters are real" Jamie mutters.

"Some of them, yeah" Dean answers.

"Most of them" Erika corrects, Dean shoots her a smirk.

"And the shapeshifter, he can turn into different people?" Jamie asks looking between them.

"Yeah. Yeah, except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, which is a new one for me" Dean offers.

"You're not really FBI, are you?" Jamie asks Dean.

"Not so much"

"So, this is what you do? You and your partner just tramp across the country on your own dime until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?"

"Some people paint" Dean teases.

"Wow"

"What?" Dean asks Jamie.

"That must suck. I mean, you're giving up your life for this terrible... I Don't know, responsibility"

"Last few years, I started thinking that way, and, uh, it started sort of weighing on me. Of course, that was before... A little while ago, I had this – let's call it a near-death experience. Very near. And, uh, when I came to... things were different. My life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's -- it's awesome. It's kind of like a gift... like a mission. Kind of like a... a mission from God" Dean looks to Erika who smirks back at him.

"So, does that make you... some kind of monk or something? You know, celibate?" Jamie asks sitting next to Dean.

"Man, I hope not" Dean tells her back, Jamie kisses him, Erika smiles a little, Dean pulls back and looks to her.

"I guess you have this all under control, love" Erika tells him. "See you around....." she looks to Jamie. "Be careful" Jamie nods, Erika leaves, Dean watches her go. Jamie goes to kiss him again, Dean pulls away.

"Sorry, it's just..." Jamie smirks at him.

"It's Erika, right?" She asks. Dean shakes his head.

"No, no, it's just....." she raises an eyebrow. "I don't know" he admits with a small frown, maybe it is Erika, maybe Sam is right, maybe there is something about her, about them, something he's drawn to.

.................

Erika rubs her head as she walks away from the bar, what is it about him? She doesn't help humans all that often and not without motive, not without there being some reasoning behind it, but these brothers, maybe that's what it is, the bond of family, reminding her of her own. No. it's more then that. It feels like more. She growls and shakes her head. No. She's immortal. A monster. A Mikaelson. Humans are nothing but a food source. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Erika opens the bar doors and sets a weight against the door before grabbing the crate of decorations inside, she carries them outside and sets them on the picnic bench.

"Hey" Dean greets walking towards her, she sighs and looks to him and Sam.

"What are you two doing here?" she asks grabbing a lantern from the box.

"Halloween, really?" Sam asks amused.

"Hey, monsters like to dress up and play pretend, most of us do it everyday" she stands on the table to hang the lantern. "So...what are you doing here?" she asks.

"We were passing" Dean answers, she shoots him a look as she climbs down. "Got any food going?" she sighs and walks into the bar, the two brother's follow her.

"You can work for it" Erika tells him waving to the tables and chairs. "I'll see what I can find for humans in the kitchen" she disappears through the back, Sam turns to Dean.

"What are we doing here?" he asks.

"I was hungry" Dean answers pulling a chair from a table. "And we were passing"

"No, we weren't" Sam corrects, Dean shrugs.

"Okay, we weren't whatever" Dean mumbles. "Does it matter?"

"Something is going on here" Sam tells him. "With the two of you, she's a monster"

"You're one to talk" Dean argues. "Or should we revisit the Ruby issue?" Sam shoots him a look.

"Fine" Sam states and sits at the table. "Just tell me when you're ready to leave"

..................

Erika sets two plates down on the table in front of the two brothers.

"This is the best I could do" she tells them. "I'll get you both some drinks just in case you need to wash it down with something" she turns and walks to the bar, Dean looks down at the plate, burger and fries, he smiles and looks to Sam who lifts his burger bun to see what's inside, Dean rolls his eyes and lifts up the burger before biting into it, then moans, it's the best damn burger he's ever eaten. Sam watches him before biting into his, okay, he has to admit that she can cook, for a monster.

"This is amazing" Dean mumbles around his food, Erika approaches with two colas and sets them down. Dean looks to her. "This is amazing" he repeats, she smiles a little.

"Thanks" she mumbles. "Are you two going to be okay on your own whilst I finish setting up?" she asks, they both nod, engrossed in their food, Erika watches them amused for a moment before walking away. Sam glances to her and then back to Dean who shoves a handful of fries into his mouth, his eyes on Erika's retreating form. Dean sighs a little and looks to his food.

.................

A kid is putting a skull in front of a headstone on the lawn in the front yard, decorating for Halloween. A woman walks up with a big candy bucket in her left hand, and a pumpkin and grocery bag in the other. The woman walks up the stairs, onto the porch and into the house.

...................

A baby is being fed some orange baby food by a man, Luke. The woman walks in and sets the pumpkin on the counter along with the grocery bag.

"Ooh..."

"How was the store?"

"Oh, madness. Everyone in town was stocking up" She reaches over to the baby in the chair. "Hi, sweetie" She walks over to a cupboard above the counter and opens it to put the pail of candy away.

"Did, uh, you get enough?"

"Oh, hey, I had to arm wrestle Norma Bleaker for these"

"Honey, she's 74"

"And a lot stronger than she looks. Luke reaches for the candy to take a piece, she swats his hand away. "Ah-ah-ah, remember last year? We ran out at 6:30."

"It's just one piece" He goes to reach for a piece again, and she swats his hand away again.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, you can have as much as you want after Halloween. Who needs a bath? Huh? Huh?" She lifts the baby out of the high chair. "Oh, there we go!" She looks at Luke. "You coming?"

"I'll uh, I'll be up in a minute"

"Okay" After she leaves Luke turns and opens the cupboard and gets a piece of candy.

"Oh..." He pulls out his fingers and there is blood on them. He reaches back in, moaning in pain as he pulls a double sided razor free and takes it out of his mouth, blood coming out of the cut as he does. When he looks at it, he starts to gag, and grabs the countertop as he leans over and starts spitting blood. He spits out another razor blade and continues to spit blood and kneel over. Luke spits another razor blade and falls down onto the floor.

"Luke, what's taking you so long?" She walks back in holding the baby and sees him on the floor, blood starting to pool around his open mouth, and his eyes staring blankly. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" She screams.

...................

Sam turns his laptop to Dean who pulls it closer, a newspaper report on the above accident. Sam finishes his cola and looks to Erika who stands on a table hanging up halloween glow in the dark skeletons. He turns back to Dean.

"What do you think?"

"Might be our thing, what are you thinking? Witches?"

"Possibly" Sam stands grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. Dean looks to Erika who adjust the skeleton slightly. Sam smirks. "You want to go say goodbye?" he teases, Dean shoots him a look as he stands.

"Dude, shut up, why do you keep pushing that?"

"This vision of yours, you keep saying that it's not about us killing her, what other reason is there?"

"Just wish I could remember all of it, I get flashes and they're all of her" he looks to Erika. "It's not a sex thing" he argues looking back to Sam.

"All right, whatever you say, didn't answer the original question"

"Be rude not to say goodbye" Dean mumbles and turns to face Erika as she climbs off the table. "Erika" he states, she turns to them and walks towards them.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, we're just taking off, wanted to say...thanks for the food"

"Oh, yeah, no worries, love" Dean rubs the back of his neck, Sam smirks amused at how flustered his brother gets around this woman. "I suppose if you ever get stuck" Erika offers. "You know where to find me" she teases backing away.

"Yeah, thanks" Dean offers her before leaving, Sam smirks and follows his brother. "Not a word" Dean warns as they head towards the impala. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Sam stands talking to Mrs. Wallace in her kitchen as Dean pokes around.

“Now how many razor blades did they find?” He asks her, Mrs. Wallace sighs, and responds nearly in tears.

“Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?” She notices Dean looking around the front of the stove and in the oven door. “The candy was never in the oven”

“We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace”

“Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?” Sam asks.

“No, I mean, I Don’t think so. I just – I can’t believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?”

“More than you might imagine” Dean emerges from the floor, and shows Sam a hex bag, behind Mrs. Wallace’s back so she can’t see, and makes sure to keep her from seeing it. Sam sighs and looks at Mrs. Wallace. “Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?”

“Enemies?”

“Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman” Mrs. Wallace gets what Sam means and gets offended.

“Are you suggesting an affair?”

“Is it possible?”

“No! No, Luke would nev...”

“I’m very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities”

“If someone wanted to kill my husband, Don’t you think they’d find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?” Sam looks over at Dean, who raises his eyes at Sam.

…....................

Sam walks towards the impala, unwrapping the hex bag, Dean walks at his side as he peers into the bag.

“I've never seen a hex bag like this before” Sam tells Dean who peers into it with a shrug. “I don't even know what half of this stuff is” Dean them smirks and looks to Sam. “What?”

“So we call in someone who might....” Dean pulls out his cell phone walking to the car. Sam sighs.

“You're just after any excuse” Sam mumbles following him.

…....................

Sam is sitting on a motel couch, with his laptop and a few books on the coffee table in front of him, flipping the pages of the books. He picks up something from the hex bag that looks organic, and holds it up. Dean enters the room and tosses his keys on the table under the window, Erika walks in behind him, Dean unwraps a piece of candy before tossing it in his mouth. Sam sees him do this.

“Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?”

“It’s Halloween, man”

“Yeah, for us every day is Halloween” Sam mumbles, Erika moves to him.

“Dean said you had weird” she states. “Even for you guys” Sam nods and motions to the hex bag. “Urgh, witches” she grumbles, Dean smirks amused.

“Monster afraid of witches” he teases, Erika smirks.

“I'm not afraid of them” she corrects. “I just don't like them” she lifts something from the hex bag. “My mother was a witch” she answers. “Turned me into what I am....safe to say, not that fond of her or them, loves” Dean sits down on the arm of the couch and looks at Sam's research. “Hmm” Erika states.

“Anything interesting?” Dean asks her.

“This isn’t your typical hex bag” She tells them, and indicates the hex bag that is open on the table. There is a silver piece, the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing (looks like a dried up flower).

“No?” Sam asks. Erika picks up the dried up flower looking piece.

“This is goldthread, it's a herb that’s been extinct for two hundred years” she sets it down. “And this...” She picks up the silver piece “Is Celtic, and I don’t mean some new age knock-off. This is 600 years old” Dean has picked up the small charred thing and smells it. Erika glances to him and smirks. “And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby” she tells him.

“Ugh” Dean puts the bone down, and looks disgusted. “Gross” Erika picks up the bone.

“Relax darling, it’s at least a hundred years old”

“Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man, they’re so friggin’ skeevy” Dean moves over to the chair next to the couch and sits down.

“Well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together” she tells them both. “More juice than you’ve ever dealt with, of that I am sure”

“What about you? Find anything on the victim?”

“This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy” Sam scoffs at their lack of leads. “I can’t find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead”

“There has to be one” Erika corrects. “Someone doesn't put a hex together like this without cause....” Erika sets her laptop bag on the table and pulls the device free as Sam's phone rings, he glances to the screen.

“There's been another one” he tells them grabbing his jacket.

“I'll try and sort this hex out” Erika tells them opening her laptop. “See if I can't work out what you are looking for” Sam looks to Dean who grabs his own jacket.

“Come on” Dean tells her. “She's already here, might as well take her help” Sam sighs before leaving, Dean looks to Erika who glances to him before going back to the laptop. Dean follows his brother.

............

Sam and Dean come down the stairs to the scene of the crime, where Jenny was killed. There is a guy with a ‘Forensic’ jacket on taking pictures of the bobbing for apples tub, and a police officer talking to Tracy.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Yes” Sam goes to join the questioning and Dean puts his hand up stopping him.

“I got this one” Dean licks his lips, and Sam sighs.

“Two words: jail bait” Sam warns.

“I would never....” Sam just rolls his eyes at Dean and walks over to the couch and starts lifting the cushions, looking for a hex bag. Dean smirks behind Sam’s back.

“It’s just so weird. The water in the tub – it wasn’t hot, I had just been in there myself”

“Your friend didn’t happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?” Tracy turns to Dean, and he holds up a badge. “Agent Seger, F.B.I.”

“Um, who’s Luke Wallace?”

“He died yesterday”

“I don’t know who that is” Tracy answers Dean. Sam holds up a hex bag that he has found in the couch cushions. Dean nods at him and looks down at Tracy.

…....................

Erika is leaning on the table reading a book, she's taken her heels and coat off and worries her bottom lip. She's pretty sure she knows what's going on, and if she's right, and she is, then this is bigger then she thought, bigger then anything they've dealt with before. Dean and Sam return.

“I’m telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback” Dean tells Sam as he looks of Erika, that skirt doing wonders for her legs and ass.

“Maybe cause it’s not about that” Erika states leaning up and turning to them. Dean looks at her questioningly.

“Wow, insightful” He teases.

“Maybe this witch isn’t working a grudge” She tells them grabbing the book. “Maybe they’re working a spell. Check this out” She reads from the book. “Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st” Erika hands Dean the book.

“Halloween” He states.

“Spot on, love”

“What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?” Dean asks her.

“This witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain” Erika answers.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Dean asks her, Erika sighs.

“Call yourselves hunters” she complains. “Samhain is the bloody origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night. Masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago”

“So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck.”

“Right, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes”

“Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?”

“Dean, this is serious” Sam scolds.

“I am serious”

“This is heavyweight witchcraft” Erika tells them. “This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years”

“And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?”

“Tomorrow night” She answers.

“Naturally” Dean looks down at the book he has flipped to a page showing a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in his hand. “Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon”

“That’s because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own” Erika states moving to sit on the couch.

“Raising what, exactly?” Sam asks her.

“Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the bloody Pied Piper”

“So we're talking ghosts”

“Yes” Erika nods.

“Zombies”

“Mm-hmm”

“Leprechauns?” Dean asks, Sam and Erika shoot him a look.

“Dean...” Sam states.

“Those little dudes are scary. Small hands”

“It starts with ghosts and ghouls, this he keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing you have ever seen. Everything you fight, all in one place. It’s gonna be a slaughter” she warns them. “And whilst I would normally be on board for a bloody orgy this is not the fun kind” she crosses one leg over the other. Dean and Sam share a look.

…...........

Dean is sitting in the Impala outside of the house watching and eating candy. His cell phone starts to ring, and he pulls it out, flipping it open and looking at the caller ID before he answers.

“Hey”

…...............

Sam is in the motel room, and has called Dean. Erika chews lightly on the end of a pen as she clicks away on her laptop, her legs resting on the top of another chair, she flexes her toes.

“How’s it going?” Sam asks Dean setting him on speakers phone.

“Awesome, yeah, I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. I’ve been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I’ve got a big steamy pile of nothing”

“Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There’s gotta be some connection” Sam tells him.

“Yeah, well I hope we find ‘em soon cause I’m starting to cramp like a....” Dean stops suddenly as he sees something. “Son of a bitch”

“Quit whining” Sam scolds.

“No, Sam, I mean, son of a bitch” Dean watches as Tracy walks up to the door, knocks, and Mrs. Wallace opens it with the baby in her arms.

“Hey”

“Hi”

…...............

Dean throws the motel room key, with a ‘MOONLIGHT MOTEL 126’ keychain on it, onto the table. Sam is lying on the bed with his laptop open. Erika draws her finger along her own laptop keys.

“So, our apple-bobbing cheerleader?” Sam asks.

“Tracy?” Dean asks back.

“Mm-hmm?”

“The Wallaces' babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace”

“Huh, interesting look for a centuries-old witch”

“Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would” Erika states, Dean sits down on the other bed and gets lost in thought about that, and Sam looks at him furrowing his brow. Dean notices and raises his eyebrows at Sam innocently.

“Well, Tracy’s not as wholesome as she looks. Me and Erika did some digging – apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school” Sam hands Dean the laptop, on screen is Tracy's record.

 


	10. Chapter Nine

Sam, Dean and Erika leave the motel room, Erika pulling on her coat.

“You sure you don't want to come?” Dean asks her.

“No, love, I'm peckish so I'm going to grab something to eat” she does the tie up around her coat. “But I'll find you later” she tells them walking away, Dean watches her go with a smirk, Sam rolls his eyes.

…....................

Dean walks into a room full of art masks, and looks up. He sees a particular demonic looking one, and focuses on it. He hears the screams and screeching he has when he is dreaming since he got back from hell, signaling maybe the mask made him think of something from his time in hell. Sam walks up up behind Dean.

“Bring back memories?” Sam asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Being a teenager, all that angst” Dean sighs, a little relieved that Sam didn’t see what was going on with Dean staring at the mask.

“Oh”

“What’d you think I meant?” Sam asks him.

“Nothing” Dean looks over at Justin, who is putting a big bong-shaped piece into a kiln. “Now that brings back memories”

“Dude, I need a bigger kiln” A teacher comes around a corner (Don Harding).

“You gentlemen wanna talk to me?” Don asks.

“Ah, Mr. Harding”

“Oh, please, Don” Don reaches for Sam’s hand

“Okay, Don” Don reaches for Dean’s hand next.

“Even my students call me Don”

“Yeah, we get it, Don” Dean and Sam pull out their badges. “I’m agent Getty, this is Agent Lee. We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis”

“Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It’s a shame she got suspended”

“Uh, you two had a… uh, violent altercation”

“Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn’t walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out”

“Why?” Sam asks.

“I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing” Dean turns and indicates the angry masks hanging on the wall and the ceiling.

“More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?” He asks.

“She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating”

“Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?” Sam shows Don a small bag with the silver Celtic coin in it.

“Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them”

“You know where Tracy is now?” Sam asks.

“I would imagine her apartment”

“Her apartment?”

“Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like” Don explains.

…..............

Erika brushes her thumb over her lips removing the last trace of blood from them.

“Hey” Sam greets, she smiles.

“Hello, love” she greets back. “Found anything?”

“Trying to track down Tracy” he explains and then motions to his own face. “You've got....” Erika wipes at her face and smiles a little.

“Thanks” she looks to him. “Relax, Sam, no one died for it, in fact no one got hurt” she tells him walking back towards the motel room, he follows. “Everything is so easy these days” she states as he drops into step at her side. Dean drives up and parks the car and gets out, Sam looks to Erika before he walks up to the passenger side of the Impala.

“So?” Dean asks.

“Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?”

“Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don’t know where she is. It’s like the bitch popped a broomstick” Dean climbs out of the impala and the three of them make their way toward their motel room, and a kid dressed as an Astronaut starts to walk toward them.

“She could be making the third sacrifice any time” Erika tells them.

“Yes, thank you, Erika” The Astronaut walks up to them and holds up a bucket of candy.

“Trick or treat”

“This is a motel” Dean tells him.

“So?”

“So we don’t have any candy”

“No, we have a ton in the uh…” Sam looks back and points toward the Impala.

“We did, but it’s gone” Sam looks at Dean, getting his meaning. The Astronaut looks unimpressed and Dean looks down at him. “Sorry kid, we can’t help ya”

“I want candy”

“Well, I think you’ve had enough” The Astronaut glares at Dean, narrowing his eyes. Erika smirks and crouches in front of the boy.

“How about this instead?” she asks pulling a $100 bill from her pocket, she unfolds it and raises an eyebrow. “$100” she tells him, the Astornaut smiles and takes it from her, Erika stands and looks to Dean as the Astronaut walks past Dean shoving into him and Dean puts his hands up and then turns to Erika.

“You just had $100 on you?” she shrugs.

“Loose change” she answers with a smirk, Dean shakes his head.

….............

Sam enters their motel room and immediately draws his gun, and moves forward in an offensive stance, ready to attack.

“Who are you?!” Dean rushes in, and tries to stop Sam.

“Sam! Sam, wait! It’s Castiel” Dean puts his hand on Sam’s gun and pushes it down, and Sam stands there stunned. “The angel” Dean spots another figure in the room, standing by the window (URIEL). “Him, I Don’t know” Sam looks at Castiel in wonder and a smile crosses his face. Erika shifts nervously by the door, ready to escape.

“Hello, Sam”

“Oh my God – er – uh – I didn’t mean to – sorry. It’s an honor, really, I – I’ve heard a lot about you” Sam steps forward and holds out his hand to shake Castiel’s. Dean goes and closes the door to their room, he looks to Erika and raises an eyebrow at her, she glances at him as Castiel looks at Sam’s hand like he isn’t sure what to do with it. Sam shakes it a little, and Castiel finally understands and puts his right hand in Sam’s.

“And I, you. Sam Winchester...The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities” Uriel is still facing the window, but speaks.

“Let’s keep it that way” Uriel tells them.

“Yeah, okay, chuckles” Dean looks back at Castiel. “Who’s your friend?”

“This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?” Castiel asks.

“Why?”

“Dean, have you located the witch?”

“Yes, we’ve located the witch”

“And is the witch dead?”

“No, but....We know who it is” Castiel walks over to the table by the bed.

“Apparently the witch knows who you are too” Castiel picks up a hex bag and shows it to them. “This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?” Dean and Sam exchange a look.

“We’re working on it”

“That’s unfortunate”

“What do you care?”

“The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals” Castiel tells them.

“So this is about your buddy Lucifer”

“Lucifer is no friend of ours” Uriel glances to Erika.

“It’s just an expression” Dean tells him.

“Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs” Castiel informs them.

“Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home”

“We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even our methods”

“Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together...” Sam offers.

“Enough of this”

“Okay, who are you and why should I care?” Uriel turns from the window and looks at Dean.

“This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist” Uriel walks toward them.

“What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?”

“You – uh, both of you – you need to leave this town immediately”

“The abomination can stay” Uriel states looking at Erika.

“Why?” Dean asks.

“Because we’re about to destroy it” Castiel answers. Sam and Dean exchange a worried glance.

“So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?” Dean asks.

“We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved”

“There are a thousand people here” Sam points out.

“One thousand two hundred fourteen” Uriel corrects.

“And you’re willing to kill them all?” Sam asks.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city”

“Look, I understand this is regrettable” Casitel offers them.

“Regrettable?”

“We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already”

“So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?” Dean asks.

“It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here”

“Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys”

“Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?” Castiel asks.

“We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die”

“We're wasting time with these mud monkeys and the abomination” Castiel turns away from Dean to Uriel.

“I’m sorry, but we have our orders”

“No, you can’t do this, you’re angels, I mean aren’t you supposed to – You’re supposed to show mercy” Sam asks.

“Says who?” Uriel asks.

“We have no choice”

“Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You’ve never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?”

“Look, even if you can’t understand it, have faith. The plan is just”

“How can you even say that?”

“Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just”

“Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves”

“Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn’t you obey?” Dean looks at Castiel and takes a second.

“Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed” Dean tells them.

“You think you can stop us?” Uriel asks. Dean starts over and stands in Uriel’s face.

“No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that”

“I will drag you out of here myself” Uriel tells Dean.

“Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something” Dean turns back and looks at Castiel. “We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning”

“Castiel! I will not let these peop..” Castiel holds up his hand at Uriel.

“Enough!” Castiel stares at Dean for a second. “I suggest you move quickly” They vanish, Erika relaxes and leans against the wall.

“Seriously?” Dean asks her amused.

“Shut up” she growls. “I told you, most monsters know to be afraid of them.....”

“You okay?” Dean asks, she shoots him a look and straightens her coat.

“Yes” she answers, he raises an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, I may need to change my underwear” Dean smirks at her as Sam cover up a chuckle. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Erika, Dean and Sam walk up to the Impala, which is now splattered with eggs. Dean walks around to the driver’s side as Sam opens the passenger side door. Dean looks around, very mad.

“Astronaut!”

…............

Dean takes a seat next to Sam in the Impala, and sees that Sam looks upset. Erika climbs into the back.

“What?”

“Nothing” Sam answers and then takes a breath. “I thought they’d be different”

“Who, the angels?”

“Yeah”

“Well, I tried to tell ya”

“I just… I mean, I thought they’d be righteous”

“Well, they are righteous, I mean, that’s kinda the problem. Of course there’s nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he’s on a holy mission”

“But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I’ve been praying to?” Sam asks.

“Look man, I know you’re into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there’s a couple of bad apples doesn’t mean the whole barrel’s rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don’t give up on this stuff, is all I’m saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball’s still a beautiful game” Erika goes through the hex bag in her hands and picks up the bone. Dean smirks and looks to her. “Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?” Dean starts the Impala.

“You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this” She states lifting her eyes to Dean.

“No” he answers.

“A lot, more than a fire or some kitchen oven”

“Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?” Erika smirks.

“It means we make a stop, love”

….................

Dean walks over to a kiln in Don Haring’s classroom at the school. Sam goes over to Don’s desk.

“So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what’s the big deal?” Dean asks as Erika sniffs slightly. Sam is rifling through the stuff on Don’s desk as Dean walks over.

“Love, that hex bag turned up in your room, not after you talked to Tracy...”

“After we talked to the teacher” Sam notices a bottom drawer of Don’s desk is locked with a latch.

“Hey...” Dean sees it too, and Sam gets a hammer off the table behind them, Erika smirks and walks towards them.

“Put it down, love” she teases, crouches and wraps her fingers around the lock, with a soft yank it breaks free, she looks to them. “Just needed a woman's touch” she tells them, Dean and Sam share a look as she opens the drawer where there are bones in a bowl, one charred, the others not. Erika straightens up. “Bloody hell, those are all from children”

“And I’m guessing he’s not saving them for the dog” Dean states.

….....................

Don starts an incantation and we see a rope. Tracy is tied up with the rope and a rag wrapped around her mouth, stifling her cries as she struggles to get free. Don takes a knife and a chalice from the table and walks over to Tracy. He runs the tip of the knife down her neck, not drawing blood, but staring at her. Don raises the knife above his head to stab her, and gets shot from behind three times. Dean, Erika and Sam have come, and Dean and Sam go over to Tracy to untie her as Erika checks Don’s body. Dean cuts Tracy down and she rips off the gag.

“Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?” Erika, Dean and Sam look up. “My brother...”  
“Bloody hell” Erika complains, Dean and Sam both go to draw their guns again.

“Always was a little dim” Tracy throws up her hand and yells an incantation and Dean, Erika and Sam fly back hitting the ground, and writhing around in pain. Erika clutches her head with a growl “He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master’s return? The spellwork’s a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable” Tracy kneels down by Don and picks up the knife and the chalice. “The whole time I wanted to rip his face off” Tracy starts digging the knife into Don's bullet wound, and holds the chalice up to catch the blood flow. She looks back over to Dean and Sam, who are still writhing in pain on the floor clutching their stomachs and Erika, clutching her head. “And you get him with a gun, uh, love that” Tracy gets up and goes back to the altar on the table. “You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you’ll all see what Halloween really is” Tracy starts another incantation and Erika glances to Tracy and then to the two brothers before she reaches for Don’s body, putting her hand in blood and smearing it on her face. Dean sees her and whispers.

“What are you doing?”

“Just follow my lead” Erika spreads blood on Dean’s face as well and then Sam's, and moves back away from Don. As Tracy finishes the incantation the ground cracks and black smoke pours out of it, and into the body of Don (who is now Samhain). Erika, Dean and Sam were not able to stop his rising, and another seal has been broken. As he opens his eyes, we see that Don’s eyes have turned white with the pupil staying black. Erika, Dean and Sam lie still on the floor, their torture finished. Samhain rises off the floor, and looks at Tracy’s back that is turned to him. His vision is blurry. He walks over to her and she turns around smiling at him. Samhain kisses her.

“My love”

“You’ve aged”

“This face… I can’t fool you” Tracy tells him.

“Your beauty is beyond time” Samhain leans in and their foreheads rest together before he suddenly snaps her neck sideways and she falls to the floor. “Whore” Samhain turns around as he sniffs the air and sees Erika, Dean and Sam lying on the floor. He walks over and looks at them for a second, Samhain then walks past them and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Dean opens his eyes and leans over to Erika, whispering so that Samhain doesn’t hear them.

“What the hell was that?” He asks her.

“People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot”

“You gave it a shot?!” Dean looks at her not believing that they took a chance like that, she shrugs and smirks at him.

 

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Samhain is walking down the street, covered in blood, but not being noticed because it is Halloween, and everyone is in costume.

…..........

Erika, Dean and Sam walk across the street toward the Impala, wiping the blood off their faces.

“Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?” Dean asks, Erika snorts.

“Where the bloody hell would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?” she asks. Sam and Dean share a look before looking to Erika.

“The cemetery” Dean answers.

“Yeah” They get in the Impala and drive off.

….............

Dean is driving while Sam sits in the passenger seat and Erika in the back.

“So, this demon’s pretty powerful” Sam starts.

“Yeah” Dean agrees.

“Might take more than the usual weapons” Sam glances at Dean out of the corner of his eye, and Dean gets what he is suggesting.

“Sam, no, you’re not using your psychic whatever. Don’t even think about it. Ruby’s knife is enough”

“Why?”

“Well because the angels said so for one....”

“I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics”

“Well they happen to be right about this one”

“I don’t know, Dean, it doesn’t seem like they’re right about much”

“Well then forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers, it’s like playing with fire” Dean tells Sam. Dean picks up the knife and holds out the handle to Sam. “Please” Sam takes the knife from Dean but doesn’t say anything, Erika looks between them, raising an eyebrow.

…................

There is rap music coming from a room in the mausoleum, and teenagers are walking around in costume. Justin is standing there looking around.

“Dude, I’m tripping balls!” Someone starts to walk down the stairs and Justin notices. “Yo, shh, be quiet, it’s the cops” Samhain walks down the stairs and toward the room they are partying in. Justin sees him. “Mr. Harding? I mean, Don?” Samhain closes the gate to the room, and locks it. As he walks away he runs his hand across the gate. Justin tries the gate, but it doesn’t budge. “Don, you, uh, you locked us in” Justin tries the door again, and it stays locked, but the doors to the crypts in the room start to shake. The teenagers back away into corners, but Justin looks to one side, and begins to back to the other side. A door comes open, and hands reach out and grab his ankles. Justin screams as a zombie drags him off his feet and into the crypt, a second later blood splatters out of the crypt, squirting out and covering the ground in front of the crypt. The teens start to freak out and try to get the gate open. Sam, Erika and Dean come down the stairs. Sam looks at Dean and the people locked in the room.

“Help them”

“Dude, you’re not going off alone”

“I'll take Erika” Sam tells him. “Do it!” Sam runs after Samhain and Dean looks after him for a second then looks to Erika, she nods and vamp-speeds after Sam, Dean looks back at the teens motioning for them to move.

“Stand back! Stand back!” The teens move away from the gate and Dean shots the lock, and kicks the door open to let them all out. “Go on, come on, get out, move!” After the teens all rush past him, Dean watches as a door of a grave in the mausoleum room crashes to the ground and breaks. A zombie crawls out of it, and stands up as another grave door crashes to the ground and the zombie in the next grave over starts to crawl out as well. Dean pulls out a weapon as the second zombie gets up and holds up what looks like a silver stake. “Bring it on, stinky”

…...................

Sam is walking through the mausoleum looking for Samhain. He turns a corner and sees Samhain in a room facing the far wall. Sam tries to walk up to him silently, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Samhain turns around suddenly and throws up his arm, and a bright white light comes out of it. It dims, however, and Sam keeps walking toward Samhain.

“Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? It doesn’t work on me” Samhain runs at Sam, but is tackled from the side at speed, Samhain and Erika hit the floor. Erika is on her feet again in a flash, pushing her hair out of her face. Samhain gets to his feet as Erika places herself between him and Sam.

“I thought it was you” Samhain tells her. “An Original” she smirks and shrugs holding out her hands in the Mikaelson come at me bro stance. “And one of the twins, I'm honoured”

“Charmed, I'm sure” she teases, Samhain throws the first punch and they fight. Erika always keeping herself between Sam and Samhain. Samhain finally pushes Erika against a wall by her neck, getting the upper hand, she snarls as her vampire face emerges, the veins creeping up her face and her fangs descend. Sam stares at her.

…..................

There is a zombie with a silver stake coming out of its chest lying on the floor and Dean stabs another zombie to the ground with another silver stake right next to the first one. A pair of shoes walks up behind Dean with a pair of women's frail feet in them. Dean hears it and grabs a stake before he turns around to stab her, but she flickers and disappears, and is behind him as he stands up fully. He turns around and she motions both her hands at him and he flies across the room, sliding down the wall.

“Zombie ghost orgy huh? Well, that’s it, I’m torching everybody”

…...................

Sam gets the knife out, and tries to stab Samhain from behind, and when it starts to cut into his skin, it sizzles and Samhain pushes it out of Sam’s hand, he squeezes Erika's neck and then snaps it, drops her unceremoniously to the ground, Sam stares at her. Samhain whips Sam around and throws him into the wall across the room. Sam gets up and Samhain looks at him, ready to attack, goes to run at Sam, but Sam puts up his hand, and uses his psychic power to stop him. Samhain struggles against Sam, but Sam manages to keep him from advancing too much. Dean comes running around the corner and sees Sam using his powers. Dean's face falls. Sam sees Dean over the shoulder of Samhain, but continues. Sam has to use a lot more concentration than he's ever used before, and his nose starts to bleed as blood pounds in his head and he grabs his head with the hand not holding Samhain at bay. Finally, Sam exorcizes Samhain as his nose continues to bleed and the blood pounding in his head starts to slow down. Once Samhain is out of the body, Don’s eyes turn back to color and Sam can barely raise his eyes to meet Dean’s stare. This is the first time that Sam was aware of Dean being there to see him use his powers. Last time, Dean was watching, but Sam didn’t know he was there until after. Dean looks at him sadly, and with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Sam then turns and hurries to Erika, kneeling at her side he checks for a pulse and then looks to Dean who steps closer. Sam shakes his head and slumps a little, she'd tried to protect him from Samhain. Erika sits up with a gasp and reaches for her neck, she looks around alarmed, both brothers staring at her.

“What the bloody hell?!” she asks.

“That's our question” Dean points out.

“You remember Bobby telling you no one has found a way to kill me?” she teases standing. “Did you really think a broken neck would do it?” she rolls her shoulder and her neck before smiling at them, Dean breath a sigh of relief and shakes his head, Sam stands and looks to her neck. “I'm fine, love” she tells him lifting her hair. “See...no broken bones, all healed"

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Erika taps her nails on the table as Dean sets a glass of whiskey down next to her, she looks to it and then to him as he sits across from her. Sam sleeps on one of the motel beds.

“Thanks” he tells her. “For helping” she shrugs and fingers the edge of the glass.

“Ah well.....I was bored...and you're cute” she teases, he smiles a little. “And I just can't help a damsel in distress” she adds, Dean snorts and looks to her, she bites her lip as she raises her glass.

“We would have managed” Dean tells her, she shrugs.

“Oh?” she asks leaning forward. “So...it was just an excuse?” she asks, he raises an eyebrow. “You keep turning up in my life, Dean Winchester, and I don't just think it's coincidence, you keep seeking me out”

“I don't know what you are talking about” he grumbles, hating that he's been caught out, not that he will ever admit it, Erika smirks at him and crosses one leg over the other. “I suppose I better get moving” she states before standing.

“Really?” Dean asks, she smirks and looks to him.

“If I don't leave, how will you ever miss me?” she pouts playfully, he smirks and shakes his head turning away from her, her smile falls and she looks to Sam before looking back to Dean. “Dean” Erika states as he shrugs out his jacket, he turns to her. “There's nothing more important then family, trust me, I know” she pulls on her own coat. “Your brother needs you” Erika tells him softly, he nods. “Whatever is going on, it's never worth falling out over” she smiles at him. “You have my number, and you know where I live....if you ever need anything, I wouldn't be against you asking for it” he smirks and scratches the back of his neck.

“Sure, thank you, Erika”

“Goodnight, Dean” she turns and leaves, Dean sighs and then follows her.

…..........

Outside the motel room he looks around and spots her heading away, he jogs after her.

“Erika” he calls for her as she walks away, she turns to him.

“Yes, love?” she asks as he reaches her, he shuffles slightly then nods before he kisses her. Softly at first, checking, waiting to see if she is okay with this, despite the flirting he can't read her, Erika flexes her fingers at her side and then kisses him back, her arms coming up around his neck, his hands finding her waist. Damn it. Dean thinks. Sam was right. She pulls back and licks her lips. “Is that it?” Erika teases. Dean smirks and kisses her again, she laughs against his lips and tugs him closer by his shirt. Her eyes catch the figure of Samael watching from where he leans against the wall, of course he would choose now to appear, to torment her, to make her feel guilty, she closes her eyes and tries to block him out.

…...........

Uriel and Castiel stand watching Dean and Erika.

“The weapon will be on side then” Uriel states. “I'm surprised”

“She could have gone either way, she still could” Castiel adds. “If Lucifer rises we will loose her as an ally, he will claim her”

“We shall see” Uriel states and then vanishes, Castiel watches the two of them a moment more before following.

…..............

Dean licks his lips as Erika smirks at him.

“You wanna grab a room?” he asks, she bites her lip and shrugs.

“Well....” she looks to her watch, Dean groans and she chuckles. “I suppose I could spare ten minutes”

“Hahah” he mocks laughs and yanks her closer, she kisses him and then pulls back.

“I'll go get a key” she tells him with a smirks as she backs away from him touching her lips, he smiles watching her go. The motel room door opens and Sam pokes his head out.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, Dean looks to him and clears his throat.

“Me and Erika....she's getting a room” Sam smirks and shakes his head.

“Dude....told you” Sam disappears back into the motel room, Dean snorts and turns back, Erika now stands in front of him, he jumps and steps back a little.

“Sonofa...” she smirks at him.

“Sorry” she offers and then holds up a motel key. Dean looks to the room key, notes the number, takes it from her and then grabs her hand pulling her towards the room.

…..................

Erika and Dean flop backwards onto the bed, both covered in a sheen of sweat, Erika pulls the blankets to her chest and chuckles.

“Well....you humans” she teases, Dean smirks at the ceiling. “What happened to you not sleeping with monsters?” she asks turning her head to him, he shrugs.

“You're not a monster” he corrects looking to her.

“I could be” she offers. “You don't actually know me, or what I am, a few days here and there and you think I'm worth sleeping with” she turns onto her front. “I could be pure evil” she purrs. “This could be a trick” her fingers dance over his chest.

“Is it?” he asks her taking her hand, she bites her lip.

“That would be telling” she teases.

“Give me something” he states, she cocks her head and hums thinking.

“I was born in Virgina” she tells him. “Mystic Falls to be precise”

“Mystic Falls?” Dean asks. “That's a real place? Seriously?” she chuckles and nods.

“Yes, love, it's a real place” he smiles at her.

“But your accent”

“We moved around a lot, spent some time in England” He nods. “Hmm what else?” she thinks. “I love curly fries” she tells him, he smirks.

“All right, now we're getting somewhere” he teases. “Anything else?”

“Two of my tattoos cover scars” she tells him, Dean raises an eyebrow and pushes the blankets away to trace the cherry blossom on her ribs.

“What is this one?” he asks.

“My father caught me with a bow and arrows, so he shot me with one” Dean lifts his eyes to hers. She lifts her own hand to her hummingbird on her shoulder. “This one was when I snuck in late one night, which was dangerous in my village, I'd been out with a boy and my father, he whipped me for it”

“Erika” Dean whispers, she smiles and shrugs.

“Monsters can have bad parents too” she tells him. “Mine were....terrible even, it's a wonder how I turned out so well....” she lays with her head on his chest, Dean wraps his arm around her waist. “What about you?” she asks.

“Okay, Lawrence, Kansas and I love pie” she chuckles against his side, he smiles and strokes her side.

“Any particular flavour?” she asks.

“Apple is good....but you can't beat cherry” she hums listening to him, slightly falling asleep. “Now, curly fries, why not straight fries?”

“Straight fries are boring” she complains, Dean chuckles. “Curly fries are groovy, but then....add crispy bacon pieces and I would be in heaven, and seen as if I ever die that is not where I will be going” Dean kisses her head and smirks.

“I don't know” he tells her. “The angels pulled me out of the pit, maybe they are the ones that pointed me to you, maybe they are routing for you to be a good guy, Erika, maybe they see something in you that you can't see yourself” she lifts her head.

“Uriel called me an abomination” she reminds him. “Going to say they are not on my side” he strokes her cheek, she leans into his hand. “Maybe it was a resonation from Hell” she tells him, he shakes his head.

“No” he tells her. “There is good in you, otherwise you would never has helped us, never would have indulged us at any point, after Pamela, if there was no good in you, you would have killed us” she lays her head on his chest again and frowns.

…...............

The morning sun streams in through the window as Sam packs clothes into his duffel bag.

“Tomorrow” Sam jumps at the sound of someone else in the room and turns to Uriel. “November 2nd, it’s an anniversary for you”

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s the day Azazel killed your mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins”

“Excuse me?”

“You were told not to use your abilities”

“And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me, and my brother and everyone”

“You were told not to”

“If Samhain had gotten loose in this town...”

“You’ve been warned, twice now”

“You know? My brother was right about you, you are dicks”

“The only reason you’re still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you’ve been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you’re worth, one word. One, and I will turn you to dust” Uriel backs off, but keeps talking. “As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell” There is a flutter of wings, Uriel is gone. Sam turns around looking for him.

….................

Dean pulls his jacket on as he watches Erika sleep, the sun on her bare back, he smiles a little and then turns to the small paper pad on the bedside table before he leaves her a note, he then leaves.

…..................

Dean is sitting on a park bench watching kids play. Castiel on the park bench next to him. Dean is looking the other way, but senses the angel’s arrival.

“Let me guess you’re here for the "I told you so"”

“No”   
“Well, good, cause I’m really not that interested”   
“I am not here to judge you, Dean”

“Then why are you here?”

“Our orders...”

“Yeah, you know, I’ve had about enough of these orders of yours..”

“Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do”

“Your orders were to follow my orders?”

“It was a test, to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say”

“It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive” Dean argues.

“So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I’d make the same call. 'Cause see, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don’t even know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of me and my brother and Erika”

“You misunderstand me, Dean, I’m not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town”

“You were?”

“These people, they’re all my father’s creations. They’re works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that’s not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means” Dean looks at him a little pained, and sad. “Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?”

“Okay”

“I’m not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don’t know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don’t envy the weight that’s on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don’t” They share a look, and Dean looks out to the kids again. When he looks back, Castiel is gone.

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Dean knocks on the motel room before stepping in, Erika sits on the bed wearing just the blanket, her hair down, her laptop open on her legs. Dean holds up the brown paper bag and sets it on the side.

“Coffee” he offers, she smirks and nods.

“Thanks” she answers and looks back to her laptop. “If you have to get going” she offers. “I can make my own way home”

“Actually....I was going to ask you to come with us” Dean moves to sit on the bed across from her, Erika raises an eyebrow at him.

“No” she answers, he frowns at her. “I don't want to be a third wheel and you and Sam are dealing with some things right now.....perhaps further down the road, love” she stands with the blanket moving to gather her clothes. Dean stands following her.

“Is this about....what we?” She chuckles.

“Don't flatter yourself, I am perfectly capable of screwing someone and then carrying on as normal, but you and Sam, you need to sort yourselves out, and a tag along monster won't help” she turns to him and smiles. “You know where I will be any way, love” she whispers before kissing him. Dean smirks kissing her back. “Go on” she tells him pulling back. “Go hunt some monsters” she teases before disappearing into the bathroom, Dean sighs and smiles.

“I'll call you” He shouts, Erika chuckles from the bathroom.

“I look forward to it, love” she shouts back, Dean turns and leaves the motel room.

…........

Erika pulls the coffee Dean had brought in from it's bag and then moves to the sink pulling off it's lid, then pours the coffee down the drain and using her teeth rips open the blood bag in her free hand before she pours that into the empty styrofoam cup, and then sets the lid on the top, before she leaves the motel room. She moves the the blacked out SUV waiting for her and the figure leaning against it, she smiles and walks quicker.

“Nik” she greets, her twin turns to her and smiles before pulling her into a hug.

“Rikki” he greets back.

“Drop me at the bar” she begs of him.

“You called me all this way, for a lift?” she smirks up at him and then pouts. “Urgh, bloody hell, fine” she smiles and kisses his cheek.

“Thank you, love” she bounces over to the car door and climbs in, Klaus sighs and follows her.

…............

Dean and Sam share a look as they enter Erika's bar, the whole place is packed in a post Halloween bash, they both make their way to the bar where Erika and her roped in bar help are serving drinks, Erika sees them and smiles.

“Hey!” she cheers moving to them, Dean chuckles leaning on the bar.

“Are you drunk?” he asks her, she shrugs.

“Maybe” she answers. “But it's a party!” she cheers and the whole bar cheers. “Nik!” she cheers spinning to the man behind the bar. “Come meet the humans” she teases, Klaus rolls his eyes and moves to her. “Humans this is Niklaus” she introduces. “My twin, Nik these are humans” she smirks and stumbles a little.

“I am aware what they are, Sister, Sam and Dean Winchester” Klaus greets. “She told me about you when she was capable of” he teases, Erika smirks at them.

“I'll get you some drinks” she tells them both heading down the bar. Klaus watches her go before turning to the brothers, his scary protective brother face appearing.

“It goes without saying, that should anything happen to my dear twin sister, you two shall be the first I kill” he promises with a smile. Erika heads back towards the with two beers.

“Here we go” she sets them down on the bar. “We've got about an hour before we shut up, you two all right to wait around?”

“Yeah, sure” Sam answers, Dean watches Erika amused as she and Klaus head off down the bar.

….............

Erika laughs as Sam smirks, Dean laughs himself.

“A suicidal alcoholic teddy bear?” Erika asks, again, Dean nods.

“Yeah, blew his stuffing brains out too” she laughs harder leaning against his side. Dean smiles watching her. “So now...” Dean motions to him and Sam. “On Thursdays we're teddy bear doctors” She smiles and chuckles.

“I swear, every year, this world gets weirder” she responds kicking off her heels and pulls her legs up under herself. “So what was it?”

“A coin” Sam answers. “Tiamat”

“Ooooo, Babylonian god of primordial chaos” Erika states. “You boys sure know how to pick them, I mean you don't just hunt, you draw out the big boys” she teases. “No wonder the angels are interested in you” Dean slides his hand along Erika's thigh and gives her a look, Sam clears his throat and stands.

“And I am turning in” he complains, Dean smirks back at him. “Thanks for letting us stay” Sam tells Erika before leaving. As soon as the door closes Dean is on Erika, threading his fingers in her hair and tugging her to him, pressing his lips to hers. She smirks and clutches at his shirt pulling him closer to her. Dean kissing her, pushes Erika back to lay against the cushions of the couch, Dean pulls her legs around his waist, he stares down at her watching her breath. He smirks and leans down to kiss her neck, his fingers threading into her hair as his other hand strokes up the outside of her thigh, to push her dress up even higher to pool around her waist, he leans over her and kisses her, her hands clutching to the small of his back, clutching to his belt.

“You know I have a perfectly good bed upstairs” she tells him, he nods.

“But your couch is perfectly good too” he teases. “And right here” she nods.

“That is a very valid point, love” she admits as he nips along her jaw.

….................

They do eventually make it up to Erika's bedroom, both tired and sweaty, Dean leans in the doorway of Erika's en suite and watches her sleep. He smiles and leans up moving to the bed before climbing into it, he pulls the blanket over himself and Erika before he presses himself against her back and wraps his arm around her waist.

…..................

Erika sits at the dining table with her laptop as Sam and Dean eat breakfast, Klaus pulls his jacket on as he walks into the room and kisses Erika's head.

“I'm taking off” he tells her and grabs her coffee. “People to see, moonstones to find, doppelgänger to locate” Erika smirks up at him.

“Let me know” she asks of him, Klaus smirks.

“Can't do it without you” he remarks and kisses her forehead. “I'll call you” he tells her before leaving, Erika watches him go with a smile before turning back to her laptop.

“You two staying long?” she asks glancing to Dean who chews on a slice of bacon.

“If you keep feeding him, forever” Sam teases, Erika smirks and looks to him.

“A couple of days” Dean answers. “Just till we find another case, you don't mind?” Erika shakes her head.

“No, of course not” she crosses one leg over the other, she looks to Sam. “There is an entire library of lore” Sam smiles. “Help yourself”

“She knows you far too well” Dean teases, Sam kicks him under the table, they share an amused look. Erika smiles watching them. There's something different about their relationship, something's lifted. They've talked, got what ever it was that was bothering them out in the open.

…..........

Dean pulls on his boots sitting on the end of Erika's bed, she walks into the room and towards the desk across the room.

“I'm glad to see you two have solved that tension, love” she tells Dean as she sits in her office chair.

“You could tell?” she glances to him.

“Yeah, you're....more synergy now” she answers, he stares at her. “Are you struggling with the big word, love?” she teases, he sticks his tongue out at her as he stands before moving to her. “You're not as tense around one another, and you don't give each other looks when you think the other isn't looking, I mean you do” she corrects herself. “But it's less worrying” Dean shrugs and leans against her desk.

“You're right” he admits. “We...got some things into the open” she crosses a leg over the other and leans back in her chair.

“Do you feel better for it?” she asks, he shrugs and watches her legs. “Oh love, it's okay to admit I was right” she teases, Dean snorts and smirks at her. “Take it from someone who knows about troubled siblings, lies and secrets bite you in the arse every bloody time”

“So you and Nik, you don't have secrets from one another?” Dean asks.

“No” she answers. “He knows everything about my life and I like to think I know everything about his”

“So he could have secrets?” he asks her, she raises an eyebrow and nods.

“Yes, I suppose” she admits. “But since we were little we've shared everything with each other, me and Nik, we were.....” she sighs. “We were always....different” she shrugs and smiles a little. “But that is a story for another day” she turns her chair to her desk, Dean watches her before brushing her hair back to touch her neck, she closes her eyes and tilts her head slightly.

“One day you will have to tell us what you are” he teases, she smirks.

“Not today” she teases back. “Now go find something to do, I have to work” she nudges him slightly with a smile, he leans down and kisses her. “Mmm delicious....but I was serious” she teases, he chuckles and leaves her to her work.

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Sam and Dean are back at Erika's bar, Sam appears to be drunk and is playing pool with a man, Dean watches drinking his own beer.

“Are you hustling?” Erika asks appearing at Dean's side. “In my bar?” he looks to her and smirks.

“Problem?”

“Oh, no, love” she smirks. “But you should be careful who you hustle in here” she collects empty glasses from the table next to her. “Given the sort of people I play host to” she teases walking away. Dean watches her go before turning back to watch Sam.

“Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just -- just give me a chance to win it back”

“It's your cash” Brian tells Sam, Dean then intervenes.

“Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets” Dean tells Brian.

“He insisted”

“Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying”

“Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine”

“No, you're not fine. You're drunk!”

“Let's make it five hundred”

“Five hundred?” Dean asks unbelievingly at Sam.

“Sure” Sam puts the money down on the pool table.

“Five hundred. Your break” While Brian is looking down, Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean. For a second there's no trace of drunkenness. Dean raises his eyebrows at Sam. Sam breaks, sinking several balls, then sees Ruby across the bar.

“Keep the money” Sam puts his cue down on the pool table and walks towards Ruby.

“Keep the money? What...” After a moment, Dean follows Sam.

“Hey” Sam greets Ruby.

“Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me” Dean tells her, Ruby stiffens as Erika appears behind her.

“Your kind aren't welcome here” Erika tells her. “If you're wise, you'd leave, now” Ruby glances to her, the veins under Erika's eyes creep up before disappearing.

“I just have some info for them, and then I'm gone” Ruby tells her, Erika snorts and looks to the brothers.

“Interesting company you keep” she growls, shoots Ruby a look before walking away. Ruby looks to Sam and Dean.

“Could say the same” She states. “An Original, really?” she asks them. “And not just any Original, one of the twins....man, you guys know how to pick 'em”

“What is it?” Sam asks.

“I'm hearing a few whispers”

“Ooh, great, demon whisperers -- that's reliable”

“Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt”

“Why? Who is she?”

“No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do”

“Look, maybe we should check it out” Sam tells Dean.

“Actually, we're working a case, but thanks” Dean tells Ruby.

“What case?”

“Uh, we've got leads, big leads”

“Sounds dangerous”

“Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important”

“I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done” Ruby walks away

“Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from -- it got a name?” Sam asks her.

…..............

“Demons? Really, love?” Erika asks, Dean shrugs and grabs his duffel from her bed.

“Believe me I am not happy about that either” he grumbles. “But she seemed to know you”

“Most monsters know of my family” she answers leaning against the door frame, Dean moves towards her and raises an eyebrow.

“She was afraid of you” he points out, she smirks.

“Most are” she tells him.

“What's an Original?” he asks her, she smirks and pulls him closer.

“You're smart, Dean, what do you think it means?” she asks nuzzling into his jaw, he groans and wraps an arm around her.

“No blood currently reaching my brain, Erika” he teases, she chuckles and pulls back.

“Think about it” she tells him before walking away, Dean groans and throws his head back before following her.

“Come with us” he asks of her again, she chuckles and looks to him.

“We talked about this” she answers stopping to turn to him.

“Yeah, whilst me and Sam were at odds, now that's better.....” he points out, she sighs and gives him a look.

“The third wheel point still stands, love” she points out.

“Sam won't mind” he leans closer. “Want me to beg?” he asks with a smirk, she smirks.

“Depends” she clutches to his shirt. “Will you get on your knees?” she asks, he nods.

“If that's what it takes” he answers, she sighs.

“I'll need to arrange cover for the bar....” she starts to walk away, Dean smirks.

“Is that a yes?” he asks her, she shoots him a look over her shoulder.

“If I can find cover” she tells him disappearing through the door to the bar.

…................

Sam stares at his brother who shifts his feet.

“You invited her?” Sam asks.

“Look, what ever she is....Demons are afraid of” Dean points out. “If this is a trap, I want the biggest scariest monster on our side”

“And that you're sleeping with her has nothing to do with it?” Sam asks. Dean shoots him a look and then walks away.

…..................

Dean is driving and Sam is speaking on the phone. Erika sits in the back with her journal open in her lap.

“Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks” Sam hangs up. “Well, Anna Milton's definitely real”

“Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive” Dean points out.

“We've driven further for less, Dean” Sam points out, Dean shakes his head. “You got something to say, say it”

“Oh, I'm saying it -- this sucks” Dean points out.

“You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip”

“Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?”

“And you're sleeping with Erika” Sam points out back. “We have no idea what she is....anyway I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith”

“Well, thanks for the thumbnail -- real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?”

“Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details” Sam tells Dean who shoots him a look.

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Erika scoots closer to Dean as Sam walks across the garage forecourt to the store, Dean glances to her.

“I thought you spoke, love” he nods and turns sideways on the car bench.

“Yeah, kind of” she shoots him a look. “Look, we did, I told him I remembered but didn't want to talk about Hell, and he seemed to accept that, clearly not any more”

“I see” Erika states, Dean looks to her.

“What do you mean?”

“You tell each other only enough to breach the surface” she tells him. “But the current is ever changing” she leans on the back of the seat. “And soon enough it all comes back” he takes her hand and plays with her daylight ring. “He'll tell you when he's ready” Erika tells him. “Just as you will him” she smirks. “You're both bloody stubborn which doesn't help”

“Says the woman refusing to tell us what she is” Dean teases back, Erika nods, agreeing, she leans closer.

“Tell you what” she starts. “You two talk and I mean really talk, get everything out in the air, then I'll tell you exactly what I am, I'll tell you everything” Dean looks to her. “My whole story” she adds, he sighs and then kisses her.

“Fine” he agrees pulling back. “But don't hold your breath”

“You too, darling” she whispers and leans back as Sam returns. Dean squeezes Erika's hand before she pulls it back, getting herself comfy again. Sam climbs in and holds out a bottle of water to Erika who takes it from him. “Thanks, love” she tells him and leans back, Samael is now sitting next to her watching the two brothers. Erika looks away from him and out the window.

“I don't like them” Samael tells her. “They're hunters, they'll hurt you” he scoots closer to her, Erika tightens her jaw, she can't talk to him here, not without sounding like she's insane. Samael turns and lays with his head in her lap looking up at her. “Turbs de a geraa” he coos nuzzling into her stomach. “Mine” he claims.

…...................

Sam and Dean talk to Anna Milton's psychologist, Erika stands down the hall leaning against the wall listening.

“Of course I want to help however I can”

“Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?” Sam asks.

“Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room”

“That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her” Dean points out.

“We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door”

“Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent” Sam points out.

“Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends -- Bright future”

“So, what happened -- she just... flipped?”

“Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions”

“What kind of delusions?” Sam asks.

“She thought demons were everywhere” The psychologist gives a sketch book to Sam

“Interesting”

“It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real”

“Well, that -- that's just batty” Dean mumbles. Sam turns the pages and they see some meaningful sketches and the text 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'. “That's Revelations”

“Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?” the psychologist asks.

“It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation”

“Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now”

…..............

Dean knocks on the front door of the Milton home.

“Maybe they're not home” Dean states, Erika sighs.

“They're home” she corrects, she opens the door and looks over the threshold before stepping into the house. “They're just dead” she looks back at the brothers before disappearing into the house, Sam and Dean share a look before following.

“How did you know that?” Sam asks, Erika looks to him.

“Can smell blood....” she enters the living room and looks down at Mr and Mrs Milton, their throats have been cut.. “And sulphur” she motions to powder on the floor.

“The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl....” Sam points out.

“Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted” Dean picks up some addressed envelopes. “And I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?” Erika looks at family photographs and picks one up.

“Have you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?” she asks.

“Yeah” Dean answers.

“Can I see them?” she asks, Dean nods and pulls out the drawing, Erika takes one from him. “Here, look at this” She places the drawing of stained-glass window next to the photo, Sam and Dean look over her shoulder.

“She was drawing the window of her church” Sam points out.

“Over and over” Dean looks at the other drawings.

“If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your arse, where would you go to feel safe?” Erika asks them.

…..............

Sam and Dean enter the Church attic with their guns drawn, Erika walks behind them.

“There” Erika points towards a person hiding.

“Anna?” Sam asks as both brothers put away their guns. “We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean. And our....friend” Erika and Dean shoot him a look. “Erika”

“Sam? Not Sam Winchester?” Anna asks.

“Uh, yeah” Sam agrees. Anna looks to Erika.

“Erika Mikaelson?” Erika nods.

“Yes, love” she answers.

“And you're Dean. The Dean?” Anna asks.

“Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess” Dean mumbles.

“It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us” Anna looks to Sam. “And some of them don't like you at all” she then looks to Erika. “Half and half on you” she admits. “They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you”

“So, you talk to angels?” Dean asks.

“Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them”

“You overhear them?” Erika asks.

“Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head” Anna answers.

“Like... right now?” Dean asks.

“Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them”

“So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?”

“Yes. Thank you” She answer relieved.

“Anna, darling, when did the voices start? Do you remember?” Erika asks her.

“I can tell you exactly -- September 18th”

“The day I got out of Hell” Dean adds.

“First words I heard, clear as a bell -- "Dean Winchester is saved."”

“What do you think?” Dean asks turning to Sam and Erika.

“It's above my pay grade, man” Sam answers.

“Well, at least now we know why the demons want her so bad” Erika tells Dean. “They get a hold of her, they can hear everything the angels are planning” Dean nods.

“She's 1-900-angel” he agrees.

“Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid” Anna asks, the three of them share a look. Ruby enters into the attic in a rush.

“You got the girl. Good, let's go”

“Her face!” Anna screams, Erika smirks and looks to Dean who smirks back at her.

“It's okay. She's here to help” Sam tells Anna.

“Yeah, don't be so sure” Erika corrects.

“We have to hurry” Ruby tells them.

“Why?” Dean asks.

“Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later, Dean”

“Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bloody bigwig on your tail?” Erika snaps.

“I didn't bring him here. You did”

“What?”

“He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now” Ruby tells them.

“Dean” Sam points to a statue that's bleeding from the eyes.

“It's too late. He's here” Ruby tells them, Erika takes Anna by the arm and hides her in a closet.

“Okay, darling. Stay in there. Don't move”

“Okay” Anna agrees. Erika moves to Dean's side as Sam takes out a flask of holy water.

“No, Sam, you got to pull him right away”

“Whoa, hold on a sec”

“Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die” Sam puts the flask away again. The demon, Alastair, enters and Sam tries to exorcise him, but it doesn't work.

“That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam” he tells Sam. Alastair throws Sam downstairs. Dean attacks him with Ruby's knife, but Alastair wins their fight. “Hello again, Dean” Anna screams as Ruby pulls her from the closet. “Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot....I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... in Hell”

“Alastair” Dean greets, Alastair sniffs and then stiffens.

“Mikaelson” he states, Erika smirks behind him.

“Hello, darling” she greets. “It's been a while, new meatsuit?” she asks, Alastair looks to her, she smirks and stabs him with Ruby's knife, but nothing happens, Erika's smile fades.

“You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, Eris” he tells her, Dean grabs her hand and shares a look with Sam, the two brothers looking at a large stained-glass window. As Alastair pulls out the knife, Dean pulls Erika along and they and Sam jump through the window.

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Sam is sewing a cut in his left arm while Dean is in the bathroom doorway, waiting impatiently for him to finish.

“Are you almost done?” Dean asks.

“I'm going as fast as I can” Sam complains.

“Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here” Dean picks up a whiskey bottle and drinks from it as Erika walks into the room, Dean narrows his eyes at her face. “Where are all your....scratches?” he asks her, she smirks at him and shrugs before setting two glasses on the table.

“Give me that” she motions to the whiskey, Dean moves to her and hands it over. She pours out two glasses and then sets the bottle aside, then using her forefinger nail and breaks the skin on her thumb before letting her blood drop into the glasses.

“What are you doing?” Dean grabs her wrist, she looks up at him.

“Trust me” she whispers, he stares down at her, he lets go of her hand, she lifts her thumb to her mouth and sucks on it as it heals. Dean takes the glass of whiskey and looks to Sam who is watching them. Dean drinks the whiskey and then winces as his shoulder pops back in all by itself, Erika smirks and walks to her bag on the bed.

“Wait, what?” Sam asks as Dean tests his shoulder.

“One of my...superpowers” she teases as she sits down.

“It's like it never happened” Dean states rubbing his shoulder, he shows his shoulder to Sam who looks to his own drink, Dean turns to Erika. “So, you lost the magic knife, huh?” she shoots him a look.

“Yeah, saving your bloody arse” she tells him.

“Who the hell was that demon?” Sam asks them.

“No one good. We got to find Anna” Dean answers.

“Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay” Sam tells them, Erika rolls her eyes.

“You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us” Dean points out.

“No, she took Anna to keep her safe”

“Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?” Dean asks.

“Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go”

“You call this letting us go?”

“Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us”

“How's she gonna do that?” Dean asks, Erika pulls her hair out of it's ponytail. “Why do you trust her so much?”

“I told you” Sam answers.

“You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more” Dean tells him. Erika stands.

“Look, I leave you two too it” she states.

“No” Sam tells her. “It's okay, stay” she looks to Dean who nods.

“All right” she moves to sit back on the bed.

“Ruby saved my life” Sam tells them.

….............

Six Months Earlier: Sam is drunk, and after he enters a motel room a man and a women attack him. The woman takes Ruby's knife.

“Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam”

“Ruby”

“It's nice to be back. Where I was, even for Hell, it was nasty. I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was find you and kill you”

“Fine. Go ahead! Do it” Ruby stabs the other demon instead of Sam.

“Grab your keys. We got to go. Now!”

….........

Ruby and Sam are in the impala.

“You know what sounds good? French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped Hell. I deserve a treat. You know, a "thank you" would be nice”

“Who asked for your help?” Sam asks.

“You have no idea what I've been through. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of Hell I've seen, Sam?”

“No, I don't”

“And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted?”

“Well, this'll definitely get you a fat Christmas bonus” Sam tells her.

“Very funny. I'm a fugitive... For you, Sam. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so, yeah, I deserve a damn "thank you."”

“Who asked you to save me?” Sam asks.

“I'm just trying to help”

“Can you help me save Dean?”

“No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that” Sam stops the car by the roadside.

“Then I have no use for you” He tells her.

“What?”

“Get out”

“Sam”

“Whose body are you riding, Ruby?”

“What do you care? You've never asked me that before”

“I'm asking now”

“Some secretary”

“Let her go”

“Sam.....”

“Or I send you right back to Hell” Sam threatens.

…............

A woman lies in coma on an hospital bed with the name "Doe, Jane" on it.

“All right, pull it” The doctor states. The machine begins to beep as the woman dies, but she sits up as she is possessed.

“Who do I have to kill to get some French fries around here?” she asks.

….............

Sam is cleaning a gun. Someone knocks on the door. Sam grabs a shotgun and opens the door, revealing Ruby possessing the coma girl. She holds up a piece of paper.

“Proof. This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud” Ruby tells him.

“You grabbed a coma patient?” Sam asks.

“You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it, and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?”

“Why are you here?”

“I can't bring Dean back. But I can get you something else that you want”

“And, uh... what's that?” Sam asks.

“Lilith”

“You want me to use my psychic whatever”

“Look, I know that it spooks you....”

“Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go” Sam tells her.

“Slow down there, cowboy”

“Just tell me what I have to do”

“Look, Lilith is one scary bitch. When I was in the Pit, there was talk. She's cooking up something big -- apocalyptic big”

“So let's kill her”

“You want to go in there and half-ass it like before? We have the time to get it right. Let's get it right”

“Okay. What do you want from me?” Sam asks.

“Well, a little patience... and sobriety. Promise me that... and I will teach you everything I know” Ruby tells him.

 

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Back to the present:** Erika has moved to sit beside Dean who rests his arm over the back of her chair.

“So? What'd she teach you?” Dean asks.

“Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student” Sam answers.

….............

 **Past** : Sam is trying to exorcise a demon tied to a chair in a devil's trap, but can't. Some black smoke comes out of the demon's mouth, but then it goes back in. Sam holds his head in pain. As the demon begins to laugh, Ruby kills him with her knife.

“Not funny” Ruby turns to Sam. “Just give it time, Sam. It'll get better”

“What? I need more practice?” Sam asks.

“I'm not talking about pulling demons. I know losing Dean was....”

“Hey! I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?”

“I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry” Ruby puts a hand on Sam's shoulder.

“Uhn-huh. Don't. I can't”

“Sam, you're not alone” Ruby kisses Sam. He stands up and walks away from her.

“What are you doing?”

“Sam, it's okay!”

“No, that is anything but okay!” Sam snaps.

“What's wrong?”

“What's wrong? Where do I start?”

“Is it because of the body? Because I told you -- it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm”

“What are you doing?”

“Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?” Ruby and Sam begin to have sex.

…...........

 **Present:** Dean and Erika stare at Sam.

“Sam?” Dean asks.

“Yeah?”

“Too much information”

“Hey, I told you I was coming clean”

“Yeah, but now I feel dirty. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad”

“Yeah, well, there's more to the story”

“Just... skip the nudity, please” Dean warns.

“Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens”

“Saying what, love?” Erika asks.

“Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first”

…..............

 **Five Months Earlier:** Ruby stands in front of Sam.

“You're not ready yet” she tells him.

“It's now or never”

“No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful”

“All right, I'll use this” Sam holds up the demon killing knife.

“Stop. You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out”

“Oh, I'll take her out all right”

“You get one shot, and you're it. You're the only one who can do it, Sam. So if she kills you first...”

“What?” he asks.

“You don't want to survive this” She points out.

“Come on”

“It's a kamikaze attack. You want to die fighting Lilith”

“That's stupid”

“No, it's the truth, because if you kill her and you survive this, then you have to go on without your brother! This isn't what Dean would've wanted. This isn't what he died for” Ruby tries to stop him, getting in his way in front of the door.

“Get out of my way”

“No, Sam. This is suicide!” Sam puts Ruby aside with her knife on her throat and walks out through the door.

….................

Sam sees a little girl in a house, who is sitting in a table full of cakes and candies.

…..................

Sam sneaks into the house with Ruby's knife ready to kill the Lilith.

“Please, I want to go home” Two demons attack Sam from behind and Sam loses the knife.

“Lilith sends her regrets. She couldn't make it” Ruby takes the knife from the floor and kills one of the demons.

“Take the girl and run!” she shouts at Sam. The demon beats Ruby and she loses the knife.

“Ruby, you're in so much trouble. When we get you down in the basement -- the things we're gonna do to you” Sam comes back and exorcises the demon with his mind.

“Sam” she states worried moving to him.

“I'm okay. Thanks”

…............

 **Present:** Sam touches the glass of whiskey as Dean strokes Erika's back.

“Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here”

“Housekeeping” a maid shouts through the door.

“Not now!” Dean shouts.

“Sir, I've got clean towels” Dean sighs and stands moving to open the door, the maid enters.

“Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?” Dean asks.

“I'm at this address” the maid hands a piece of paper to Sam.

“I'm sorry. What?” he asks.

“Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot”

“Ruby?”

“Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me”

“What about....”

“Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!” She then smokes out. Erika raises an eyebrow.

…................

Ruby looks to Erika, Sam and Dean as they walk into the decrepit cabin.

“This place is bloody disgusting” Erika complains.

“Glad you could make it” Ruby tells them.

“Yeah, thanks” Sam tells her as Erika moves to Anna.

“Anna, are you okay?” she asks.

“Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life” Anna answers.

“Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know” Dean tells Ruby.

“What?”

“I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know...”

“Don't strain yourself”

“Okay, then. Is the moment over?” Dean asks, Ruby nods. “Good, 'cause that was awkward” Dean tells her walking towards Erika who moves to the window to look outside.

“Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked” Anna states.

“Uh...”

“What?”

“Anna, um... Your parents...” Sam starts.

“What about them?” Anna asks, Erika looks to Sam who struggles, Erika rolls her eyes.

“They're dead” She states, Anna looks to her.

“No, they're not...”

“Anna, I'm sorry” Sam tells her shooting Erika a look, Erika shrugs back.

“Why is this happening to me?” Anna asks.

“I don't know” Anna starts crying, clutching her head, before she gasps and lifts it again.

“They're coming” she tells them, and then the lights conveniently go out.

“Back room” Dean tells them motioning to the back room. Sam takes Anna to the back room, then comes back.

“Where's the knife?” Ruby asks, Dean looks to Erika who shrugs.

“Uh... about that...” Dean starts.

“You're kidding”

“Hey, don't look at me” Dean points to Erika who shoots him a look.

“Thanks a bloody lot” she tells him back.

“Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really” The door rattles violently and then bursts open. Castiel and Uriel enter.

“Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day” Dean tells them.

“Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?” Uriel motions to Ruby.

“We're here for Anna” Castiel tells them.

“Here for her like... here for her?” Erika asks cocking her head.

“Stop talking, Creature. Give her to us”

“Are you gonna help her?” Sam asks.

“No, she has to die” Castiel answers.

“You want Anna? Why?” Sam asks.

“Out of the way” Uriel snaps. Erika vamp-speeds into his path.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” She warns. “Hold your bloody horses”

“We know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her” Dean adds.

“Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle”

“You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?” Dean tells them.

“As a matter of fact, we are. And?”

“And? Anna's an innocent girl” Sam tells them.

“She is far from innocent”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing and the vile creature your brother has been. Now give us the girl” Ruby raises an eyebrow and looks to Dean, a little impressed.

“Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try Jdate” Dean

“Who's gonna stop us? You two? The demon whore? Or this...deathless vermin?” Uriel throws Erika against a wall. Dean attacks him.

“Cas, stop...please” Castiel touches Sam's forehead and he falls to the ground. Uriel punches Dean.

“I've been waiting for this” Suddenly a bright light engulfs Castiel and Uriel and they disappear.

“What the...” Dean moves to Erika who touches the back of her neck, blood on her fingers, they both look to the wall, to the nail Uriel had thrown her onto. Dean lifts her hair to look at the wound, it's healing already. “Come on” she shakes her head, the veins creeping up under her eyes.

“Anna” she tells him looking away. Dean stands and moves into a back room and finds Anna with her hands and arms covered in her own blood.

“Anna. Anna!” Anna has used her blood to draw sigils on a mirror.

“Are they -- are they gone?” She asks.

“Did you kill them?” Dean asks.

“No. I sent them away... far away”

“You want to tell me how?” Dean asks. Anna motions to the wall.

“That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it” Anna tells him.

 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Dean watches Erika who talks on the phone across the cabin.

“So, what do you think?” Dean asks Sam sat beside him.

“I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second” Sam answers.

“Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"?” Dean asks.

“It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell -- Some serious crap, man”

“Something's going on with her. See what you can find out” Dean tells Sam.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now”

....................

Erika paces outside of Bobby Singer's house, stupid vampire rules, she needs to be invited in by the owner, and the owner is not there, Bobby is away, Bobby can't invite her in, therefore she is stuck outside. She growls a little and turns to sit on the porch.

….................

Anna is sitting in a chair in Bobby's panic room.

“Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint” Dean tells Anna, Ruby is waiting outside the open door.

“Which I find racist, by the way”

“You could always be stuck outside like Erika” Dean counters.

“Here” Ruby throws two hex bags to Dean who catches them and looks over them.

“Hex bags?” he asks.

“Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers”

“Thanks, Ruby” Dean turns to Anna and holds one out to her, the girl takes it. “Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?”

“It's quiet. Dead silence”

“Good. That's not troubling at all”

“We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?” Anna asks.

“Nah”

“Hey, Dean!” Sam shouts from upstairs.

“Just stay here, okay?” Dean tells Anna before looking to Ruby. “Keep an eye on her”

…............

Dean joins Sam upstairs in the kitchen.

“How's the car?” Dean asks.

“I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby?”

“Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it”

“He's working a job?” Sam asks.

“God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap”

“Now that's seared in my brain” Sam complains, Dean smirks at him before turning serious.

“All right, what did you find on Anna?” he asks.

“Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton -- a church deacon and a housewife”

“Riveting”

“Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first”

“No?” Dean asks.

“When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy”

“Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?” Dean asks.

“Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad -- like wanted-to-kill-her mad”

“Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old”

“Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal”

“Until now. So, what's she hiding?” Dean asks.

“Why don't you just ask me to my face?” Anna asks behind them, they both turn to her.

“Nice job watching her” Dean scolds Ruby who stands behind Anna.

“I'm watching her” Ruby points out.

“No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?” Sam asks.

“About what?”

“The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?” Sam asks her back.

“You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know”

“Okay. Then let's find out”

“How?” Anna asks, Sam and Dean share a look.

…............

Erika purses her lips and shakes her head at Sam and Dean.

“You want to involve Pam in this, again, after what happened the last time?” she asks them.

“We know it's asking a lot” Sam tells her.

“You took her bloody sight” she scolds. Dean looks to Sam and nods to the house, Sam sighs and heads back inside, Dean moves closer to Erika wraps an arm around her waist.

“We wouldn't be asking, if we thought there was another way” he tells her nudging her nose, she sighs and closes her eyes, he kisses her. Erika pinches him slightly, Dean squirms.

“I'm holding you responsible” she tells him. “If anything happens to her”

“I know” he assures her. “But...5 hour drive....we can kill time” he teases walking her backwards towards the Impala, she rolls her eyes and threads her fingers into his hair.

“One of these days” she purrs. “We'll get to shag on a proper bed” he chuckles and lifts her up.

…................

12 hours later: Erika sighs pressing back against the threshold, Pamela and Dean smirk.

“I hate humans” Erika complains with no real malice and turns to sit on the porch again.

…...............

Dean leads Pamela down the stairs into Bobby's basement.

“We're here!” Dean announces, Sam smiles and approaches Pamela.

“Pamela, hey!”

“Sam?” Pamela asks.

“It's me. it's Sam”

“Sam?”

“Yeah”

“Sam, is that you?”

“I'm right here”

“Oh. Know how I can tell?” Pamela grabs Sam's ass. “That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack”

“Uh... uh... uh..” Sam stutters.

“Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most”

“Got it”

“Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela”

“Hi”

“Rikki told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help”

“Oh. That's nice of you” Anne offers.

“Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it”

“Why?”

“They stole something from me” Pamela takes off her sunglasses, revealing white eyes. “Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?” Pamela laughs. “Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry”

................

Dean pushes open the windows to the study, Erika stands on the other side, he looks to her amused.

“I will punch you” she warns.

“I'm sorry, it's just....” he teases, she shoots him a look.

“Tell me” she stands as close to the window as she can get before she feels the boundary pressing against her.

“So...it turns out, she's an angel” Dean tells her. “Yeah”

“Bloody hell” Erika complains.

“Yeah” he nods as the other appear in the room behind him.

“Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others” Anna tells them.

“I don't find that very reassuring” Ruby mumbles.

“Neither do I” Erika adds.

“So...Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?” Anna asks.

“You know them?” Sam asks her back.

“We were kind of in the same foxhole” Anna answers.

“So, what, were they like your bosses or something?” Dean asks her.

“Try the other way around”

“But now they want to kill you?” Pamela asks.

“Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head” Anna tells them.

“Why?” Erika asks.

“I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell” Anna explains.

“Meaning?” Dean asks.

“She fell to earth, became human” Erika answers.

“Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?” Sam asks.

“It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace”

“Come again?” Dean asks.

“My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was” Anna explains.

“So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?”

“The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah”

“I don't think you all appreciate how completely bloody screwed we are” Erika tells them.

“Erika's right. Heaven wants me dead” Anna agrees.

“And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you”

“I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back”

“What?” Sam asks with a frown.

“My grace”

“You can do that?”

“If I can find it”

“So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?” Dean asks.

“Something like that”

“All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?”

“Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time”

“Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?” Sam asks moving to his laptop.

“Yes”

“Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?” Sam asks opening his laptop up.

“Why do you ask?” Anna asks.

…................

Erika sits on the hood of one Bobby's cars, leaning back onto her hands to stare at the sky. Dean approaches her with a beet.

“Hey” he greets. “Pamela get home okay?” he asks her, she hums and rolls her head to look at him.

“Yes, love. She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh... This is just a little too rich for her blood” Erika tells him taking a beer, he leans against the car at her side.

“I don't blame her” he mumbles. “Lucky we're not that smart” she smirks and nods. “Soo...Sam spilled his guts” he tells her, she smirks knowing where he is going.

“Half way there then” she teases him. “You know the deal” she kisses his cheek.

“Give me half the story then” he turns his head to her. “Just...give me something” she nods.

“All right” she whispers. “Something....” she sighs and then nods, holds out her hand to his head. “Do you trust me?” she asks. He nods and she places her hand on the side of his head, closes her eyes. Flickers, images, memories, flutter in his mind. Laughter with her siblings. Her village. And flickers, snippets of the years since. She pulls her hand back and Dean opens his eyes to look at her. “I am.....old” she tells him. “I was born...around 990A.D”

“You're....” he frowns doing the maths.

“1,027 years old” she tells him. “I have watched humans develop, to grow, to wage war on one another, medical breakthroughs, religion changes, weapon evolution” she sighs and pulls at the label on the beer. “There you go” she tells him. Dean stares at her. “That's not even that old” she admits. “I mean: Anna, Castiel, Uriel, can you imagine how bloody old they are?” she looks to Dean who then kisses her. She pulls back and frowns touching her lips. “What was that for?” she asks.

“I don't know” he admits. “I just wanted to” he smirks and shrugs, then pulls her closer. “I probably should be grossed out I have sex with an old lady” she pushes him away as he laughs.

“So mean, love” she teases, he pulls her closer and nuzzles into her neck, dancing his fingers across her ribs, she laughs. Sam walks towards them, Dean pulls back to look at him.

“Hey” Sam greets.

“Did you find something?” Dean asks.

“I think so” Sam answers.

….........

Sam holds his laptop up to Erika at the window, yet again, and then sets it down on the desk, Anna and Dean looking over it.

“Union, Kentucky. Found some accounts of a local miracle”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least”

“Anna, what do you think?”

“The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy”

“So grace ground zero -- it's not destruction. It's....” Dean starts, Erika smiles.

“Pure creation” she states softly.

 

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Dean is driving. Sam is beside him and Anna, Erika and Ruby are at the back seat. Dean looks in the rear-view mirror and laughs.

“What?” Erika asks.

“Nothing. It's just an angel, a demon and whatever the hell you are riding in the back seat. It's like the setup to a bad joke... or a Penthouse Forum letter”

“Dude... Reality... Porn” Sam points out.

“You call this reality?” Dean asks back.

…..................

Sam, Dean and Anna look up at the huge oak tree.

“It's beautiful” Dean states.

“It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it” Anna tells them.

“You ready to do this?” Sam asks.

“Not really”

“Anna, what are we even looking for?” Anna puts a hand on the tree trunk.

“It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not any more. Someone took it”

…..................

Dean touches Erika's arm as they sit in the barn, Ruby and Sam stood with them, Anna sits to the side.

“We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room” Dean tells them.

“All right for you” Erika grumbles.

“What, forever?” Ruby asks.

“I'm just thinking out loud!” Dean snaps.

“Oh, you call that thinking?”

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it” Sam tells them.

“Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once”

“Um... guys? The angels are talking again” Anna tells them.

“What are they saying?” 

“It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or...'”

“Or what?” Dean asks.

“"...or we hurl him back to damnation."”

“Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?” Sam asks.

“To what? To kill them?” Anna asks. Sam nods. “Nothing we could get to... Not right now”

“Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism” Dean adds.

“Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?” Sam asks back.

“I don't know, but we got to think of something!”

…....................

Dean is studying a book over the impala.

“Hey. Holding up okay?” he asks Anna as she approaches.

“Trying”

“Yeah”

“A little scared, I guess. So, um... Dean... I just wanted to thank you”

“For what?”

“Everything. You guys -- you didn't have to help me...”

“Hey, let's can the "thanks for trying" speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass”

“I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved”

“Don't talk like that”

“I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I got to pay”

“Yeah, well, we've all done things we got to pay for”

“I got to tell you something. You're not gonna like it” Anna tells him.

“Okay. What?”

“About a week ago, I heard the angels talking... About you... What you did in Hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself”

“Anna, I don't w-want to, uh... I don't want to... I can't talk about that”

“I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say” Anna tells him before walking away, she smiles at Erika who smiles back as they cross paths, Dean smiles at Erika as she reaches him.

“Hey” he greets, she takes the book from his hand and smirks setting it aside, she kisses him, he wraps an arm around her waist. “What was that for?” he asks her, she shrugs, smirks and touches his jacket.

“You know... Our last bloody night on earth... All that, love” she tells him, he smirks back.

“You're stealing my best line” he tells her.

…...........

Erika straddles Dean's waist in the back of the Impala, his hands lifting her shirt over her head as hers trace the lines of his chest. The radio plays, almost like a cliché in the background, Ready for love by Bad Company.

…............

Sam is asleep over an open book as Ruby leaves.

…........

Dean strokes Erika's hair as she sleeps against his chest, he sighs softly and closes his eyes to sleep.

….........

“Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes” Uriel tells Dean who frowns and looks around.

“I'm dreaming, aren't I?” Dean tells him.

“It's the only way we could chat... since you're hiding like cowards”

“Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?” Dean asks.

“Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you. Time's up, boy. We want the girl”

“Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now”

“That would be a neat trick, considering...” Uriel takes out a necklace. “..I have her grace right here. We can't let Hell get their hooks into her”

“Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?”

“She committed a serious crime”

“What? Thinking for herself?” Dean asks.

“This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically”

“Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper”

“It's your last chance. Give us the girl, or...”

“Or what? What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing”

“Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced”

“What the hell? Go ahead and do it”

“You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?” Uriel asks.

“What can I say? I don't break easy”

“Oh, yes... you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure” Uriel tells him.

…............

Sam, Dean, Erika and Anna sit in the barn again, Erika sighs and rests her chin on her knees.

“I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?” Sam asks.

“Hey, she's your Hell buddy” Dean answers before drinking from his flask.

“Little early for that, isn't it?” Anna asks.

“It's 2 a.m. Somewhere”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, of course” The doors open with a blast and Castiel and Uriel enter.

“Hello, Anna. It's good to see you” Castiel greets.

“How? How did you find us?” Sam asks, pauses and then looks to Dean. “Dean?”

“I'm sorry”

“Why?”

“Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you” Anna answers Sam. “I know how their minds work” Anna looks to them. “You did the best you could. Okay” she turns to Uriel and Castiel. “No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready”   
“I'm sorry” Castiel tells her.

“No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling”

“Still, we have a history. It's just....”

“Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick” Anna tells Castiel. Alastair, a bleeding Ruby and another demon appear.

“Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head”

“How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?” Uriel insults.

“Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick” Alastair insults back.

“Turn around and walk away now” Castiel warns.

“Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper”

“You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste”

“Think I'll take my chances” Angels and demons begin to fight. Castiel tries to exorcise Alastair with his hand with no result. “Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?” Uriel exorcises a demon. Alastair begins to exorcise Castiel. “Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!” Dean hits Alastair with a crowbar. “Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise” Alastair attacks Dean and Sam. Erika tackles Alastair and they tumble to the ground. Dean looks to her as she stands at vamp-speed.

“No one touches my humans” she tells Alastair who jumps up. They start to fight. Anna takes her grace from Uriel while he is killing the other demon.

“No!” Anna breaks the pendant releasing the grace. White light flows into her mouth.

“Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!” Bright light comes out from Anna's body and makes Alastair disappear, leaving behind Ruby's knife.

“Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared” Dean teases.

“This isn't over”

“Oh, it looks over to me, junkless” Castiel and Uriel disappear. Dean moves to Erika and helps her up, a few cuts on her face healing.

“You okay?” he asks her, she nod and leans against him, he wraps his arms around her and looks to Ruby. “What took you so long to get here?”

“Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured” Ruby answers.

“I got to hand it to you, Erika. Bringing them all together all at once -- angels and demons. It was a damn good plan” Dean tells her softly.

“Yeah, well, when you got bloody Godzilla and Mothra on your arses, best to get out of their way and let them fight” Dean smiles as she pulls back.

“Yeah, now you're just bragging” he teases her brushing blood from her cheek.

“So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is” Sam tells them.

“Doubt it” Dean responds with a sigh.

…..................

Sam is sitting on the hood of the Impala with a beer, and Dean is leaning against the side of the car near him watching Erika as she talks on her phone across the road.

“I can't believe we made it out of there” Dean states.

“Again” Sam adds, Dean holds out his bottle and Sam clinks it.

“I know you heard him”

“Who?”

“Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise”

“I heard him”

“You're not curious?” Dean asks.

“Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing” Sam tells him.

“It wasn't four months, you know”

“What?”

“It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years”

“My God”

“They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it any more, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls” A tear rolls down his cheek. “The -- the things that I did to them”

“Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have”

“How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing” Dean admits.

…................

Dean drives as Sam sleeps, Erika in the back watching him, she moves across the seats and wraps her arms around his neck. He reaches up and holds onto her arm.

“That took guts, love” she tells him, he snorts and starts to shake his head. “It did. To admit something like that”

“You heard?” he asks, she kisses his head.

“Enhanced hearing” she admits. “I hear everything” he sighs. “I know you don't think it, but....it was brave and I know it took a lot for you to admit that to him” Dean nods. “I wouldn't have lasted that long” she admits, Dean glances to her. “I wouldn't have....” he takes her hand and kisses her palm.

“Thank you” he whispers, she smiles and kisses his cheek.

“I guess a deal's a deal” she tells him. “If you still want to know the whole story?” he nods and looks to the road.

“Yeah, I do” he answers.

 

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Erika grabs three glasses from behind her bar as Sam and Dean sit in a booth across the bar, she grabs a bottle of whiskey and moves to them setting the glasses down on the table before sitting across from them.

“My family's origin is a very long story” she tells them. “But I'll explain it as best I can” she pours out the three drinks. “My mother and father, Esther and Mikael, were born in Norway” she tells them. “More then a thousand years ago”

“She's old” Dean tells Sam who shoots him a look.

“Dean” Erika states, he looks to her.

“Right” he states. “Continue” she smirks a little and then sighs.

“My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe and my mother bore seven children” she pulls her drink closer and looks to the brothers. “They'd just started that family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it, and so they wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate” Sam frowns at her.

“Wait...you were born in the States though” he remembers. “Mystic Falls....How did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet” Sam tells her, Erika chuckles.

“Not by anyone in your history books” she tells him. “But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people” the brothers frown at her. “Werewolves” she tells them. “My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me” Erika spins her ring on her finger. “Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home...One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden and Henrik paid the ultimate price...And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans. My mother begged Ayana to call upon the spirits to find a way to protect the rest of us but Ayana refused, it was a crime against nature”

“Okay” Dean whispers and looks to her. “But why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not just......leave?”

“Pride...My father didn't want to run any more. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses...” Erika looks down. “Ayana refused.....so my mother sought her own way. She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts” she tells them raising her glass to her lip, Sam and Dean stare at her.

“Your own father....killed you?” Sam asks.

“He wasn't delicate about it either” Erika adds. “Then...when we woke....We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual” Erika looks away and runs her finger around the edge of the glass. “It was euphoric” she admits. “The feeling of power was indescribable...but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...For every strength there would be a weakness...The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks...And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems...Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated...The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it...” she looks to Sam and Dean. “And with that, the predatory species was born...”

“You're vampires” Dean states leaning back. “The first vampires”

“Of my kind, yes, I told you there was more than one type of werewolf, well it's the same for vampires” she states. “There is another type of vampire, one that's origin comes from an alpha, my kind is created from magic....” Erika sighs. “Look there's more too....” she offers. “And the deal was for the whole story so....me and Nik....When we became vampires, we discovered the truth” Erika looks down. “Me and Nik....we're not Mikael's children” she admits. “My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Me and Nik are from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day”

“A war between the species?” Sam asks her.

“The vampires...and the werewolves” she answers, Dean leans closer.

“So you're real father was from a werewolf bloodline?” Dean asks, Erika nods. “So what the hell does that make you and Niklaus? Werewolves? Or vampires?”

“Both” she answers. “Hybrids would be far deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would never stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that mine and Nik's werewolf sides would become dormant, Mikael forced my mother to cast a spell, a curse, that would suppress our werewolf sides, denying us any connection with our true selves...” the three of them fall silent, Dean drinks, Sam cocks his head and looks to Erika.

“I have to ask” Sam starts breaking the silence. “How are you.....feeding?” Erika sighs and then vamp-speeds away, Dean raises an eyebrow as she is suddenly back, she throws a blood bag onto the table.

“Humans so readily give blood” she motions to the bag. “I have a deal with the local hospital” she sits again. “I get a percentage of their donations every month, and in return....I give them my blood....you've seen what it can do” Erika motions to Dean's shoulder. “Their fatality rate has decreased significantly in recent years” she shrugs. “I haven't touched a human since.....” she frowns. “1975 and even before that, I only ever fed on those I considered.....deserving, a rapist here, a serial killer there.....” she sighs and taps her glass. “I'm going to give you two some....time to....digest” she stands and then leaves. Dean look to Sam.

“You're sleeping with her” Sam points out. “How do you feel about this?” Dean shrugs.

“I don't know” he admits. “I mean...she's saved our asses on a few occasions, and I don't.....get the vibe that she's....”

“Evil” Sam offers, Dean nods.

“Yeah, and it's not like she's going around killing people” Dean lifts up the blood bag. “She found a way around it” he mumbles.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Erika pours herself another glass of whiskey in her office, Samael sits in her desk chair with his feet on her desk, watching her.

“It was going to come out eventually” he tells her. “Better it from you then one of my brothers telling” he tells her, she shoots him a look. “Oh come on” he teases standing. “More than a thousand years later and you still don't believe me” he whispers stepping closer to her.

“No” she tells him. “I don't....” she admits. “And I can't”

“Why? Why is it so hard to believe that I am the devil?”

“Because you were too nice” she answers. “You showered me with gifts, with affection, with....love. If you're the devil....it was fake? None of it was real?” Samael clutches her face in his hands, Erika closes her eyes.

“No” he argues. “It was all real” he assures her. “I loved you” he tells her. “I still love you. And when the cage opens” he presses his forehead to hers. “We can be together again” he whispers, Erika sighs softly.

“Erika?” Erika snaps her eyes open, Samael is gone, she turns to Dean stood in the doorway. “You okay?” he asks her, she nods, he moves to her and strokes her cheek brushing away a tear, Erika looks away and clears her throat.

“That was quick” she tells him moving to her desk.

“Yeah, well” he responds watching her. “You saved our asses” she nods and drops into her desk chair heavily, she sighs.

“So what now? Cause....I can't be killed”

“I wasn't going to try and kill you” he tells her. “You thought I would?” she shrugs.

“It was a definite possibility” She raises her glass to her lips. Dean moves around the desk and takes her drink from her, sets it aside before he lifts her face to kiss her. Erika closes her eyes and kisses him back.

“What was that for?” she whispers pulling back.

“I'm not going to kill you” he tells her. “We knew you were monster, remember” she smiles a little and looks away, Samael sits on her couch glaring at Dean. “Hey” Dean coos stroking her neck. “Are you sure you're okay?” he asks her, she nods.

“Yes, love, of course” she whispers turning back to him.

“So you'll come out with us?” he asks her. “Plenty of space in the impala” she smiles a little.

…...........

Dean grabs a slice of pizza and sits next to Sam who sits on his laptop.

“Anything?” Dean asks.

“Not yet” Sam answers as Dean looks to Erika, she walks across the bar with a barrel in hand, a crate in the other, Sam and Dean stare, watching her go. “When you think back; there are a lot of things that now make sense” Dean looks to Sam. “The speed, the strength, the way she has to be invited in, like the old Dracula stories”

“So she's classic monster movie vampire?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I guess.....” Sam then chuckles. “Can you imagine what it must have been like for her....during Oktoberfest with the shifter” Dean smirks.

“It was hilarious” Erika tells them from the bar. “That that's even how the monsters see us!” she smirks at them and turns to set bottles on the counter. Sam and Dean share an amused look.

….............

Sam touches the bottom corner of a painting in Erika's study and pulls back as she walks into the room, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“You painted this” he points out motioning to the landscape painting on the wall, she smiles and nods.

“Yes” she moves to his side. “This is my favourite” she tells him. “See here” she motions to a small hut on the painting. “That was the Mikaelson home” she crosses her arms over her chest.

“So this is your village?” he asks, she nods.

“Mystic Falls....990AD” she answers. “Though this is actually a print of the original” she points out turning to her desk. “I prefer to keep the original copies safe in storage, just in case”

“And the tree?” he asks, she smirks.

“The White Oak tree” she answers. “We burnt it down not three years later”

“So you painted this.....back then?” Sam looks to her, she nods.

“Yes, the original is more than a thousand years old....another reason I keep it safe” Sam chuckles a little and nods.

“Yeah” he agrees. “It's beautiful” he tells her motioning to the painting.

“Thank you” she offers leafing through some papers on her desk before grabbing a small box from the side and turning to Sam. “Come here” she tells him. Sam raises an eyebrow and moves to her, she holds out the box to him. “Inside here are two bracelets” she offers. “Weaved with vervain” she opens the lid for him. “I need you and Dean to wear them.....it's a protection thing” Sam raises an eyebrow at her, she sighs. “Please” she whispers, Sam nods and closes the lid.

“Rafiki....ready to go?” Dean asks walking into the room, Sam and Erika look to him and raise eyebrows.

“Rafiki?” Sam asks.

“Cause she's old...and wise” Dean explains.

“And reminds you of a animated baboon how?” Erika asks, Dean smirks.

“He was a mandrill” Dean corrects, Erika raises an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms over her chest. “Mainly cause your old” he offers, she sighs and shakes her head looking to Sam who smirks.

................

Sam wakes from sleeping in the backseat of the impala, he glances to Erika sleeping curled up in the passenger seat. Dean is studying some papers in the drivers seat, Erika's legs across his thighs.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks.

“What's it look like I'm doing?” Dean asks back.

“Like you're looking for a job”

“Yahtzee” Sam sits up.

“We just finished a job like two hours ago” Sam complains.

“Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?” Dean asks.

“I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. You burnt out the vampire” Sam motions to Erika. “We need sleep”

“Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead”

“You're exhausted, Dean”

“I'm good”

“No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever”

“And what am I running from?” Dean asks Sam .

“From what you told me. Or are we pretending that never happened?”

“Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry”

“Sounds like a ghost”

“Yes, it does” Dean agrees, Sam sighs and flops back down.

…................

As the Impala drives into the house road they don't see the SOLD sign hidden in the grass.

….................

“Bloody hell” Erika complains as she fails to walk through the front door, Dean and Sam look back at her.

“What?” Dean asks, Erika looks to the threshold and then tries to step through.

“I thought you said the owner was dead?” She asks looking to Dean.

“He is” Dean argues. Erika gives him a look.

“Well I can't get in, love” she argues pushing against the door.

“Did we miss something?” Sam asks.

“No, I checked everything” Dean answers.

“I'll have to wait out her then” Erika tells them.

“Sorry” Sam offers, Erika shrugs, “Why don't you head back to the motel?” Sam asks. She sighs.

“Fine, I suppose there is little I can do to help if I can't get in” She taps her fingers on her arm. “Call, if you need anything” Sam heads into the house, Dean leaves and moves to Erika.

“We won't be long” he tells her, she nods and smirks.

“I'll be waiting, love” she purrs and then kisses him, he smirks and kisses her back. She steps back from him licking her lips before she vamp-speeds away. Dean heads back into the house.

…..............

Dean looks around as they walk towards the kitchen.

“Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes” They enter the kitchen, opening cabinets. Dean spots something on an empty piece of wall. “Hey, check this out” Dean knocks on the wall. It's hollow. “Huh”

“It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them”

“Know-it-all” Dean mumbles.

“What?”

“What?”

“You said...”

“What?”

“Never mind” Sam mumbles.

….............

Erika rolls her neck closing the motel room door.

“Eris” Samael greets, Erika closes her eyes and sighs. He can't keep doing this to her. She can hear him moving towards her.

“You're not real” she points out, he smirks and brushes his fingers over her cheek, she leans into his hand as his other touches her waist.

“I'm as real as you want me to be” he tells her leaning closer, tugging her closer to him. “Your boy wonder ain't no where to be seen” he coos brushing his nose over hers. “Remember when we used to....” he coos with a smirk. “And then that time in the 60's at Woodstock when you were high and you let me....”

“Pretty sure I did that to myself” she argues. “And I just imagined that it was you, love” she tells him walking into the room. Samael smirks and shrugs.

“I enjoyed myself” he tells her. “I was down there for aaaggggeesss” he coos pinching her backside, Erika shoots him a look and slaps at his hand. He chuckles and pulls her back to him, nuzzling into her neck. Erika closes her eyes and sighs. His hands moving across her stomach. “It'll just be like the old days, only better” he licks up her neck. “Come on, let the devil eat cake” he smirks against her neck.

…...............

Sam and Dean walk into the bedroom in which Bill died, Dean sighs.

“Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes” Dean points out, Sam holds up an EMF meter.

“Needle's all over the place”

“Yeah—power lines” Dean points out.

“Great” They look in the closet; a doll head is on the floor. “Uh”

“Well, that's super-disturbing” Dean states.

“Think it got left behind?” Sam asks.

“By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads.” A car and moving truck approach the house.

“Uh-oh”

“I thought you said this place was still for sale”

“Apparently, it's not. Explains why Erika couldn't get in”

….................

A dog and a Boy, Danny, exit the car.

“Come on, Buster! Good dog!” They run off. A man (Brian), a woman (Susan) and a girl (Kate) have also gotten out.

“What do you think? It's nice, right?” Susan asks.

“Did anyone bother to check if we get a signal out here?” Kate asks.

“Actually, I did, Kate. But we decided to move anyway, just to ruin your life. Come on. Let's unpack” Brian tells her. Another man, Ted, has gotten out of the truck.

“Uncle Ted, please back me up here”

“Kid's right, Bri. You're ruining her life”

“See?”

“Thanks for the help, Uncle Ted” Brian tells him.

“Calling it like I see it, buddy”

“Hey” Susan warns.

“What?”

“Be nice”

“I am nice. What do you think? We do okay?”

“I don't know” Susan answers.

“Who are they?” Kate asks watching Sam and Dean coming down the stairs from the front door.

“Can I help you?” Brian asks.

“Hi. Are you the new owner?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. You guys are...?” Brian asks.

“This is Mr. Stanwyk. I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement” Dean answers.

“We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?”

“Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a problem” Sam answers.

“Asbestos? Meaning what?”

“Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable”

“Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?” Brian asks.

“It's a health hazard. You don't want to”

“Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles” Ted points out.

“There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there” Dean tells them.

“All right, and what if we don't?” Brian asks.

“Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison”

“One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise” Brian tells his family.

“Yeah, you do that”

“Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one” Kate complains.

“Danny!”

“Come on, Danny!” Sam and Dean share a look.

….............

Samael kisses Erika as he strokes along her sides pushing her shirt up over her chest, he pulls back to pull it over her head, throws it across the room and goes back to kissing her. Erika closes her eyes and threads her fingers into his hair, his hand running along her thigh. Samael groans as her cell phone rings.

“No” he complains.

“I have to get it, love” Erika tells him. “You know I do” he groans and rolls off of her laying on the bed, Erika stands and moves to her jacket where she pulls out her cell phone. “Dean?” she asks answering it.

 

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Erika sits across from Mrs. Curry, one leg crossed over the other, dressed as FBI, she doesn't see the point when she can get what she wants easy enough, but she'll play along, even just for fun.

“What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?” She asks the 'older' woman.

“I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere”

“And Mr. Gibson—where was he?”

“Everywhere”

“How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?” Erika asks.

“About five years”

“So you knew him pretty well”

“Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him” Erika frowns at her.

“What do you mean?”

“His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures” She goes off to get them and comes back. “Here”

“Thanks. Can I keep these?” Erika asks looking through the photos.

“Suit yourself”

“Do you know why the daughter killed herself?” Erika asks.

“I don't know. That was before my time” Erika looks to her.

“Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?”

“Like what?” Mrs Curry asks her.

“Lights going on and off, things not being where you left them?”

“No. Well, maybe there was one thing”

“What's that?”

“Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls”

“Like a rat?” Erika asks.

“Yeah”

“Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?” Erika asks.

“They were both cremated”

…..............

Erika walks back to the motel just as Sam and Dean pull up in the impala, she pulls off her shoes and walks barefoot. Dean smiles seeing her.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles back.

“Hey yourself, love” he chuckles and pulls her closer as she reaches them before he kisses her.

“What have you got?” Sam asks Erika as she pulls back from Dean, she pulls the photos from her jacket.

“Here” she holds them out. “Mother and daughter, cremated” Sam looks over the photos. “She also told me about rats in the walls”

“All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it?” Sam asks.

“I don't know. But I say we give that place a real once-over and see”

“You say there's a new owner?” Erika asks.

“Yeah” Dean answers.

“I might be able to fix my little admittance problem” she states with a smirk.

….................

The impala pulls up at the farm house. Sam, Erika and Dean see the lights on inside the house.

“Crap. So, what now?” Dean asks.

“We could tell them the truth” Sam offers.

“Really?” Dean asks.

“No, not really” Sam corrects, Erika smirks.

…....................

In the dining room Ted stares at the wall in front of him.

“Hey, guys! You're gonna want to come see this!” Brian and Susan come to look: the word "GO" is drawn on the wall in red.

“What the...” Brian scratches at the word.

“Crayon. Danny!”

“Yeah?”

“Get your butt down here!”

“Tell you what—if my kid did this....”

“He's not your kid, Ted. Just butt out” Susan tells him, Ted leaves. “Hey. Go easy on him. The teacher said he might act out” Danny appears.

“Hey, buddy. Something you want to tell me and your mom?”

“I didn't do that”

“Okay. Look, just tell me the truth, and all you got to do is clean it up, okay? No punishment”

“But I didn't. The girl in the walls did it”

“The girl in the walls?”

“She wants you to go and me to stay” Danny tells them.

“All right, one last time—the truth, buddy”

“That is the truth. I can stay, but she hate grownups. And if you don't leave, she's gonna get really, really mad!”

“All right, go to your room”

“Mom! If Andy were here, he'd believe me!”

“Upstairs! Now!”

…..........

Kate is lying in bed, one hand over the side out of sight.

“It's okay, Buster. It's okay. I hate it here, too” Sounds of licking. “Ugh. Ew, Buster! Gross! What's the matter with you?” The door opens; it's Buster. “Oh, my god. Oh, god.” Kate turns to look. The closet door slams. Kate screams.

…............

Kate now stands in the dining room, Susan, Brian and Danny with her.

“Ew! Ew!”

“It's okay.”

“What's going on?” Danny asks.

“Katie, baby, baby. Calm down and tell us what happened”

“I just got molested by Casper the pervy ghost! That's what happened!”

“Ghost?”

“Yes, dad! A ghost!”

“It's the girl in the walls!” Danny corrects.

“Who?!”

“Both of you, knock it off” Somebody knocks on the front door. Ted opens the door to Dean and Sam.

“We heard screams. What's going on?” Dean asks.

“Oh, you two! Did you touch my daughter?!”

“What? No”

“Who are you guys?” Brian asks.

“Relax, please. You have a ghost”

“A ghost”

“I told you!”

“It's the girl!”

“Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?”

“Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now.” Dean tells him. The lights go out in the house.

“What the hell?”

“Nobody move!”

“Buster!” Buster is howling. Brian gets out of the house followed by Ted, Sam, and Dean, Erika appears at Dean's side.

“Buster! Buster? Buster! Buster!”

“What the hell?” The words "TOO LATE" are painted in red. The others come out onto the porch.

“Buster!”

“Go back inside. Go!”

“We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger” Dean tells them.

“First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here” Sam adds, they make their way to the cars.

“Head to the motel I was talking about. You'll be safe there”

“What are you two gonna do?” Brian asks, Dean turns to the impala.

“Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on” The tires on the vehicles are all slashed. Sam opens the trunk and sighs.

“Dude, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone”

“Truck's no good”

“Both tires slashed”

“What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!” Dean snaps.

“What's going on? What's going on?” Kate sees the girl and screams. “She's there! She's there!”

“Where?!”

“She was right there in the woods!” Kate tells them, Erika raises an eyebrow.

“What's a ghost doing outside?” Erika asks looking to Dean and Sam.

“You want to stay and find out?”

“Everybody inside” Dean tells them.

“Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!”

“In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!” Dean snaps, they all head towards the house.

“Wait” Erika stops and grabs Brian.

“Erika” Dean warns, Erika compels Brian.

“Invite me in” she states.

“Come in” he tells her flatly.

“Thank you, love” she lets go of him and looks to Dean and smirks. Dean smirks back.

….............

Erika sits on the edge of the table as Dean draws a circle with salt.

“Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be” Dean tells the family.

“Safe from ghosts?” Brian asks.

“Yes, as a matter of fact”

“Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go” Brian tells them.

“Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing” Dean snaps.

“Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us”

“You hunt ghosts?” Danny asks.

“That's right” Dean answers.

“Like Scooby-Doo?”

“Better” Erika stands and pulls the photos from her coat, she unfolds them and moves to Kate.

“Petal, you saw her outside, right? Does she look like either one of the girls?” Erika asks holding out the photos.

“Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her” Kate points to one of the photos.

“That's the girl in the walls” Danny adds.

“So it's the daughter?” Sam asks.

“That girl in the picture—She-She's dead?”

“She killed herself inside this house” Sam answers.

“The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?” Erika asks.

“Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house”

“She hung herself in the attic, right?” Dean asks.

“You two want to babysit? I'll check it out” Sam offers.

“Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but...” Ted tells them.

“It's a spirit, man”

“No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all Deliverance on my ass”

“Well, nobody's leaving the house”

“Stop me” Ted warns, Erika pushes him back into the circle of salt and lets her vampire face emerge, she snarls. Ted stumbles back from her.

“Erika here is a vampire” Dean tells them.

“Cool” Danny states.

“Danny” Susan warns pulling him closer, Erika's face changes back.

“Stay in the circle” She tells them. Dean looks to Sam.

“Go” Sam nods and leaves.

“Hey. Fonzie. Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt... Have to be kosher stuff, or what?”

“Knock it off, Ted” They all hear a sound.

“Sh..”

“What was that?” Kate asks. They look around. The girl opens a door and comes in. “Mom”   
“All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle”

“Dean...she's not a ghost” Erika corrects him, he looks to her.

“What?”

“There are 8 heart beats in this room” she tells him, Dean looks around, counts, there are 7 of them, he looks to Erika. “She's human and alive” The girl continues to approach. She stops at the edge of the salt, reveals she's holding a knife, and steps over the line.

“Go, go, go! Move!” Dean tells the family, Erika vamp-speeds around to the girls back, she spins, Erika moves again, the girl spins and stabs Erika in the shoulder.

“Bloody hell!!!” Erika complains.

“Hey!” Sam shines a light in her face. It hurts her eyes; she runs. Erika looks to her arm and growls. Sam moves to her. “You okay?” he asks her, she looks up at him.

“There is a knife in my arm” she tells him. “She's bloody fast for a human” she complains, Sam smirks and then chuckles. “Shut up” she grumbles.

….......

Sam and Erika head outside to join Dean, he turns to them and then takes Erika's hand.   
“Let me see that” he motions to her arm.

“I'm fine, just yank it out” she tells him.

“Sure?” Dean asks, Erika gives him a look, he smirks and then pulls out the knife. Erika's arm heals instantly, she rolls her shoulder and then smiles. “So, it's not a ghost” he tells them.

“So, it's just a girl?”

“It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, bloody humans” Erika tells them, Dean snorts.

“So who is she, then?” Sam asks.

“I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself”

“She'd be in her fiftiess by now” Erika corrects.

“Well, I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?” he asks Sam.

“Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it”

“I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off” Dean tells them.

“We're okay” Susan states approaching them.

“Danny! Ted! We got to go!” Brian yells.

“I'm good!” Ted tells them.

“Danny! Come on!”

“Danny, buddy, we got to go!”

“Told you it was some crazy bitch” Ted tells Dean.

“Yes, you did”

“Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?” Sam tells Ted.

“Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!”

“Danny, we got to go!”

“Brian, where—Where is he?” Susan asks.

“Danny!”

“Danny!”

“Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you” Brian tells her.

“No”

“No. Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance”

“Not without Danny”

“We will find him”

“I am not going out there with Mom alone” Kate argues.

“She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed” Dean tells them motioning to the shed.

“I am not going in there either” Kate argues.

“Yes, you are. It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me”

“Suse. Kate. Go. Go” Susan and Kate go into the shed.

“All right, you and me will take the outside. You three take the house” Sam states.

“No” Erika argues shrugging out of her jacket. “I can cover it all in a fraction of the time” she turns to Brian and Ted. “You got anything of Danny's?” she asks. “I might be able to sniff him out”

“Erika” Dean states, slightly worried, she smirks and turns to him.

“I'm immortal” She reminds him. “And she's human....it's hardly a fight” Brian returns from the truck and holds out a hoody to Erika.

“He was wearing this earlier” he tells her, Erika takes it as her vampire face emerges, she holds the hoody to her face and sniff before she's gone, the hoody dropping to the ground.

…................

Erika stands over a hole in the floor before she climbs down, she comes out at the bottom and sees a rat corpse is inches from her face; she pulls a face and moves forward, sees Buster, torn to shreds.

“Dog. It's what's for dinner” Erika grumbles. “Danny?” she asks moving forward. Erika looks around some more; there is artwork on one wall, two stick figures drawn in probably-blood, Erika touches them, traces the lines.

…...........

Dean sits staring at the house, waiting for Erika, he taps his fingers on his arm.

“Dean” Sam appears from the shed and holds up Rebecca's diary. “We gotta talk” Sam moves closer.

“What is that?”

“Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it”

“And?”

“That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter”

“Rebecca had a kid?” Dean asks.

“It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant”

“Jeez, rent Juno and get over it. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?”

“Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up”

“Why would he say that?” Dean asks, Sam says nothing. “Oh, gross”

“Yeah”

“So the daddy was the babydaddy too?”

“Dude was a monster, Dean”

“Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?”

“You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human”

“Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?”

“I guess”

“Well, can't say I blame her”

“I'm sure her life was hell, Dean. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder”

“Like you know what hell's like”

“I didn't...”

“Forget it” Dean grumbles looking back at the house.

…...................

Danny is bound and gagged on the floor. He wakes up and struggles. He looks around and tries to scream. He sees the girl come through a hole in the wall. She smiles and holds up a live rat. He tries to scream some more. She looks at him, confused, and breaks the rat's neck and bites in. He keeps trying to scream.

…....................

 

 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Erika keeps moving through the under house tunnel system, barely big enough for her to move. She finds one of Dean's guns. She picks it up and checks it.

“Human is a klepto” she mumbles and moves on, she finds another gun and checks it too. “Danny. Danny” She hears the sound of Danny trying to scream. She turns her head. “Danny?” she asks moving to a hole in the wall, she peers through it and sees Danny, still bound and gagged. She grabs the bricks around the hole and pulls, pulling out the brickwork before moving through, she grabs Danny's bonds and pulls them free. “Come on” she motions to the hole, he nods and scrambles through, she follows.

“Hurry, he's coming back” Erika pauses.

“He?” she asks.

“Her brother” There is an inarticulate yell. A Boy tackles Erika. The Boy stabs at Erika, who holds him off, she manages to get her hands around his face, she pulls, snapping his neck. She sighs and drops him from her, looks to Danny.

“Come on,” she tells him. They crawl through the tunnels. “Wait” Erika hisses hearing scuttering, the girl appears ahead, Erika turns to avoid the knife and grabs the girls head before jerking it to the side, snapping her neck. She looks to Danny who stares at her. “Come on, your parents are waiting,” she tells him.

…........................

Susan and Brian both hug Danny as he runs to them. Dean moves to Erika who smiles at him, he drapes her coat around her.

“Look at that” he teases. “A monster saved the day, from humans” she shrugs and looks down. “I was joking” he whispers.

“I know,” she tells him back. “It's just been a long time since I've killed a human.....not since the second world war, it's just...I remember now, why I stopped killing my victims” she walks away and wraps her coat around her. Dean watches her sadly.

….......................

Dean jacks down the Impala after apparently replacing the tires. Sam pulls Dean's duffel out of the repacked trunk and throws it in the back of the car. Brian and Susan walk over to Dean as Erika appears at his side.

“Thanks for the head start,” Dean tells them.

“Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?”

“It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really” Sam answers, Brian holds out his hand to Erika, she looks to it and then to Brian before taking it.

“Well, thank you,” he tells her. Susan nods and smiles at Erika.

“Thank you,” she tells the vampire.

“You okay?” Dean asks.

“No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together” Brian takes Susan's hand. “Thanks” Dean nods and wraps an arm around Erika.

….......................

Later: under an overpass, Sam and Dean get out of the car, Erika sits in the back still, her journal open in her lap. Sam comes around to Dean's side with burgers. Dean unwraps his, looks at it and wraps it back up.

“You okay?” Sam asks.

“You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that”

“You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human”

“Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure”

“What?”

“I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever” Dean admits.

…..........................

Dean pulls tight the laces on his boots sitting on the end of Erika's bed, she sits up watching him, he looks to her.

“Are you sure you don't want to come?” he asks leaning over to kiss her, she curls her hand around the back of his neck and then pulls back.

“Smells like witches,” she tells him. “I bloody hate witches,” she tells him. “Plus I've been away a while, love, I have a business to run” he kisses her again and then sits up with a sigh, Erika shuffles to the end of the bed. “Dean” she whispers.

“I know you heard,” he tells her.

“We don't have to talk about it” she assures him, he looks to her. “In here, with me, we can talk about whatever you want,” she tells him. “The color of the sky” she teases. “Or pie....” he smiles at her, leans his forehead against hers.

“When I get back......do you want to....go somewhere?” he asks her.

“Where?” she asks back. He shrugs.

“Just somewhere, you and me....” Erika smirks.

“Like a date?” she asks, Dean shrugs.

“If you want.....” he brushes her hair back. “I know I don't have much....”

“The beach,” she tells him. “It's been a long time since I've been to a beach” he smiles.

“That I can do” he kisses her before standing. “Wait” he turns to her. “Do you have a bikini?” she smirks laying back in bed.

“Now that would be telling, love” she purrs, Dean groans and turns to grab his jacket, Erika pulls her pillow closer and snuggles into it. Dean turns to leave before pausing at the door, he looks back at her.

“Erika” he states, she lifts her eyes to his, he pauses, struggles for words, he offers her a smile.

“Be careful, love” she offers back, he nods and leaves.

.............

**10 days later**

Erika stands reattaching a rope loop to a Christmas decoration, music playing in the background, she hums along as she then hangs the decoration up, hands find her waist and she closes her eyes and leans back into the chest behind her.

“For a Viking's daughter” Samael teases. “You embraced Christianity easily enough” he tugs on the bottom of her Mrs. Claus costume and licks her neck, his hand sliding up under her dress, she moans slightly. “That dress is very fetching on you” he coos pulling her closer. “Ooo” he strokes down the inside of her thigh, Erika breathes heavily. “Has someone been left unsatisfied” he gasps dramatically. “I could fix that” Erika opens her eyes as she hears the rumble of a familiar engine, she smiles. Samael growls, Erika turns around, Samael is gone, Erika smiles wider as Dean walks in, he smiles back at her and then looks her over, she holds out the bottom of her dress and smirks. Sam appears at his shoulder, yawning, Erika smirks.

“I'll set some food away,” she tells them, Sam smiles and heads out back as Dean moves to Erika. He motions to her dress.

“This, I like....” he kisses her and tugs her closer. She smirks and pulls back. “So you're a Christmas fan?” he asks her, she shrugs and bites her lip.

“It's a Holiday in which I can bring in more money, I love it” he chuckles and kisses her again. Erika wraps her arms around his neck and lets him lift her onto the bar.

…....................

Erika hands Dean a beer as she sits at his side, Sam half asleep in the armchair next to the couch, the tv plays some old sci-fi movie, Dean wraps an arm around Erika and pulls her to his side, she curls up and rests her head against his arm.

…....................

Dean sleeps with an arm around Erika, her head on his chest, the bedroom door slightly ajar, Sam paces in the corridor on the phone.

“Yeah” Sam states as Dean wakes. He turns to see Sam passing by the door. “Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. No storms, no bad crops, nothing” Dean looks to Erika who groans in her sleep and curls closer to him, he looks back to Sam. “Yeah, okay. We'll keep looking. You keep looking too, okay?... All right. Talk soon” Sam hangs up. Dean quickly lies down, pretending to sleep as Sam glances into the room, before fully walking in. “Hey. Up and at 'em, kiddos” Dean groans pretending to wake as Erika shoots upright, her vampire face snarling, Sam raises an eyebrow at her, she glares at him sleepily.

“What the bloody hell?” she asks as Dean looks to her clock.

“You're up early. What are you doing?”

“Found a job. Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer”

“Yikes”

“And get this. Third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of 'em, all happily married” Erika groans.

“Talking work, get out of my bed” she kicks Dean, he smirks and climbs out of the bed. “I will bite you” she pulls the blankets over her head.

“You are not a morning person” Sam teases.

“Vampire, darling” she counters. Dean smirks and smacks her ass as he passes. “I will bite you” she warns as they both leave her room, Dean closes the door behind him.

“Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet,” Dean tells Sam.

“More like The Shining”

“All right, well I guess we'd better have a look,” Dean tells him.

...............................

Dean watches Erika doze before he smirks and moves to crouch beside her head, she peeks at him through an eye.

“Call me if you need help,” she tells him. He nods and kisses her before standing. “And be careful,” she tells him, Dean smiles and nods before leaving. Erika smiles herself and curls up again.

“Barf” Samael states, now sitting next to her on the bed. “You should just tell each other already” he growls. “Not that it matters, half the seals have been broken,” he tells her curling around her back, wrapping his arms around her. “Soon the rest will follow......and boy wonder will be left in the dust” he coos in her ear. “You will be mine....as you have always been mine. Why do you think there was never another?”

“You left me” she whispers. “I waited and you never came”

“It was not through choice,” he tells her. “You meant more to me then you can ever know” Erika closes her eyes and sighs.

…........

**One day later**

Dean is alone. He stares at, then picks up, Sam's phone and scrolls to an unknown number. He rings it.

“Hey, Sam.....Sam?... You there...?” Ruby picks up. Dean quickly hangs up, looking upset. Sam enters.

“Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren Vic,” Sam tells him.

“You get in to see him?”

“Yep. He bought home a stripper named Belle. Coupla hours later he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went MIA”

“Wait, he killed his mom?” Dean asks.

“The woman he was closest too” Sam's phone rings.

“Yeah, you, uh, forgot your cell phone” Dean tosses Sam his phone, Sam answers it.

“Hey, Erika” Sam greets.

“Sam. You find her yet?” Erika asks.

“Ahhh, no. And, uh, it doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. You got anything?”

“Some lore from a Greek poem. Shockingly, love, it's a little vague”

“Hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker” Sam fiddles with his phone. “All right...”

“It says you need a bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor, under the spell of the song," Erika tells them.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You got me, love. We're dealing with a poem 2000 years my senior”

“Best guess?”

“Fine...well, the siren's spell hasn't got nothing to do with any song. It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she injects in the blood” Erika tells them.

“And makes them go all Manchurian Candidate. Uh, what do you think, she infects the men during sex?”

“Maybe. I mean, that's a good a guess as any”

“Supernatural STD” Dean mumbles.

“Well, however it happens, once it's done the siren's got to watch her back. She gets a dose of her own medicine...”

“It kills her” Sam finishes.

“Like a snake getting iced by its own venom,” Erika tells them.

“So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the OJs in jail?” Dean asks.

“Sorry, darling, it's not that easy. None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're going to get the blood you need” Erika tells them.

“I think I might have an idea”

“Be careful” Erika warns. “Sirens are tricky bloody bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what's hit you”

“Thanks, Erika” Sam states before hanging up.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Much later:

Dean sits in the impala on the phone: he's leaving a message.

“Sam's in trouble, Erika. I think the siren's worked her mojo on him. Give me a call as soon as you get this” Dean hangs up and immediately makes another call to Munroe (The Fed in town who is really the Siren)

“Hey man, what's up?”

“I need your help”

“Uh, sure. With what?”

“Canvassing. We gotta find somebody”

…....................

Munroe sits in his car outside a bar. He watches Cara get out of a taxi and walk inside. Dean slides into Munroe's passenger seat.

“She went in just a second ago”

“Nice work”

“Should we follow her in?” Munroe asks.

“No, no, no, I don't wanna tip her off. Let's just wait and see who she comes out with”

“So you think... what? She's drugging these guys?”

“Pretty much”

“Uh-huh”   
“I know how it sounds”

“You sure about that? 'Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers, they're magically the same girl? But then they're not strippers at all, it's Dr. Quinn”

“It's kinda hard to explain, but I have my reasons and they're good ones, so you're just gonna have to trust me on 'em”

“Yeah. OK. I guess”

“Thank you. That's actually nice to hear.” Dean takes a swig from his hip flask and offers it to Munroe. Munroe drinks and hands it back. Dean takes another swig.

“So let's say she is drugging her vics. How's she pulling that off?”

“She could be injecting them, you know, or passing the toxin through, uh, physical contact”

“Or it could be her saliva...You really should have wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean” A look of realization crosses Dean's face. “I should be your little brother. Sam. You can't trust him. Not like you can trust me” Munroe's reflection in the rear vision mirror is that of a monster. “In fact, I really feel like you should get him outta the way, so we can be brothers. Forever”

“Yeah. Yeah, you're right”

…..................

Sam enters the motel room to find Munroe sitting on the bed.

“Nick. What are you doing here?” Sam asks. Dean jumps Sam and holds a knife to his throat. “Dean?” Sam realizes and looks to Munroe. “I gotta tell ya, you're one butt ugly stripper”

“Well, maybe. But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean”

“Dean, come on man, this isn't you. You can fight this. Let me go”

“Why don't you cut him? Just a little, on his neck right there” Dean slices Sam's neck. “Dean's all mine”

“You poisoned him”

“No. I gave him what he needed. And it wasn't some bitch in a G-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. And now he loves me. He'd do anything for me. And I gotta tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you? It's the best feeling in the world”

“Is that why you're slutting all over town?”

“Ahh. I get bored as we all do. And I wanna fall in love again. And again...and again”

“I'll tell you what. I have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser” Sam tells Munroe.

“You won't feel that way in a minute” Munroe grabs Sam's cheeks and squirts toxin from his mouth onto Sam's lips and chin. “So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it? And whoever survives can be with me forever” Sam and Dean turn to face each other.

“Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone”

“That so?”

“And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets”

“Oh, yeah? What secrets?”

“The phone calls to Ruby for one”

“So I need your say-so to make a phone call?” Sam asks.

“That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?”

“None of your business”

“See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs”

“OK, fine. You know why I didn't tell you about Ruby, and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near”

“That's crap”

“You're too busy sitting around sleeping with the vampire. Or feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo” Dean and Sam start fighting, trading many punches. “You're not standing in my way anymore.” Dean runs at Sam. They crash through the door onto the hallway floor. Dean gets up while Sam lies on the ground. Dean breaks the emergency glass and gets an ax, then stands to stare down at Sam.

“Do it. Do it for me, Dean”

“Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back?” Dean swings the ax over his head as Sam covers his face with his arm. At the top of the swing, the ax is grabbed as Erika steps in. She jabs Dean in the shoulder with a bronze knife, making him cry out. Munroe begins to run down the hall. Erika raises the knife.

“No. NO!” Erika flings the knife. It hits Munroe square in the back. As he falls, dead, his siren reflection is shown in a mirror.

…..............

Erika holds out two drinks to Sam and Dean who lean against the Impala.

“Thanks,” Sam tells her.

“Soda?” Dean asks screwing up his face, Erika shoots him a look.

“You boys are driving, aren't you?” she asks.

“Thanks, Erika. You know, if you hadn't shown up when you did...” Sam tells her.

“I'm sure you would have done the same for me” she offers. “Of course, if you'd just picked up the bloody phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Munroe wasn't real” she looks between them both. “You loves going to be okay?” she asks them.

“Yeah, fine”

“Yeah, good” Erika crosses her arms over her chest.

“You know, those sirens are really nasty things. That it got to you, that's no reason to feel bad” she tells them both, Dean touches her arm and pulls her closer to him, he kisses her cheek.

“You gonna say goodbye to Cara?” Dean asks Sam.

“Nah, not interested”

“Really? Why not?” Dean asks him.

“What's the point?”

“Well, look at you. Love 'em and leave 'em”

“Dean, look, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking?” Sam tells his brother.

“Of course, me too”

“'Kay. So... so we're good?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, we're good” Dean answers. Erika pulls back. “We'll see you back at the bar?” he asks her.

“If you want,” she tells him moving back to her mini. “It's always there,” she tells him with a smile. “You're both always welcome” she climbs into her car.

.......................

At Erika's bar, Dean taps a button on the jukebox, then thumps the jukebox before turning to said woman who smirks and lets him take her hand, he pulls her closer and dances with her. She laughs letting him sway her hips, Dean chuckles and then lets her step away.

“I have to work” she scolds him lightly grabbing some empty glasses. “And you have food waiting” she reminds him nodding to where Sam is at a table, laptop open, talking on the phone. Dean pulls a face at her but relents.

“No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird. ...Okay, Bobby, thanks” Sam puts the phone away as Dean comes over.

“What's up?” Dean asks as he sits down, Sam starts typing.

“Bobby found something in Wyoming” 

“A job?”

“Maybe” Dean bites into a burger. “Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half”

“That so unusual?” Dean asks.

“Well, it's how they're not dying. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch”

“Capped in the ass?”

“Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point-blank range by a nine-millimeter” Dean keeps eating, speaking with his mouth full.

“And he's not a doughnut?”

“Locals are saying it's a miracle”   
“Okay”

“It's got to be something nasty, right? I mean, people making deals or something” Dean considers this.

“You think?”

“What else would it be?” Sam asks.

“I don't know”

“All right” Sam puts his laptop in his bag. “Get that to go” Dean looks down and doesn't move. “Come on” Sam stands up, picking up his bag. Dean doesn't move except to chew. Sam looks at him, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “What?” Dean looks up and keeps chewing, then glances away and back.

“Sure you want me going with you?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“I don't want to be holding you back or nothing”

“Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me. Can we get past this?” Dean puts down the burger.

“Yeah, we're past it” Dean brushes off his hands and stands. “Let me go tell, Rafiki”

“You're too afraid to call her that to her face now, aren't you?” Sam asks, Dean shoots him a look.

“Yeah, a little bit” Dean admits.

…..................

Dean is sitting at a table on the laptop, reading a news article. Sam opens the door and comes in.

“Hey” Sam closes the door. Dean looks up.

“Anything?” Sam comes over to where Dean is sitting.

“That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary”

“Any sign of a deal?”

“No. What about you? Found anyone dying around here?” Sam asks.

“Not since Cole Griffith” Dean answers. “He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death I could find”

“So, what are you thinking?”

“Eh, maybe it is what the people say it is” Dean gets up. Sam goes over to the laptop, scoffing.

“Miracles? Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?”

“Well, there's no deals. There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers” Dean pours a cup of coffee. “I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light,” Sam thinks.

“Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, grim reapers—that's what they do, right? Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town...”

“Then nobody's dying. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam” Dean drinks his coffee.

“Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might”

“Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available”

“No, dude, the kid” Sam corrects.

“The kid? The kid's a doornail”

“Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him”

“I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives” Dean points out as he drinks more coffee.

….................

Sam and Dean are at a gravestone engraved "Beloved Son Cole Griffith 1997 – 2008 Forever In Our Memories". Five candles are arranged around a pentacle drawn on a cloth spread over the grave. Sam puts a bundle of sticks in the center of the pentacle. Dean sits on another gravestone and flips through John's journal.

“You sure this is gonna work?” Dean asks, Sam looks up.

“No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out” Sam pours something into a bowl. Dean closes the journal. “What?”

“This job is jacked, that's what”

“How so?”

“You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people” Sam stands up.

“Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order”

“You're kidding, right?”

“What?”

“You don't see the irony in that? I mean, you and me.., we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death...Hell even Erika”

“Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?” Dean stares.

“We're no different than anybody else”

“I'm infected with demon blood. You've been to hell. Erika is a vampire” Dean looks away. “Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. The sooner you accept that the better off you're gonna be” Dean looks up.

“Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche”

“You gonna help me finish this?” Dean stands up.

“Hey!” Sam and Dean look towards the voice: it's a man carrying a flashlight. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh....” Sam glances at Dean. “Just take it easy.”

“What the hell is this?”

“Okay, this—this—this is not what it looks like,” Dean tells the man.

“Really? 'Cause it looks like devil worship” 

“What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This—This is—this—this is, uh—“ Dean gives up. “I don't have a good answer”

“We're leaving”

“You're not going anywhere” Sam frowns. The man takes a few steps forward. “Ever again. Sam” The man looks at Dean. His eyes go white.

“Alastair” Alastair's eyes go back to human. “I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy”

“Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway” Alastair looks at Sam, who is fuming. “No time to chat. Got a hot date with death” Alastair flicks his hand. Dean goes flying across the graveyard and collides with the gravestone of someone surnamed Myth, 1957 – 2001.

“Dean!” Alastair turns back to Sam and flicks his hand. Nothing happens. Alastair tries again. Sam smirks.

“You're stronger, Sam. You've been soloflexing with your little slut?”

“You have no idea” Sam flicks his hand and Alastair goes flying. Sam raises a hand to exorcize him. Alastair flees the Man's body. Sam drops his hand, surprised. Sam watches the smoke vanish.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Dean is lying on a bed, holding an ice pack to his head. Sam opens the door and comes in.

“How you doing?”

“I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing. I think I have a concussion” Dean answers.

“You want some aspirin?” Sam asks, Dean sits up.

“No thanks, House. So, demons, huh?”

“Yeah. So much for miracles”

“And what the hell happened with Alastair again?”

“I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever” Sam flicks his hand in demonstration, going over to the coffeemaker. “And it didn't work, so he bailed”

“Well, how come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time” Dean points out. Sam turns to face Dean and pauses before answering.

“Got no idea” Sam turns back to the coffeemaker, then back to Dean when Dean starts speaking.

“Sam, do me a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?”

“What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets”

“Mm-hm. Whatever. So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?” Sam comes over to the other bed, holding up a thin notebook.

“Didn't have to. Erika called. She did some digging”

“And?”

“She thinks I'm right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped”

“By demons? Why?” Dean asks.

“Listen to this” Sam reads from the notebook. “And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured”

“Swanky. What the hell's that mean?”

“Well, Erika says it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations” Sam answers.

“Which means what I think it means?”

“Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon—tomorrow night, by the way—you got yourself a broken seal”

“How do you ice a reaper? You can't kill death”

“I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once”

“It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves”

“What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?” Sam asks.

“You got a better idea, I'm all ears”

“Dean, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying”

“Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them...”

“Yeah?”

“Then we become ghosts” Dean puts the icepack back to his head, smirking.

“You do have a concussion”

“Sounds crazy, I know”

“It is crazy” Dean smirks more. “How?” Sam asks.

…...................

Sam opens the door. On the other side is Pamela and Erika, they enter.

“I can't even begin to tell you how bloody crazy you two are,” Erika tells them as Pamela feels the counter, then the chair.

“Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes,” Sam tells her. Sam closes the door. Pamela turns around, lowering her sunglasses far enough to reveal white plastic eyes.

“Aw, that's sweet, grumpy” Pamela puts her sunglasses back. “What do you say to deaf people?” Dean looks down. Sam looks uncomfortable. Erika smirks. “Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?” Pamela asks, Dean raises a hand.

“Yo”

“Of course. Chachi” Dean turns to Sam and mouths 'Chachi?' Sam shrugs.

“You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?” Erika asks.

“Mm-hm”

“Do you have any idea how bloody mental that is?” Erika folds her arms.

“Maybe, but that's where the reaper is, so...” Dean answers.

“So, it's nuts” Sam adds.

“Not if you know what you're doing” Dean states.

“You don't know what you're doing” Pamela points out.

“No, but you do”

“Yeah, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap” Pamela complains.

“Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too,” Dean tells her.

“Nice. More blind jokes?”

“You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing” Dean pauses. “We need your help”

…...................

Sam closes the curtains as Dean reaches for his lighter.

“Ah, no” Pamela tells him. “Rikki” Pamela turns her head towards the vampire. “Come on” Erika rolls her eyes.

“No, you know I don't know how to....” Erika argues.

“Your mother was a witch....” Pamela tells her.

“Witch or vampire, never both, witches are servants of nature, vampires are abominations of nature” Erika points out. Pamela raises an eyebrow.

“Except you have a little extra something” Pamela points out back. “I can feel it, no doubt you can” Pamela motions to a candle, Dean grabs it and hands it to her, Pamela then holds it out to Erika who sighs and takes it. “Concentrate” Pamela tells her. Erika holds the candle and stares at the wick. She lifts a hand and waves it slightly towards the candle, nothing happens, Erika shoots Pamela a look.

“Nothing's happening,” She tells the psychic.

“You are not concentrating” Pamela argues. Erika closes her eyes. Pamela motions to Dean, he frowns, Pamela shoots him a look, Dean moves to Erika and looks to Pamela, she raises her hand and motions to Erika, Dean touches Erika's shoulder, the candle lights, Erika opens her eyes and frowns, she looks to Dean's hand. “Thought so” Pamela mumbles. “Now the rest” she tells Erika. Erika sighs and looks across the room to the other candles. They light with little hesitation. “All right tell me something, geniuses. Even if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you gonna save it?” Sam closes the curtains on another window.

“With style and class” Dean answers.

“You're gonna be two walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot”

“I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us” Sam points out.

“Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice”

“Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming” Dean argues.

“Wow, couple of heroes” Pamela mutters sarcastically.

“I'll go with them” Erika states. “I'm dead, so I can see spirits, which means I will be able to see you two” she looks to Dean who glances to her.

“All right” Pamela pats one of the beds. “Lie down. Close your eyes”

…........

Sam and Dean are lying on the beds, Sam diagonally.

“Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis. Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime” Dean sits up, he looks at Pamela.

“Well, nothing like shooting blanks. What's plan B?” Pamela does not hear him. Dean looks at Sam, lying on the other bed, then over one shoulder at Sam, standing. Sam spreads his hands. Dean looks over his other shoulder at himself, unconscious on the bed. “Oh, I'm so feeling up Demi Moore” Erika smirks and looks to Dean.

“Remember Pam has to bring you back,” She tells him, Pamela looks to her.

“I'll whisper the incantation in your ear” Pamela tells them. She leans over Sam to do exactly that. “You have got a great ass” Sam grins.

“What'd she...” Dean looks at Sam. “What'd she say?” Sam shrugs.

“Come on,” Erika tells them smirking as she leaves the room, they both follow her.

........................

Sam and Dean walk along the street behind Erika, Dean's watching her ass, Sam is looking around. A car goes past. A jogger goes right through Sam without noticing. Dean laughs, watching her go. Dean turns back to Sam. Erika stops to wait for them.

“That was wild” Dean tells him. Sam looks at him, incredulous. Dean sticks his arm into Sam's chest up to the elbow. Sam looks down at it, then up at Dean, face stony. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Get out of me” Dean pulls his arm back.

“You're such a prude” Dean teases, Erika sighs.

“Come on, loves,” she tells them with a smirk, she turns and walks away. Dean follows first followed then by Sam.

…..................

Erika, Dean, and Sam cross the street. Dean sighs.

“Oh, man, we've been spooking this town for hours. No demons, no black smoke. I say we hit Victoria's Secret and get our peep on, huh?” Dean looks to Erika. “Or we can find a pottery wheel...get our Ghost on, I can be Patrick Swayze” Erika looks to him and raises an eyebrow at him, she shakes her head and looks away.

“Hey,” she tells them. “Child in the window” she tells them, Sam and Dean look up. The kid is looking out an upstairs window at Erika, Sam and Dean. It's the same face from the obituary photo earlier: Cole Griffith.

“Am I crazy or is he looking at us?”

“It's 'cause you've seen him before,” Erika tells them.

“We have?”

“Newspaper. Cole Griffith, the last person to die in this town” she tells them. Cole flickers and vanishes. Dean and Sam look at each other then to Erika. “This is as far as I can go” she tells them. “Just....you know, be careful” she tells them, Dean nods, he and Sam head towards the house, Erika looks around and then moves to the nearest bench to wait.

….....................

Mrs. Griffith opens the door to Cole's bedroom and walks in, looking around.

“Cole?” She wraps her bathrobe tighter. “It's Mom. Your dad thinks I'm crazy. Are you here? A picture frame fell over. I could have sworn it was you, baby. Are you still here with me?” A soccer ball is sitting on the dresser. It starts spinning. Mrs. Griffith stares. The ball flies past Mrs. Griffith and bounces off the door. Mrs. Griffith puts her hands to her head. “Oh, my god!” Mrs. Griffith leaves the room, going through Dean and Sam. Cole is standing by the dresser; he throws more balls.

“Stop! How are you doing that?” Dean asks.

“Who are you?”

“Relax, Cole. It's okay”

“How do you know my name?”

“Look, this isn't gonna be easy to hear, but...you're—dead. You're a spirit. Us too” Dean glances back at Sam.

“Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead. What do you want?”

“We just want to talk”

“About what?” Cole asks.

….............

Mrs. Griffith pours herself a glass of vodka and takes a sip. Cole is leaning on the wall watching her. Dean and Sam are sitting at the dining room table watching him.

“I was outside all morning” Cole turns around. “They tell you to be careful when it's cold”

“Cold air can cause an asthma attack?” Dean asks. Cole nods, shrugging.

“But then I was in my room. It happened so fast. I called out for my mom, but nothing came out. Everything started spinning, and then I was just standing there, looking down at my body” Cole leans on the table.

“And that's when you saw the man?” Sam asks.

“Creepy old guy in a black suit. He wanted me to go with him, but...” Cole looks back at Mrs. Griffith. “I didn't want to go”

“Reaper” Dean nods. “How'd you get rid of him?” Sam asks Cole.

“I didn't. The black smoke did”

“Black smoke?”

“It was everywhere. I hid in the closet, and when I came out, it was gone, and so was he” Dean leans forward.

“Do you know where the smoke went?”

“No. But I know where it is” The lights start flickering. Cole jumps. Dean looks up. Mrs. Griffith looks around. “They're back”

“Who?” Cole vanishes. Dean and Sam look around. A blast of wind hits them in the face. Something white and human-shaped goes through the room and up the stairs.

“Another reaper” Sam and Dean get up and go to the stairs.

“Hey! Hey! Wait! We need to talk to you!” Sam and Dean stare. A woman descends the stairs: it's Tessa.

“Dean” Sam glances at Dean, who is still confused.

“Do I know you?”

“We go way back,” Tessa tells him, Tessa goes into the kitchen, Dean and Sam following, and turns around. “You don't remember me?”

“Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that... You're gonna have to freshen my memory” Tessa steps forward, reaches up, and pulls Dean down into a kiss. Tessa pulls away. Dean watches her for a moment.

“Tessa”

“That's one of my names, yeah”

“So, you do know her”

“From the hospital after the accident” Dean explains.

“The accident with Dad?” Dean nods. “So, this is the reaper that came after you”

“Yeah” Tessa turns to look at Sam.

“Well, this was fun” She turns back to Dean. “Now, if you'll excuse me....” Tessa moves to turn away and Dean stops her.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, you can't—you can't take the kid”

“Why?”

“Demons are in town, that's why. They've already snatched your reaper pal. The kid knows where”

“So?”

“So, you should shag ass. For all we know, they could try and snatch you, too”

“Except that this town is off the rails” Mrs. Griffith comes out of the dining room, picks something off a side table, puts up her hair, and leaves. Sam watches her. “And someone has to set it straight”

“Yeah, we understand that, but these are special circumstances”

“What? Your whole angel-demon dance-off? I could care less. I just want to do my job”

“Right, yeah, and, look, we want to help you do your job. So, if you would just bail town....” Sam tells her.

“No”

“Well, then, could you hold off until we fix this? Please” Tessa sighs.

“All right, but just so we're clear, when I start reaping again, I'm starting with the kid”

“Understood. I'll find him” Sam turns to go upstairs.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. What...” Sam turns back. “What are you gonna say to him?” Dean asks.

“Whatever I have to” Sam leaves. Dean and Tessa watch him go.

“I'll tell you, life is funny,” Tessa tells Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“You and me, together again”

“Are you—are you making a move on me?” Dean asks, Tessa shakes her head.

“You're the one that got away, Dean. You'd be surprised how little that happens to me”

“Can I tell you something between you and me?” Dean asks.

“Who am I gonna tell?” Tessa asks back. Dean nods.

“After our little, uh, experience...for that whole year, I felt like I had this...hole in my gut...like I was missing something. I didn't know what. Do you know what it was?” Tessa listens. “It was you. The pain of losing my father and Sammy. I just...I wish I had gone with you for good. But I guess things are different now”

“What? The angels on your shoulder? The vampire in your pants?” Tessa teases.

“So, you know about that, huh? Well, hey, don't get me wrong. I mean, most the angels I've met are dicks with wings. But still... You know, I've done things. Horrible things. And someone upstairs still decided to give me a second chance. It just makes me feel...I don't know. And Erika...” Dean smiles. “I don't know, she just....she doesn't ask for anything, she doesn't expect things from me”

“Uh-huh” Tessa voices. Sam clears his throat. He has just come downstairs, Cole behind him.

“Hey, guys”

“Hey, Cole. I'm Tessa. I'm not going to hurt you”

“It's okay, Cole. Just tell them what you told me” Sam pushes.

“I saw the black smoke at my funeral” Sam glances back at Dean.

“At the cemetery?” Dean asks.

“At the funeral home. It was everywhere” The lights flicker. Everyone looks around. Dean looks at Tessa.

“You doing that?” Dean asks her.

“No” The front door opens. Black smoke pours through, filling the house. Everyone ducks as it pours over them. When it is gone, everyone looks around: Tessa is gone.

“Tessa!” Dean shouts. Sam looks at Cole.

“Cole, you okay?”

“Well, how the hell are we supposed to fight that?” Dean asks.

“I don't know. Learn some ghost moves?” Sam asks.

“By tonight? Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's”

“Who's Mr. Miyagi?” Sam looks between Dean and Cole.

…......................

Erika stands with Sam, Dean, and Cole on the porch.

“So....black smoke is kidnapping reapers?” she asks, Dean nods. “And the kid is going to help you learn how to.....be like Casper?” she asks smirking at Dean who shoots her a look.

“So she's dead?” Cole asks Sam who nods. “But she's not a ghost?”

“No, she's a vampire,” Sam tells him.

“Oh” Cole watches Erika who glances to him and winks, Cole steps behind Sam, Sam shoots Erika a look, she shrugs and smirks at him.

….....................

Later: Erika, Dean, Cole, and Sam are still on the porch. Dean is staring at a miniature windmill.

“It's not gonna move if you don't concentrate,” Cole tells Dean.

“I am concentrating” Dean snaps. Sam raises his eyebrows. Dean lets out a breath and glares. The windmill turns a quarter turn. “Ah, here we go, baby” The windmill stops. Cole looks at Dean.

“You pull a muscle?” Cole asks.

“All right, Yoda, let's see what you got” Cole looks at the windmill. It starts spinning and doesn't stop. The porch swing starts swinging. The wind chimes start chiming. Sam laughs a little. Erika smiles looking around. “Dude! You are so Amityville” Cole grins.

“This isn't even the good stuff” Cole tells them and then punches Sam in the stomach. Sam folds over. “See? If you want to hit something, you just got to get mad” Sam straightens up.

“Yeah, got it” Cole looks at Dean.

“Now you try. Hit me”

“Uh, I think I'll stick to just picking on somebody my own size” Dean indicates Sam. Cole whacks Dean in the face. Erika smirks as Sam laughs. Dean rubs his face. Cole goes over to Sam.

“Hit me as hard as you can”

“Dude, I'm not gonna do Fight Club with a twelve-year-old” Sam tells him. Cole whacks Sam in the face. Sam shakes it off. “All right, cut it out”

“Make me” Cole takes another swing. Sam blocks and swings back. Cole vanishes. Dean and Sam look around. Cole reappears out of reach.

“Whoa. Whoa, you got to teach us that” Dean tells him.

 

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

 

The walls of the funeral home are covered in glowing blue diagrams, mostly six-sided figures, some in circles and some in squares, all with lines through them and squiggles inside the triangles thus formed. Erika, Dean and Sam cross the street to the building. Pedestrians go by, ignoring both Dean and the glowing blue diagrams.

“This looks like New Jack City. Can nobody can see this?” Dean asks.

“Maybe it's demon invisible ink. Only see it in the veil” Sam offers.

“Any idea what it's for?”

“It's Enochian warding” Erika answers. They both look to her. “Stops those with halos from getting in”

“And you just know what Enochian looks like?” Dean asks.

“Someone taught me, a long time ago” she answers. “Let's find a way in” she walks away, Dean and Sam share a look before following.

…................

A door is standing open, Sam enters first, Dean follows. Sam goes one way around the stairs, Dean the other. Sam shrugs: he saw nothing. Dean turns around.

…....................

In the open space in the middle of the room, there is a square with triangles on each side to form an eight-pointed star, with squiggles at each point. Lying in the figure are Tessa and an old man in a suit, presumably the first reaper. Sam and Dean come for a closer look. On the far side of the reaper trap is a man standing guard. He has not seen Sam and Dean. Erika appears at Dean's side. She smirks her vampire face emerging.

“I got him” she whispers takes a few steps forward and vanishes. She reappears behind the man and taps him on the shoulder; when the man turns around, Erika punches him in the face. When the man straightens up and takes a swing, Erika is gone. The man looks around: he and the reapers are the only ones visible. A hand taps the man's shoulder; this time it's Dean who punches him. Erika has reappeared on the man's other side and punches again. Sam knees the man in the chest. The man scrambles away. Dean kicks him. The man hides behind the coffin on the dais. Erika, Dean and Sam follow him up.

“You know, this ghost thing, it's, it's kind of rad” Dean teases. Another man comes out from behind a curtain, carrying a chain and making pained noises. The first man scrambles over the coffin and out of the way. The second man pulls the chain tight and hooks it to a candle stand.

“It's iron” The man, who must be a demon, lets go of the chain. His hands are smoking. Sam and Dean look around; the chain surrounds them. Erika looks around and purses her lips, she moves to remove the chain, she touches the chain and it burns her skin, she growls pulling her hand back.

“What the bloody hell?” she asks. The demon smirks .

“Vervain” he tells her, she growls back at him as a third demon comes into the room.

“Boys. Eris. Find the place okay?” he asks, the demon's eyes roll white: it's Alastair. Alastair's eyes return to human. He walks up to the chain. One of the demons hands him a shotgun and leaves. Alastair checks the shotgun, then aims at Dean and fires. Dean disintegrates. “Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?” Erika and Sam glare at Alastair. Dean reappears.

“Alastair. You bastard”

“Well, go on. Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?” Erika and Dean glance at Sam. Sam fumes. “It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?”

“Go to hell”

“Ah, if only I could” Alastair turns away, crossing the room. “But they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole”

“To kill death?”

“No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, though. They're like lemmings” Alastair pumps the shotgun and fires, Erika groans and looks down at her chest, her hand finding the wall to steady herself. She glares at Alastair as he comes back up to the chain. “By the way, it's, uh, good to see you again, Dean”

“You can shoot us all you want, but you can't kill us”

“Ah, that so?” Alastair teases. He turns and picks something up from the floor, Erika pokes at her chest as she heals. Alastair is now holding a scythe, turning it over in his hands. “Anyhoo...” Erika, Dean and Sam watch Alastair. “Moon's in the right spot. The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?”

“You're gonna kill a reaper with that? It's little on the nose, don't you think?” Dean asks.

“Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse? But he does have three amigos” Alastair goes over to the reapers. “And they're just jonesing for the apocalypse” Alastair kneels next to the old man reaper. “It pays to have friends in low places” Alastair grabs the reaper by the collar and hauls him up. “Don't you think?” Alastair puts the scythe behind the REAPER's neck. “Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!” Alastair pulls the scythe. White-blue light. Alastair lowers the dead REAPER to the floor. Alastair straightens up. Erika looks up: there's a chandelier hanging above the reaper trap. Alastair steps over the dead REAPER and grabs Tessa by the shoulder, holding the scythe to her neck. She's awake. Erika glares at the chandelier, concentrates.

“Stop!” Tessa begs.

“Hic cruor messoriusillud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit” The chandelier is shaking, Dean and Sam look to it and then to Erika, Dean looks to his hand and touches her arm. She lets out a breath. The chandelier falls. “resurgat!” The chandelier lands on a corner of the reaper trap, breaking it. Tessa vanishes. She reappears at the candle stand and unhooks the chain.

“Bye-bye” Tessa, Dean, and Sam vanish. Erika smirks at Alastair and then vamp-speeds away.

…............

Tessa and Dean appear. They look around.

“Where's your brother?” Tessa asks. “And the Original?”

“I'll go find them. You get out of here”

…............

Pamela and a demon fight. Pamela gets loose of the demon and leans over Sam.

“Animum vult decipi, ergo...” The demon grabs Pamela and throws her across the room, knocking over candles and the coffeemaker. Pamela sits up. The demon pulls out a knife and stabs Pamela in the gut. Sam sits up. The demon pulls out the knife.

“Pamela!” Sam raises a hand and flings the demon against the wall. Sam stands and exorcizes the demon with his mind. The demon's host slumps to the floor. Sam turns to Pamela, crouching down to her level. Pamela is laughing. “What's so funny?”

“I can't die—not in this town” Pamela takes her hand away from the injury. There is no blood.

“Pamela....”

“Quit your worrying, grumpy. How about you make me a drink, huh?”

“You need a doctor or Erika....”

“Make me a drink, Sam,” Pamela tells him, Sam swallows.

…...............

Dean walks along the alley, looking around.

“You can't run” Alastair is standing in the alley. “Dean” Dean stops and stares. Alastair advances. Dean retreats. “Not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours” Blue-white lightning strikes Alastair. He vanishes. “What the hell?”

“Guess again” Dean turns around. Castiel is behind him. “What just happened? You, Sam and Erika just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory”

“Well, no thanks to you”

“What makes you say that?”

“You were here the whole time?” Dean asks.

“Enough of it” Castiel looks away.

“Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt.”

“That script on the funeral home—we couldn't penetrate it,” Castiel tells him.

“So Erika was right, that was angel-proofing”

“Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?” Castiel looks at Dean.

“You recruited us?”

“That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal”

“That was you?” Dean asks. Castiel looks down. “If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?”

“Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite”

“So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?”

“Yes”

“These are good people. What, you think you can make a few exceptions?”

“To everything there is a season”

“You made an exception for me” Castiel pauses, then looks at Dean.

“You're different” Castiel tells him, there is a long pause before Tessa appears next to Dean

“Dean? I could use your help” Castiel is gone.

…..................

Pamela sits on the edge of Dean's bed, one hand to the stab wound, leaning on the other.

“Imum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis” Pamela gets up to move to the other bed. Sam gets up to help her.

“Hey, we just got to talk to Tessa, that's all. Get her to hold off reaping till we get you better”

“I'm pretty sure she's started up again” Blood is pouring over Pamela's hand. Dean takes a deep breath and sits up. Pamela takes a drink. She's breathing hard. Dean looks at Pamela and sees the blood.

“What happened?”

“Dean, where's Tessa?”

“She's...” Pamela takes off her sunglasses as the motel room door opens, Erika walks in, she stiffens, the veins creeping up her face, she snaps her head to Pamela and then to the blood.

“Pam” Erika whispers vamp-speeding to her side, Erika raises her wrist to her own mouth and bites. “Here” she holds it out to Pamela who pushes it away.

“I'll be dead before that works it's magic, Rikki,” Pamela tells her, Erika's wrist heals and she drops her hand.

“Pam” Erika whispers.

“Pamela, I'm so sorry” Sam states.

“Stop,” Pamela tells him.

“You don't deserve this”

“Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this” Pamela presses her head to Erika's. “You can go to hell,” she tells the vampire. “For ever introducing me to those two in the first place” Pamela starts coughing.

“Take it easy, Pam” Erika whispers.

“If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place” Pamela turns her head toward Dean.

“You're lying,” Pamela tells him, Sam looks at Dean. “But what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime” Pamela beckons Sam closer. “Come here” Erika stands and lets Sam lean in closer. Pamela whispers in his ear. “I know what you did to that demon, Sam” Sam's eyes widen. “I can feel what's inside of you. If you think you have good intentions, think again” Pamela starts coughing again. She leans back against the headboard, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth, and is still.

“Pam?” Erika asks moving closer to her friend. “Pam?” she asks again gathering her friend up. “Pamela!” Erika starts to cry. “No” she whispers touching Pamela's face, brushing her hair back. “No” Erika presses her forehead to Pamela's and closes her eyes.

“Erika” Dean takes her arm trying to pull her from Pamela. “She's gone”

“Don't touch me” Erika growls jerking away from him, she clutches Pamela closer to her and cries harder. “Get out,” she tells Sam and Dean. “Both of you”

“Erika” Dean states softly.

“Get out” she repeats not looking up from her friend. Dean and Sam share a look before they grab their duffels. Sam leaves first, Dean looks to Erika. “Leave, Dean” she growls.

“I'm sorry,” he tells her and then leaves.

 

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Erika sniffles kneeling in front of the pyre ahead of her, Pamela's body resting on the top. She's been trying to light it all day, just can't bring herself to do it, to finally say goodbye to her friend. She bites her lips and looks down as she starts to cry again. Dean touches her shoulder and she jerks her head up. He looks to her sadly, kneeling at her side, she really starts to cry, lip trembling, he hugs her pulling her head to his chest. She clutches to his shirt.

“Thank you” she whispers. “For coming back” Dean kisses her head. “I'm sorry I growled at you” she whispers.

“It's okay,” he tells her standing pulling her with him, Sam moves to her other side and touches her arm. “You ready?” Dean asks her, Erika shakes her head.

“Not even remotely” she admits and takes a breath. “But I have to” she adds, then stares at the pyre, Dean threads his fingers with hers and she closes her eyes before opening them, the iris glows slightly blue before the pyre erupts into flames. Dean pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her waist, she turns and sets her head on his shoulder. “I need a drink” she mumbles and then walks away.

…................

Erika sits in Pamela's living room with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a photo of the two of them in the other, Dean sets a load of empty boxes on the side and then moves to her. He touches her shoulder and she looks to him.

“Give me a minute” she whispers, he nods and looks to Sam who grabs an empty box.

“I'll do the kitchen,” Sam tells them and then leaves, Dean takes a box too and heads into the next room, Erika takes a breath before standing, she should sort through her friend's things, she is the only family Pamela had, so it has to be her.

…..................

Dean finds a box marked with Erika's name and looks to her.

“Erika” he whispers, she looks to him and then moves to his side, she peers into the box, filled with little things from over the years, photos, trinkets, she smiles sadly and lifts out a photo of her and Pamela in the 90s during the Pump Tour, they're stood with the band Aerosmith. “Is that you and Pamela with...Aerosmith?” Dean asks, Erika nods.

“Yeah, Pam didn't believe I could get us backstage...I one-upped her and got us onto the tour bus....” she looks to Dean. “She slept with Tom Hamilton that night” Dean chuckles and takes the photo. Erika looks back in the box and takes out two stamped movie tickets for Scream.

“You were friends for years” Dean whispers noting the number of things in the box.

“I first met Pam when she was 17” Erika answers holding up a photo of her and Pamela at the beach, Pamela is only 18 or 19. “She was getting hit on and she hated it” Erika looks to Dean and smirks. “So I walked up to her and kissed her” Dean smiles. “The bloke was too shocked to even question it” Erika chuckles. “She knew,” Erika tells him. “Straight away what I was, and she told me she didn't care” Erika looks down as she starts to cry again. “She told me she could see good in me” she brushes away the tears. “We spent the next 5 years hopping from tour bus to tour bus.....I'd never had a human friend before” she admits. “I can't imagine the person I would be.....if I had never met her” Dean takes her arm and sits her down in a chair, Erika hangs her head to cry. Dean crouches at her side and squeezes her knee.

“We don't have to do this today,” he tells her. “We can come back and go through her things another time”

“I want to do it” Erika whispers.

“Hey” Sam states walking into the room, he holds up an envelope. “I found this” he holds it out to Erika who looks up at Sam and then to the envelope, she takes it from him and touches the writing on the front. Rikki. She turns it over and opens it up. Dean kisses her cheek.

“We'll give you some space,” he tells her giving Sam a look, Sam nods and leaves the room, Erika grabs Dean's wrist, he looks to her.

“Thank you,” she tells him, means more than this moment and he knows it, he gives her a small smile and kisses the back of her hand before leaving. Erika takes a breath and then pulls the letter out of the envelope. Erika reads through it, Pamela must have been writing it for years, the way the human talks about their time together, their friendship, how grateful she was. And then the more recent writing, of what Pamela felt around Erika and Dean. He's her humanity, her anchor, how he gives her strength and how with him she could be so much more than just a monster. And finally, she writes that she should be careful, that if Lucifer rises he won't stop till he has her back and that the people she cares about could get hurt. Erika sniffles and stands to pace with the letter. And finally, finally, Pamela tells her she loves her and that's she glad she met her. Erika smiles and nods folding it away again.

 

 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Sam drives the Impala, Dean sits in the passenger seat, Erika sleeps off her drinking binge in the back, Dean watches her sleep, he leans over the back and brushes her hair back before sighing.

“Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne. She's been tracking some leads. I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith.....” Sam tells him, Dean leans back.

“Hey, man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass”

“What's your problem?”

“Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam” Dean answers.

“She knew what was at stake. They both did” Sam nods to Erika.

“Oh yeah. Saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it”

“Dean....”

“I'm tired of burying friends, Sam”

“Look, we catch a fresh trail....”

“And we follow it, I know. Like I said, I'm just—I'm just getting tired”

“Well, get angry,” Sam tells him, Dean sighs and looks back to Erika. “You think she's going to be okay?” Sam asks, Dean shrugs and sighs.

…..................

Dean wraps an arm around Erika as they and Sam walk into a motel room.

“Ah, home crappy home” Dean teases as Sam flips on the lights.

“Winchester, Winchester and Mikaelson” Uriel greets, he and Castiel are waiting inside the room. Erika growls, Dean grabs the back of her jacket to stop her from moving.

“Oh come on” Dean complains.

“You are needed,” Uriel tells them.

“Needed? We just got back from needed” Dean argues.

“Now, you mind your tone with me” Uriel snaps.

“No, you mind your damn tone with us”

“We just got back from Pamela's funeral,” Sam tells them.

“Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her” Dean tells him. “You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!”

“We raised you out of hell for our purposes,” Uriel tells Dean.

“Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?”

“Start with gratitude”

“Oh”

“Dean, we know this is difficult to understand,” Castiel tells Dean.

“And we..” Uriel gives Castiel a significant look. “Don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight”

“Demons? How they doing it?” Dean asks.

“We don't know”

“I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?” Sam asks.

“We can handle the demons, thank you very much” Uriel sneers.

“Once we find whoever it is” Castiel adds.

“So you need our help hunting a demon?” Dean asks.

“Not quite. We have Alastair”

“Great. He should be able to name your trigger man” Dean tells them.

“But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse”

“Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league” Dean tells them, Uriel looks to Erika who is glaring at him.

“That's why we've come for her” Erika raises an eyebrow at them.

“Excuse me?” she asks. “Why the bloody hell would I help you in any way?” she steps closer to Uriel.

“Given your kinds special talent with getting people to do what you want,” Uriel tells her. “We need you to compel him”

“No,” Erika tells him and then smirks. “I hope whoever it is, kills the bloody lot of you” she looks up at Uriel who looks down at her, stood toe to toe.

“Eris” Castiel states stepping closer to her. “We wouldn't ask...”

“We're not asking” Uriel argues. “We're telling”

“Or what?” Erika asks. “You'll kill me?” she raises an eyebrow at him. “I'd like to see you bloody try”

“So afraid the last time we met.....” Uriel teases.

“You got my friend killed.....I no longer feel anything but complete hate and strife for you and your kind. You know who I am, you know what I am, and you know just what I am capable of when people cross me.....you want to experience first hand why I gained the title: Eris?” Uriel looks down at her, calculating, Castiel steps between them.

“Please” he begs slightly. “Eris, you are our best hope”

“Then you must be truly desperate, love,” she tells him back.

“We do not have time for this” Uriel complains, disappearing and reappearing behind Dean. “You will help us or we will hurt him.....” Erika shifts slightly.

“Uriel” Castiel warns. Erika swallows the lump in her throat and looks to Castiel, he looks to her, she closes her eyes.

“Fine” she whispers. Sam looks around. The room is empty.

“Damn it!”

…...................

Alastair is visible through a window in a door, chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil's trap. Castiel, Erika, and Dean stand on the other side.

“This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely” Castiel tells Erika.

“Fascinating,” She tells him dryly. “Where's the door?” she turns and walks away, Dean smirks and follows her.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asks.

“Back to Cheyenne, thank you very much” Erika walks past Uriel, then stops: Uriel is blocking her path.

“Angels are dying, girl,” He tells her, Erika tightens her jaw, ignoring how that remind her of Mikael.

“Everybody's dying these days, love,” she tells him back. “And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want” she tells him mockingly. Uriel grabs her throat, Dean steps closer, Castiel grabs his arm. Erika grabs Uriel hand and pries it from her throat crushing the bones in his hand. “Angel or not, your vessel is human and I can damage it,” she tells him. “I'm an Original, show a little respect” she growls releasing his hand.

“This is a lot to ask, I know,” Castiel tells her. “But we have to ask it” Erika watches Castiel for a moment, she looks to Dean and then turns back to Uriel.

“We'll talk to Castiel.....alone” she states.

“I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders”

“Well, get some donuts while you're out,” Dean tells him, Uriel laughs.

“Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy” Dean watches Uriel vanish.

“You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby” Dean teases, Castiel doesn't react. “You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do”

“Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone” Castiel tells them, Erika rolls her eyes, Dean walks up to Castiel.

“What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?”

“My superiors have begun to question my sympathies”

“Your sympathies?”

“I was getting too close those in my charge. You” he tells Dean and then looks to Erika. “Even you. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment” Castiel gives Erika a look. “Once upon a time, you would have revelled in something like this”

“I was a different person,” she tells him.

“Yes, you have changed”

“A thousand years will do that to a girl,” she tells him back. “A thousand years of pain, suffering, loss....a thousand years of victims at my feet and regret in my heart. You took my friend from me. Someone I loved. Bring her back”

“I can't,” Castiel tells her.

“You can” She corrects him. “You just don't want to” she sighs and looks to the door to the room Alastair is in.

“You have a history with him,” Castiel tells her.

“Yes,” she agrees. “He took something from me too” she adds. “A treasured companion, Alastair killed her because she smelt nice”

“That's it?” Dean asks, Erika looks to him.

“He claimed the smell offended his senses....so he ripped her heart out of her chest” She answers and then looks back to Castiel. “I'll do it,” she tells him. “But I get to play with him first” she growls. Castiel nods.

“Do whatever you need to” he tells her.

........................

Erika stands in front of the door with her arms folded over her chest, Dean leans against the wall behind her, she looks to him.

“You don't have to stay,” she tells him. “There won't be much to see” Dean pushes himself up and moves to her.

“I'm staying,” he tells her, she sighs and nods.

“Fine” she grumbles and then shrugs out of her coat, sets it aside before walking into the room, Dean follows at her flank. Alastair watches Erika enter, grins, and starts to sing, moving within the chains almost as though he is dancing.

“Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek...” Erika motions to the table and Dean moves to is as she walks to Alastair. He watches her.

“Torture is more my sister area of expertise,” she tells him. “But on the rare occasion, I dabble” she tilts her head up, she raises her hand and touches a finger to his neck. “Let's start with something....simple” she whispers and then walks to the table to lean next to Dean.

“Is that it?” he asks her, she smirks and looks to him.

“Wait for it” she whispers and then Alastair starts screaming. “There it is” she teases, Dean raises an eyebrow. “Remember when I showed you my memories,” she tells him.

“Yeah” he answers.

“Well this is something similar.......this is his worst nightmare, even demons have something they fear, this trick just pulls on that” Dean nods and swings his legs a little.

…...........

Sam opens the motel door for Ruby.

“I can still smell them. Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again”

“I need you to find out where they took Dean and Erika”

“Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Erika does her thing, Al's reduced to a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?” Ruby asks.

…...............

Dean looks to Erika as she flicks fluff from her trousers, Alastair still screams. She loves this.

“They call you Eris” Dean points out. “Why?”

“How much Greek mythology do you know?” Erika asks.

“Not a lot” he admits.

“Eris is the goddess who calls forth war and discord. According to the Iliad”, he frowns at her. “It's an epic poem by Homer” she elaborates, Dean nods. “In it: Eris wanders about, at first small and insignificant, but she soon raises her head up to heaven” Erika looks to him and shrugs. “She is the friend and sister of Ares, the god of War, and with him she delights in war, increasing the moaning of men. She is insatiable in her desire for bloodshed, and after all the other gods have withdrawn from the battle-field, she still remains to rejoice over the havoc that has been made” she looks down. “I was once....exactly like that” she admits. “Me and Nik.....we've always been...more violent then our siblings, our werewolf aspects” she takes a breath. “I was the Eris to his Ares” she looks to Dean. “We've been all around the world, delighting in the bloodshed we cause. That was me”

“What changed?” he asks. “Why did you change?” she shrugs.

“Me and Nik were inseparable” she answers. “Till 1835” she looks to him. “We have a weakness,” she tells him. “It doesn't kill us but....puts us in a magical coma, it's a silver dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree.....straight to the heart, it neutralizes us.....in 1835...Nik used a dagger on Rebekah, I love my sister, Dean, but my brother felt betrayed....felt she had to be punished, we argued, I felt he'd gone too far, and he would have daggered me if I wasn't immune”

“Ah...silver...werewolf” he mutters. She smirks.

“I'm a little surprised you got that, love” he nudges her as Alastair continues to scream.

“I read up on your kind of werewolf,” he tells her. “Less bothered by silver then the other” she nods.

“Well...after that...I left. We're on better terms now” she offers. “Obviously” he smirks at her. “We reconciled at the beginning of the 20th century, forever is an awfully long time to hate my twin” she offers, Alastair stops screaming, Erika cocks her head and jumps down from the table. “Let's kick it up a notch” she states and grabs his throat. In the corner, a faucet is turned by an unseen hand. It begins to drip, right onto the chalk of the devil's trap on the floor.

…....................

In the next room, Castiel hears Alastair screaming.

…................................

Ruby chants, holding a lit candle to the corner of a map. Sam watches the fire spread around the edges.

“Relax. The fire is our friend. Besides, the only part of the map we need is the 'where's Dean and Erika?' part. Out” The flames vanish. The map is charred to unreadability; a small circle in the middle is untouched. “There. They're there. It's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try?”

“Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it”   
“You don't seem too happy about it”

“You think I wanna do this? This is the last thing I....” Sam sits on the bed. “But I need to be strong enough” Ruby straddles Sam's lap.

“It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it” Ruby kisses Sam. She pulls a knife from an ankle sheath and cuts her arm, drawing blood. Sam drinks it straight from the vein. Ruby strokes his hair. “It's okay, Sam” Ruby smirks.

….......................

Castiel listens to Alastair's groans. The light flickers, catching Castiel's attention; the bulb explodes. Anna appears behind Castiel.

“Anna”

“Hello, Castiel” Castiel turns to look at her.

“Your human body....”

“It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and....” Alastair becomes slightly more audible.

“You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you”

“Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?”

“He went to receive revelation”

“Right”

…...........................

Erika pulls her hand back from Alastair's throat. Alastair laughs. Erika growls.

“Now it's your professionalism that I respect” Dean turns away, disgusted. Alastair spits blood.

…................

“Why are you letting her do this?” Anna asks.

“She's doing God's work” Castiel answers.

“Torturing? That's God's work? Stop her, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have”

“Who are we to question the will of God?”   
“Unless this isn't his will”

“Then where do the orders come from?” Castiel asks.

“I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him”

…...............

Erika lifts Alastair's chin and sighs.

“Fun's over” she states and slaps him, hard. “Open your eyes” she snaps, Alastair looks at her. “Who's murdering the angels?” She compels.

…...............

“The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?” Anna asks Castiel, he can't meet her eyes. “What you're feeling? It's called doubt”

…...............

Erika stares at Alastair, nothing happens, he laughs, Erika glares and lets go of his face. She's not strong enough, she hasn't fed in days, Dean frowns and stands.

“What is it?” he asks. She sighs.

“I can't...” she answers. “I haven't...” she looks to him. “I haven't fed, I don't have enough strength”

…................

Anna touches Castiel's hand.

“These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still....”

“Together?” Castiel yanks his hand away. “I am nothing like you. You fell. Go”

“Cas”

“Go” Anna vanishes.

….................

Dean watches Erika thread her fingers through her hair. Dean moves to her and takes her hand. She looks at him.

“Feed from me” he offers.

“Dean” she shakes her head and pulls her hand away. “I don't feed from humans” she reminds him.

“So don't count it,” he tells her. “They aren't going to let us go without answers,” he tells her. “The longer you're here without feeding the weaker you get.....so feed now, we get to leave” she sighs.

….........

Sam drives through the rain.

…........

Dean kisses Erika's wrist as she watches him.

“You know, it was supposed to be your father” Alastair states, Erika and Dean look to him and frown.

“What?” Dean asks, Erika moves to Alastair.

“He's still hallucinating,” she tells Dean, she touches Alastair's neck and then smirks. “Of you,” she tells Dean. “He's afraid of you” Dean moves to her side.

“He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you” Alastair states, Erika keeps her hand on Alastair's neck.

“Bring what on?” she asks, though in Alastair's mind it's Dean that asks.

“Oh, every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father. And finally, you said, "Sign me up." Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch.....” Dean turns away from Erika, hangs his head. “That was the first seal” Dean snaps his head up as Erika looks to him.

“You're lying” Dean states.

“And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break. We had to break the first seal before any others. The only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line. When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester” Dean closes his eyes, trying not to react. “Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me” Erika moves to Dean.

“Dean” she whispers. Alastair notices the dripping faucet and the broken edge of the devil's trap.

“I don't think he's lying. But even if the demons do win...” Dean pulls Ruby's knife. “He won't be there to see it” Dean turns around. Alastair is right behind Erika, out of the chains. “Erika!” he shouts, she turns around.

“You should talk to your plumber about the pipes” Alastair snaps Erika's neck, who goes down. Alastair grins and looks to Dean.

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Dean is covered in blood. Alastair holds him by his shirt collar and punches him repeatedly, then drops him and picks him up by the throat and shoves him up against the hexacle, lifting his feet off the floor.

“You got a lot to learn, boy. So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning” Alastair turns around. Castiel is behind him with Ruby's knife. Alastair drops Dean, who doesn't move, to focus on Castiel, who stabs him in the heart. The injury sparks gold light, but not as much as when it kills. “Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today” Castiel lifts a hand. The knife twists itself. Alastair grunts in pain and pulls out the knife, then tosses it away and charges Castiel. They fight. Alastair slams Castiel against the wall, choking him. “Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven” Alastair chants in Latin. Blue light appears in Castiel's eyes and mouth. Erika groans as she wakes, pushes herself up to her knees. Alastair stops abruptly, choking, and is slammed against the wall. Sam has arrived, one hand raised. Castiel slumps to the ground. “Stupid pet tricks”

“Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?” Sam asks.

“You think I'm gonna tell you?”

“Yeah, I do” Sam twists his hand. Alastair's eyes roll white and he chokes. “How are the demons killing angels?”

“I don't know”

“Right” Sam scoffs.

“It's not us. We're not doing it”

“I don't believe you”

“Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand” Alastair tells them.

“He's telling the truth,” Erika tells Sam moving to her feet. Sam stops.

“Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can”

“I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill” Sam holds out his hand. Gold light flares inside Alastair as he screams. Alastair's host collapses, dead. Erika moves to Dean lifts his head into her lap. She raises her wrist to her mouth and bites into her own skin before pressing her bleeding wrist to Dean's lips.

“Drink” she begs of him. “Please” she whispers, Dean opens his lips slightly and Erika pushes her wrist into his mouth. She lifts her eyes to Sam who looks away from her.

….....................

Erika sits next to the motel bed as Dean sleeps, recovers, she sighs and looks over her shoulder as Castiel appears at the doorway, pauses, and looks to her.

“Eris” he whispers.

“This is your fault,” she tells him.

“No” Castiel argues.

“Because you can't keep a bloody devil's trap together” she growls.

“I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry”

“This whole thing was bloody pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing this. Something else is killing your soldiers”

“Perhaps Alastair was lying” he offers.

“No, he wasn't,” she tells him, she gives him a look and turns back to Dean. Castiel looks as though he has been slugged in the face. Erika takes Dean's hand.

….....................

Uriel sits on a bench, eyes closed. Castiel appears.

“Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they...they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible” Castiel sits next to Uriel. “Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?”

“The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Eris said the demons had nothing to do with it”

“If not the demons, what could it be?”

“The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished”

“You think our father would....”

“I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders any more. Maybe there is something wrong” Uriel stands up.

“Well, I won't wait to be gutted” Uriel vanishes.

…...................

Dean strokes Erika's hair as she sleeps with her head on the bed. She groans and wakes lifting her head.

“Hey” Dean greets, she lifts her eyes to his.

“Hey yourself, love” she greets back, he strokes her cheek. “I'm so sorry, Dean,” she tells him.

“What for? You didn't do this”

“I should have made you stay outside, I shouldn't have played with him.....” Dean shakes his head brushing his thumb over her cheek. “I thought I'd lost you too” she whispers closing her eyes. “After Pam”

“Hey” he coos, she looks to him. “I'm fine,” he tells her.

….......................

Castiel examines the devil's trap. He notices the dripping faucet and shuts it off without touching it.

“You called?” Uriel states as he enters. “What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?”

“Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate”

“Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined”

“No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth”

“The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel...” A sword slides out of Uriel's sleeve into his grasp. “...is another angel”

“You” Castiel states.

“I'm afraid so”

“And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Eris and Dean”

“Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, and Eris should have been apprehended and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons”

“For the murders of our kin?”

“Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?”

“It is our father's world, Uriel”

“Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva”

“Are you trying to convert me?” Castiel asks.

“I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to...”

“To...”

“To raise our brother”

“Lucifer” Castiel states.

“You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him”

“Lucifer is not God”

“God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that”

“But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?”

“I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid”

“For the first time in a long time, I am” Castiel states, Uriel smiles. Castiel punches him through the wall several feet away. Uriel gets up. They fight. Uriel clobbers Castiel with a metal bar; Castiel goes down. “You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God”

“You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God” Between each phrase, Uriel punches Castiel. The last time, he raises his fist and is stabbed through the neck from behind.

“Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still me” Anna pulls out Uriel's sword. Uriel collapses. Anna goes over to Castiel. Uriel screams as white light flares in his eyes and mouth. The light explodes out of him and out of the building. Castiel stands up and looks down at Uriel's corpse. His wings are seared into the floor across the devil's trap.

….................

Erika smiles pulling on her jacket as Dean whines about being stuck in bed, despite being healed.

“We'll grab food,” Sam tells Dean who sits up in bed. “You stay in bed and rest”

“Yes, nurse” Dean grumbles, Erika shakes her head and heads out of the motel room, Sam follows her.

…..................

Sam climbs into the Impala and Erika the other side.

“What is it?” She asks, Sam looks to her, she looks back at him, giving him a significant look.

“Demon blood” he answers, she looks away and nods. “You won't tell...”

“It's not my place, love” she interrupts. “But secrets....they always come back to bite you” he nods and starts the car.

“I know, but he won't understand,” Sam tells her.

“He's your brother” she points out, Sam pulls out of the parking look.

…...............

Dean is still in bed when Castiel sits next to him.

“Are you all right?” Castiel asks.

“No thanks to you”

“You need to be more careful”

“You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap” Dean counters.

“That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead”

“Was it the demons?” Dean asks.

“It was disobedience. He was working against us” 

“Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?”

“Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you....”

“Jump-started the apocalypse”

“And we were too late”

“Why didn't you just leave me there, then?”

“It's not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the one who can finish it. You have to stop it”

“Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean? Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!”

“I don't know”

“Bull”

“I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you.....and with Eris. It's why she was the first thing you saw....it is why you are drawn to one another....because it's down to you”

“Well, then you guys are screwed,” Dean tells him. “I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Find someone else. It's not me” Dean begins to cry. Castiel is gone.

 

 


	31. Chapter Thirty

An alarm clock flips from 5:59 to 6:00 and starts beeping. Dean's shuts it off before wrapping around the waist of Erika. He nuzzles into the back of her neck sliding his hand up under her vest top.

“Dean” she complains weakly, he chuckles as she rolls onto her back, he kisses her.

“Morning, Eri” he whispers against her lips, she smiles.

“Morning yourself, love,” she tells him back, he nudges her nose and smiles before kissing her again and pulling her thigh around his waist.

.....................

Erika sets a travel mug of coffee on the side and places another under the nozzle of a coffee machine, Dean places his hand on her waist from behind, she smirks and wiggles her hips slightly. He presses himself up against her back. He wears business dress with his hair slicked down.

…......................

Dean holding Erika's hand crosses the street to a silver Toyota Prius, they both climb in, Dean starts the car. Rock music blares. Dean looks at it, confused, and changes the station.

“NPR Morning Edition. It's time for this waste and...” Dean drives off in the Prius.

….............

Dean and Erika get out of the elevator and cross the lobby. There's a Sandover Bridge & Iron history display along one wall. Erika stops at a desk outside of an office labeled "Dean Smith—Director, Sales & Marketing". She sets her bag on the desk and turns to Dean who smirks and kisses her. He offers her a wink before heading into the office. Erika turns to her desk and adjusts her nameplate: Erika Smith – Personal Assistant.

…..............

Later: Dean flips his tie over his shoulder and eats a salad, Erika sits across from him with her own salad, she laughs and looks to him, he smiles warmly at her.

…..............

Later: Dean is standing and speaking into the headset.

“Net profitability aside, it's the client-retention rate that concerns me vis-à-vis maximizing return on sales. Buzz me back once you've seen the spreadsheets” Someone enters the office. “Mr. Adler”

“Dean” Adler slaps Dean on the shoulder. “Good stuff”

“Good stuff?”

“Big things. Good stuff”

“Good stuff”

….................

Dean is sitting at his desk playing with something and speaking into the headset.

“Oh, I hear you. No, I haven't been to the gym in ages. Carrying a little bloat around myself. It's a sedentary lifestyle, my man, no two ways. —All right, tell me one more time. You said lemon and—what was it? Cayenne and maple syrup, are you serious? How much did you lose?” Dean asks looking to the doorway as Erika appears, she smiles at him, he smiles back and puts some files in a case before leaves the office with her, still on the phone.

…....................

Erika is checking her phone, Dean wraps an arm around her waist. The elevator dings. Erika enters, focused on the phone. Dean looks over at the other occupant of the elevator, who is staring at them: it's Sam, who's wearing a short-sleeved shirt that says "Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. Tech Support".

“Do I know you?” Sam asks.

“I don't think so”

“I'm sorry, man, you two just look really familiar”

“Save it for the health club, pal” The elevator dings again and Dean and Erika get out... Sam stares after them.

….....................

Dean kisses Erika walking her back towards their kitchen counter, he lifts her up and sets her on the edge, his lips moving to her lips, she moans and closes her eyes throwing her head back, she clutches to the back of his neck. He lifts her up again and turns around, walking with her towards their bedroom.

…..................

Another day: Inside a cubicle farm: A printer whirs and spits out a paper. A fax machine whirs and sucks in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirs. A phone rings. Sam presses a button on the phone and talks into a headset.

“Tech support, this is Sam Wesson. Okay. Uh, well, did you try turning it off and then on?” Sam pokes at a vampire bobblehead. “Okay, go ahead and turn it off. No no no, just, just off. All right, give it a second. Turn it back on. Okay, is it printing now? Great. Anytime” Sam takes off the headset and presses a button on the phone. A man at a cubicle behind Sam, the only one in the room who is not wearing the yellow uniform shirt, rolls his chair over to Sam.

“Hey”

“Yo”

“What do you think of Mimi?” Sam looks over and shrugs.

“She's okay”

“Might have to hit that”

“Oh, dude, that's totally age-inappropriate”

“Experience”

“Trifocals”

“There's a MILF there, Sam. I just know it. Maybe a GMILF”

“Come on” Sam complains.

“Coffee break?”

“Yeah, for sure” Sam and the man get up. They pass another man at his cubicle.

“Paul. Time for a refuel, buddy”

“Sorry, no time”

“Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour”

“Working”

“Okay”

“He seems stressed” Sam points out.

“Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the Internet”

“No, no, no way. When?”

“Got sent up to HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him”

….................

The microwave dings and someone takes out a bag of popcorn and leaves. Sam heads for the coffeepot. The man goes to a supply cabinet and starts pocketing packets of pencils.

“Ian, dude” Sam warns.

“Just doing a little shopping. Running low at home” Sam hands Ian a cup of coffee. “So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?” Sam turns away. “What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day”

“I never should have told you in the first place”

“They're genius. Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class”

“You're just gonna be a dick about it”

“What? No way. I won't say a word. Total respect. Go”

“I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons” Ian bursts out laughing. Sam looks away and sighs.

“Classic! How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? Oh, my—okay, so you—rescuing the Grim Reaper. That's—you're a hero. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse”

“Dick”

“Wizard”

…..............

A printer whirs and spits out a paper. A fax machine whirs and sucks in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirs. Sam is back in his cubicle, filling out a form on a clipboard. He yawns and props his head on his hand, closing his eyes.

…................

Sam enters the elevator. Dean, Erika and a few others are there. Sam tries not to stare at Dean and Erika while the elevator whirs. Ding: everyone but Sam, Erika, and Dean gets out. The elevator closes.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sam asks, Dean looks at him and pulls Erika closer.

“Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh..”

“Oh dude, come on, I'm not either. I just wanna ask you one question” Dean looks around; there's no escape, he sets himself between Sam and Erika.

“Sure”

“What do you think about ghosts?”

“Ghosts?”

“Do you believe in them?” Sam asks, Dean laughs.

“Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought”

“Vampires?” Sam asks.

“There's no such thing as vampires,” Erika tells him.

“Why?” Dean asks.

“Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?”

“No. Not really”

“So you've never had any...weird dreams?”

“All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that—that you overshare” Dean presses a floor button. The elevator dings and Dean and Erika leave.

…..................

A printer whirs and spits out a paper. A fax machine whirs and sucks in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirs. Sam is again in his cubicle addressing his headset.

“Did you turn it off, then on?” Sam is drawing vampires on a pad of paper. “All right, well, let's try that. No, no, it's fine, I'll wait” Sam pulls up a search engine on his computer, looks both ways, and types in 'vampires'. He clicks to image search and glances over the pictures of Dracula wannabes, including one of Klaus. “Is it printing now? Oh, that's great. Anytime”

“Whatcha doing?” Ian asks. Sam minimizes the search engine and hides the sketches, then turns to Ian, shaking his head. Ian is still the only one not wearing the yellow shirt.

“Nothing”

“You get an email from Human Resources?”

“No. Why?”

“Damn it. Guess it's just me, then. I'm supposed to, quote, report to HR, unquote”

“They're probably finally busting you for snaking all those office supplies”

“I hope they spank me” Ian laughs, shoves his chair back to his cubicle, and leaves. Sam returns to his search engine.

“No no no no no no. Come on. Don't do this to me. Please” Sam minimizes the window, takes off his headset, and stands up to lean over Paul's cubicle.

“Hey, man, you okay?”

“It froze”

“They're crap, Paul. They freeze all the time”

“You don't understand. When I, when I rebooted, everything was gone. A whole day's work deleted”

“Well, did you back up?” Sam asks.

“No, I didn't back up. I wish to God I backed up but I didn't. I'll get it back. I'll find it. It's somewhere. I'll find it”

“Paul, it's okay, man. These things happen”

…................

It's night now: The room is dark and empty except for Paul's cubicle.

“Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Please. Please” The screen displays "ERROR: No Files Found". “All that work. Gone. Failed” Paul's breath is briefly visible. Paul gets up and walks to the break room. He breaks the tines off two plastic forks, opens the microwave, sticks the forks in where the door latches, enters 10:00 on the timer, sticks his head in, and presses start. Smoke and screams. The microwave dings.

 


	32. Chapter Thirty One

 

The next morning: People in coroner outfits roll a body bag past. Sam watches and sighs. Dean and several other people, some in suits and some in the yellow shirts, also watch. Sam, Erika, and Dean notice each other. Dean addresses another suit, he pulls Erika closer.

“Something about this seem not right to you?” he asks her.

“Uh, yeah, the whole thing, love,” she tells him. “I'll never eat popcorn again” she whispers.

“Yeah, right” Dean kisses her head.

…...............

Dean is at his computer, frowning at the screen.

“Eri” he states, she stands from her desk and walks into the office. “Help me” he begs, she smirks and sits on his lap.

“What are you looking for?” she asks.

“Personnel file...Paul Dunbar” he answers before turning to kiss her neck, Erika searches the computer before nudging him.

“Here, love,” she tells him, Dean leans forward a little and reads the Sandover personnel file for Paul Dunbar. It says his retirement party was supposed to be in two weeks.

“Two weeks?” he asks.

…................

Sam rolls his chair over to Ian's cubicle. Ian is wearing the yellow shirt for the first time and working busily.

“Hey. Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been happy, right?” Sam asks.

“I don't have time for this, Sam,” Ian tells him. Sam laughs.

“That's very funny,” Sam notices Ian's shirt and attitude. “What's with you?”

“I'm working. It's important”

“HR bust your balls or something? You're wearing the shirt. Did you shave?” A phone rings.

“Tech support, this is Ian. Be right up. Gotta go up to twenty-two, speak to a manager” Ian takes off the headset and leaves.

…...........

Erika knocks on Dean's office door, Ian stands at her side. Dean looks up from his computer.

“Thank you, Eri,” he tells her she smiles and turns back to her desk. “Hi. Ian, is it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to Vista. So I'm sure you're used to filling out the dash-R's, am I right?”

“Oh, no”

“No no no. It's fine. It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing” Dean pushes a paper over the desk and smiles. Ian looks at it, terrified.

“Oh my god”

“No, it's fine. Just refile it and we're square”

“I can't believe I did this” Dean begins to notice something's wrong. “I can't believe I—I can't believe I did this”

“Hey, guy, come on”

“No, no. It affected profits. It—I screwed up. I—I can't—I can't—I am so sorry. I—how could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company”

“All right, why don't you sit down, Ian?”

“No” Ian runs out of the room. Erika stands from her desk.

“Eri” Dean states.

“I'll get him,” she tells him already following Ian.

…..................

Erika knocks and then enters the bathroom.

“Ian, hey, it's Erika” she states walking in. “Are you okay, love?” Ian is staring into a mirror. Erika's breath is briefly visible. All the faucets come on even though Ian and Erika are the only ones in the room; all the soap dispensers, too. “Maybe we should get out of here, huh? Come on. Ian. Look at me” Ian turns toward Erika and pulls a pencil out of his pocket. Ian stares at Erika for a moment, then stabs himself in the neck. Erika stares at the spout of blood and rushes forward as Ian collapses. Erika looks up and sees an OLD man in the mirror, then turns around and no one's there. Ian goes still. “Somebody help me!” She shouts.

…....................

Dean drapes his blazer over Erika's shoulders as she talks to a police officer.

“No, I, I followed him into the bathroom,” She tells the officer. The coroner people roll a body bag past, again with an audience. “He was, uh—he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then...” Erika sees Sam and stops.

“Continue. Ma'am”

“And he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry, that's, um...”

“That's enough” Dean tells the officer who nods and walks away, Dean turns to Erika, she looks up at him, he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her. Dean looks to Sam across from them.

…......................

A printer whirs and spits out a paper. A fax machine whirs and sucks in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirs. A phone rings. Sam answers the phone.

“Tech support, this is Sam”

“I need to see you in my office. Now” Sam hangs up.

….......................

Dean stands in front of Erika and buttons up her fresh shirt, she smiles at him.

“Thank you, love” she whispers, he kisses her forehead and strokes her arm. He looks up at a knock.

“Come on in. Shut the door” Sam closes the door behind himself. “Who the hell are you?”

“I'm not sure I know”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago”

“All right. You cornered us in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now...”

“Now what?” Sam asks, Dean looks to Erika who shakes her head.

“Now nothing” Dean answers. “I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?” Sam nods. “Yeah, us too” Dean unscrews the top of a bottle. “It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business” Dean drinks. Sam looks to Erika, she fidgets with a bracelet around her wrist.

“When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?” Sam asks her.

“I don't know” she whispers. “I don't know what I saw”

“Wait. Are you saying that—did you see a ghost?” Sam asks her.

“I was freaking out. The guy penciled his bloody neck” she answers.

“You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?”

“So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling us?” Dean asks. Dean and Sam finally sit down, in unison. Dean holds out his hand to Erika who takes it, he pulls her down onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her.

“I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you”

“Uh-huh. Based on what?” Dean asks. Sam looks for an answer.

“Instinct” Dean looks down, shaking his head, then back up.

“I've got the same instinct,” Dean tells him.

“Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts”

“Yeah”

“And then it turns out that there's a real ghost”

“So you're telling us that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?” Dean asks.

“No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little” Sam pulls papers out of his bag. “I think I found a connection between the two guys” Sam passes over the papers. Dean looks at them.

“You broke into their email accounts?” Erika asks looking at the pages.

“I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity”

“Nice” Dean tells him.

“Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four”

“HR's on seven” Erika corrects.

“Exactly”

“Should we go check this out?” Dean asks.

“Like right now?” Sam asks back.

“No. No, it's getting late. You're right”

“I am dying to check this out right now”

“Right?” Dean asks and then looks to Erika. “Wait here,” he tells her, she shakes her head.

“Don't leave me on my own” she whispers. “What if it comes back?” she asks, Dean rubs her back and nods.

“Yeah, yeah, she should come with us” Sam agrees.

 

 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

A man in tech support yellow comes through, looking around. He finds door number 1444 and goes inside. It's a storeroom.

“Hello? Hello?” The door slams shut behind the man. He rattles the doorknob; it's locked. He looks around, seeing no indication of anyone else. All the monitors abruptly come on, showing only static. His breath is briefly visible. Everything rattles.

….................

Erika, Dean, and Sam are coming down the corridor when they hear the man yelling and hurry to room 1444. It's still locked. Sam kicks the door open.

“Whoa,” A shelf has fallen on the man. Dean and Sam hurry over to lift it off him. The old man from the bathroom appears behind Dean and flings him into the wall, then shoves Sam over. His hands spark lightning. Erika looks around and grabs something from the floor, a wrench. She swings at the old man with it. The old man dissipates before he can touch the man. The monitors shut off and everything stops shaking. Dean and Sam lift the shelves so the man can scoot out from underneath. Dean looks to Erika who holds the wrench to her chest, she looks to him.

“How'd you know how to do that?” Sam asks her.

“I have no bloody idea” she answers. Dean takes the wrench from her.

…................

Dean drinks his Master Cleanse, Erika taps her nails on the top of the kitchen counter, Sam stands with them.

“Holy crap, dude” Dean states.

“Yeah. I could use a beer”

“Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house” Dean tells Sam, Erika turns and opens one of the cabinets, reaching into the back she pulls out a bottle of whiskey and turns back to the boys, Dean shoots her a look.

“For Nik when he visits, not me,” she tells him turning to grab a glass.

“Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?” Sam asks Erika. She shrugs and pours out the whiskey before handing the glass to Sam.

“Nice job kicking that door,” Dean tells Sam. “That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?”

“No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like...we've done this before”

“What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?” Dean asks.

“No. I—I just can't shake this feeling like I—like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle”

“I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way, love” Erika tells him.

“No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?”

“I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though”

“All right, so, what do we do now?” Sam asks.

“We do what Eri does best, Sammy. Research”

“Okay. Did you just call me Sammy?”

“Did I?”

“I think you did. Yeah. Don't”

“Sorry” Dean offers.

…................

Erika sits at one laptop at a corner desk, Dean looks to the glass of whiskey and then his Cleanse juice, Erika smirks and pushes the glass towards him, Dean smiles and kisses her head before taking it. Sam at another laptop at a table. Erika clicks on another webpage and then smiles.

“Oh, I found something,” she tells them. Sam looks across to them.

“What you got?” Sam asks.

“I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters” she tells them, Sam moves over to her and Dean. “These guys are genius. Check it out”

“Instructional videos” Sam states, Erika is looking at the Ghostfacers website. She pulls up a video. Ed and Harry of the Ghostfacers are wearing white lab coats.

“We know why you're watching” Ed talks.

“You've got a problem”

“A ghost problem”

“A ghost-related problem. A ghost—it's like a ghost-adjacent pr—it's like a problem that's—and the ghost is—“

“Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it”

“Period”

“Watch and learn”

“See, the first step in any supernatural fight: Figure out what you're up against” Erika looks over at Sam. On Sam's laptop is an article about the death of Sandover's founder; it has a picture.

“That's him. That's the ghost” Erika tells him.

“P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building”

“Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it” Dean points out.

“Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929”

“Yeah, but, darling, lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year,” Erika tells him.

“How many companies had seventeen suicides?”

“Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress”

“Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression...” Sam starts.

“Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it”

“So Sandover's helping the bottom line....”

“By zapping some model employees”

“Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people”

“Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it”

“One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office” Erika, Dean, and Sam return to watching the Ghostfacers video.

“Once you've got that thing in your sights...You kill it”   
“Using special ghost-hunting weapons”

“First, salt. It's like acid to ghosts”

“Burny acid”

“Not LSD”

“No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, iron” Sam looks to Erika.

“That's why the wrench worked,” he tells her, she nods.

“Pure power in your hand”

“Dissipates ghosts instantly”

“Next little trick. We learned this from those useless douchebags....”

“That we hate”

“The Winchesters”

“Gun”

“Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt”

“Very effective”

“Very effective”

“Winchesters still suck ass, though”

“Affirmative. Suckage major” Erika, Sam and Dean share a look.

….................

Dean packs two pokers in a duffel bag that contains a salt shaker and unidentifiable items.

“Where do we even get a gun?” Dean asks.

“Gun store?” Sam asks back.

“Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?” Dean asks.

“I think so”

“Well, how in the hell...” A gun cocks and Sam and Dean turn to Erika who smirks at them. “You have a gun?” Dean asks.

“Of course, love” she answers. “I told you, remember, that Mikael's a hunter”

“Yeah, I didn't think that meant you had a gun,” he tells her. “Give me that” he takes the gun from her.

“To be fair, it's probably safer in her hands” Sam teases, Dean shoots him a look and then cocks the gun.

“Nothing to it,” Dean tells them.

…....................

Back to the video.

“The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing. You have to burn the remains”

“Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry”

“It's illegal in some states”

“All states” Harry corrects Ed.

“Possibly all states” Sam looks to Erika and Dean.

“Sandover was cremated,” Sam tells them.

“What? So what do we do now?” Dean asks back.

“Now, if the deceased has been cremated....”

“Don't panic”

“Don't panic”

“Just gotta look for some other remains”

“A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth”

“Milk teeth”

“Genetic material. You know what we're talking about”

“Go find it”

“Fight well, young lions,” Harry tells the viewers.

“Godspeed” Ed adds.

…..................

Erika, Sam, and Dean enter the elevator.

“Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated” Dean has his and Erika's phones out; Sam gets his.

“How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?” Sam asks.

“Well, that storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?” Erika asks, Dean presses button 14 and then kisses Erika.

“Be careful” he begs, she nods, his hand touches her stomach, she covers his hand with hers.

 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Erika, Dean, and Sam look through the things stored in 1444. Dean goes behind some shelves, Erika some others, while Sam rifles through the desk easily visible from the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam startles. Dean and Erika duck out of sight.

“Nothing. I just...”

“Come with me” The Guard grabs Sam's arm and shuts the door behind them.

“Man, listen. Look. It's okay. I—I work here”

“Whatever. Tell it to the cops” The Guard takes Sam down the corridor and into the elevator, which descends several floors. The current-weather screen inside the elevator goes to static, and both men's breath is briefly visible. The elevator screeches to a halt. The Guard uses his elevator key to open the inner doors, then pries open the outer doors; they're stuck between two floors. “Well, come on” Something makes an ominous sound.

“What?”

“Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here”

“Let's just wait” The Guard crawls out, nearly kicking Sam in the face.

….........

Erika and Dean continue to search through drawers. Erika finds a framed picture of a Sandover bridge.

…........

The Guard is out of the elevator and turns back for Sam.

“Seriously, I'll wait,” Sam tells him, the Guard leans back into the elevator.

“Look, I don't have the rest of my life” The elevator jerks downward abruptly, decapitating the Guard. Sam's face and shirt are covered in blood spray.

“Hey. You okay?” Dean asks over the phone, Sam slowly reaches for the phone.

“Call you back”

…...........

Sam walks between the cubicles, talking into his phone. He's cleaning the blood off his face with a towel.

“Dean, Erika, you there?” he asks.

“Yeah, listen, Eri thinks she's got it. Meet us on twenty-two”

“Okay, yeah. Just, uh, take the stairs”

….............

Erika is looking at the Sandover history display with Dean when Sam comes in. Dean looks to him.

“Whoa. That's a lot of blood”

“Yeah, I know”

“Right” Dean looks over the blood.

“So, uh, in there, love” Erika tells Sam as she points to a glass case containing a pair of gloves.

“P. T. Sandover's gloves”

“Yeah, bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something”

“So you ready?” Sam asks them.

“I have no idea” Dean admits.

“Me neither” Sam and Dean both take a poker and Erika takes her gun and a shaker of salt.

“Go for it,” Dean tells Erika.

“Right,” she whispers and uses her gun to smash the glass on the case. Sam's breath is briefly visible. Sandover appears behind Dean and flings him into the wall, then Sam. His hands spark as he approaches Erika, who grabs the salt and flings some through him. Sandover dissipates. Dean gets up.

“Oh. Nice one, Babe” Sandover appears behind Dean.

“Dean!” Erika shouts, Sam throws Dean the poker. Dean turns and swings it through Sandover, who dissipates again.

“Nice catch,” Sam tells him.

“Right?” Sam gets up and goes over to pick up the other poker. Sandover appears between Sam and Dean, Erika shoots him; he dissipates. He appears behind Dean, who turns around to get him, then behind Erika, who shoots him again, then between them, and throws first Sam, then Dean into opposite walls. His hands spark and he reaches for Dean. Erika sees the gloves and grabs them.

“Erika!” Sam throws a lighter to her, she catches it and flicks it on. The gloves catch fire and so does Sandover, who burns into nothing. Erika drops the burning gloves. “That was amazing”

“Right? Right?” Dean asks.

…...................

Dean pulls the first-aid kit out of his desk.

“Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life,” Dean tells Erika and Sam, Sam looks to Dean.

“Me neither” Sam admits.

“Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?” Dean asks.

“We should keep doing this”

“I know” Dean looks through the kit and comes out with two gauze pads(?). He gives one to Sam.

“I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people”

“Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers” Dean states.

“No, really. I mean, for real”

“What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?” Dean asks.

“Exactly”

“How would we live?”

“Uh...”

“You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?” Dean asks.

“That's all just details”

“Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance”

“All right. Um. Confession”

“What?” Erika asks looking to Sam.

“Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?”

“Yeah?”

“I was fighting them”

“Okay”

“With you” Sam looks to Dean. “We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like brothers, really” Sam looks to Erika. “You were there too, but...you're a vampire. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?”

“That's insane” Erika answers standing and moving away from him.

“Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?”

“Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but...” Dean tells Sam as Erika touches her stomach.

“Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be,” Sam tells them.

“No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo” Dean points to Erika. “That's my wife, Erika Smith. She moved her from England five years ago. Her father's name is Ansel, mother's name is Esther, step-father is Mikael, she has two half sisters, four half brothers, and a twin......”

“When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?”

“Okay, you're upset. You're upset, you're confused....” Dean tells him moving to Erika, he takes her face in his hand.

“Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital” Sam tells them.

“Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? My wife? Our...unborn child?” Dean asks, Sam looks to Erika. “Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on”

“All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know—I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you”

“Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go” Sam leaves. Dean turns to Erika, he kisses her and pulls her closer. “It's okay,” he tells her. “It's real” he whispers.

…..............

A printer whirs and spits out a paper. A fax machine whirs and sucks in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirs. Sam is in his cubicle filling out a form on a clipboard. The phone rings. Sam stares at it. He takes off his headset, picks up the poker he brought with him, gets up, and beats the phone to death. Everyone stares.

“I quit”

…..............

Dean is typing at his computer. Adler knocks at the door.

“Got a minute?”

“Sure, of course,” Deans answers. Adler comes in and shuts the door.

“How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Uh, great”

“You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather”

“Yeah” Dean nods.

“Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing” Adler sits down in front of Dean's desk. “That's why it's important to me that you're happy” Adler pulls out a pen, grabs a piece of notepaper, and writes down a five-digit number. “How's that for a bonus? You're about to become a father, uses it to treat the wife and new baby” Dean looks at the paper.

“That's very generous,” Dean tells him.

“Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere”

“Wow. Are you sure?” Dean asks.

“Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go-getter. Carving your own way”

“Well, thanks. I try”

“I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you” Dean takes off his headset.

“Uh, well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um...but...” Dean passes the paperback. “I am giving my notice. Hell, consider it Erika's too”

“This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?”

“No. I've—I recently—uh, very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh, very important to me”

“Other work? Another company?”

“No, I—it's hard to explain. Um. It's just that this—this is—it's just—it's not who I'm supposed to be” Adler grins. “What?”

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally” Adler stands up and presses two fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean looks around at the office and himself.

“What the hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry” Adler laughs.

“Welcome back” Dean stands up.

“Wait. Did I—did I just get touched by—you're an angel, aren't you?”

“I'm Zachariah”

“Oh, great. That's all I need is another one of you guys” Dean complains looking at the wedding ring on his finger.

“I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things” Zachariah indicates his body. “But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row”

“I am not one of your ducks”

“Starting with your attitude”

“Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative”

“You should see my decoupage”

“Gross. No thank you. So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?” Dean motions around.

“Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories”

“Just to shake things up? Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?”

“To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it”

“Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man”

“You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it. Right?”

“Angel or not, I will stab you in your face”

“All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things” Dean turns away. “Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with an attractive 1,000-year-old. This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?” Zachariah asks.

….............

Dean looks to Erika who is stretched out sleeping on the backseat on the Impala, he smiles and drapes her coat over her, she groans and shifts before settling again. His finger rubs at the now empty space on his finger, he looks to it and shakes his head before turning forward as Sam climbs into the passenger side.

“Hey” Sam greets and looks to Erika, he smirks. “She was out fast then”

“Yeah” Dean agrees. “She guzzled those blood bags down like she hadn't fed in weeks” Dean states starting the car.

 

 


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Dean wakes with a start and reaches across to Erika's side of the bed, it's empty but slightly warm, she's not long been up then, he leans up on his elbows and frowns, music, he can hear music, he turns and climbs out of her bed and follows it.

“Eri?” he asks and then stops, shakes his head. “Erika?” he corrects. He pushes open a door and pauses in the doorway. Erika sits behind a piano, her fingers dancing over the keys, her eyes closed, letting her memory guide her. It's beautiful. “I didn't know you played” Dean states softly behind her, Erika looks over her shoulder at him.

“I am sure there are a great many things you don't know about me, love,” she tells him, Dean moves across the room to sit at her side on the piano bench.

“You're not going to tell me that you were actually taught by.....Beethoven or someone are you?” he asks her, she smirks and leans against his side.

“No, my brother, Elijah” she corrects, he smiles at her as she continues to play. “It's not as calming as painting but.....it still serves as a way to ease my mind”

“Why? Something bothering you?” Dean asks her.

“I'm a thousand years old, love, there is always something bothering me” she answers, he brushes her hair over her shoulder, he leans closer and kisses her neck.

“Let me help” he whispers against her neck, she closes her eyes and sighs. Dean smirks and kisses up to her jaw. “Come back to bed” he whispers, she nods and lets him take her hand and pulls her up, he kisses the back of her hand and smiles at her, she smiles back at him.

…..............

Erika and Dean flop down next to one another and stare at the ceiling, Dean smirks and looks to Erika, they both are breathing heavily.

“That was new,” she tells him without looking at him.

“Yeah” he agrees. “I wasn't even aware you could bend that way,” he tells her, she smirks and turns to him.

“Want to see what other ways I can bend?” she asks wiggling her eyes, he lurches forward and kisses her, she laughs and curls her arm around his neck.

….............

Dean wakes with his arm around Erika who sleep, he smiles and threads his fingers with hers. She shifts against him and sighs softly. Dean glances to the clock before he snuggles back into Erika.

….............

Erika stands with Maddox, a witch friend of hers and Klaus', Dean watches her talking to him, laughing and smiling, he wrinkles his nose, Sam smirks at his side.

“Greens a lovely shade on you” Sam teases, Dean shoots him a look. Erika heads back towards them as Maddox moves to the bar.

“Ready to go, loves?” she asks adjusting her coat.

“Who's he?” Dean asks nodding to Maddox.

“Maddox” she answers, Dean raises an eyebrow, Erika smirks. “He watches the bar for me” Erika answers pulling on her jacket. “You don't think that when I'm with you I just shut up shop?” she asks with a smirk. “I still have to make money” she grabs Dean's jacket and pulls him closer, she nuzzles under his jaw. “Are you jealous?” she coos, Dean scoffs and shakes his head.

“No” Erika smirks against his neck.

“You know I can tell when you're lying, right, love?” she asks. Dean looks down at her before kissing her, threading his fingers into her hair pulling her closer. Sam clears his throat and Dean pulls back to smirk at his brother.

“Shall we go?” Sam asks walking away, Erika bites her lip and smirks.

…...........

At a comic book store: A man takes a comic book off the shelf as Dean and Sam walk through the door. They are in suits and long black coats: FBI costumes. The man behind the counter looks up as they approach and take out their badges.

“Uh... can I help you?”

“Sure hope so. Agents DeYoung and Shaw. Just need to ask you a few questions” Dean tells him.

“Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?”

“Like what?”

“Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights”

“Uh, I don't think so. Why?”

“What about noises? Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?” Sam asks.

“And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?”

“What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?” The man grins.

“I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?” he asks.

“Excuse me?” Dean asks.

“You're fans”

“Fans of what?”

“What is "LARPing"?”

“Like you don't know” Sam and Dean give them man a confused look. “Live-Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too.”

“I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about”

“You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... "Supernatural." Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane?” Sam frowns.

“Sam and Dean?” he asks.

“That's it!”

“You're saying this is a book?” Dean asks.

“Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following.” the man goes over to a table labeled “Bargain Bin”. Sam and Dean follow. “Let's see. Um... Ah. Yeah” he hands Dean a book. “That's the first one, I think” Dean looks to the cover.

“"Supernatural" by Carver Edlund” He flips the book over, reads the back cover. “Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths." Sam grabs the book.

“Give me that” he looks to the man. “We're gonna need all the copies of "Supernatural" you've got,” Sam tells him.

..........

Erika lays with her head in Dean's lap, he sits up back against the headboard, both are flipping through a different Supernatural book, Dean is frowning, Erika is smirking. The bed is strewn with copies of the book series. Sam is seated by the window with his laptop.

“This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?” Dean asks.

“You got me”

“Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to – to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude” Dean points out.

“Yes, you are, love” Erika teases, Dean nudges her off of his lap as she laughs.

“This is not funny, Erika” he scolds lightly, smiling as she laughs. Dean gets up and crosses to Sam. “How come we haven't heard of them before?”

“They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one – "No Rest For The Wicked"” Sam he turns the laptop towards Dean, displaying a web site listing the books. “Ends with you going to hell” Sam then reads from the screen. “There are a set of spin-offs as well, or tie-ins or something” he explains. “Called The Originals...It's about the Mikaelson” Sam looks to Erika. “It's about your family” Erika scrambles off of the bed and moves to them.

“What the bloody hell?” she asks.

“Yeah, apparently they were released to lead up to a crossover that never happened” Sam explains.

“What does it say?” Erika asks quietly, Dean clicks on the page and he clears his throat. Sam and Erika shoot him a look. Dean reads from the page.

“You've all heard the legends, the first vampires. Their eternal vow. How they roamed the Earth a thousand years, saw empires rise and fall. To most, they were monsters, but to a few, they were something more” Dean smiles a little. “If you look closely, you'll find traces of them through history. They've got a bit of a reputation” Erika smirks a little. “After a thousand years, things can get complicated. Something's you can't give up on, even when all hope is lost. Even when it seems like it's over; it's never over. Some things can't be broken.” he reads. Dean looks to Erika. “It seems to be a set of books from different moments across the thousand years....the first is the origin story”

“Well that's not so bad” she whispers. Dean snorts.

“Yes, well I reiterate. Freaking insane” Dean continues to browse the sight. “Check it out. There’s actually fans. There’s not many of them, but still. Did you read this?” He asks Sam.

“Yeah”

“Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says "the demon storyline is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it”

“Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better”

“There are Sam girls and Dean girls and girls for every male Mikaelson” Dean points out. “Erika girls....what's a slash fan?”

“As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together”

“Like, together together?” Erika asks.

“Yeah”

“They do know we're brothers, right?” Dean asks.

“Doesn't seem to matter”

“Oh, come on. That... That's just...”

“Hot” Erika finishes, Sam and Dean look to her. “What?” she asks.

“Sick” Dean corrects.

“No, love, it's.....oh it's going on up here” Erika points to her head. “And it is spectacular” Dean shuts the laptop in disgust.

“We got to find this Carver Edlund”

“Yeah, that might not be so easy,” Sam asks as Erika opens the laptop again.

“Why not?” Dean asks shutting it again, Erika shoots him a smirk.

“No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund” is a pen name”

“Somebody’s gotta know who he is”

 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Erika, Sam, and Dean are meeting with the publisher of the “Supernatural” series: a young, attractive woman in a long sweater. She is eager but appears both a little nervous and somewhat skeptical of their intentions.

“So you published the "Supernatural" and 'The Original' books?” Sam asks.

“Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read any more is that romance crap. You know – "Doctor Sexy, M.D."?” She scoffs. “Please”

“Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can... shine a light on an underappreciated series” Sam tells her.

“Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again”

“No, no, no, no. God, no” the publisher looks to Erika, Dean nudges her. “I mean, why – why would you want to do that?” Erika asks.

“You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all” Dean adds.

“Oh, my god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in – In "Heart," when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help” She turns away. “Gosh... if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings”

“Real men?” Dean asks.

“I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?”

“Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside”

“Is that supposed to be funny?”

“Lady, this whole thing is funny”

“How do I know you three are legit, hmm?”

“Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit”

“Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys”

“No! No, no, no. Never”

“No, that's...”

“We – We are actually, um... big fans,” Erika tells her.

“Hmm. You've read the books?”

“Cover to cover”

“Um-hmm”

“What's the year and model of the car?”

“It’s a 1967 Chevy Impala” Dean answers.

“What's May 2nd?”

“That's my – Uh... that's Sam's birthday” Sam answers.

“January 24th is Dean's” Dean points out.

“Name the Mikaelson siblings, in age order, all of them” Dean and Sam look to Erika who sighs.

“Freya, Finn, Elijah, the twins Erika and Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and then Henrik”

“Sam's score on the LSAT?”

“One...” Sam looks at Dean, at a loss. “Seventy-four?”

“Dean's favorite song?”

“It's a tie. Between Zep's "Ramble On" and "Traveling Riverside Blues."”

“The ingredients needed the break the Hybrid curse?”

“A witch” Erika answers. “A werewolf, a vampire, the moonstone and a doppelgänger, and they had all of them in 1492….but the moonstone was stolen by the doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova, who then turned herself into a vampire to stop the twins using her” the publisher nods. “She's been running from them ever since”

“Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?”

“What’s Carver Edlund's real name?” Sam asks.

“Oh, no. I – No. Sorry, I can’t do that” Sam and Dean look to Erika who sighs and pulls the woman aside.

“We just want to talk to him. You know, get the "Supernatural" story in his own words” Erika compels her.

“He’s very private. It’s like Salinger” Erika leans back and frowns.

“Are you wearing vervain?” Erika asks, the publisher nods and shows her her necklace.

“It's a replica of the Original witches' necklace,” the publisher tells her opening it up to show her the vervain, Erika smiles tightly and looks to Sam and Dean, giving them both a look, she moves back to them.

“That went well,” she tells them. “Your turn” they give her a look. “You know.....flash the flesh, loves” she motions to Dean's shirt.

“Don't objectify me” Dean complains, Sam sighs and turns to the publisher.

“Please. Like I said – we are, um...” Sam unbuttons his shirt, cringing a little, to reveal his demon-protection tattoo. “... big... big fans” Off Sam’s pointed look, Dean rolls his eyes and displays his own tattoo. The woman licks her lips.

“Awesome. You know what?” the publisher turns around and hikes up her skirt, showing them her own tattoo. “I got one, too”

“Whoa. You are a fan”

“Okay,” she scribbles something on a pad of paper. “His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off”

…..............

Dean turns to Erika as she shakes out her hair, he starts the Impala. Sam sits in the passenger side.

“Hybrid curse?” he asks her, she leans forward.

“You know, the one my mother put on me and Nik....the one that locked away the wolf”

“And you're trying to break it?” Dean asks, she nods.

“Yes, love, imagine someone taking half of you, half of who you are....and locking it away” Dean takes her hand. “Me and Nik just want to be who we truly are” Sam looks to her and gives her a small smile.

“And all you need is a witch, vampire, werewolf, doppelgänger, and moonstone?” he asks, she looks to him.

“A specific doppelgänger and a specific moonstone. A Petrova doppelgänger and the last was Katerina, who stole the moonstone and turned herself into a vampire. And the rest of her family was.....killed”

“By?” Dean asks, Erika sighs.

“Me” she answers. “And Nik” Dean shoots her a look. “I know...Eris, remember” she points out. “Evil psychotic bitch” she kisses his cheek and then leans back, Dean drives away

“How are you so different?” Sam asks. “I mean....you seem so...nice, I can't really picture you being.....like that” Erika looks to him.

“Nik made me realize what we had become, how bad it was,” she tells him. “He.... neutralized our sister, it was a step too far, considering all she did was....fall in love with a human, Nik's ward, his...Dick Grayson” Dean smirks a little. “So Nik felt betrayed...I thought it was extreme; the punishment” she explains. “And it made me look back and I realized...I was a monster, not just in species but I was a bloody, heartless monster, so I changed who I was, it's taken...122 years, but I like to think, I'm a better person now. Some days it's hard, someone will....piss me off, push my limits and I feel....that old me begging to be released”

“Like Uriel” Sam points out.

“Yes, you both very nearly saw the old me that day, and if it hadn't been for the two of you being in that room with me, I would have....” she smiles a little. “But knowing you were there...I didn't want to let you both down, and that's ridiculous, I barely know you...” she shrugs. “I just...I didn't want you to see me as that monster” Dean and Sam share a look, Dean nods to Erika and Sam touches her arm, she looks to him, he smiles.

“You're not a monster” he assures her. “I mean...it's what you are....but it's not who you are” she smiles back at him.

…..............

Erika, Dean, and Sam get out of the impala and walk towards the house ahead of them.

….............

Inside is Chuck wearing boxers, an undershirt, and a bathrobe, and stuffing the end of a slice of pizza in his mouth. He sits at the desk, pulls the pages from the printer, and clears his throat.

“Erika, Sam and Dean approached the run-down...” Chuck sighs, makes a correction on the page. “...approached the ramshackle house with trepidation. Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door?”

…..............

Erika, Sam, and Dean stop in front of the door, the brothers share a look, and shrug.

…..............

“Sam and Dean traded soulful looks. Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful... determination." Chuck tosses the pages down in frustration. “Ugh!” The doorbell rings. He looks up, nervous, then goes to answer it. Sam, Dean, and Erika are on the other side.

“You Chuck Shurley?” Dean asks.

“The Chuck Shurley who wrote the Supernatural and The Original books?” Sam asks.

“Maybe. Why?”

“I'm Dean. This is Sam. And this is Erika. The Dean, Sam, and Erika you've been writing about” Chuck closes the door. Dean rings the bell again and Chuck opens the door.

“Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life” he tries to shut the door, but Erika puts out a hand to stop it.

“Darling, here's the thing. We have lives and you've been using it to write your books” Erika shoves the door open and Dean enters, forcing Chuck to back up into the house. Sam follows, Erika waits outside, not like she has a choice.

“Now, wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny”

“Damn straight, it's not funny,” Dean tells him.

“Look, we just want to know how you're doing it”

“I'm not doing anything” Chuck argues.

“Are you a hunter?” Dean asks.

“What? No. I'm a writer”

“Then how do you know so much about demons?” Dean advances on Chuck, who falls onto the couch. “And Tulpas, and changelings, and The Originals?”

“Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!”

“No, it's not a "Misery" thing. Believe me, we are not fans!” Dean shouts.

“Well, then, what do you want?!”

“I'm Sam. And that's Dean” Sam then motions back towards the front door. “Out there is Erika”

“Erika, Sam, and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!”

….............

Dean opens the trunk of the impala, displaying the arsenal. Chuck stands beside him wearing his shocked face.

“Are those real guns?” Chuck asks.

“Yup. This is real rock salt, these are real fake Ids” Dean answers.

“Well, I got to hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That’s, that’s awesome. So, I-I think I've got some posters in the house”

“Erika” Dean states as Chuck turns around to walk back into the house, Erika appears in front of him.

“Chuck, stop, love” she coos.

“Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me” he begs.

“How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?” Sam asks.

“Wait a minute. How do you know about that?” Chuck asks.

“The question is how do you”

“Because I wrote it?”

“You kept writing?” Erika asks.

“Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that – Did Phil put you up to this?”

“Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam. And that” Dean motions to Erika. “Is Erika Mikaelson” Erika waves her fingers at Chuck.

“The brother's last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down” Chuck tells them.

…..................

Chuck pours himself a large whiskey and gulps it down, then sets the glass on the kitchen sink. He turns around, sees Sam, Dean, and Erika, and groans.

“Oh! Oh, you're still there”

“Yup” Dean answers.

“You're not a hallucination”

“Nope,” Dean agrees.

“Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously, I'm a god”

“You're not a god,” Sam tells him.

“How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – The physical beatings alone”

“Yeah, we're still in one piece” Dean assures him.

“I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica”

“Chuck...” Sam warns, Chuck looks to Erika.

“And you, I am so sorry, I mean....where do I even start? All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment”

“You didn't toy with us, love, okay? You didn't create us” Erika tells him.

“Did you really have to live through the bugs?” Chuck asks Dean.

“Yeah”

“What about the ghost ship?”

“Yes, that too” Dean answers, Chuck looks to Erika.

“Mikael's really that much of a dick?” he asks, Erika nods.   
“Yes, yes he is” she answers.

“I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass”

“Chuck, you're not a god!” Dean tells him.

“We think you're probably just psychic” Sam explains.

“No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard”

“It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives,” Sam tells him.

“Yeah, like laser-focused” Dean adds.

“Are you working on anything right now, love?” Erika asks.

“Holy crap”

“What?” Sam asks, Chuck picks up the pages he was reading earlier.

“The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird”

“"Weird" how?”

“It's very Vonnegut”

“"Slaughterhouse-Five" Vonnegut or "Cat's Cradle" Vonnegut?” Dean asks, Erika and Sam look to him.

“What?” they ask back at him.

“What?” Dean asks back defensively.

“It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters” Chuck tells them.

 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Sam is doing laundry as Dean sits nearby, reading Chuck’s latest manuscript, Erika sits at his side, one leg crossed over the other.

“I’m sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself. My head hurts” Dean tells them.

“There's got to be something this guy's not telling us” Sam offers as he turns to toss his darks into the machine. Dean continues reading.

“Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth”

“Stop it”

“"'Stop it,' Sam said." Guess what you do next” Sam turns away, scowling. “Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive." I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders” Sam sighs, exasperated. Dean looks down at the manuscript. “You just thought I was a dick” Sam turns around looking impressed as Erika smirks.

“The guy's good,” Sam tells them.

“Maybe he's an untapped witch?” Erika asks. “You know he has magic in him, he just doesn't know how to channel it. And he's receiving visions, prophetic visions” she motions to the manuscript. “And...these are prophetic writings” Dean and Sam stare at her. “What?” she asks. “Like it's any crazier than everything else that happens to us” she points out taking the manuscript from Dean.

…...............

Chuck is dozing at his desk, having another intense dream. He sees flashes of Sam in a motel room with a beautiful young blonde woman. She sits and pats the bed. Sam approaches slowly, looking entranced. Her eyes turn white. She draws Sam to her on the bed. Chuck wakes up, panicked.

…................

Erika, Sam, and Dean are back, and Chuck paces nervously, as if building up the courage to speak. He holds more pages in his hands.

“So... You wrote another chapter?” Sam asks.

“This was all so much easier before you were real”

“We can take it; just spit it out,” Dean tells him.

“You especially are not gonna like this”

“I didn't like hell”

“It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam” Chuck tells them.

“Coming to kill him?”

“When?” Erika asks.

“Tonight”

“She's just gonna show up? Here?” Chuck sits, puts his glasses on.

“Uh... let’s see, uh” He reads from the manuscript. “"Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."” Sam laughs.

“You're kidding me, right?” he asks.

“You think this is funny?” Dean asks.

“You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?”

“It's just a first draft” Chuck admits.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl” Dean points out.

“No, uh, this time she's a "comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana."”

“Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "fiery demonic" whatever?” Dean asks.

“I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet”

“Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?” Dean glares at Sam, Erika looks to Chuck.

“How does this psychic thing of yours work, love?” she asks.

“You mean my process?” he asks her back.

“Yes, your "process."”

“Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream”

“The first time you dreamt about us?” Erika asks.

“It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I-I can't stop it, really”

“You can't seriously believe...” Dean starts, Erika looks to him.

“Humor me,” she tells him and moves towards Chuck, who holds up the manuscript for her. “Why don't we just...” She takes the manuscript. “Take a look at these and see what's what” she stops and looks to Chuck. “You...”

“...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah” Chuck agrees.

…...............

Dean is driving. Sam sits beside him reading the latest chapter, Erika sits in the back leaning on the front bench.

“Dean, come on” Sam complains reading the pages. “"The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face."”

“So?”

“So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower Band-Aid” Sam tells him.

“What's your point?”

“My point is this – all of this – is totally implausible, it's nuts”

“He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?” Sam scoffs and continues to read.

“Huh. "Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow."”

“A tarp?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that”

“Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result” Dean points out.

“So we’re just gonna run?” Erika asks.

“Eri, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face deathmatch with Lilith,” Dean tells her back. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Eri?” she asks, Dean looks to her and then back to the road.

“It slipped out” he mumbles as they come to a roadblock and come to a stop. A deputy leans over to talk to Dean. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Bridge is out ahead”

“We're just trying to get out of town” 

“Yeah, afraid not”

“Is there a detour?” Dean asks.

“Nope”

“There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?”

“To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge”

“How deep's the river?”

“Sorry. Afraid you kids are gonna have to spend the night in town” Dean doesn't look happy about that at all.

…...............

Erika is now reading the manuscript as Sam looks over a menu, Dean rests his head in his hands.

“Loves, this could be a good thing,” Erika tells them. “I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path,” she tells them, Dean lifts his head.

“How do you mean?” he asks her.

“It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left....” 

“Then we go right” Sam finish, Erika nods.

“We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, you two get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you...” She tells Sam then looks to Dean. “No bacon cheeseburger for you” Dean looks put out. “And....no curly fries for me” Erika states.

“Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else” Dean mumbles, the waitress approaches their table, Dean looks to her. “Hi, uh, what's good?”

“Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country” Sam and Erika share an amused look.

“Really?” Dean asks.

“I'll just have the cobb salad, please” Sam orders.

“Urm....I'll just have the same” Erika tells the waitress.

“And I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks” Dean orders, she takes their menus and leaves.

“This whole thing's ridiculous”

“Lilith is ridiculous?” Dean asks.

“The idea of me hooking up with her is”

“Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen” Sam argues.

“Hey” Erika warns. “No arguing” she reminds them, Sam starts to scowl, then controls himself.

“Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close”

“So?” Dean asks.

“So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity”

“Are you...” Dean tries very hard not to get angry, Erika takes his hand, he squeezes. “It frustrates me when you say such reckless things”

“Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide then fight,” Sam tells Dean back as their waitress comes back with their orders.

“Cobb salad for you and you. And the tofu veggie burger for you” she sets down the meals in front of each of them.

“Thank you” The waitress leaves; Dean leans in close. “It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight” He takes a huge bite of his burger and his eyes widen in surprise. “Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!” The waitress walks back towards them, looking flustered.

“I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake” she takes his plate away, Erika scowls pursing her lips.

 


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

The impala drives up to a very sleazy-looking motel and pulls into the parking lot. Sam scoffs.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour," Sam tells them.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?" Dean looks to Erika who gives him a look back.

....................

Dean drops a bag on the bed and starts pulling out items. Erika rummages through her bag and takes a few small string-tied bags and places them around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks her.

"Hex bags, love" she answers. "Lilith-proof the room"

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?" Sam asks.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do – use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View" Dean tells him as he reaches into Sam's bag and pulls out Sam's laptop, smiling.

"Oh, dude, come on"

"Just call it a little insurance" 

"What are you two gonna do?" Sam asks.

"Well, the pages say that we spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her and we're going to take a walk. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn" He smiles, pleased with himself, and leaves with Erika. Sam fumes.

.....................

As the impala drives away from the motel, the neon sign out front, the word "Toreador" sputters and several of the lights burn out. The remaining letters spell: RED

......................

ELSEWHERE, Dean parks the impala and he and Erika get out. Dean checks the doors, then moves to Erika, wraps his arm around her waist, the two of them then walk away across the street. Moments later, Dean looks back to see two teenagers attempting to break into the car. He runs towards them.

"Hey!"

"Dean!" Erika shouts just before a van careens towards him; he can't get out of the way in time, and it hits him. He is knocked to the ground, unconscious. Erika throws her head back and groans before moving to him.

........................

Sam opens the door to reveal Chuck.

"You wanted to see me?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah" Looking around shiftily, Sam opens the door wider and Chuck enters. He shuts the door behind him. "Thanks for coming"

"Ah, sure"

"Um... I was just wondering how much you know. About me" 

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks.

"Have you seen visions of me when I'm not with Dean and Erika?"

"Oh... You want to know if I know about the demon blood"

"You didn't tell Dean"

"I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic"

"Unsympathetic?"

"Yeah, come on, Sam. I mean, sucking blood? You got to know that's wrong" Sam raises an eyebrow. "Right...Erika is a vampire that uses blood bags, that's kind of a good vampire, you know.....morally" Sam nods a little. "And she had that whole...reformed arc"

"It scares the hell out of me. I mean, I feel it inside of me. I... I wish to god I could stop"

"But you keep going back"

"What choice have I got? If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse...."

"I thought that was Dean's job. That's what the angels say, right?" Chuck asks.

"Dean's not... he's not Dean lately. Ever since he got out of hell. He needs help"

"So you got to carry the weight?" Chuck asks.

"Well, he's looked out for me my whole life. I can't return the favor?"

"Yeah, sure you can. I mean, if that's what this is" 

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?"

"No. That's not true"

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden – feeling that it all rests on your shoulders"

"Does it? All rest on my shoulders?"

"That seems to be where the story's headed"

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen that far yet"

...................

Dean wakes slowly, still lying in the middle of the road, Erika's voice in his ear.

"Dean" she begs. Another woman hovers above him; she has very long dangling earrings shaped like stars.

"Oh my god. Just take it easy, you're gonna be okay"

"Stars" He mumbles.

"What was that?" the woman asks, Dean blinks and tries to raise his head, he looks to Erika. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay?" the woman asks, Erika helps Dean sit up. "And sorry about... you know" the woman indicates a young girl standing nearby. "M-My daughter's going through a doctor phase" Dean frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"You're all better now," the little girl tells him. "Your girlfriend kissed it all better" Dean raises an eyebrow and looks to Erika who shrugs and looks away. Dean smirks at her, though he drops it looking over her shoulder, he stares in horror: The impala's back window is shattered.

"Oh, no..." Erika helps him stand and Dean approaches the car, fuming. He catches a glimpse of himself in the side window and sees the Band-Aids. Frowning, he slowly peels one-off. He looks to Erika who shrugs.

"How could I tell her no?" she asks him looking to the little girl who smiles and waves at her, Erika smiles warmly at the girl. Dean watches Erika who's look turns sad, longing, she looks away from the girl and gives Dean a small smile.

........................

Dean drives along, still fuming. Erika sits beside him playing with the wolf bracelet around her wrist. A tarp covers the rear window, flapping like the wings of a crow.

..........................

Chuck, carrying a bottle in a brown bag and six-pack of cans, unlocks the door to his house and enters. He walks in slowly and does not appear very surprised to find Erika and Dean sitting in his living room.

"Dean. Erika"

"I take it you knew we'd be here," Dean tells him.

"You look terrible" Chuck points out looking at Dean.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck," Dean tells him.

"Oh"

"That it? Every damn thing you write about us comes true; that's all you have to say is "oh"?!"

"Please don't yell at me"

"Darling, I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us" Erika coos as she stands.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" he asks as she stalks towards him.

"How it is you know what you know" she states.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" she pushes him back against the wall.

"I'm sorry, but that's not good enough, love" she shows her vampire face and lifts Chuck up by the throat. "How are you doing this?" Castiel appears out of nowhere, as usual.

"Eris, let him go!" Erika releases Chuck, her face returning to normal as she turns to face Castiel. "This man is to be protected"

"Why?" she asks.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord" Castiel answers.

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you?" Chuck asks.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work" Castiel picks up one of the books and starts paging through it.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer" Dean points out and then looks to Chuck. "Did you know about this?" Chuck has stumbled over to his armchair; he cracks open a fresh bottle of whiskey and pours himself some.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it"

"And you didn't tell us?" Erika asks.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness" Erika nods agreeing. Chuck finishes this tirade and desperately gulps down the whiskey. Dean looks to Castiel.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?"

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word"

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Erika asks.

"One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester-Mikaelson gospels"

"You got to be kidding me" Chuck, Erika, and Dean all tell Castiel.

"I am not... kidding you"

"If you'd please excuse me one minute" Chuck states before he stands, still clutching the bottle, and disappears upstairs.

"Him? Really?" Dean asks.

"You should've seen Luke."

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command" Castiel tells them.

"How high?" Erika asks.

"Very"

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass" Castiel states, Dean and Erika share a look.

 


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

The impala drives to the motel and parks, Erika and Dean get out of the car. Dean notices that the altered sign now reads as Chuck's manuscript predicted. He shakes his head and follows Erika as she reaches the motel room.

....................

Dean and Erika enter the motel room, Sam looks to them.

"Come on. We're getting out of here" Dean tells him.

"What? Where?"

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out." Dean answers, Erika frowns.

"Sam, love, where are all the hex bags?" she asks turning to him.

"I burned them" Sam answers, Dean looks to him.

"You what?"

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if"..."

"No, no, no. It's more than an "if." Erika was right, Chuck is not a psychic, these writings...He's a prophet"

"What?"

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us"

"Okay"

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here"

"No," Sam tells them.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you," Dean tells Sam.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't"

"So what? You think you can take her?" Dean asks.

"Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on"

"Sam..."

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side"

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Sam looks up, startled. "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly" Sam looks to Erika.

"I didn't tell him" Erika states.

"No, she didn't. Cas did, okay?" Dean tells him.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how"

"It's not what you think"

"Then what is it, Sam? 'Cause I'm at a total loss" Dean grabs his bag and heads for the door. He stops and looks back. "Are you coming or not?"

"No" Sam answers. Dean turns back to the door, pauses again, then drops the bag forcefully on a chair by the door before leaving. Erika sighs and looks to Sam before she follows Dean.

"Dean" Erika states, he turns to her.

"I know why you didn't say" he assures her. "It's fine" he takes her arm and pulls her closer. "It's okay" he whispers and kisses her. "You're the newbie, you didn't want to be seen to be coming between us" he presses his forehead to hers. "That's good," he tells her.

"It is?" she asks. He smiles a little.

"Yeah, the Goddess of discord would have wanted to stir up trouble, she would have wanted to drive in that wedge," he tells her, she smirks.

"You've been reading up on her?" she asks, he shrugs.

"I was curious" he answers, she raises an eyebrow. "Fine.....I wanted to see if she was hot" he corrects. She bites her lip before smirking.

"I think I know what to do" she whispers. "But you're going to need to trust me. To have a little faith" she whispers, he raises an eyebrow at her.

..................

Erika drops coins into a soda machine, Dean stands behind her, he looks around.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this," he tells her.

"Dean," Erika tells him, he sighs.

"But... we are fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please" Castiel appears behind them.

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean" Castiel tells them.

"Actually....she has the faith" Dean points to Erika. "She just didn't think you'd answer her" Castiel looks to Erika who shrugs back. "So does that mean you'll help us?"

"I'm not sure what I can do"

"Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up"

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere"

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please"

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do"

"Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy"?" Dean asks.

"Yes"

"So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?"

"I'm sorry"

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking" Dean brushes past Castiel and begins to walk away, Castiel looks to Erika who sighs and looks back at him.

"Dean" she states, Dean stops and looks to her.

"You must understand why I can't intercede" Castiel explains. "Prophets are very special. They're protected"

"I get that" Dean states, Erika shoots him a look.

"Not yet you don't," she tells him, Dean raises an eyebrow.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon" Dean looks between the two of them, Erika smirks.

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" Dean asks.

"Yes" 

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon...." Dean starts.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon" Castiel finishes. "Just so you understand... why I can't help"

"Thanks, Cas" Dean tells him as Erika moves to Dean's side.

"Good luck," Castiel tells them, Dean takes Erika's hand and they hurry away.

....................

Chuck is sprawled on his couch when Erika enters; this time, Chuck does look surprised to see her, Dean follows behind her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this" Erika grabs Chuck and hauls him up.

"Come on. I need you to come with us" She tells him.

"What? Where?"

"To the motel where Sam is" Dean answers.

"That's where Lilith is"

"Spot on, love," Erika tells him.

"I need you to stop her" Dean adds.

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her"

"You wrote me too" Erika points out, Chuck looks to her. "You know exactly what I am capable of....." she tells him. "You have an archangel tethered to you, so all you got to do is show up, it will protect you"

"Lilith gets smoked" Dean adds.

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story.."

"Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left"

"But... I'm just a writer"

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck" Dean begs.

"No friggin' way" Erika and Dean share a look.

"Okay, well, then, how about this" Erika states, her vampire face emerging. "If you don't come with us, I'll rip your throat out"

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel" Chuck whimpers.

"Well, interesting exercise, love. Let's see who's quicker" Erika threatens.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

Sam hears a knock at the door and approaches it slowly. He turns the handle carefully, then flings the door open. The doorway is empty. He closes the door, turns around and sees: Lilith.

“Hello, Sam”

“I've been waiting for you,” Sam tells her, her eyes turn white.

“Where's the knife, Sam?”

“On the nightstand. By the bed” Lilith begins walking toward the bed, then stops. She stoops down and lifts the rug: beneath it is a Devil’s Trap. She rolls her eyes and touches the edge of it with a finger; the mark flares and burns away. She stands to face Sam.

“You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that”

“How 'bout this?” He reaches out a hand and concentrates; a wind rises and blows her hair back, but he has no other effect on her.

“You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet”

“So why don't you throw me around then?” Sam asks.

“Because I can't, and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate”

“Why are you here?”

“To talk,” She tells him, Sam scoffs.

“Yeah, well, I'm not interested”

“Hmm... even if I'm offering to stand down? From the seals... the apocalypse... all of it?”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Honestly? No. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms”

“Why would you back down? Why now?”

“Turns out, I don't survive this war. Killed off, right before the good part starts” Lilith tells him.

“What do you want?”

“For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time”

“And what do you want in return?” Sam asks her.

“Your head on a stick. Dean's, too. And I'll take the Mikaelson girl as well, know someone who will pay a pretty penny to get their hands on her, again. Call it a consolation prize. So what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?”

“You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?” Sam asks.

“I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart”

“You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you”

“Then prove it. Going once” She turns and walks to the bed. “Going twice”

“Fine” he states, she turns back.

“Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss” She sits on the bed. “A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad” She pats the bed. Sam approaches; Lilith runs a hand up his leg as her eyes turn white. She takes him by the collar and pulls him down on top of her. When he gets close enough, he grabs the knife and tries to stab her with it. She counters his attack and flips him over, grabbing the knife. Before she can attack, the door bursts open and Dean, Erika and Chuck enter.

“I am the prophet, Chuck!”

“You've got to be joking” Lilith leaves Sam and approaches Chuck.

“Oh, this is no joke,” Dean tells her, Lilith looks to Erika, both women just staring. Lilith smirks, Erika shifts slightly, defensively. The room begins to tremble, and a great white light pours in through the windows. This builds over the following. “You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?” Lilith gives Sam one last look, then pours screaming out of her vessel's mouth.

…...................

Dean pats Chuck's shoulder as they stand outside of the motel.

“Thanks, Chuck” Dean tells him, he nods. “Erika's going to take you home” Chuck nods again as Erika appears, Chuck jumps. She offers him a smile.

…...................

Chuck opens his front door and looks to Erika.

“You didn't tell them about my.....” she pauses and cocks her head making sure to phrase it right. “Connection with....”

“Lucifer” Chuck offers, she nods. “I've seen you change,” Chuck tells her. “I've written you as a villain and I've written you as a hero” he offers her a smile. “You're one of my favorites” he admits. “Because there's so much to you, so much hate, and pain, and death, and suffering, but I know that there is so much love, and kindness too, I've seen it, if I'd told them about Lucifer, they'd assume the worst of you, but they need you, Erika” she looks to him. “And I think you need them, after Pamela.....you need a human anchor, someone that keeps you tethered to your humanity, Pamela was right about you, you know. You are so much more than a monster” She offers him a smile.

“Thank you, love,” she tells him before she starts to walk away, she takes five steps before vamp-speeding away.

….....................

Dean is driving, Sam is in the passenger's seat, Erika in the back. The rear window is still busted, still clumsily covered in a tarp flapping in the wind.

“So a deal, huh?” Dean asks.

“That's what she said”

“To call the whole thing off – angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?”

“That was the gist of it”

“Huh”

“What?” Sam asks.

“You didn't think once about taking it?”

“You kidding me? Dude, you two spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track”

“I'm just saying...”

“She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives”

“Yeah, I guess you're right” Dean agrees looking to Erika.

“Anyway, that's not the point,” Sam tells them.

“What's the point then, love?” Erika asks, Sam looks to her.

“The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running”

“Running from what?” Dean asks.

“Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing”

“What's that?”

“She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that” Sam tells them, Erika smirks at him, he smiles back at her. Erika glances to Dean who starts smiling, she smiles warmly at him.

 

 


	41. Chapter Forty

The impala and Erika's mini are next to a lake, Sam sits in the passenger side of the mini brushing his teeth. Erika and Dean are sleeping in the impala, his hands settling under her shirt on her back, her head nuzzled into his neck. Dean groans as he wakes, wrapping his arms tighter around Erika before shifting slightly pulling the blanket back over her back.

“Eri” he whispers. She shifts, her hips moving against his, he closes his eyes and tightens his jaw, clutching to her waist, she chuckles into his neck. He smacks her ass and chuckles with her. She lifts her head and smiles at him. “Hey” he whispers.

“Hey yourself, love” she whispers back, he kisses her. She pulls away first to straddle his legs, stretching her arms over her head and rolls her shoulders. Dean runs his hand over her hips and under her shirt, she looks down at him, he smirks up at her. “We should get up,” she tells him.

“Five more minutes” he pulls her back down to him. She smirks and kisses him.

….............

Sam looks to Erika as she climbs out of the impala, not at all bothered by the fact she is only wearing a tank top and panties, she smiles at Sam, who raises an eyebrow back at her as she walks to the mini to grab a change of clothes, Sam looks to Dean as he gets out the impala.

“Hey. How'd you two sleep?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“How do you think?” Dean asks back. “I'm starving. Let's get breakfast”

“Where? We're like two hours from anything” Sam tells him.

“But I'm hungry now” Dean complains.

“There's probably still a sandwich in the back seat” Dean turns around, rubbing a hand over his face, and reaches in through the open back window, pulling out a paper bag. He opens the bag and sniffs, then leans his head back and inhales.

“It's tuna” Dean complains, again, Erika looks to Sam who shoots her an exasperated look, she smirks before pulling on a shirt.

“He's your brother” she points out.

“Some days I wonder” Sam teases, Dean looks between the both of them, shooting them a look. A phone rings inside the impala. Dean tosses the bag back into the back seat and puts his hands to his jeans pockets. Sam spits out toothpaste foam. Dean leans in through the front window and rummages in the glove compartment, pulling out the ringing phone. Dean hits his head on the roof as he tries to get out. Dean looks at the phone. “Isn't that Dad's phone?” Dean flips the phone open, presses a button, and puts it to his ear.

“Hello?” A young man, Adam Milligan, answers.

“Uh, is this John?”

“He can't come to the phone. Can I help you?” Dean asks.

“No no no—I really—I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me”

“Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago,” Dean tells him, there is a shocked sound. “Who is this?”

“I'm his son” Dean stares.

….................

Dean presses his head to Erika's shoulder and threads his fingers with hers.

“This is a family thing,” she tells him, he grumbles into her shoulder. “You and Sam need to do this together” he pulls back and pulls a face at her. “All right, love?” she asks, he nods a little, playing with her hand. “You know where I'll be” she whispers, kisses him before pulling away and walking to her car, she waves to Sam who waves back, before she climbs in and drives away, Dean shuffles his feet a little, a heavy feeling setting in his chest, he kicks a stone and turns to the impala and Sam. Sam seeing something on his brother's face. Something that kind of affirms what he'd been getting from them both, that his brother was utterly in love with the vampire.

…............

The Impala parks next to Cousin Oliver's Hilltop Cafe in Windom, Minnesota. Dean and Sam get out of the car.

“Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real,” Sam tells him. Dean unlocks and opens the trunk, then the weapons box. Sam reads from a paper in an open folder. “Um, born September twenty-ninth, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout” Dean pulls assorted weapons out of the trunk, including Ruby's knife. “Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin—biology major, pre-med” Dean closes the weapons box. “Dean? You listening?”

“This is a trap” Dean closes the trunk and heads past Sam. Sam closes the folder.

….............

Erika kicks off her shoes as she walks into her apartment, she pauses and then rolls her eyes.

“Elijah” she states, her older brother sits in the living on her couch, he smiles and looks to her as she faces him.

….............

Dean and Sam enter the diner with a bell ringing at the door. There's a man at the counter, a waitress serving a burger, a couple of other customers. Dean and Sam scan opposite halves of the diner; Dean sees an empty table in a corner with four chairs. He pulls one of the chairs away from the table and next to the potted plant. Dean and Sam sit in the two chairs on the other side of the table, ensuring that Adam will sit in the last chair. Sam thumps John's journal and the folder on the table.

“Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out”

“Great, so he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him” Another waitress, Denise, approaches the table with menus and glasses of water; she gives them each a glass.

“Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's”

“Thanks”

“Can I....”

“We're actually waiting on somebody” Dean snaps quickly, Denise, annoyed, slaps down a menu in front of each of them.

“Thank you...” Sam offers her and then picks up his menu long enough to slap it down. Dean takes his glass and pours it into the potted plant behind him. “What are you...” Dean puts the glass between his knees and pulls out a flask, unscrewing the top. “Holy water?”

“Yup” Under the table, Dean fills the glass with water from the flask. “One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt” Denise walks past; when she is out of sight, Dean puts the glass in front of the third place at the table. Dean pulls out a felt-wrapped package and undoes it.

“And what if he's not possessed?”

“Then he is a shapeshifter” Dean's package contains silver cutlery, which he sets at the third place at the table, removing the silverware already there and dropping it on the floor.

“Hence the silver” Sam mumbles and moves the journal on top of the menu.

“Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life” Sam frowns, watching Dean, who looks over. “What?” Sam looks away. “What?”

“Dean...listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal” Sam flips through some pages. “From January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born”

“Coincidence”

“Coincidence. Next two pages of the journal—torn out” Sam indicates the remains of the pages; these must have been deliberately left, because the journal is clearly a three-ring add-and-remove-pages type.

“You're not actually buying this, are you?” Dean asks his brother.

“Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible” Sam closes the journal and picks it up, waving it. “I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk” Sam puts the journal away. “I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl...sometimes the girl's grateful”

“Well, now I’m thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking”

“Maybe he slipped one past the goalie”

“Dude!” The door chimes. A young man has just come in: this is Adam Milligan. Sam looks up, then Dean. Adam looks around, looking for the unfamiliar faces.

“Adam?” Adam looks over. Sam raises a hand. Adam comes over.

“You Sam?”

“Yeah. Uh, this is Dean”

“Hey” Adam sets his backpack on the floor next to the empty chair and takes that chair. The door chimes again. “So, um...how did you know my dad?”

“Uh, we worked together” Adam's facial expressions indicate confusion.

“How did he die?” Adam asks.

“On the job”

“He was a mechanic, right?”

“A car fell on him” Dean answers. Denise comes up to the table, much friendlier.

“Hey, Adam. How you doing?” Denise puts a glass of water in front of Adam. Dean leans forward to take it. Sam frowns.

“Oh, I’ll take that. I am very thirsty” Dean takes a sip. Denise eyes Dean, displeased.

“The usual, Adam?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise” Denise leaves. Adam takes the glass of holy water. Dean and Sam watch carefully as he drinks; nothing happens. Adam is not, then, possessed, or not by a demon less powerful than Azazel. Adam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?” Sam asks.

“I don't even know. It's...a couple of years.” Under the table, Dean pulls out a gun and aims at Adam.

“Why did you decide to call him now?” Sam asks Adam.

“I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got” Sam blinks. “My mom's missing”   
“Really? I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?”

“It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?” Dean asks.

“'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway”

“What do you mean?”

“My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff”

“What kind of stuff?” Dean asks.

“My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family”

“Yeah, well, who is these days?” Sam offers.

“So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?”

“When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers, and...” Dean's hand tightens on the gun. “And after I begged her—God, twenty-four-seven—she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night” Denise puts a plate in front of Adam.

“There you go”

“Thanks” Denise goes again.

“Well, that's heartwarming” Adam indicates his food.

“You mind?”

“Please, dig in” Adam takes the napkin out from under the silverware without touching the silverware and spreads the napkin on his lap. Dean cocks the gun. “He would swing by once a year or so” Adam picks up the knife and fork; nothing happens. So Adam is not a shapeshifter, nor anything else that reacts on contact with silver. Dean glances away. “You know, called when he could. But still..” Adam takes a bite. Dean uncocks the gun and puts it away. “He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was fifteen. And, uh...he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful 'sixty-seven Impala...”

“Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying” Dean breaks and snaps.

“No, I’m not”

“Uh, yeah, you are”

“I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?”

“We're John Winchester’s sons, that's who” Dean indicates himself and Sam. “We are his sons” Adam stares at Dean, then at Sam, then at Dean.

“I've got brothers?”

“No, you don't have brothers. Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here” Dean tells him.

“I have never been hunting in my life”

“Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam” Dean gets up and goes to leave.

“I can prove it,” Adam tells him.

…..................

Erika sets a teapot on the small coffee table and looks to Elijah.

“What do you want?” she asks sitting in her armchair.

“I can't visit my sister?” he asks back, she raises an eyebrow. “It's just a visit, Erika” he assures her. “We haven't seen one another in years, I've missed you” she looks down and then smiles. “Don't tell me you're catching paranoia from our brother?” She shoots him an unamused look, he smirks at her as he pours out the tea.

“When you pop in out of the blue after almost a decade, in fact, when you break into my home, I get a little suspicious” he chuckles and leans back.

“You look different” he offers. “You look....happy” he corrects looking to her.

“Perhaps I am” she offers back.

................

**Four Days Later**

“You sure we should do this?” Sam asks Dean, Adam's body, wrapped in sheets, is lying on a pyre. Dean opens a bottle of lighter fluid.

“Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake Dad's journal” Dean answers as he sprinkles lighter fluid over Adam. “Adam was our brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go out like one”

“Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor”

“No, Adam's in a better place” Dean lights a match and tosses it on the pyre. Adam's body goes up in flames. “You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person” Sam looks over. “I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Sam tells his brother.

“You take it any way you want” Dean mumbles back. Sam looks to him.

“You want to go to Erika's?” Sam asks, Dean nods a little.

…..............

Dean leans into the doorway to Erika's bedroom, then glances to the set of keys in his hand, he's found them in his jacket after she'd left them, keys to her bar, for them to let themselves in with, she trusts them that much. He smiles and sets them on the dresser before moving to the bed, she sleeps tangled in the blankets, he kicks off his boots and undresses will he's in his underwear before he climbs into bed next to her, he pulls her closer and kisses her neck. Erika moans as she wakes, shifting back against him, his arm wrapping tight around her.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles.

“Hey yourself, love” she greets back sleepily. “How'd it go?” she asks.

“Tomorrow” he mumbles burying his face in her hair. “Talk about it tomorrow” she nods and threads her fingers with his around her waist.

 


	42. Chapter Forty One

Erika sets a huge plate of bacon next to a bowl of scrambled eggs, Sam is already awake and sits at the table with a fruit bowl and toast and a coffee. Erika hums along with the radio that plays some classical piece. Sam glances to her from the newspaper and watches as she moves back to the small kitchen and grabs a pot of tea before she moves to sit with Sam. Dean shuffles in and drops onto a chair already reaching for the bacon.

“Morning” Sam greets, Dean grumbles, Sam smirks and looks to Erika who smiles back. Dean lifts his head to glare at the radio.

“What is this crap?” he asks, Erika chuckles and stands to change it.

“Vivaldi's Winter” she answers turning the radio off and moving back to the table.

“What's the plan for today then?” Sam asks, Dean raises an eyebrow. “We've been here almost a week now”

“Well me and her, we're going to beach” Dean answers, Erika looks to him. “That's if you still want to go, I know it's...”

“No, no, I still do, love” she whispers, he nods as Sam smirks.

“Then I'll spend the day in your library,” Sam tells Erika who smiles.

“Help yourself, most of them are copies anyway” Dean takes Erika's hand on the table and touches her ring, he frowns and cocks his head.

“Hey, all your jewelry is gold, right?” he asks, she hums a little.

“Yes,” she answers.

“This isn't” he touches her ring, she looks to it.

“It is actually, it's just very old gold” she corrects. “It's my family ring, it also acts as my daylight ring” she informs him, Dean frowns. “Otherwise I would be extra crispy”

“Oh,” Dean breaths. “What's the stone?”

“Nothing impressive” she answers. “Lapis Lazuli” she shrugs and goes back to her coffee. “Many of the newer vampires, they wear amulets rather then rings, so if you ever find yourself hunting a vampire, check the hands, wrist, and neck first” she teases. Sam smirks and goes back to his newspaper.

…...............

Dean groans shaking out his jeans, Erika chuckles laying on her bed.

“There is sand everywhere” he complains setting his jeans over the back of her dresser chair. “In places I didn't know I could get sand” he moves to lay next to her, strokes his fingers down her back. She looks to him as he smiles. “Today was nice” he whispers. “No angels, no...seals, no worry, I could...forget it all” he admits.

“Reality will always come back, love,” she tells him, he nods.

“I know” he leans down to kiss her shoulder. “But it was nice” he admits. “Just for a little while” she turns slightly and cups his cheek, he closes his eyes. “I'm tired, Eri” he whispers.

“Then get some sleep” she whispers back, they both know that is not what he meant. He smiles and kisses her softly.

…............

Dean is fishing at the end of a pier. Castiel appears.

“We need to talk”

“I'm dreaming, aren't I?” Dean asks.

“It's not safe here. Someplace more private”

“More private? We're inside my head”

“Exactly. Someone could be listening”

“Cas, what's wrong?”

“Meet me here” Cas hands Dean a piece of paper. “Go now.” Dean looks up and Castiel is gone from the pier.

….................

Dean wakes up with a gasp.

….................

Erika, Dean, and Sam walk through the warehouse, flashlights on.

“Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?” Sam asks.

“If I knew, would I be here?” Dean asks back as they ascend a set of stairs and enter a large room, which has been decimated.

“Bloody hell” Erika states.

“What the hell?” Dean asks.

“It looks like a bomb went off” Sam states.

“There was a fight here”

“Between who?” Erika lifts her flashlight to a symbol painted in blood on the wall.

“Our feathered friends” she answers as she moves to it and touches it. “It's still wet”

“So, what? Cas was fighting angels?” Sam asks, Erika cocks her head.

“Shush” she states counting, one, two, three....four heartbeats. “There's someone here” she states looking around. “I can hear a fourth heartbeat” she snaps her head around trying to pinpoint. She vamp-speeds across the way and throws a slab of rubble away from Castiel. “Castiel!” Dean and Sam run to where she is.

“Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?” Dean helps Castiel up as Erika removes more rubble.

“What's . . . ? What's . . . ? What's going on?”

“Just take it easy. Take it easy” Dean tells him.

“Oh. No.”

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asks.

“Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me”

“Who's 'me'?” Sam asks.

“Jimmy. My name's Jimmy”

“Where the hell is Castiel?”

“He's gone,” Jimmy tells answers.

…....................

Jimmy sits at a table and devours a hamburger while Erika, Dean, and Sam watch.

“Mmm”

“You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina” Dean asks of him.

“I'm hungry,” Jimmy tells them.

“When's the last time you ate?” Sam asks.

“I don't know. Months” Jimmy takes another bite of his hamburger and then continues to eat ravenously. “Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!”

“What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale” Sam tells Jimmy.

“All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again”

“So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?” Dean asks.

“I really don't know”

“You remember anything about being possessed, love? Anything at all?” Erika asks.

“Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet”

“Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun” Dean adds.

“Understatement.”

“Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that” Sam begs.

“Sorry.”

“Come on, what do you know?” Dean asks.

“My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois”

…................

Erika, Sam, and Dean stand outside, Erika leans against the wall and pulls her jacket closer around herself.

“So, what do we do?” Sam asks.

“What do you mean? The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home” Dean answers.

“I don't know about that. Dean, he's the only lead we got”

“He doesn't know anything”

“Are you 100 percent about that?”

“You think he's lying? What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?” Dean asks.

“Dean, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows”

“Huh?”

“I say, at least we get him to Bobby's. Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic. Or hell, maybe Cas will just drop back into him”

“I don't know, man” Dean argues, Erika pushes herself up off the wall.

“He can't go home, love,” she tells him.

“What?”

“He's an angel's vessel, they'll be things he doesn't know he knows, if the demons get their hands on him.....” she sighs. “Back there, that was angel-on-angel violence, that's.....I don't know what's going on, but it's bloody big” Dean shakes his head.

“What?” Sam asks.

“You remember when our job was helping people? Like, getting them back to their families?”

“You think we don't want to help him?” Sam asks motioning between him and Erika.

“This is as much about keeping him and his family safe,” Erika tells Dean. “He goes home and the demons find him, they'll kill anyone else in the way, we at least can fight back.....what if he has a child?” Dean sighs in defeat but nods.

….................

“The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?” Jimmy asks them, Erika crosses one leg over the other and leans back in her seat.

“There's a good chance you have a bulls-eye on your back” Dean answers.

“What? From who?” Jimmy asks.

“Demons”

“Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?”

“I don't know, information, maybe?”

“I don't know anything”

“I know, but....”

“Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home”

“We understand”

“I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?”

“Look, darling, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place for you is with us,” Erika tells him softly.

“How long?” he asks her.

“We'll cross that bridge when we get to it” Jimmy shakes his head and tries to move past Sam to get to the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean asks.

“To see my wife and daughter, okay?”

“No, you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger” Erika tells him.

“So, what, now I'm a prisoner?”

“Harsh way to put it” Sam states.

….............

Later: Sam looks at Jimmy and then to Dean and Erika, all of whom appear to be asleep. Sam leaves the room, and Jimmy gets up. Jimmy sneaks past Dean and Erika and leaves the motel room.

…................

Jimmy leaves the room unnoticed by Sam, who stands by a vending machine. Sam opens a flask of blood, pours the blood out onto his hand, and licks it up greedily.

…..............

Sam quickly packs a duffel bag while Dean brushes his teeth, Erika pulls on her coat.

“Dean. Would you hurry up?” Sam begs. Dean laughs, toothbrush still in his mouth. “Sorry, uh, this is funny to you?”

“Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip? Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing, anyway?” Dean asks.

“I was getting a Coke” Sam answers, Erika shoots him a look, Sam looks away.

“Was it a refreshing Coke?” Dean asks.

“Can we stop arguing and go find him?” Erika asks. “The longer Jimmy is out there alone, the more luck the demons will have” they both know she's right. “We can argue later” she offers, they both nod.

…................

Dean is driving while Sam sits beside him. Neither speaks. Erika sits in the back looking out the window. Anna suddenly appears in the backseat beside her.

“Hey, guys”

“Aah! Jeez” Dean jerks the steering wheel and the impala swerves before he gets it back under control. Erika smirks.

“Smooth, love” she teases, Dean shoots her a look and then looks to Anna.

“You ever try calling ahead?” Dean asks her.

“I like the element of surprise” Anna answers. “You let Jimmy get away?” she asks.

“Talk to ginormo here”

“Sam. You seem different”

“Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?” Anna and Erika share a look.

“That's not what I'm talking about” Anna states turning back to Sam, she gives him a meaningful look and he looks away. Then she looks at Dean. “So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?”

“Why? What's going on?”

“It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back”

“To heaven? That's not a good thing?” Dean asks.

“No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off”

“Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important”

“What?” Anna asks.

“I don't know”

“Does Jimmy know?” Anna asks.

“I don't think so” Dean answers.

“You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure”

“That's why we're going after Jimmy,” Erika tells her.

“That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already” Anna argues.

…...........

Jimmy approaches his house. He sees his daughter, Claire, through the window working on homework. She calls over her shoulder, and Amelia comes forward to help her. Jimmy rings the doorbell. Amelia answers the door.

“We, uh – we stopped looking for you”

“I'm so sorry”

“You were dead. We, uh – we thought you were dead”

“I'm okay”

….................

Sam talks on his cell phone while Dean stands outside, gassing up the Impala.

“Where the hell are you, Ruby? This isn't funny anymore. I'm all out. Stop whatever you're doing. Call me. I need more” he hangs up.

“That hungers a terrible thing, isn't it?” Erika states behind him, Sam turns to her. “That need....”

“Erika” he whispers.

“You're letting it control you” she scolds softly. “Trust me” she whispers. “Don't” she lifts her eyes to his. “The second you start to let that hunger drive you, is the second you have lost” he hangs his head. “You are a good man, Sam Winchester, don't lose,” she tells him before walking away.

…........................

Jimmy pushes Amelia and Claire into a utility room and begins searching the shelves.

“Where is it?” Jimmy asks.

“Roger was your best friend”

“Roger was a demon, damn it” Jimmy finds a bag of salt and pours it in a line across the doorway. “Don't cross this line!”

“Jimmy, you thought you were better, but you are so sick”

“Look, I am not crazy”

“You stay the hell away from us!”

“This is all very, very real,” Jimmy tells them.

“Stay the hell away from us!”

“Claire, sweetie ...”

“No! Run. Leave her alone, I said” While Jimmy and Amelia struggle, Claire runs out of the utility room. Jimmy breaks free and goes after her.

“Stay here”

“Stay away from her.”

“Claire!” Jimmy and Amelia run out and into the dining room, where ROGER has Claire. He has a knife against Claire's neck. “Damn it”

“Hey, pal. Told you I'd gut the bitch”

“Roger”

“Daddy?”

“Just let her go, okay?” Jimmy begs.

“Now, me, I would, but the missus, she has other ideas”

“No!”

“Daddy!” Mrs. Rogers grabs Jimmy and throws him to the ground. She punches him and then looks over her shoulder. Amelia sees that her eyes are black.

“Oh, my God. No!” Amelia jumps on Mrs. Roger but is thrown back. Suddenly, Erika appears behind Roger and cuts his throat with Ruby's knife, killing him. Dean runs in behind her. Mrs. Rogers gets up but is quickly caught by Sam, who stretches out his hand and uses his psychic abilities to begin exorcising her. Dean looks back at Sam.

“Go. Get them out of here” Sam tells them, Dean and Erika share a look.

“Go, go” Jimmy and Claire flee. Sam tries to exorcise Mrs. Roger but is unsuccessful. Mrs' Roger smiles and approaches him.

“Aw. Can't get it up, can you, Sam?”

“No, but I can” Erika states, but before she can stab her with Ruby's knife, the demon flees its host body. Erika grabs Sam and vamp-speeds with him out to the impala.

…..........

Erika and Sam appear by the impala, Dean looks to her as Sam groans leaning over.

“Thank god” Jimmy states.

“Where's your wife?” Dean asks Jimmy.

“Right here” Amelia appears walking towards them.

“Let's go,” Dean tells them, they somehow all get into the impala, Jimmy, Claire and Amelia in the back, Dean, Erika, Sam in the front. The impala pulls away.

 

 


	43. Chapter Forty Two

Jimmy, Dean, Erika, and Sam stand outside the impala. Amelia and Claire sit together in the back seat of the impala.

“You were right” Jimmy admits.

“I'm sorry we were” Dean offers.

“I'm telling you, I don't know anything,” Jimmy tells them.

“I don't think they're inclined to believe you, love” Erika responds. “And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick”

“Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous” Dean adds.

“I'm going to tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us” Erika tells him firmly.

“How long? And don't give me that "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap”

“Darling, don't you get it? Forever” Erika tells him. “The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as bloody possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home”

“Well, don't sugarcoat it, Eri”

“I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to” she argues back, Jimmy nods and moves to the back of the impala. Jimmy opens the back door to speak to Amelia. Claire is asleep next to her.

“Hey. So I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever”

“No, you don't” Jimmy assures her.

“Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. And I will never, ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door”

“Well, you did what any rational person would have done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time”

“So demons, huh?”

“Yeah”

“Can we . . . ? Can we even go home, or . . . ? What are we gonna do?”

“These guys are gonna get you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Claire to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can,” Jimmy tells them.

“Wait. What about you?" she reads his facial expression. "No, I'm not going anywhere without you, Jimmy”

“Listen to me. Every moment that I'm with you, you and Claire are in danger”

“I don't care. We are not splitting up again”

“We don't have a choice”

“For how long?” Amelia asks.

“We'll cross that bridge when we get to it”

“We're a family”

“They will kill you, Amelia, and they'll kill Claire. You just have to get as far away from me as you can” Jimmy and Amelia embrace while Erika watches. Dean watches her.

.............

It's raining as Dean drives. Jimmy is asleep in the back seat. Sam sits in the passengers, Erika in the back.

“What the bloody hell happened back there?” Erika asks Sam, he looks to her.

“What?”

“You practically fainted trying to kill a demon” she points out.

“Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy”

“Well, you can call it whatever you want, love. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a low-level grunt-demon? “

“What do you want me to say about it?”

“Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo?” Dean asks looking to him and then back tot he road. “I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just – you're scaring me, man...”

“I'm scaring myself” Sam's cellphone rings and he answers it. “Hello? . . . Who is this?” Sam turns and holds the phone out to Jimmy. “Hey. It's your wife” Jimmy wakes up and takes the phone from Sam.

“Amelia? . . . Oh, my God” He states. Erika rolls her eyes having heard.

“Of course” she whispers and pinches the bridge of her nose.

….................

Erika, Jimmy, Dean, and Sam get out of the impala.

“Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do” Dean tells Jimmy.

“We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you” Sam adds.

“All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job”

“You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about” Jimmy argues, Erika grabs his hand, he looks to her.

“Relax” she compels him, Jimmy visibly relaxes. “This will work. Nobody's gonna get hurt” she tells him.

“Give me a minute, okay?” he asks and then walks away from Erika, Dean, and Sam, towards the warehouse.

“There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap” Sam points out.

“Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan” Dean tells them.

“I hope it's a bloody good one,” Erika tells him back.

…..................

Jimmy walks towards the warehouse, shouting at the sky.

“Castiel, you son of a bitch! You promised me my family would be okay. You promised you were gonna take care of them. I gave you everything you asked me to give. I gave you more. This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? This is your heaven? Help me, please. You promised, Cas. Just help me” Nobody answers and Jimmy shakes his head. “Typical” 

...................

Jimmy enters the warehouse. Amelia stands next to Claire, who is tied to a chair and unconscious.

“Hi, honey. You're home”

“Listen, I'm – I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just – they're not a part of this” Jimmy begs.

“Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P.S. You should've come alone”

“I am alone”

“Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle, Jeckle and Dracula, hmm?” Sam and Dean are led into the room by three demons who hold them prisoner. “Where's the Original?” Amelia asks.

“She wasn't with them” a demon answers.

“Nice plan, Dean” Sam snarks.

“Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000”

“Got the knife?” One of the demons holding Sam holds up Ruby's knife to show Amelia. “And you know what's funny?”

“You wearing a soccer mom?”

“Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap”

“Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go”

“Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies” Amelia holds up a gun and shoots at Jimmy, Erika stands in the way and takes the shot to her gut, she groans and lifts her head, her vampire face emerging. Amelia lowers the gun and stares. “Waste Little Orphan Annie” She states and then runs out of the room, Erika looks to Dean.

“Go” he tells her, she nods and then vamp-speeds away. A demon walks around Jimmy and towards Claire, who is still tied to a chair and unconscious. The demon picks up a pipe and swings it towards Claire, but she suddenly grabs the pipe in one hand and places the other hand on the demon's forehead. The demon screams as he is exorcised in a bright light. Using the distraction, Sam and Dean turn on the demons holding them. While they struggle, Claire, who is now possessed by Castiel, burns away the ropes holding her. Jimmy looks at her in horror.

“Castiel” Sam and Dean continue to fight the demons. Sam gets Ruby's knife back from the female demon and holds her down, staring at her neck. Dean is being pummeled by the male demon, when Castiel approaches and places her hand on his head, exorcising him. Sam cuts the neck of the female demon and drinks her blood. He turns, mouth still bloody, to see Dean and Castiel (still in Claire's body) watching him in horror. Sam turns back and stabs the demon through the heart with Ruby's knife, killing her, and then turns towards Dean and Castiel again. Erika returns with a struggling Amelia, Sam stands and holds out his hand, and exorcise Amelia with his recharged psychic powers. Erika holds Amelia up and Castiel goes over to Jimmy.

“Of course we keep our promises. Of course, you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now”

“No. Claire?”

“She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours”

“Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please” Erika, Dean, Sam, and Amelia approach, but hold back when they see Castiel (still in Claire's body) and Jimmy talking.

“I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it”

“It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me”

“As you wish” Castiel touches Jimmy's face and a bright light emanates from his eyes and mouth. Claire drops to her hands and knees, and Castiel, now in Jimmy's body, stands up. He walks past Amelia and stands next to Erika, Sam, and Dean. Amelia runs to Claire and embraces her. Amelia and Castiel's eyes meet, and then he turns to go.

“Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?” Dean asks.

“I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you” Castiel walks away while Dean, Sam, and Erika watch.

…...............

Dean drives through the rain in silence, Erika now sits in the front between Sam and Dean, Dean's hand on her knee.

“All right, let's hear it” Sam states.

“What?”

“Drop the bomb, man. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing” Sam tells Dean who squeezes Erika's knee.

“I'm not gonna take a swing,” Dean tells Sam back.

“Then scream, chew me out”

“I'm not mad, Sam”

“Come on. You're not mad?”

“Nope” Dean answers.

“Right. Look, at least let me explain myself”

“Don't. I don't care”

“You don't care?” Sam asks.

“What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done” Dean admits. Sam's cellphone rings. He answers it.

“Hey, Bobby”

“Hey, you, your brother and Erika better shag ass to my place ASAP”

“What's going on?” Sam asks, Dean and Erika share a look.

“The apocalypse, genius. Now get your asses over here” Sam hangs up his phone.

“What'd he say, love?” Erika asks as Dean kisses her head.

…............

Erika looks to the doorway as Sam and Dean walk into Bobby's house. Bobby looks to Erika.

“I better not regret this” Bobby tells Erika.

“You won't” she promises.

“Won't'cha come in” Erika steps into Bobby's house.

“I would love to,” she tells him walking past him.

…..............

Erika, Bobby, Sam, and Dean approach the door to the panic room.

“Well, thanks for shaking a tail”

“Yeah, you got it” Dean responds, Sam opens the door.

“Go on inside. I wanna show you something” Bobby tells them, though only Sam walks into the panic room while Erika, Dean, and Bobby hang back.

“All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?” Sam asks.

“You are. This is for your own good” Dean and Bobby close and lock the door, and Sam walks to the barred window.

“Guys? Hey, hey. What” Bobby closes and latches the window. “This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?” Sam shouts.

..........

Sam is still inside the panic room, Dean just outside, talking through the little barred window in the door.

“Okay. Let me out. This is not funny”

“Damn straight”

“Dean, come on. This is crazy” 

“No. Not until you dry out” Dean tells him.

“Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door”

“You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it”

“I'm not some junkie” Sam argues.

“Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately”

“You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?”

“If it smells like a duck”

“Dean, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith”

“Strong?” Dean asks.

“Yeah”

“This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic”

“Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?”

“Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby, Erika and I will kill her. But not with you”

“You're not serious”

“Congrats, Sammy. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse”

“Dean, look—no, wait—“ Dean shuts the window cover. “Come back here. Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!” Dean walks away.

…............

Bobby pours three glasses of whiskey and hands one to Dean and one to Erika, she pulls her legs under herself as they listen to Sam shouting below.

“Stop! Stop!”

“How long is this gonna go on?” Dean asks.

“Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh, wait. No one ever wrote one” Bobby answers, Dean looks to Erika, she shrugs.

“There is no telling how long it'll take, love, or if Sam will even live through it” Dean closes his eyes, Erika cups his cheek and pulls him closer. Dean leans against her shoulder. The phone rings. Bobby sighs and answers.

“Hello. ...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you”

“What's up with Rufus?” Dean asks lifting his head.

“He knows” The phone rings. Bobby answers. “I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important” Bobby raises an eyebrow.

…...............

Later: Erika sits at Bobby's desk, a huge book open in her lap, a list in Bobby's handwriting resting on the pages. Samael appears at her shoulder, she closes her eyes and sighs softly as he touches her neck and then leans over her shoulder to touch the book.

“Soon” he whispers in her ear. “May 14th I predict,” he tells her, Erika looks to her phone, checks the date: May 9th, she looks to Samael who smirks. “Very soon” he kisses her cheek before disappearing as Bobby and Dean walk into the room. She looks at them and closes the book.

“It's not good news, loves,” she tells them as she stands.

“This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'” Dean asks.

“Yes. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes bloody postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast” She answers, Dean sighs.

“How many are left?”

“Who knows? Can't be many” Erika answers.

“Where the hell are your angel pals?” Bobby asks.

“You tell me” Dean grumbles as Erika leans back against the desk crossing her arms over her chest.

“I'm just wondering” Bobby looks to Dean.

“What?”

“The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon” Bobby points out.

“So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?” Dean asks.

“Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much” Bobby answers. Dean shakes his head and walks out of the room. Erika glances to her phone again, worries her daylight ring on her finger.

“You all right?” Bobby asks her, she snaps her head to him and smiles a little.

“Of course, love” she answers standing. “I'm just a bit peckish is all” she walks past him and towards the kitchen.

…....................

Dean stands outside in the Salvage Yard, Castiel appears behind him, Dean turns around to face him.

“Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now” Dean tells him.

“What do you want?” Castiel asks.

“You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois”

“What do you mean?”

“Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something”

“Well, nothing of import”

“You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?”

“Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?”

“Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?”

“Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps”

“Crank up the hell-blood regimen”

“Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it”

“If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?” Dean asks.

“If it gives you comfort to see it that way”

“God, you're a dick these days” Dean walks a few steps away and sighs. “Fine, I'm in.”

“You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, exactly”

“Say it”

“I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys”

“You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?”

“Yes, I swear. Now what?”

“Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time,” Castiel tells him before disappearing.

…...............

Bobby and Erika stare at Dean, Bobby looks to the vampire and then back to Dean.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?” Bobby asks. Dean looks at him. “I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?”

“Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan”

“Then why the bloody hell did you...” Erika starts.

“Because what other option do I have, Eri? It's either trusting the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?”

“I see your point” she mumbles and then cocks her head looking towards the basement. “Do you hear that?” she asks.

“Yeah, that's a little too much nothing” Bobby answers, Erika, Dean, and Bobby hurry to the basement and open the window in the door. Sam is on the floor of the panic room, having a seizure.

“What if he's faking?” Dean asks stopping Erika.

“You really think he would?” She asks.

“I think he'd do anything” Dean answers, Sam is slammed against the wall by an invisible force.

“That ain't faking” Bobby agrees with Erika, they throw open the door and Erika pulls Sam down and pins him to the cot. “We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety” Bobby tells her, she nods. “Dean?” Bobby turns to him, Dean stares at his brother. “You with us? Dean! Before he has another fit”

“Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with”

 

 


	44. Chapter Forty Three

Erika pours herself another drink as Bobby sighs rubbing his head, he looks to Dean. 

“I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?”

“Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him”

“No, it isn't. We are” Erika tells Dean, he snaps his head to her.

“What?” he asks her.

“I'm sorry. But keeping him locked up down there.....” she shakes her head. “The cold-turkey thing it doesn't work, it's not working, If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer”

“No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it” Dean argues.

“And if he dies?” She asks.

“Then at least he dies human!” he snaps at her. “I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster....”

…..........

The cuff on Sam's left arm snaps open, then his left ankle, then the other two. The door opens. Sam sits up, staring; he didn't do this.

“Hello?” Sam gets up and slips out the door. “Someone here?” Sam hurries quietly out of the basement without noticing Castiel behind the stairs. From a distance, Castiel closes and locks the panic room door.

…............

Castiel stands at a railing, looking over the water. The streetlights flicker. He turns; Anna is there.

“What did you do?” She asks.

“You shouldn't have come, Anna”

“Why would you let out Sam Winchester?”

“Those were my orders”

“Orders? Cas, you saw him. He's drinking demon blood. It's so much worse than we thought. Dean was trying to stop him”

“You really shouldn't have come” Two angels appear on either side of Anna. White light illuminates Castiel; when it is gone, so are the other three angels. Castiel turns back to the river.

…................

Sam is working on stealing a car. There is a whooshing sound and he stiffens before turning around, Erika stands behind him.

“The only place you're going is back inside with me, love” she tells him.

“No”

“Bloody hell, I will make you”

“You won't hurt me, Erika”

“Don't test me” she growls at him.

“You won't do it. You can't do it”

“We're trying to help you, Sam” she begs of him, Sam moves closer to her, she nods and holds out her hand to him, he takes it and pulls her closer before shoving a stake into her chest, her eyes widen, as do his. “Sam” she breathes accusingly at him.

“Erika” he whispers apologetically. She steps back as desiccation veins creep up her neck and face before she collapses, Sam stares down at her before he returns to hotwiring the car. He drives off. Erika's hand twitches towards the stake, trying to remove it, she gasps for air.

“Erika?” Dean asks leaving the house. “You find him?” he asks looking around, his eyes falling on her on the ground, he hurries towards her. “Eri!” Dean kneels at her side and pulls the stake out of her chest, her skin slowly returns to normal, she looks to him, he looks back at her. “Damn it” he complains helping her sit up. “Here” he rolls up his sleeve and offers his wrist.

“What do you want me to do with that?” she asks frowning at him.

“You know....” he answers waving his hand at her, she pushes it away and scowls.

“No” she stands, unsteadily. Dean stands and grabs her arm, she closes her eyes and takes a breath.

“You need to feed” he tells her.

“And I will, I have a blood bag left”

“No, you don't” he argues. “You had the last one last night” he corrects her, she looks to him, he holds up his wrist to her. Erika closes her eyes and looks away.

“I'm fine” she argues back walking away from him. Dean follows her.

“And people call me stubborn” he teases, she shoots him a look.

“I'm stubborn for not wanting to be a monster?” she asks.

“I'm offering,” he tells her and grabs her arm. “Erika...”

“I'll drive to the hospital later and get some more blood bags,” she tells him.

“If you're afraid of losing control” he whispers, she scoffs.

“I'm not afraid” she growls and walks away. Dean sighs.

“Erika” he states, she stops and hangs her head.

“I'm fine” she assures him. “Just concentrate on getting Sam back” she looks to him. “He needs you” she heads back into Bobby's. Dean watches her go before looking to the stake in his hand.

…....................

Bobby and Dean unlock and open the panic room door.

“How the hell did he get out?” Dean asks.

“Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps”

“Demons? Ruby.”

“That'd be my guess”

“How did she even touch the door?” Dean asks.

“You think she's got the mojo?” Bobby asks.

“I didn't think so. I don't know, man”

“What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to” Bobby points out.

“Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point, I hope he's with Ruby”

“Why?”

“'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list”

“I thought you were on call for angel duty” 

“I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch” Dean leaves the room.

“One thing”

“What?” Dean asks.

“Sam don't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find”

“Yeah, we'll see” Dean tells him.

................

Erika approaches Dean, he fiddles with the impala engine, hearing her he looks to her.

“Police found Bobby's car,” she tells him. “Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota”

“He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?” he asks closing the hood of the impala.

“Two. A 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous”

“What was the other one?”

“White oh-five Escalade with custom rims. Like a bloody neon sign”

“You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did” he tells her walking to her.

“You think?” she asks, he nods.

“I know that kid” he takes her hand. “All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases with Bobby. We gotta find him quick”

“Go easy on him, love” she whispers. “He made a mistake” Dean cups her cheek and smiles.

“He stakes you and you want me to go easy on him” she smiles back at him.

“He's your brother,” she tells him, Dean kisses her and then nods.

“Feed” he reminds her as he walks towards the driver's side of the impala, she nods and turns back to the house, Dean watches her go before climbing into the car.

.......................

Ruby is lying in bed next to Sam, both of them wearing very few layers.

“Your appetite's gotten much bigger”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam asks.

“Sam, relax. It's okay. It's good. Just means you're getting stronger, that's all. It means you're strong enough to kill Lilith. Just in time, too, because the final seals are breaking”

“How many are left?”

“Three...two....”

“What? Where are the angels?”

“Screwing the pooch, wherever they are. The point is, it's looking more and more like we're getting down to the final seal. And I found out something big”

“What?”

“Seal sixty-six. It can't be broken by just any demon. Apparently, only Lucifer's first can do it”

“Lucifer's first?”

“Demon Sunday School story. God prefers humans to angels. Lucifer gets jealous and then he gets creative. And he twists and tempts a human soul into the very first demon as a 'screw you' to God. It's what got him locked up in the first place”

“That was Lilith?”

“She's way older than she looks”

“Wait. So if Lilith is the only one who can break the final seal, if I get to her in time...”

“Then Lucifer never busts out of his cage. Exactly” 

“Great. You figure out where she is?” Sam asks.

“The bitch can hide. But I finally have a lead on someone who might be able to help us. I closed in on a member of Lilith's entourage. You might call her a personal chef”

“Chef? Seriously? What does she eat?”

“You don't wanna know” Ruby answers.

…............

At a hospital: A blonde nurse talks with a brunette one.

“Hear about that horrible thing at St. Paul's?” the blonde asks.

“No”

“One of the neonatal nurses walked right off the unit with two babies”

“You are kidding me”

“Swear to God. Worked there seventeen years. Then one day, out of the blue, she just does it” The nurses enter the baby-filled nursery.

“That's just horrifying”

“Now she's saying that she doesn't even remember what happened. Like she was possessed”

“Heh, nuts”

“I know. Who could ever lay a finger on them?”

“I know. They're just delicious” The brunette nurse's eyes go demon-black.

…...............

“So our demon gourmet nurse. You sure?” Sam asks Ruby.

“She'll be there. Graveyard shift tomorrow night. Meantime, if you're gonna be strong enough to kill Lilith, you're gonna need more than I can give you now” Sam sighs. “Sam. Come on. It's okay”

“I know I need more. I get it. I know it's okay. I just—I wish he'd trusted me, you know?”

“Sorry”

“I just hope...you know, when all this is over...I hope we can fix things”

….................

“Police found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River,” Erika tells Dean over the phone, she walks outside of Bobby's house.

“How far away am I?” Dean asks her.

“A couple of hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon signs”

“A good place to look” Dean agrees.

“Hey, listen, love” she coos.

“What?”

“You finding Sam? It's got to be about getting him back, not pushing him away”

“Right” 

“I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be, but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You've got get through to him” Dean hangs up. Erika sighs and walks back to Bobby's.

…................

Sam leaves the motel room. Dean, hidden, watches him go, then enters the room.

…................

Ruby is still in the room; she and Dean fight. Sam reenters and defends her.

“No. Let her go. Just take it easy”

“Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am”

“Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this” Sam tells him.

“Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want”

“Ruby, get out of here”

“No, she's not going anywhere” Ruby makes her escape. Sam watches her go. “She's poison, Sam”

“It's not what you think, Dean”

“Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit...”

“She was looking for Lilith”

“That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday”

“You're wrong, Dean”

“Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would”

“Just listen” Sam raises his hand, realizes he's still holding Ruby's knife that he took from Dean, and tosses the knife on the bed. “Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together”

“That sounds great. As long as it's you and me and Eri. Demon bitch is a dealbreaker”

“But Erika's not?” Sam asks. “The vampire?” Dean shoots him a look.

“The one you tried to kill....because she was trying to help you” Dean points out. “She's fine by the way”

“I knew it wouldn't kill her,” Sam tells him. Dean scoffs and nods. “You can have your monster but I can't?” Sam asks him.

“My monster isn't trying to poison me” Dean points outback. “You kiss Ruby goodbye, we can go right now”

“I can't” Dean turns away, nodding. “Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean” Dean turns back around.

“No, you're not the one who's gonna do this”

“Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you”

“You don't think I can?”

“No. You can't. You're not strong enough”

“And who the hell are you?”

“I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done” Sam answers.

“Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing”

“Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me”   
“No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam”

“Yes, I do”

“Then that's worse”

“Why? Look, I'm telling you...”

“Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means...” Dean cuts himself off.

“What? No. Say it” Sam has tears in his eyes.

“It means you're a monster” Sam nods. A tear falls from Dean's eye; Sam doesn't see it before he punches Dean. Dean goes down hard, then gets back up and watches Sam for a moment before punching back. Sam and Dean fight, Sam dominating. Anything in the room that can break does. Dean hits the floor and doesn't get up. Sam pins him down, choking him, then lets go.

“You don't know me. You never did. And you never will” Sam walks away.

“You walk out that door, don't you ever come back” Sam stops at the door and turns back, then leaves.

 

 


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

Erika sits on the edge of one of Bobby's spare beds, Dean stares out the window and Bobby is raging behind them.

“Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him”

“Don't make me get my gun, boy” Dean turns to face Bobby.

“We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?” Dean asks, Erika stands.

“I know you're pissed, love,” she tells him. “And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your....”

“Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?” Dean asks.

“He's your brother. And he's drowning” She answers softly.

“Eri, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened”

“So try again”

“It's too late” Dean argues.

“There's no such thing” She argues back.

“No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again” Dean sits. “Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants” Bobby and Erika share a look. Bobby looks back to Dean.

“You don't mean that” Bobby tells him.

“Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was” Bobby turns and leans on the table, fuming. After a moment he makes a big angry sweep with his hands, tossing books and papers to the ground. He advances on Dean, who stands.

“You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Bake you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!”

“I told him, 'you walk out that door, don't come back' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice”

“You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward” Bobby tells Dean.

“My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?”

“He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him” Dean turns back to staring out the window, Erika moves to his side.

“Dean” she whispers, he sighs and pulls her closer. “He's your...” she stops and stares at her reflection.

“Brother, I know” Dean finishes.

“Dean” she states and then looks around, the two of them are now stood in a large, lavishly appointed room. The walls are painted white with gold trim and accents, and a marble table stands in the center. Bobby is not there but Castiel is there.

“Hello, Dean, Eris. It's almost time” Castiel tells them, he then looks to something behind Erika who then turns, two angels grab her and attach a collar around her neck, a chain attaching her to the wall behind them.

“Hey!” she growls as they step back from her, she grabs at the collar as Dean's eyes widen.

“What are you doing?” he asks looking to Castiel as Erika pulls on the collar trying to pull it off of her, she cries out and turns to glare at Castiel.

“It's warded in Enochian, you can't escape it” he tells her. She lunges for him, but the chain snaps her back, she's pulled back sharply and hits the floor.

….............

Later: Dean pokes around the room, looking at the magnificent pastoral paintings on the walls. Erika sits against the wall, it's not like she can go anywhere, she fingers the edge of the collar. Dean turns back to the table and finds that it now holds a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, and a large platter of hamburgers. He picks up a beer bottle and looks at it.

“Hello, Dean. You're looking fit” Zechariah and Castiel have appeared as well, Dean replaces the beer bottle.

“Well, how 'bout this? ""The suite life of Zach and Cas."” They both look at him blankly, Erika smirks a little. “It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell are we?”

“Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe and it” Zachariah nods to Erika. “Restrained and observed before showtime” he indicates the food on the table. “Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think”

“I'm not hungry”

“No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?”

“Tempting. Weird”

“We'll throw in Mary Ann for free”

“No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is”

“Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed”

“Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles” Zachariah sighs.

“All the seals have fallen. Except one” Zachariah states, Erika snorts.

“That's an impressive score, love,” she tells him. “That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals”

“You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you?” Zachariah tells her. “The final seal... it'll be different”

“Why?”

“Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night – midnight”

“Where?”

“We're working on it”

“Well, work harder”

“we'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours” Zachariah tells Dean.

“Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?”

“All in good time”

“Isn't now a good time?”

“Have faith”

“What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should” Dean asks, Zachariah gets right up in Dean's face.

“Because you swore your obedience. So obey” Dean looks past him at Castiel, who looks down guiltily.

…............

Later: Dean sits beside Erika who still tugs on her chain, she growls and throws it down before crossing her arms over her chest. Dean reaches over and takes her hand, she looks to him before letting her head rest on his shoulder, his thumb brushing over her knuckles before raising it to his lips. She holds out his phone to him, they share a look. He leans closer and kisses her as he takes the phone from her. Understands what she is asking for. He pulls his lips back from her and opens the phone to dial. Voice mail.

“It's Sam. Leave me a message”

“Hey, it's me. Uh...” Dean clears his throat. “Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad” Dean looks to Erika. “We're brothers. You know, we're family” she smiles at him and nods. “And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry” Dean hangs up and leans against Erika.

….............

Dean is frustrated. He pokes at one of the numerous figurines on one of the many mantlepieces, he looks to Erika who raises an eyebrow, Dean tips it deliberately to the ground, they share a smirk. It shatters with a crash just as Castiel appears behind him. He turns around, looking slightly guilty.

“You asked to see me?” Castiel asks. Dean clears his throat.

“Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something”

“Anything you wish”

“I need you to take us to see Sam” Dean answers.

“Why?”

“There's something I got to talk to him about”

“What's that?”

“The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy”

“I don't think that's wise” Castiel tells him.

“Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion”

“Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?”

“No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes -- that's all I need”

“No”

“What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?”

“You can go wherever you want”

“Super. I want to go see Sam”

“Except there” 

“I want to take a walk”

“Fine. I'll go with you” Castiel tells him.

“Alone”

“No”

“You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here” Dean heads for the door.

“Through what door?” Dean turns to face Castiel, frowning. When he turns back, the door has been replaced by a smooth wall. He turns back to face Castiel, who has also disappeared.

“Damn it” Dean complains looks to Erika, she taps her head back against the wall, the chains rattling.

…............

Ruby is driving. Sam is in the passenger seat staring at his cell phone, which displays "1 new voicemail from: Dean". He isn't playing it. A woman, Cindy, screams in the trunk.

“What are you -- a 12-year-old girl? Just play it already”

“Mind your own business”

“Let me out! Let me out!”

“God, I wish she would just shut up” Sam complains.

“Well, that can be arranged” Sam shoots Ruby a look. “I don't get it. All the demons you cut with the knife -- what do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“I know that you're having a tough time here, Sam, but we're in the final lap here. Now is not the time to grow a persqueeter”

“Would you drop the friggin' attitude? I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman. While she watches”

“And save the world as a result”

“I don't know. I-I just... I'm starting to think... maybe Dean was right”

“About what?”

“About everything”   
“We're gonna see this through, right, Sam? Sam?” Ruby asks.

…...............

Dean is attempting to break through a wall with a pedestal. He has smashed through to the foundations, but when he pauses, the wall repairs itself. He looks to Erika who raises an eyebrow.

“Really, love?” she asks, Dean throws the pedestal to the floor.

“Son of a bitch” Zachariah suddenly appears.

“Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming”

“Let us out of here”

“Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl” Zachariah tells them.

“I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother” Dean snaps.

“That's... ill-advised”

“You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?” Dean asks. Zachariah sighs.

“You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith”

“What?”

“Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station”

“But me and Sam, we can stop...” Erika stands from the floor.

“You don't want to stop it, do you?” She asks interrupting Dean, Dean looks to her.

“Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddos, to a theater near you” Zachariah tells them.

“What was all that crap about saving seals then?” Dean asks.

“Our grunts on the ground -- we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?”

“But why?”

“Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing -- puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins -- and we will -- it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?”

“What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?”

“Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered” Zachariah notices Dean eyeing a statue on a mantelpiece. “Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you”   
“What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith” Zachariah inhales deeply.

“Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it”

“What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?”

“Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all”

“Which means?” Dean asks, Zachariah gestures to a painting on the wall: Saint Michel terrassant le Dragon by Josse Lieferinxe. “Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer” Erika shifts slightly watching them, Zachariah shoots her a smirk before looking back to Dean. “You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts...” Zachariah chuckles. “Trust me -- one day, we'll look back on this and laugh”

“Tell me something. Where's God in all this?” Dean asks.

“God? God has left the building” Dean looks to Erika.

….............

Dean is attempting to call Sam again. Erika paces the length of the chain. He dials the phone, but hears only static. Castiel appears behind him.

“You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone”

“What are you gonna do to Sam?”

“Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asks. Castiel looks down. “Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?”

“We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this”

“"Sorry"?” Dean punches Castiel, who hardly flinches. Dean flexes his hand in pain. “It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "sorry."”

“Try to understand -- this is long foretold. This is your...”

“Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families -- that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?”

“What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam”

“You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it” Castiel turns away. “Look at me!” Dean grabs Castiel’s shoulder and turns Castiel back to face him. “You know it! You were gonna help us once, weren't you? You were gonna warn us about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help us-- now. Please” Castiel looks to Erika and then down.

“What would you have me do?” he asks.

“Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late”

“I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed” Castiel tells them.

“If there is anything worth dying for... this is it” Erika tells him, Castiel shakes his head and looks down, Dean scoffs.

“You spineless...” Dean turns and walks away. “…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done”

“Dean....”

“We're done!” Dean turns to look behind him, but Castiel has disappeared, Dean turns to Erika who sighs and shrugs.

“You tried,” she tells him.

…..........

Sam stands before a sign that reads: ST. MARY'S CONVENT - 2 miles. Ruby is a few paces behind him, by the car. Cindy is still pounding and screaming in the trunk.

“Sam, it's time. Are we doing this or not?”

“Give me a minute to think”

“Sam....”

“Give me a damn minute, Ruby!”

“Better think fast” Sam surreptitiously pulls his cell phone from his pocket and presses a button.

“First unheard message”

“Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back” Ruby smirks behind his back. Close to tears, Sam slowly lowers the phone and shuts it off.

“Do it”

“Thank god” Ruby opens the trunk.

“No!” Cindy screams and struggles.

…...........

Dean is pacing. He pauses in front of the platter of hamburgers and considers. He takes one. Suddenly Castiel appears behind him, grabs him by the shoulder, and shoves him against the wall next to Erika who stands at vamp-speed, Castiel presses a hand over Dean's mouth and drawing the knife. A moment passes while they stare at each other, then Dean nods slightly. Castiel lets him go and lifts Erika's arm, he draws the knife across her forearm and takes the blood with his other hand, smearing it on the wall to form the angel banishing sigil. Zachariah appears.

“Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?” Castiel finishes drawing and slams his hand in the center of the sigil. In a violent flash of white light, Zachariah vanishes.

“He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now” Castiel tells them undoing the collar around Erika's neck, her arm's healed.

“Where is he?” Dean asks.

“I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith”

“But Lilith's gonna break the final seal” Dean points out.

“Oh my god” Erika states. “Lilith is the final seal” she looks to Castiel. “Isn't she? She dies, the end begins?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers.

 


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

Chuck is on the phone with what appears to be an escort service. He is pacing in his kitchen. The document on his computer screen reads “Supernatural – Lucifer Rising by Carver Edlund”.

“Oh, yeah? Really? At the same time? Really? Wow. T-that sounds... moist” the woman on the phone laughs.

“Well, it can be”

“Uh, what are your rates?”

“We can get you one girl, one hour -- $1,000”

“Okay. Then, uh, I'll take 20 girls for the whole night”

“I'm not sure you can afford that”

“Lady, sometimes you got to live like there's no tomorrow” Castiel, Erika and Dean appear suddenly. Chuck looks up in shock. “Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen”

“Sir?”

“No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back” Chuck hangs up. “I...”

…..........

Lilith has acquired a number of demonic minions and is setting up something ritual-like at the altar. A minion approaches her nervously, holding a chalice full of blood. He hands it to her and looks down. She smiles at him.

“Don't be afraid. We're going to save the world” He walks away and she turns her back. There is a sudden deep rumbling noise. When she turns back, all of the minions that had been lining the hallway have collapsed to the ground. Around the corner, Sam appears. He stalks forward deliberately. Lilith raises a hand; the door between her and Sam slams shut.

…..........

Dean stands with Erika and Castiel, Chuck stands across from them.

“St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story”

“Yeah, well...” Castiel glances at Dean and Erika. “We're making it up as we go” Chuck’s computer screen flickers as a great rumbling begins, accompanied by a blinding white light.

“Aw, man! Not again! No!”

“It's the Archangel!” Castiel states before turning to Dean and Erika. “I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!” Castiel claps Dean and Erika on the foreheads, transporting them away.

….............

Erika and Dean appear in an empty part of the convent, they both look around.

“Come on” Dean walks down a hallway, Erika follows him.

“Maybe I shouldn't be here,” she tells him. “This is a you and Sam thing. A Winchester thing...” Dean turns to her.

“I want you here,” he tells her, he takes her hand. “Plus we're dealing with Lilith, bring the biggest baddest vampire” he teases, she nods. “Come on” they hurry off.

….............

Castiel and Chuck stand side by side to face what comes. Chuck places a hand on Castiel's shoulder; Castiel gives him a look, and Chuck drops his hand in embarrassment.

….............

Sam enters the sanctuary and flings out a hand. Lilith is flung across the room, slamming into the altar and falling to the ground. Sam, with Ruby behind him, advances on Lilith and flings out his hand again. Lilith is forced back against the altar. Dean and Erika round a corner and sees what is happening in the sanctuary. Ruby looks back at them and smiles. She puts out a hand and the doors to the sanctuary close before Erika slams into them.

“Bloody hell!!” she complains as they rattle.

…...............

Sam walks towards Lilith.

“I've been waiting for this... for a very long time”

“Then give me your best shot” Sam reaches out a hand, throwing his power at her. White light shines on Lilith and she cries out in pain. Sam lowers his hand.

….............

Dean pushes at the door.

“Sam!” he shouts.

….............

Sam turns to look at the door.

….............

“Sam!” Dean and Erika push at the door, she growls and kicks it. “Sam!”

…...............

Sam is still looking at the door.

“Dean?”

“What are you waiting for?! Now! Sam, now!” Ruby shouts. Lilith laughs.

“You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable” Sam faces Lilith and raises his hand again. His eyes turn black as he concentrates his power and hurls it at Lilith. She convulses several times, her body glowing and flickering. At last, she goes limp. Sam's eyes turn back to normal. Blood is pouring out of Lilith's body in a steady stream; the stream is flowing in what looks like a very deliberate direction.

“What the hell?” Sam asks.

“I can’t believe it”

“Ruby, what’s going on?”

“You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but... you did it”

“What? What -- what did I do?”

“You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!”

“No, no, no. No, he -- Lilith -- I stopped her. I killed her!”

“And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open.” Sam puts his hands to his head. “Now guess who's coming to dinner”

“Oh, my god”

“Guess again”

…..................

Erika closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, when she opens them again, they are glowing blue.

…..................

“You don't even know how hard this was!” Ruby tells Sam. “All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit -- I'm -- I'm awesome!”

“You bitch. You lying bitch!” He thrusts his hands at her, trying to use his powers, but he drops, clutching his head instead.

“Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss”

“The blood... You poisoned me” Ruby kneels in front of him.

“No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it”

“Why? W-why me?”

“Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine”

…..................

Erika throws out her hand and the doors fly open, she lowers her hand and stares a little, Dean looks to her and then they hurry into the room. Dean draws the knife. Ruby stands to confront him.

“You're too late”

“I don't care” Dean advances on Ruby. Sam stands and grabs her from behind, holding her in place as Dean stabs her. She flickers with light, then crumples to the floor, dead.

“I'm sorry” Sam whispers brokenly to Dean. The blood pouring out of Lilith has finished its pattern on the floor. A brilliant white light shoots up from the central point of the pattern and the convent begins to tremble.

“Sammy, let's go,” Dean tells him. Sam clutches at Dean's shirt as Dean grabs Sam’s jacket, and staring at the light, Erika pushes herself back against the wall.

“He's coming,” Sam tells them.

“Come on!” Sam finally lets Dean pull him away from the sigil. They run, and the doors slam shut. They rattle the doors. There is a high-pitched noise. Erika covers her ears and screams a little. Sam turns to look at Dean who's watching her worried. The light gets brighter. They squeeze their eyes shut, Sam holding up a hand to block the light, and cover their ears. They fall to their knees. The light reaches the very edges of the sigil, then whites out everything.

…................

A cartoon red devil leans over a large open book.

“What the devil is your name?”

“Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam”

“Yosemite Sam?” The devil flips through the book. This is an in-flight movie, "Devil's Feud Cake". “Let's see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you” Dean and Sam are sitting on a plane, contorted exactly as they were a moment ago in the chapel. They look around, astounded. No one around them seems to have noticed anything.

“What the hell?” Dean asks.

“I don't know” Sam answers, Dean looks around, checking faces.

“Where's Erika?” he asks, Sam looks around too.

“I don't know” he repeats.

“Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore...”

“Ilchester? Weren't we just there?” Dean asks.

“So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to...Holy crap!” A shock wave knocks the plane off-kilter. People are thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks drop down. Sam and Dean put theirs on as the white light outside grows blinding. The high-pitched noise is back. Dean looks out the window, terrified.

….............

Erika groans as she wakes pushing herself off the floor. She lifts her head to look around, her eyes widening finding herself in a door-less bedroom, she snaps her head around looking for a way out. The room itself is nice enough, actually, it's something reminiscent of her old life, he pre-vampire life, simple, rustic, Viking. Erika moves towards one of the walls, she touches it as she looks around. It's eerie. She turns back to the wall and then punches it, putting her entire fist through it before pulling it out, the wall instantly heals. She growls.

“Angels then” she looks around again before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she sighs and crosses one leg over the other.

 

 


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

Sam rushes down a staircase past a couple making out and enters the motel.

…...........

Dean loads a gun, phone pressed to his ear, Erika's voicemail playing. Sam enters the room.

“Hey” Dean greets hanging up.

“Hey. Anything?” he asks closing the door.

“Answer machine” Dean answers, Sam pulls something out of his shirt, and tosses it to Dean. Dean catches it and examines it.

“Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter”

“Where'd you get it?” Dean asks.

“I made it”

“How?” Sam hesitates long enough for Dean to look up at him.

“I learned it from Ruby” Dean puts the gun down and approaches Sam.

“Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?”

“I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up”

“Supernatural methadone”

“Yeah, I guess” Sam pauses. “Dean...”

“Sam” Dean turns away. “It's okay. You don't have to say anything”

“Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right....”

“So why do you keep bringing it up?!” Sam sighs. Dean turns back to him. “Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it” Sam nods. “All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?”

“We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is”

“All right. So we just got to find...the devil”

….....................

Samael watches Erika sleep, she stretches and turns over as she wakes, she pushes herself back away from him.

“What the bloody hell?” she asks and looks around, Samael moves to her. “Wait” she whispers. “This is you” she looks to him, he smiles at her.

“Of course, I saved you” he tells her, he raises his hand to her face. “What were you thinking?”

“I was helping my friends” she answers, he wrinkles his nose.

“Friends” he sneers, she smirks.

“Are you jealous?” she coos moving closer to him, he growls.

“Just you wait” he answers, ghosting his hand over her cheek. “Till I get my vessel....I'll show you just who you belong to” he tells her before disappearing. Erika growls and looks around.

“I belong to no one!” she shouts back.

…....................

Sam stares at John's journal. Dean is watching TV.

“How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?”

“Two words. Carbon emissions”

“Yeah, right, wavy gravy” Dean tells the tv. There is a knock at the door. Dean pulls his gun. Sam answers. It's Becky Rosen, a hyperactive blonde in love with the Supernatural book series, she's so excited she's having trouble breathing.

“You okay, lady?” Sam asks.

“Sam...is it really you?” Sam glances back at Dean. Becky steps closer and puts a hand on Sam's chest. “And you're so firm”

“Uh, do I know you?” Becky pulls back. Sam continues to stare, bewildered.

“No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're...” Becky looks at Dean, who's staring at her, his gun hand out of sight. “Not what I pictured. I'm Becky” Becky pushes past Sam into the room. “I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few...” Becky glances down, giggling a little. “Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were” Dean stands up.

“Chuck?” Dean asks. Sam closes the door.

“He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old”

“Right. Just, um...what's the message?”

“He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."”

“The Michael sword?”

“Becky, does he know where it is?” Sam asks.

“In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs”

“Forty-two dogs?”

“Are...you sure you got that right?”

“It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said” Becky steps closer to Sam.

“I memorized every word” Becky touches Sam's chest. “For you” Sam glances over at Dean and down at Becky: awkward.

“Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?”

“No”

…..............

Dean sits on the edge of the bath and dials Erika's number again, voicemail, again.

“Erika, it's me, again, just call.....please, I...” Dean swallows the lump in his throat. “I need you” he begs before hanging up.

…...............

Later: Bobby arrives in the Impala.

…...............

There is a knock on the motel door. Dean opens it. It's Bobby.

“Hey, Bobby” Bobby hugs Dean, slapping him on the back.

“Good to see you boys all in one piece” Bobby hugs Sam, who's grinning. Dean closes the door. “Any word on Erika?” he asks.

“No, her phone's going straight to voicemail” Dean answers. “You weren't followed, were you?”

“You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?” Sam laughs.

“You heard”

“I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?”

“You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?” Dean asks.

“You better friggin' hope so” Bobby answers as he opens a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. In this painting, Michael looks like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings. “That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got” Sam flips to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face.

“You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett”

“Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword” Bobby points to the sword in the painted Michael's hand. “So if we can find it...”

“We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?” Sam asks.

“Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense” Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stares at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them. “Kid? You all right?” Sam turns to face Bobby.

“No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry”

“Sam...” Dean warns.

“Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal”

“Sam, stop it”

“I killed her, and I set Lucifer free”

“You what?” Bobby asks.

“You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on” Dean says nothing. Bobby stands up and walks closer.

“You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant”

“I'm sorry”

“Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?” Sam nods. His expression barely changes: this can't be much different from what he expected. Dean doesn't protest.

“There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there”

“Yeah. You do that” Sam leaves. Bobby turns back to Dean, who stays silent.

…....................

 

 

 

 


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

Erika pulls her shirt over her head, she's been wearing it since before the Convent, she sighs and sets it aside before crouching and picking through the remains of the dresser, it had actually been full off clothing, she finds a shirt and stands before pulling it on. When she turns around there's a door on the wall across from her, Erika raises an eyebrow and looks around before approaching it.

…...........

Nick lies in bed in an empty room.

“Nick” Nick sits up. Sarah stands at the foot of the bed. “Nick. You're dreaming, Nick. But it doesn't mean this isn't real”

“Sarah?”

“I'm not your wife, Nick. I'm an angel”

“An angel?”

“My name is Lucifer”

“Sure. Naturally. Um... Could you do me a favor there, Satan, and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?”

“I'm here because you're special, Nick. There's very, very few people like you”

“Is that so?”

“You're a vessel—a very powerful vessel” Nick swings his legs off the bed.

“Meaning what, exactly?”

“I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest, it'll probably be unpleasant for you. But it is necessary”   
“Okay, look...if it's just the same to you, I think I'd like to wake up now”

“I told you—this is real. Don't be afraid. This is your choice” Lucifer sits on the bed next to Nick. “You need to invite me in”

“Even if this is real—which it's not, but assuming it was...why the hell would I do something like that?”

“You people misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "devil", but... Do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me—punished me. Just as he's punished you. After all, how could God stand idly by while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds?” Nick swallows, not looking at her. “There are only two rational answers, Nick—either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. That's why I want to find him—hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings”

“If I help you...can you bring back my family?”

“I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace”

“How do I know you're telling the truth?”

“Because, contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need...is you. Nick, I need you to say yes” Nick remembers the empty baby rocker, the blood pouring from the crib, the empty crib.

“Then yes” The high-pitched screech of angel speech. White light flares from all the upper windows of Nick's house.

…..................

Erika raises an eyebrow at the next room, it's empty save the grand piano in the centre of them, she purses her lips and walks towards it, her fingers reaching out to touch the keys. She sits on the stool and lightly presses the keys. Behind her Nick (Lucifer) stands watching her.

…...............

Sam walks along the street.

…................

Bobby and Dean sit doing research.

“I never would have guessed that your daddy was right” Bobby tells Dean.

“About what?”

“About your brother” Dean looks up. “What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe...”

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him”

“Bobby”

“He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right”

“Dad” Dean rummages through his bag. He pulls out a plastic Ziplock full of cards. “It's got to be in here somewhere”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Here” Dean pulls one out and reads it. Bobby stands up. Dean comes over. “I don't believe it”

“What the hell is it?”

“It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it” Bobby takes the card.

“"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill."”

“Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs” Dean takes the card back.

“So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?” Bobby asks.

“I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant”

“Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me” Bobby attacks Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. Bobby yanks Dean up and slams him down again. Bobby's eyes go black.

….....................

Erika closes her eyes and lets her fingers dance over the piano keys. A throat is cleared behind her and Erika gasps and stands at vamp-speed turning to face Nick, he smiles at her, looking over her.

“You..you look exactly the same” he tells her, Erika shifts slightly looking over him too.

“Who are you?” she asks, he cocks his head.

“Perhaps.....this will help” he holds up his hand and opens his fingers revealing a familiar ring in his palm, 'Samael's Family' ring, Erika looks to it and then to him.

“Samael” she whispers, he takes her hand pulling her closer, he turns her hand over and slides the ring onto her finger. “Lucifer” she corrects. He smirks a little.

“Ah...just where it belongs” he whispers and kisses the back of her hand. “My Turbs De a Gerra” he whispers.

….........

'Bobby' grabs Dean by the throat and drags him to his feet. A female demon enters, a male demon behind her.

“I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P” The female demon sees Ruby's knife on the table and picks it up. “I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago”

“Ruby”

“Try again. Go back further”

“Meg?”

“Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket”

“My god, you like the sound of your own voice”

“But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you” Dean smirks.

“Get in line”

“Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride” Meg kisses Dean.

“What is that, peanut butter?” Dean asks.

“You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you” Meg hands the knife to 'Bobby', who raises it to Dean's throat. Dean struggles.

“Bobby!” 'Bobby' looks back at Meg.

“Now!” 'Bobby' raises the knife to stab Dean.

“Bobby! No!” The black fades from 'Bobby's eyes. The knife comes down and Bobby flashes gold as the demon 'Bobby' dies: Bobby stabbed himself. Bobby collapses. Dean rushes Meg and the male demon. The male demon slams Dean into the wall, then the floor. Sam enters and sees Bobby on the floor bleeding and Dean getting beaten.

“No!”

“Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you”

“Meg?” Meg grins. Sam swings and misses. Meg kicks him in the crotch and knocks him to the ground while the male demon pounds Dean.

“It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?” The male demon kicks Dean. Meg punches Sam. Dean kicks the feet out from under the male demon, grabs the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabs the male demon in the chest. Dean stands up. Meg backs away. Dean advances. Meg screams and smokes out of the woman, who collapses. Dean lowers the knife.

….........

“Why are you crying?” Lucifer asks her brushing tears from Erika's cheek.

“Just...shut up,” Erika tells him pressing her head to his chest, she was planning on yelling, scolding even, but it's just all gone, a thousand years later and her first love is stood before her. He looks lost a moment before he wraps his arms around her and presses his head to the top of hers. 

“I was expecting yelling,” he tells her, she clutches to him.

“Shut up or I will” she responds, he smirks and nods.

“Yes, ma'am” he whispers and holds on to her.

............................

Dean and Sam burst into a hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby.

“Need some help here!”

“What happened?”

“He was stabbed”

“Can we get a gurney?” Two nurses rush a gurney over to Bobby.

“Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay” They get Bobby onto the gurney and rush him off. Sam and Dean follow. The nurse stops them.

“Just wait here”

“We can't just leave him”

“Just don't move. I've got questions” The nurse leaves.

“Sammy, we got to go”

“No. No way, Dean”

“The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!” Dean leaves. Sam follows.

…...............

Erika sits on the edge of the bed again, there is pretty much nowhere else for her to sit, she looks to Lucifer as he appears back in the room he's keeping her, she looks over his new....vessel.

“I don't like it,” she tells him, he looks to her and raises an eyebrow at her. “Whoever it is you're wearing” she elaborates. “You're not my Samael” he drops down next to her and takes her hand, he raises it to his face and leans into it closing his eyes. Erika watches him. “Are you going to hurt them?” she asks, Lucifer opens his eyes to look at her.

“Who?” he asks. She shoots him a look.

“You know who. Sam and Dean” he drops her hand and rolls his eyes. He leans closer to her.

“I should kill him on principle,” he tells her, his eyes flicker to her lips. “Can I see them?” he reaches for her lips. She pulls away and rolls her eyes as she stands.

“You are unbelievable” she mutters.

“What?” he asks her standing to follow her.

“After a thousand years, the first thing you want to do is see my fangs?” she asks him, turning to him. “How about you explain what the bloody hell happened? You just....vanished”

“Well in case you hadn't realized...my brother locked me in a cage”

“Oh I know,” she tells him. “Remember, I was there when it opened......but it wasn't until Christianity was mainstream that I even had a clue about.....that I even thought to start believing what you told me.....” she lifts her eyes to him. “You just left me....I thought, for years, I thought you'd just gotten bored....or that Mikael” Lucifer growls and grabs her face.

“Don't” he warns. “He is not worthy of you speaking his name” he presses his forehead to hers. “I never got to say goodbye to you either” he reminds her. “I've been thinking about this, about seeing you again for a thousand years” he strokes her cheek and then kisses her, Erika closes her eyes and even with a new vessel, he feels the same, she sighs and kisses him back.

…...........

Dean opens the impala trunk. He and Sam load guns and close the trunk. Dean unlocks the storage room, Sam standing watch.

…...........

Lucifer pulls Erika closer as his lips move with hers, he nudges her backward and she walks with him as they move towards the bed.

…............

Sam and Dean enter the room, shotguns ready. They find dead demons sprawled across the floor.

“I see you told the demons where the sword is” Dean and Sam turn. Zachariah is there with two angels escorting.

“Oh, thank god. The angels are here” Dean states sarcastically.

“And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted” Zachariah waves a hand to close the door. “It was right in front of them”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us”

“We don't have anything,” Dean tells him.

“It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword” Dean stares.

…...............

Erika growls ripping open Lucifer's shirt, he smirks.

“Oh I love it when you get rough” he coos tugging her lips back to his, he pulls back and then pushes her backward, she lands on the bed with a smirk, crawls backward, he follows crawling over her to kiss her again.

…................

Zachariah continues to address Dean.

“What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one”

“What do you mean, I'm the sword?” Dean asks.

“You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle”

“I'm a vessel?”

“You're the vessel. Michael's vessel”

“How? Why—why me?”

“Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks”

“Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes” Zachariah raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points at Dean, then shifts to Sam. “Bang” A loud crunch. Sam falls, unable to stand.

“God!”

“You son of a bitch!”

“Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?”

“How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?”

“Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive”

“There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin”

“Unfortunately, yes”

“Well, there's got to be another way”

“There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written”

“Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no”

“Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again” Sam glances up at Dean.

“No”

“Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?” Dean doubles over, coughing. He spits into his palm: blood.

“No”

“Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs” Dean turns to look at Sam, who gasps for breath. “Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean”

“Just kill us”

“Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started” Bright light flashes. Zachariah turns. One of the angels collapses, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stands beside him. The other angel fights Castiel. Dean and Zachariah stare; Sam tries to take a breath. Castiel and the angel slam each other around. Castiel stabs the other angel in the back. Bright light flashes. Zachariah stares. Castiel walks closer. In the background, Sam is still and silent. “How are you...”

“Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?”

“No. That's not possible”

“It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice” Zachariah vanishes. Sam looks up and around, surprised. Dean and Sam stand up. “You two need to be more careful”

“Yeah, I'm starting to get that” Castiel frowns.

“Where's Eris?” he asks.

“We don't know” Sam answers.

“Yeah, she vanished after....the cage opened” Dean adds. “I guess she's gone to ground...” he mutters. “Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought”

“I don't mean the angels. Lucifer has his vessel. Those hex bags won't be enough to protect you anymore” Castiel puts one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam's. Dean and Sam gasp.

“What the hell was that?”

“An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer”

“What, did you just brand us with it?” Dean asks.

“No. I carved it into your ribs”

“Hey, Cas, were you really dead?”

“Yes”

“Then how are you back?” Castiel vanishes. Sam and Dean are alone with the dead.

 

 


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

Erika lays with her head on Lucifer's chest, he strokes her hair and smirks pulling it between his finger.

“Well that was worth waiting a thousand years for” he teases, Erika smiles tightly, regret and guilt settling over her features, she schools her features and then sits up.

“What happens now?” she asks him pulling the blanket to her chest. “Am I to stay here....locked away?” she asks with a scowl. Lucifer strokes her arm, thinking, he motions for her and she leans closer to him.

“You are not my prisoner, Erika,” he tells her, stroking her cheek. “But if you are to return to those.....boys, I would ask something of you”

“What?” she asks.

“I want to know everything” he whispers and kisses her. “And I mean everything” he whispers pulling back. “Can you do that?” she swallows and then nods. She just wants to get back to them, reality is now seeping back into her bones.

“Yes” she answers, he smirks and kisses her again.

“Just stay with me a little while longer,” he asks of her. “Let me....re-familiarise myself with you” she nods and lays back down onto his chest.

…...............

A nurse walks down a hospital corridor past a patient with a mobile IV stand. Both pass a closed door, behind which Bobby is heard yelling.

“"Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!” The door bursts open and a doctor flees. Inside, Bobby sits in a hospital bed and Sam and Dean stand by the window. “I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!” Bobby looks over at Sam and Dean. “You believe that yahoo?”

“Screw him. You'll be fine”

“So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?” Sam asks.

“Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned” Bobby answers.

“What if we win?” Dean states, Bobby stares at him. Sam turns to face Dean, who sounds a bit too confident. “I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves”

“And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?”

“I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out”

“You are nine kinds of crazy, boy”

“It's been said” Dean pats Bobby on the shoulder. “First things first, we find Erika, we know she's alive, Chuck saw her...”

“Yeah, but he said she was trapped somewhere” Sam points out. “Where? She could be anywhere”

“Well, the other angels don't seem bothered by the fact she wasn't with us” Dean points out back. “I say they have her....” Dean looks to Bobby. “You stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit” Dean heads for the door. Sam follows.

“Sam?” Sam stops. “I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever” There is a long pause. Sam sighs relieved.

“Thanks, Bobby”

“You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome” Dean and Sam leave.

….......................

An ambulance drives past. Sam and Dean walk out to the cars.

“You know, I was thinking, Dean—maybe we could go after the Colt”

“Why? What difference would that make?”

“Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there...”

“I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit” Dean stops in the middle of the road. Sam stops, looking at him. “I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that” Dean goes around Sam.

“Dean...” Dean stops and turns back. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

“I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother....” Sam rolls his eyes. “And look what happened”

“I would give anything—anything—to take it all back”

“I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even....” Dean pauses, struggling for words. “I'm just—I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?”

“What can I do?”

“Honestly? Nothing” Sam nods a little, looking down: this doesn't surprise him. “I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?” Sam nods again: this isn't a surprise either. “I just don't think I can trust you” Sam looks up: this he wasn't expecting. Dean shakes his head and walks away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then gets into the driver's seat.

…..............

Lucifer watches Erika sleep, he sits at a table, the room now set up like the motel rooms she's been living in, he's even put in fake windows for her. He rests his head in his hand just watching her breath softly. He stands and moves to the bed grabs her ankle sticking out of the blankets, Erika wakes snapping her head to him, he smirks and lowers his head, kisses her ankle and then moves up her leg under the blankets, Erika rests her head back, slowly starting to moan, gradually getting louder the higher he moves up her legs until she throws her hand back to grabs the headboard.

“Bloody hell....Lucifer!”

..........

Erika walks through the hospital hallways towards Bobby's room, she looks around before ducking into it, Bobby, wearing a bathrobe and ball cap, sits in a wheelchair and stares out the window, he doesn't even look to her, she smiles sadly at him.

“Well you are a sight for sore eyes, love,” she tells him, Bobby now snaps his head up and to her. She smiles at him. He just stares at her. She raises an eyebrow. “No hello?” she asks walking further into the room, grabs his file from the end of the bed and then drops into the armchair next to him.

“Erika?” he asks, she lifts her eyes from the file.

“You remember my name?” she coos. “That's good”

“Erika?” she looks to the doorway and smiles jumping down from the bed.

“Sam” she greets, Sam lets out a laugh and then hugs her. He pulls back and looks over her.

“You're all right?” he asks, she nods.

“Yes, of course, love” she answers squeezing his arm. “Are you?” she asks him softly, he looks down and nods.

“I'm sorry,” he tells her. “I'm so sorry”

“Ah, darling, we've all made mistakes” she assures him. “And there is always more than one person to blame.....we're all right, I forgive you,” she tells him, Sam nods and smiles a little at her, she moves to sit back on the bed with the file. “So what I have missed?” she asks as Dean arrives with a manila envelope in hand.

“Hey” Dean greets, Sam looks to him and nods into the room, Dean raises an eyebrow and peers in. “Eri” he whispers, she looks straight at him. “Hey” he greets walking towards her. She smiles.

“Hey yourself, love” she greets back standing. He flexes his fingers and reaches for her.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asks her dropping his hand. “You...disappeared for almost two weeks. You don't answer your phone...I mean how were we to even know you were alive” he scolds her, she raises an eyebrow.

“Because I'm immortal” she reminds him. “And....well, as for what happened, I woke up in a field,” she tells them. “In Russia” Dean raises an eyebrow. “Yes, I know, freezing my tits off in the Soviet is not something I thought to ever experience again....no money, no credit cards, no cell phone, and that was four days ago” she shrugs. “Before that...I have no idea”

“Chuck said he saw you” Sam explains. “Said you were trapped....you remember none of that?” Erika shakes her head.

“I remember a bright light, I remember thinking my eardrums were going to explode and then......field in Russia” Dean touches her arm.

“You're okay though?” he asks. She nods.

“Yes, love,” she tells him back. “I got your message about Bobby when I managed to get a new cell phone, I came straight here from the airport” she looks to Bobby. “I came to offer my blood but he's already started to heal...it wouldn't actually do any good. I'm sorry” her eyes find the envelope in Dean's hand-marked "X-RAY" “What's in the envelope?” she asks.

“Oh” Dean looks to the envelope. “Went to radiology.” Dean opens the envelope and pulls out the contents. “Got some glamour shots” Dean hands Erika the contents of the envelope, a chest X-ray with strange writing on the ribs. “Let's just say the doctors are baffled” Erika holds up the x-ray and smiles.

“Wow” she breaths as she examines the writing, which is in Enochian.

“Holy crap” Sam states.

“Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too” Dean tells him. Sam's phone rings. He answers.

“Hello? ...Castiel? “

“Speak of the devil” Erika teases, Dean shoots her a smirk, she winks back at him.

“Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you—Cas?” Sam hangs up. Castiel walks towards their room.

“Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?” Dean asks.

“You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply....”

“Enough foreplay” Erika, Dean, Sam, and Castiel look over at Bobby. “Get over here and lay your damn hands-on” No one moves. Bobby looks over his shoulder. “Get healing. Now”

“I can't” Bobby turns his chair to face Castiel.

“Say again?” Castiel walks up to Bobby.

“I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't”

“You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?”

“I'm sorry”

“Shove it up your ass” Bobby turns back to the window. Dean turns to Sam.

“At least he's talking now” Dean mumbles.

“I heard that” Castiel comes back to Erika, Dean, and Sam. He looks to Erika.

“Eris” he greets, he cocks his head. “There's something.....different about you” he offers.

“Oh?” she asks. “Is there, love?” she asks, Castiel frowns.

“I don't know what it is”

“New coat?” she asks touching her new red coat. Castiel shakes his head. 

“No” he answers. “But I don't have much time. We need to talk” he turns to Dean.

“Okay”

“Your plan to kill Lucifer”

“Yeah. You want to help?” Dean asks.

“No. It's foolish. It can't be done”

“Oh. Thanks for the support”

“But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse”

“Who's that?”

“The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God” Erika raises an eyebrow as Sam and Dean look sceptical. “I'm gonna find God” Dean closes the hospital room door and turns back to Castiel.

“God?”

“Yes”

“God”

“Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere”

“Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla” Dean tells Castiel.

“No, he's not on any flatbread”

“Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory...”

“He is out there, Dean”

“Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us” Dean adds, Sam and Erika share a look, Castiel glares at Dean. “I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?”

“Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win”

“It's a pipe dream, Cas” Castiel advances on Dean.

“I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world” Sam looks down. “And I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself”

“You didn't drop in just to tear us a bloody new hole. What is it you want?” Erika asks.

“I did come for something. An amulet”

“An amulet? What kind?” Bobby asks.

“Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him”

“A God EMF?” Sam asks, Castiel nods.

“Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that” Bobby admits.

“I know. You don't” Castiel looks at Dean, then drops his gaze to Dean's amulet, and back up.

“What, this?”

“May I borrow it?” Castiel asks.

“No”

“Dean. Give it to me” Dean is silent, realizing Castiel is serious, then thinking it over. He takes off the amulet.

“All right, I guess” Dean holds it out, then pulls back when Castiel reaches for it. “Don't lose it” Castiel takes it. “Great. Now I feel naked”

“I'll be in touch” Dean nods, then glances at Sam, then back. Castiel is gone. Sam sighs.

“When you find God, tell him to send legs!” Bobby shouts.

…..............

A gun fires. Rufus Turner is holding the gun. He fires again and hurries backwards to a young man lying on the ground. He drags the young man to relative safety behind a silver minivan.

“Your belt, your belt!” The young man pulls his belt off. Rufus takes it and wraps it around the young man's thigh above a bleeding injury, a makeshift tourniquet, and pulls it tight. The young man yelps. “Hey. Hey! Hold this” Rufus pulls out a phone and presses speed dial.

…...............

In the hospital Bobby's phone rings. Bobby picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Bobby. Bobby, damn it, can you hear me?”

“I can't hear you” Bobby argues.

“Listen. I'm gonna need a little help here. Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's infested. Hang on, hang on...”

“Where are you?”

“River Pass, Colorado”

“Colora—Colorado?” Bobby asks.

“Colorado!”

“River Pass, Colorado?”

“River Pass!”

“Rufus? You there? Ruf—Rufus?”

“Bobby, it's...” Rufus looks up and spots two demons coming around the corner of the church, both black-eyed and one carrying an axe. Rufus stands up, ready to fire. Gunshots. The call cuts out. Bobby looks over at Sam, Dean, and Erika.

…............

“I'll meet you there,” Erika tells Dean. “I've been gone almost 2 weeks, came straight here, I need to make sure my bar is still standing” Dean nods and pulls her closer.

“I understand,” Dean tells her. “I'm glad you're okay” he whispers, admits to her. She smiles a little.

“I'm glad you're all right too, love” she pulls him closer and kisses him. “I'll meet you there” she repeats pulling back before walking away, her smile fading, she sighs tucking her hands in her pockets.

…..............

Erika pauses walking into her bar, and then cocks her head and scowls.

“You changed everything?” she asks looking to Lucifer who sits at a piano across the bar.

“You told me to make myself at home” he answers. “So I did” Erika shoots him a look as she walks towards him. He smiles at her and she shakes her head.

“River Pass, Colorado” she tells him. “Mean anything?” he lifts his eyes to her.

“Perhaps.....”

“Well” she leans on the piano, Lucifer takes her hand. “The Winchesters are on route” his smile fades.

“What?” he asks standing pulling her around the piano and to him, twirls a strand of her hair around his finger as he thinks. “You are to join them?” he asks.

“Yes” she answers. He nods.

“Good” he kisses her forehead. “Let me know how it goes, Eris” she looks to him. “Quiet a title you've gained over the years” he coos. “I'm very proud” he pulls her closer to kiss her, Erika kisses him back before pulling back.

“You want me to stop them?” she asks. “The Winchesters?”

“Nope” Lucifer tells her poking her nose. She frowns at him. “I'm the Devil” he tells her. “And they're two humans....”

“Don't underestimate them” she warns.

“I'm not afraid of them,” he tells her threading his fingers into her hair and tightening a fist pulling her head back, he presses his lips to her neck. Erika closes her eyes. “Hurry back” he whispers before letting her go. Erika nods and walks towards the back of the bar. Lucifer watches her go, a frown on his forehead. “Hmm?” he asks himself before turning back to the piano.

…...................

The Impala stops on the bridge just short of the part of the bridge that isn't there. Sam and Dean get out for a closer look. Dean kicks a rock over the edge. It looks difficult enough to get a person across with any margin of safety; getting the car across will be impossible.

“This is the only road in or out” Sam pulls out his cell phone and holds it up.

“No signal”

“Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down” Dean looks to Sam.

“Looks like we're hiking in,” Sam tells him.

“And the hits just keep on coming” Dean adds, Sam nods. “All right, let's wait for Erika and then we'll figure something out”

 


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

Dean smiles and climbs out of the impala as Erika's mini pulls up behind them, Sam shakes his head amused and climbs out after his brother. Erika climbs out of her mini and smiles at them both walking towards them.

“Is there a reason you're parked out here, loves?” she asks.

“Bridge is out,” Dean tells her as Sam opens the impala trunk.

“Hmm,” she hums and pulls her coat around herself. “You're not scared of a little walk, are you, love?” she teases, Dean sticks out his tongue at her and then pulls her closer to kiss her. Erika touches his chest and holds onto his jacket to kiss him back. The different between Lucifer and Dean is...well, Lucifer's kisses are cold and desperate, starved almost, and don't get her started on his forked-tongue. Dean's are softer, with more behind them, warm and human. Dean pulls back and frowns raising his hand to Erika's cheek, brushes away a tear.

“You okay?” he asks her, she nods and smiles.

“Just....glad to be back” she answers softly, stroking his chest. “I was worried too you know” she admits. “I didn't know you and Sam were okay after the Convent” Dean kisses her again pulling her closer. “But I'm glad you got out” she whispers.

“Yeah, we got zapped onto a plane” Dean shrugs. “No idea who....maybe the same person who zapped you” he takes her hand and kisses the back of it, she doubts that.

“Shall we get going?” Sam asks.

….............

Sam and Dean walk along the street, carrying guns and bags and scanning the area, Erika walks behind them, hands in her pockets. The near side of the street has a sporting goods store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day; the far side is residential. There is no sign of anyone other than Sam, Dean, and Erika. A blue two-door sedan is overturned in the street. Erika ducks down to examine the car, before she turns it upright, Dean and Sam hold up their guns as they approach. They each share a look, it's empty. They move on. A sprinkler is running in front of one of the houses: whatever happened to clear the area happened fast enough that no one turned it off. There's another car in the street, this one tan and the right way up. The driver's door is open, the engine is running, and the radio is playing "Spirit in the Sky". Sam and Dean approach this car, guns ready. It's empty. Erika turns the engine off. Silence falls. Sam sighs. They pause at a gleaming red classic Mustang. Sam loses interest when he sees it's empty; Dean admires it for a moment and whistles. Erika cocks her head staring at it before following the brothers. Something sparks at the gas station. The young man's blood is still there next to the silver minivan. The driver's door of a silver four-door stands open. There's a baby stroller next to the door and a great deal of blood in front of and leading away from the door. Erika, Sam and Dean approach, then scan the area again. There's a large hole in the silver four-door's windshield. They move on. The veins on Erika's face crawl up, she closes her eyes, Dean takes her hand and the veins disappear. A gun cocks. Erika is gone and reappearing behind them grabbing the gun pointed at them and turns it on the woman. Dean whips around, leveling his shotgun; Sam turns. Dean lowers the gun.

“Ellen?”

“Hello, boys” Ellen greets, Dean glances back at Sam before looking to Erika.

“It's fine, Eri” Erika raises an eyebrow and then lowers the gun handing it back to Ellen. “Ellen, what the heck's going on here?” Ellen splashes Dean in the face with holy water and raises her gun. Dean closes his eyes for a moment, letting Ellen see that the water is neither boiling nor burning him. “We're us” Ellen lowers her gun and then looks to Erika.

“She's new” Ellen points out looking over Erika.

“Erika Mikaelson” Erika greets. “Charmed, I'm sure”

“And what are you?” Ellen asks, Erika smirks.

“Oh your side, love” Erika answers. “Take the help” Erika raises an eyebrow at her, Ellen looks to Dean and Sam both of whom nod.

“Alright,” Ellen tells Erika and then nods towards the church.

…..............

There's a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Ellen, Erika, Dean, and Sam all walk across both with no problems. Ellen turns back.

“Real glad to see you boys” Ellen hugs Dean, then pulls back and slaps him. “The can of whoopass I ought to open on you”

“Ow!”

“You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?”

“Sorry, Ellen”

“Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid”

“Yes, ma'am” Dean tells her. Ellen turns to lead them further inside. Dean glances back at Sam and Erika who both smirk at him, and they then follow Ellen down the stairs. “What's going on, Ellen?”

“More than I can handle alone”

“How many demons are there?” Sam asks.

“Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys” Ellen stops at a closed-door and turns back. “So, this is it, right? End times?” Dean and Sam glance at each other and then to Erika who raises an eyebrow. “It's got to be”

“Seems like it” Sam offers, Ellen knocks on the door.

“It's me” Someone on the far side opens a peephole, then opens the door; this is Austin. Behind him are the Pastor, an older woman, a young man (not the one from earlier) with his arm around a pregnant woman, a short-haired man, a long-beared man, a man with glasses (his name is Roger), a young woman, and a shaggy-haired man; with Sam, Dean, and Ellen, a total of thirteen. Austin closes the door and stands next to the full bookshelf, now visibly holding a rifle.

“This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters. And this is Erika...Here to help” Ellen tells them.

“You guys hip to this whole demon thing?” Austin asks.

“Yeah. Are you?”

“My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal” Roger brings his right hand to his chin, contemplating his ring, Erika raises an eyebrow at him as he raises one at her, her eyes flicker to his ring, he hides it under the table and looks to her hand, she brings it around her back and smirks. Dean turns to Ellen.

“All right, catch us up”

“I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby...”

“You're hunting with Jo?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you”

“Don't worry, we'll find her” Dean assures Ellen.

“Either way, these people cannot just sit here” Sam states. The pregnant woman startles. Roger plays with his ring, Erika watches him. “We got to get them out now”

“No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once” Ellen argues.

“What happened?” Sam asks.

“There used to be twenty of us” Sam and Dean check the room: excluding the three hunters and the vampire, ten.

“Well, there's four of us now...” Dean starts.

“You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody” Ellen argues, the pregnant woman is particularly nervous, Erika moves to her and crouches.

“Erika?” Dean asks looking to her.

“I can get them out” she states.

“Didn't you hear...” Ellen states, Erika rolls her eyes and stands.

“No offence, love, but I wasn't listening....your voice....it's....grating, and I have no patience for it” Ellen raises an eyebrow back, Erika smirks at her. “Plus....you don't know me, I can get them out one by one....before the demons even know I've left the building” Ellen looks to Dean and Sam, Dean moves to Erika.

“Is that true?” he asks her.

“Yes, love, her voice is very annoying” Erika answers, he shoots her a look. “Yes, I can get them out” she corrects. “I'll start with momzie here” she motions to the pregnant woman. “But whilst I am doing that, you may need to stock up,” she tells Dean. “Guns, salt...just in case” Dean nods.

“Yeah, yeah...” he agrees. “There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns” Dean and Sam drop their bags.

“All right. You stay. We'll go” Sam tells Ellen.

“What about...”

“If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back” Austin opens the door. Sam and Dean leave. Erika turns to the pregnant woman and smiles.

“Let's get you out of here, shall we, love?” the woman nods. “It's going to be okay, I'm very very special.....” Erika holds out her hand to the woman who takes it. Erika lifts her up easily into her arms, one arm under her legs the other around her back. “There we go, nothing to you, love” Erika carries her towards the door.

“Be careful” the young man begs of her, Erika looks to him. “Please”

“Of course, love, precious cargo, I've got it” he nods and looks to the pregnant woman, she nods back at him. Austin opens the door again. “You might want to close your eyes for the next part” Erika offers, the pregnant woman nods and closes her eyes, Erika then vamp-speeds away.

...........

Sam and Dean are stood at the foot of the stairs.

“Why don't I just go?” Dean asks.

“What? Alone?”

“Well, yeah. Somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101”

“Yeah. Ellen” Sam goes to go upstairs. Dean reaches out to stop him.

“No no no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?”

“While you go get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid”

“I can handle it” Sam pauses, realizing.

“You don't want me going out there”

“I didn't say that”

“Around demons”

“I didn't say that” Dean corrects.

“Fine, then let's go” Sam heads up the stairs.

…................

Erika stops at her mini with the woman and sets her down gently.

“Here we go,” Erika tells her and then digs out her car keys. “Why don't you get in and put the heating on?” Erika hands over the keys.

“My husband”

“I'll get him out, I promise,” Erika tells the pregnant woman who nods. Erika opens the passenger side door and the pregnant woman sits down. “How far along are you?” Erika asks moving to her trunk.

“8 months” the woman answers.

“Wow, not long left then” Erika opens the trunk and grabs a blanket from it. “Boy or girl?”

“We don't know, we wanted it to be a surprise” the woman answer starting to cry.

“Come now, love, it's not the end of the world just yet” Erika coos walking back to her, she pulls the blanket around the pregnant woman's shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” Erika and the pregnant woman both jump, Lucifer stands behind her. Erika looks to him.

“What are you doing here?” she pulls him away from the woman and to the back end of her car.

“I know I said not to stop them but....” Lucifer tells her.

“She's pregnant, Samael” he crowds her. “Lucifer” she corrects looking away with a sigh.

“You want to be careful” he teases. “Your humanity is showing” she snorts and snaps her head to him.

“We both know just how far from human I am” she reminds him, he cups her cheek and she closes her eyes.

“I'll give you the pregnant lady” he tells her. “Because it's you, Turbs” he leans closer and kisses her before he is gone, she sighs and moves back to the pregnant woman.

“I'm going to head back into town, you going to be okay, love?” the woman nods and smiles at Erika.

“Thank you” Erika nods and then vamp-speeds back towards town, she stops before reaching the main street and closes her eyes

…..........

Sam fills a plastic bag with cans of rock salt. He hears the door chime, pauses, and stands up. Two black-eyed demons have entered, one carrying a baseball bat and the other a backpack. Sam ducks and finds the mirror to watch them. Sam's shotgun is sitting on top of a row of Campbell's cans. He reaches for it and draws the attention of the demon collecting bottles of water, who rushes at him. They fight, slamming each other into shelves. The demon grabs Sam by the neck.

“Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus.....” Sam clubs the demon with a can of rock salt. The demon knocks it out of his hand. Sam draws Ruby's knife and stabs the demon, who dies. Sam looks for the other demon, who jumps him from behind. Sam stabs him through the neck. The normal special effects are not present. Sam doesn't notice, being more interested in the blood on the floor and on the blade. He turns the blade, watching the blood flow, and runs his thumb along the blade, collecting a bit of blood, and contemplates that. The door chimes. Sam ducks and watches the mirror; it's Dean, setting down bags.

“Sammy?” Sam sighs in relief and stands. Dean comes into the aisle and sees the demons dead on the floor and the blood dripping off the knife.

…..................

Dean looks to Erika who nods to the older woman and then lifts her up, Erika looks to Dean who smiles at her, Erika gives him a tight one back before she vamp-speeds away with the woman.

…...................

The shaggy-haired man assembles salt shells. Roger practices loading a shotgun.

“Okay, all right”

“Roger, hang on a second...” Roger fumbles and drops the shell.

“Sorry,” Roger tells Ellen. Sam demonstrates loading a shotgun for the young ma.

“....then snap it in,” Sam tells him. Dean sets the butt of a rifle on the table and faces Austin.

“You know your way around a gun at all?” Dean asks. Austin expertly disassembles the gun. “Hm. Where'd you serve?”

“Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?”

“Hell” Austin snorts, amused.

“No, seriously”

“Seriously. Hell” Dean tells him.

….......................

Sam is sitting by himself in the corner. Dean notices and comes over.

“Hey”

“Hey” Dean sits down.

“What's wrong?” Dean asks. Sam looks down.

“It's just...at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat”

“Come on, Sam, you had to”

“I know. I just...it used to be like...” Sam pauses. “I just wish I could save people like I used to”

“What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?” Dean asks.

“I didn't say that” Dean argues.

“I'll be back” Ellen states, Dean and Sam look up; she's standing in front of them.

“Where you going?”

“I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here” Sam and Dean stand up.

“No, wait. I'll go with you” Sam argues.

“Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?” Dean and Sam leave the room; there's a devil's trap and salt line at this door too. “You're gonna go out there again?”

“Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks” Sam answers.

“I'll go”

“It's fine. Just stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen”

“Why's it got to be you?”

“Oh, that's right, I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson”

“Well, have you?” Dean asks. Sam slams Dean into the wall. The door is still open; Ellen looks over.

“If you actually think I....” Sam argues, Erika appears with them.

“Not now” she scolds them. “Not here, loves” she shoots them both a look. They both look to her. Sam backs away and then goes back into the room. Dean sighs and looks to Erika.

“You get her out?” he asks, Erika nods.

“Yes, of course, I did” she touches his shoulder and heads back into the next room. “Who's next, loves?” she asks looking around the room.

….................

The sprinkler is still going. Sam and Ellen walk past the tan car.

“So where'd you see her last?” Sam asks.

“Up ahead. So what's up with you and Dean?” Sam looks over, then back. “It was hard not to notice, how different things are between you guys these days...”Sam stays silent. “Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? That girl come between you or something?”

“Just—stresses of the job. You know how it is. Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?” Sam asks back.

“She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway...”

“You want to keep an eye on her” Sam looks down the street; smoke rises from behind trees. “Hey” Sam points.

“Is that a chimney going?”

“Looks like it. Come on” Sam and Ellen approach a house with smoke coming from the chimney. They hide behind another building and peer around the corner; visible inside the house is a black-eyed demon.

“Guess we found base camp”

“Demons don't get cold. Makes you wonder what they're burning” Sam starts around the corner. Ellen is grabbed from behind. Sam whirls and slams his gun into a black-eyed demon. Another demon pins Ellen to the wall with another gun.

“Don't move, you evil skank!” Jo shouts at Ellen. The demon gets Sam's gun and starts whacking him with it. Sam slams him into the wall. The other demon lets go of Ellen to come help. Jo presses Ellen to the wall with her own gun. Jo's eyes go black.

“Don't you hurt her, don't you....”

“Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!” Ellen shoves Jo off and slams her with the gun butt.

“Ellen! Run!” Sam cocks the shotgun and is hit from behind and knocked to the ground. Ellen takes off while Jo gets to her feet. Sam stares up at the new attacker. It's Rufus, black-eyed.

“Got you now, you bastard”

 

 


	51. Chapter Fifty

Erika takes the long way back next time, something niggling away at her, she walks into the supermarket and her veins appear, she raises an eyebrow and approaches the aisle where Sam killed the demons, she walks to the blood and crouches dipping her finger into it and then sucking it clean. She makes a surprised face.

“Fascinating” she admits and then stands before leaving.

…............

Dean paces. The Pastor sits at the table with the short-haired man, and the young man. Austin stands near them.

“The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil” Someone pounds on the door. Everyone startles. Dean opens the peephole, moves what's blocking the door, and opens the door. Ellen comes in, alone.

“Where's Sam?” Ellen shakes her head and sits down next to the young man, who passes her a bottle of water.

“They took him? Demons took him? Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?”

“Could they get in?”

“No” Dean grabs a shotgun and heads for the door. “Everybody sit tight. I got to...” Erika walks in and moves straight to Dean, he looks to her.

“We need to talk,” she tells him, seriously, he stares at her and then nods.

“Alright” he agrees, he, she and Ellen move to a table.

“What is it?” Ellen asks.

“Something just....I felt like something wasn't right” Erika explains. “So...I went to the store, the one where Sam killed those demons....”

“Alright,” Dean states.

“I tested the blood” she admits. “Dean, it wasn't....” she sighs and looks around before looking back. “It was human”

“Meaning?” Ellen asks.

“There was not, nor has there ever been a demon in that body” Erika explains.

“Are you saying Sam lied?” Dean asks.

“No” Erika answers. “I think he thought they were demons....”

“It called me a bitch” Ellen adds.

“Bruise a little easy, don't you think?” Dean argues.

“No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch” Ellen adds. “She's right” Ellen agrees with Erika. “Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?”

“I told you” Erika adds. “The whole thing's off” Dean looks to her.

“What's your instinct?” he asks, Erika takes a breath and thinks.

“Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?” Erika asks Ellen. 

“He said something about water. That's all I know”

“Father, you know what she's talking about—the water?” Erika asks.

“The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden”

“When?” Dean asks.

“Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day”

“Anything else? Anything at all?” Erika asks.

“Maybe, but it's pretty random” Austin answers.

“Good. Random's good”

“Shooting star—does that count?” Dean and Ellen look at each other and then looks to Erika. “Real big. Same night. Wednesday”

“What do you think?” Dean asks Erika.

“"And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died” Erika states.

“Revelation eight ten. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?” The pastor asks.

“You could say” Dean mumbles. “And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?”

“The Four bloody Horsemen” Erika answers and then rubs her head. “That cherry Mustang parked on Main” she mumbles, Dean watching her, Erika turns away and then turns back. “War” she states. “This is War. It all makes sense. If War is a guy and he's here, maybe he's messing with your heads”

“Turning us on each other” Ellen agrees.

“You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch” Erika points out. “They think you're demons, you think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and you're all just bloody killing each other?” Erika asks.

“Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?”

“Sorry, Padré” Dean offers. The Pastor blinks several times. Dean looks to Erika, she glances to him. “That was....”

“Brilliant?” she asks with a smirk, Dean nods.

“Yeah, it was” he agrees pulling her closer. He kisses her and then pulls back. “We just have to persuade them” he tells her and Ellen.

“And figure out which one of them it is” Erika points out.

…...................

Sam is alone in the room, still tied to the chair. Roger comes in.

“Who the hell are you?” Sam asks. Roger takes off his glasses. “What are you?”

“You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that”

“So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?”

“Buried in a ditch” Sam rolls his eyes and nods. 'Roger' closes the door, moves another chair, and sits down.

“So who are you?”

“Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together” Sam nods, realizing what Erika just did: this is one of the Four Horsemen, War.

“I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there?”

“Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Sam”

“No. You're doing this”

“Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children”

“'Cause you made them see demons!”

“Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish” Sam rolls his eyes. “You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions”

“I'm gonna kill you myself” Sam warns. War laughs.

“Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife” Sam is breathing hard.

“You're wrong”

“Save your protests for your brother. I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions—quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started” War stands up and puts his glasses back on. “Showtime for the meatsuits. Watch this” War twists his ring. Blood flows down his forehead. He kicks over his chair, drops to the floor, and screams. Rufus kicks the door open, Jo right behind him. War looks up at them. “He did it!”

“No!” To Rufus, Sam appears black-eyed.

“He said they're coming! He said they're coming to get us!”

“No, stop! Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!”

“You shut your mouth!”

“Please! Jo! He's lying!” Rufus backhands Sam.

….................

Dean, Ellen and Erika stand with the others, having explained War to them.

“So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy” Austin asks.

“You believed crazy before” Dean points out. Someone hammers on the door.

“Open up! It's Roger!” Austin checks the peephole and lets War in. He's breathing hard, as if he's been running. “I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one”

“Wait wait wait. What?” Dean asks.

“I thought you said there were no demons”

“There's not. Where did you go?”

“I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!”

“Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?” Dean asks.

“We just sit here, we're going to be dead”

“No, we're not!”

“They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first”

“Hold on. Hold on”

“No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons” Austin picks up a shotgun and hands it to the young man.

“Stop” Erika states and they all stop, save her, Dean, Ellen and War, they're under the effects of compulsion. War looks to her.

“Clever girl” she shrugs and smirks. “I've never actually had the pleasure of meeting an Original before, followed you and your brother through history though, big fan, Eris” Erika smirk.

“My reputation precedes me then,” Erika tells him back stepping between Dean and Ellen; and War.

“Seems we are at a stalemate” War offers.

“So it seems” She offers back, War stares at her before turning to run, Rufus, Jo and Sam appear in the doorway guns raised. “Just one little thing, love” Erika teases. “I'm faster then you” Jo uses the butt of her gun to knock War back. Erika grabs him and holds him tight.

“He will punish you for this,” he tells her.

“Perhaps” she admits. “But who will tell him” she whispers in his ear before yanking his ring off his finger, War vanishes, Erika holds up the ring and smirks turning to Dean who smiles at her. She throws the ring at him and he catches it. “One for the win” she teases and then groans, falling to her knees as she is shot in the back, four times “In the back, seriously?” Sam looks to Rufus.

“What are you doing?”

“She's not human” Rufus argues.

“She just saved us” Ellen points out, Dean kneels with Erika and touches her back. “She just saved this town”

“She's still not human” Rufus argues.

“And nothing can kill me” Erika growls. “So keep shooting me, if it'll make you feel better, but I'll just get back up, in case you hadn't noticed, the bloody world is going to end, that sucks for me too, all right, love? I happen to rather like it, and I'm willing to help save the bloody thing. I'm very old, very fast, very strong and very powerful...think you can throw away that help? Go ahead....” she groans as Dean pokes a bullet hole.

“Rufus” Ellen states. “She saved us....walk away today” Rufus looks to each of them and then leaves, Dean looks to Erika who groans and moves to sit on her backside instead. Dean pulls his knife out of his boot and turns Erika's back to him.

“Let me get these out,” he tells her,

“Do you need anything?” Ellen asks, Erika shakes her head as she takes off her coat, Dean pushes up the bottom of her shirt to show her back. He touches her softly before digging his blade into one of the bullet holes. Erika grits her teeth and presses her forehead to her knees. “Dean, go easy” Ellen warns. Dean pulls out a bullet, Jo and Ellen watch as the bullet wound almost instantly disappears. He moves onto another.

“So....what are you?” Jo asks Erika.

“Vampire, darling” Erika answers. “An Original vampire. Oh” Erika states and rummages into her coat pockets. “I found this” she holds up a locket, with the initials J.H on it. “I think it must be yours, love” she holds it out towards Jo who smiles and nods.

“I thought I'd lost it for good” She whispers taking the necklace. “Thank you” Ellen helps Jo pull it on as Dean digs out the rest of the bullets.

…......................

Ellen and Jo stand with Sam and Dean.

“You boys take care of yourselves” Ellen warns them, they both smile and nod back at her. “And be careful” Ellen looks to Erika who touches the holes in her new coat. Dean keeps his eyes on Erika as Jo watching him.

“See you around” Sam offers. “You two be careful too” they both nod and then leave. Dean moves to Erika as she pulls on the ruined coat. He touches her arm and she looks to him and smiles, pulls him closer and kisses him, Dean kisses her back. She pulls back and her vampire face emerges. She groans and turns away.

“You need to feed” Dean scolds.

“Been a little busy, love” she argues back, Dean looks to Sam and then to Erika before rolling up his sleeve. “No” Erika warns. “How many times do I have to say no?” she asks him, he grabs his knife and presses it to his arm, Erika grabs his knife wrist. “Dean” she scolds. Sam clears his throat.

“I'll wait outside” he offers.

“No, you don't have to, love” Erika tells him. “Because it's not going to happen” she growls at Dean and pushes his hand away. Dean raises an eyebrow at her. “I can manage without blood for a few days”

“It's been two days since we arrived, I assume you fed at the bar, but that's two days, even a human would need to eat,” Dean tells her as Sam slips out the room. “I'm not going to judge you, Eri” he whispers. “I know you,” he tells her, she looks to him and swallows the lump in her throat. “Let me help you” Erika closes her eyes and looks down. “It's okay” she looks away as her face changes. “Eri” she grabs his wrist and bites, Dean moans a little as she feeds from him. She pulls away and wipes her face on the back of her sleeve.

“Thank you” she whispers, Dean touches her neck.

…..............

Dean and Sam sit at a picnic table. Dean holds up the ring, a bandage around his wrist visible.

“So, pit stop at Mount Doom?” Sam is silent, pensive.

“Dean....”

“Sam, let's not”

“No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me” Dean looks away. “Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either” Dean looks up. “From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse...”

“So what are you saying?”

“I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways” Dean considers this.

“Well, I think you're right”

“I was expecting a fight”

“The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now” Sam nods, they both watch Erika's mini pull up and park.

“I'm sorry, Dean” Sam tells him as Erika climbs out of her car.

“I know you are, Sam” Sam moves to stand up. “Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?”

“It's okay...I'll figure something out” Sam answers, Erika frowns approaching. Sam stands up.

“What did I miss?” Erika asks reaching them.

“Sam's going to....take a few, you know” Dean answers, Erika looks to Sam and then holds out her keys.

“Here,” she tells him. “Dean can drop me at the bar, you take the mini”

“I couldn't,” Sam tells her, Erika grabs his hand and sets the keys in it.

“Take it, please,” she tells him, Sam takes her hand and squeezes and then hugs her.

“Take care of him” he whispers, Erika nods a little. Sam walks away from them as Erika moves to Dean's side. Sam takes a few steps, and turns back. “Take care of yourself, Dean”

“Yeah, you too, Sammy” Sam walks to the Impala, grabs his backpack out of the back seat, and walks over to Erika's mini, Dean wraps an arm around her as they watch Sam climb into the car and then drive away, Erika turns to Dean.

“Are you okay, love?” she asks, he looks to her and cups her cheek, gives her a small unsure smile.

…..............................

Dean pushes Erika's coat over her shoulders as he kisses her, the two of them fumbling through a motel room door, Dean kicking off his boots and following Erika as she smirks and pulls off her shirt and throws it aside, Dean smirks and grabs her waist yanking her back to him, his lips pressing to hers, they both stumble to the bed.

…............

Dean watches Erika sleep, her bare back to him, he drinks from the glass in his hand and then stands moving to the bathroom. Her cell phone rings and he looks to it, before moving to look at the screen, caller id reads: LUX. He raises an eyebrow and looks to Erika who shifts in her sleep before turning away from the phone, Dean debates answering it before it stops ringing, decided for him, he turns and heads to the bathroom, he closes the door behind him. Erika sits up and looks to the door before grabbing the cell phone. She purses her lips and turns it off before turning and pretending to sleep again.

 


	52. Chapter Fifty-One

Dean sits in bed watching Erika dress, she pulls her hair from the back of her coat and then turns to him.

“You could stay” he offers, she smirks and crawls onto the bed to kiss him.

“Bar” she reminds him pulling back. “As much as I would love to stay and travel with you, love,” she tells him. “I have a business” Dean pulls her closer and she sighs. “Dean” she warns weakly, he kisses her, Erika sighs against his lips and then gives in kisses him back. He pushes her coat off of her shoulders and then threads his fingers into her hair to keep her close. Erika pushes him back and straddles his waist, she flicks her hair back over her shoulder and then leans down to kiss Dean's neck his hands finding her waist.

…...................

Erika kicks off her shoes as she returns home, leaning back against the door she lets out a small breath.

“What did you do?” Lucifer asks now stood in front of her, she opens her eyes to look at him, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“What are you talking about?” she asks moving away from the door.

“War” he answers. “What happened?”

“The Winchesters did” she answers.

“You're telling me that Sam and Dean Winchester, two humans, managed to defeat War, a Horseman?” Lucifer asks, sceptically, following her as she heads towards her bedroom.

“Yes” she answers turning to face him, Lucifer raises an eyebrow at her, she knew it would be hard to persuade him that they did it all by themselves, especially giving that they are just two humans. “I did warn you not to underestimate them” she points out walking to him. “Humanity has come a long way in a thousand years, love” Lucifer reaches for her cheek.

“Did you do it?” he asks her. “Did you stop War?” Erika shakes her head and then kisses him, Lucifer stares at her, calculating, Erika presses herself to him, kisses his jaw.

“Luc” she whispers. “Love, come on” she slips her hands under his shirt. He grabs her face and kisses her, walking her back towards the bed.

…....................

Dean closes the trunk of the Impala. He is wearing a suit and tie, in contrast to Sam's casual dress. Dean hides a long knife under the coat and goes into the hospital.

…............

Dean shows his Pennsylvania state police ID to a doctor.

“Hi, Detective Bill Buckner”

“Yes. How can I help you, Detective?”

“I'm here about those patients, the exsanguinated ones”

….............

Dean shoves a man onto the ground. The man bares vampire fangs.

“Eat it, Twilight” Dean brings his knife down on the vampire's neck.

…................

Dean dampens a washcloth in the motel room sink and starts to clean his jacket. Castiel appears behind him. Dean sees him in the mirror and startles.

“God” Dean thumps the sink. “Don't do that”

“Hello, Dean” Dean turns around; Castiel is inches from him.

“Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?”

“My apologies” Castiel steps back. Dean grabs his jacket and walks toward the bed.

“How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar” Dean rubs his ribs to illustrate the point.

“You are. Eris told me where you were” Castiel looks around the motel room, which has no signs of Sam's presence, not even a second bed. “Where's Sam?” Dean puts on his jacket without looking at Castiel.

“Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So. You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?”

“No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help”

“With what? God hunt? Not interested.”

“It's not God. It's someone else” Castiel corrects.

“Who?”

“Archangel. The one who killed me” 

“'Scuse me?”

“His name is Raphael”

“You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?” Dean asks.

“I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity”

“For what? Revenge?” Dean asks.

“Information” Dean goes back over to the sink, picks up his knife and a washcloth, and starts to clean the knife.

“So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?”

“Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him” Dean pauses and turns back.

“You're serious about this” Castiel turns around to face Dean. Dean drops the washcloth and walks back toward Castiel. “So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?” Castiel stares at Dean, confused. Dean goes around Castiel. “Give me one good reason why I should do this” 

“Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you” Dean looks at Castiel.

“Oh, so I'm your bullet shield”

“I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please” Dean considers.

“All right, fine. Where is he?”

“Maine. Let's go” Castiel reaches to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers. Dean leans away.

“Whoa” Castiel removes his hand.

“What?”

“Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving” Dean tells him.

…..................

Dean and Castiel get out of the Impala, they've arrives in Waterville, Maine.

“And we're here why?” Dean asks.

“A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel”

“And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?”

“We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is”

“Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?” Dean asks.

“Why not?”

“Because we're humans” Dean pulls out another fake ID and stashes it inside Castiel's coat, then adjusts Castiel's coat and tie. “And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie”

“Why?”

“Because that's how you become President” Dean answers and then walks away, Castiel follows.

…..............

“Deputy Framingham?” The Deputy turns around. Dean holds up an FBI ID. “Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. This is my partner, Eddie Moscone” Castiel does nothing. “Also FBI” Castiel does nothing. Dean stares at him. Castiel catches on and pulls out his FBI ID, which he displays upside-down. Dean turns it over for him. “He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?” Castiel looks at the ID, curious.

“Yeah, sure. Talk here, though” Framingham indicates his right ear, leading Dean and Castiel to his office. “Hearing's all blown to hell in this one”   
“That happen recently?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?”

“Yes, it is” They all sit down. “You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?”

“A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4”

“What kind of disturbance?”

“Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale”

“How many?” Dean asks.

“Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat”

“Any idea what set them off?”

“It's angels and demons, probably” Framingham looks at Castiel. Castiel looks back. “They're skirmishing all over the globe”

“Come again?” Framingham turns back to Dean. “What did he say?” Dean and Castiel speak simultaneously.

“Nothing. Nothing” “Demons. Demons” Castiel shuts up.

“Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt” Framingham looks back and forth.

“I guess” Dean looks at Castiel.

“Anyway” Dean returns his attention to Framingham. “What happened next?”

“Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so”

“Why not?”

“Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um...”

“Pure white”

“Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him”

“You know him?” Dean asks.

“Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there”

“Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin “air?”

“Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's” Castiel turns to Dean.

“Saint Pete's” 

“Thank you” Dean shoots Castiel a look.

…............

Erika sits at an easel, paintbrush in hand, it's half done already, she raises the brush and adds another stroke.

“I thought you'd be off with your human” Klaus states entering the room behind her.

“I have a business to run” she reminds her brother. “Plus...I think he needs some time on his own” she continues to paint.

“Hmmm” Klaus drops into an armchair. “What is it with that human? Why are you so interested?” he asks her, Erika doesn't look up from her painting.

“Nothing” she answers. “No reason”

“You can't lie to me, dear sister,” he tells her, Erika sets her paintbrush down and stands, pulling a cloth from her table to wipe her hands.

“I don't know” she admits. “I just...” she sighs. “Just something about him” Klaus raises an eyebrow at her. “I don't know what” he smirks at her.

“I think you do” he whispers leaning forward. “I know you, Rikki, I do, so I know you're afraid” she looks to him.

“I'm not afraid of anything” she corrects.

“You are not afraid of anything physical” Klaus corrects back as he stands. “But this isn't physical, this is...something inside of you” he brushes her hair back and rubs at the paint on her face. “It's a feeling you're afraid of,” he tells her. She lifts her eyes to him, he smiles and pulls her into a hug.

...........

Donnie is sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic. Dean and Castiel observe him from the hallway window.

“I take it that's not Raphael any more”

“Just an empty vessel” Castiel explains.

“So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?”

“No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you” Dean looks away.

…............

Dean walks through the empty cabin, paging through John's journal. He sets it down on the table and turns. Castiel is there, holding a ceramic jar.

“Where've you been?”

“Jerusalem”

“Oh, how was it?”

“Arid” Castiel sets the jar on the table.

“What's that?” Dean asks.

“It's oil. It's very special. Very rare” Castiel sits down.

“Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?”

“No”

“So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?”

“Sunrise”

“Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?” 

“No, it's harder”

“Do we have any chance of surviving this?” Dean asks.

“You do”

“So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow”

“Yes” Castiel agrees.

“Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?”

“I just thought I'd sit here quietly”

“Come on, anything? Booze, women?” Castiel looks at Dean and away, uncomfortable. “You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?” Castiel rubs the back of his neck. “You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?”

“Look, I've never had occasion, okay?”

“All right” Dean grabs his jacket. “Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go” Dean leaves. Castiel stares after him then follows.

…..........

At the Brothel Bar: Dean drinks. Castiel looks terrified.

“Hey. Relax”

“This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here” Castiel tells Dean.

“Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks” A hooker approaches. Dean notices. “Showtime”

“Hi. What's your name?” Castiel tries not to look at her.

“Cas” Dean answers, Castiel startles. “His name is Cas. What's your name?”

“Chastity”

“Chastity” Castiel drinks his beer. “Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu” Dean teases, Chastity tugs Castiel up.

“Come on, baby” Dean catches Castiel on the way past.

“Hey, listen. Take this” Dean holds out a handful of money. “If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger” Castiel stays still. “Don't make me push you” Castiel takes the money and turns to follow Chastity. Dean smirks and then leans back pulling out his cell phone and dials. “Guess where I am and with who?” he asks as soon as the phone is picked up.

“Enlighten me, love” Erika teases.

….................

Erika sits on her bed, blankets wrapped around her, Lucifer pulls a face across the room.

“A hooker bar, with Cas” Dean answers, Erika laughs.

“You took an angel to get a hooker?” she asks.

“Yeah, well, he might die tomorrow, it seemed wrong to send him off a virgin” Dean teases.

“What do you mean he might die tomorrow?” She asks standing, Lucifer holds open his arm on the couch and she drops next to him.

“He talking about summoning Raphael” Dean answers.

“The archangel?” Erika asks, Lucifer looks to her. “Why?”

“His quest for finding God” Dean answers. “I don't know, he seems pretty desperate....anyway” Dean takes a breath. “How are things?”

“Fine, love” She answers. “Decided to renovate the bar...so I've been pretty busy” Lucifer leans closer and starts kissing her neck, sliding the blanket aside. “I urm...I should probably get back to it” Erika tells Dean.

“Yeah, sure”

“Hey, look after him” She teases, Dean chuckles.

“Promise, I'll call you later”

“Look forward to it” She hangs up and sets her phone aside before threading her fingers into Lucifer's hair, he continues to kiss her neck as she stares at the ceiling feeling guilty.

….................

Dean sets his phone away and reaches for his drink when there is a scream, Dean sighs and goes to investigate.

…..................

“Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!” Chastity throws something at Castiel, who is a little disheveled. “I'll kill you!” She storms past Dean. “Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk!” Dean approaches Castiel.

“The hell did you do?”

“I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office”

“Oh, no, man”

“What?”

“This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order” Two bouncers enter from the door Chastity left through. “We should go. Come on” Dean and Castiel head for the door at the opposite end of the corridor.

…..........

Dean is laughing as he closes the door behind himself and Castiel.

“What's so funny?”

“Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years” Dean's face falls as he realizes.

…...............

A nurse walks down the hallway. Dean watches her go and slips into the room, shutting the door behind him and closing the shades. Castiel is already inside; he pours the oil in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair.

“When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies”

“Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?”

“Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial” Castiel leans down to Donnie's ear and chants in Enochian. “I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard” Castiel leaves the oil circle.

“Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?”

“Be ready” Castiel lights a match and drops it on the oil, which bursts into a ring of flame.

…..............

Dean and Castiel drive up to a house.

“Well that's a day I'll never get back” Dean complains.

…................

Dean and Castiel enter the house.

“Dean, wait” There is a bright light. Donnie is already inside the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings; now he is Raphael. Lightbulbs shatter.

“Castiel”

“Raphael” Castiel and Dean walk closer.

“And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is blackout the room”

“And the Eastern Seaboard” Lightning flashes outside. “It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now”

“Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean”

“I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are.”

“You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare”

“But I will take him to Michael”

“Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you” Dean grabs a beer.

“Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?”

“Yeah, that was, that was hilarious”

“Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination”

“Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing”

“What?”

“We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch” Dean lights his lighter and drops it. Holy oil ignites in a circle around Raphael. Dean points to Castiel. “Don't look at me, it was his idea”

“Where is He?”

“God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead. There's no other explanation. He's gone for good”

“You're lying”

“Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if He were alive?”

“Oh yeah? Well, then who invented the Chinese basket trick?” Dean asks.

“Careful. That's my Father you're talking about, boy”

“Yeah, who would be so proud to know His sons started the frigging apocalypse”

“Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run"

“Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did He?”

“This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe”

“And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while He was gone?”

“We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise”

“So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?”

“Yes. And whatever we want, we get” The windows burst in.

“If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?” Castiel asks.

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?” Raphael asks back.

“No”

“Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up”

“Let's go”

“Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you”

“Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch” Castiel leaves. Dean follows, pausing.

“What he said”

…................

Klaus sits beside Erika at the bar and glares at Lucifer.

“I don't like him,” Klaus tells her. “I don't like that he wants you to lie to those humans” Erika looks to her brother.

“You are saying you prefer the humans to the devil?” she asks amused, Klaus shoots her an unamused look.

“I remember him, you know, not that body but you called him Samael earlier and I remember him, he used to persuade you to sneak out, to go behind Mikael's back, to steal things, he wasn't good enough for you then, and he's not now” Klaus tells her.

“No one will ever be good enough in your eyes” she points out.

“Well, of course, you're my sister and I don't want to see your heartbreak” she smiles warmly at him. “You've always been...different, Rebekah fell in love with every man that offered her compliment, but you....it's almost like you denied yourself it” Klaus looks to Lucifer. “Because he hurt you, and you still carry that” Klaus takes her hand. Erika presses her head to his shoulder.

…......................

Dean drives. Castiel rides shotgun.

“You okay?” Castiel is silent. “Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?”

“I believe he's out there”

“Good. Then go find him” 

“What about you?”

“What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good”

“Even without your brother?”

“Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy” Dean looks over; the shotgun seat is empty. His smile falters.

 

 


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two

Sam lies in an otherwise empty bed, shirtless and trying to sleep. He opens his eyes, sighs, and rolls over. He sits up and sees Jess beside him.

“Hey, baby” Sam stares. “I missed you” Sam keeps staring.

“Jessica. I'm dreaming”

“Or you're not. What's the difference? I'm here”

“I miss you so much”

“I know” Jess reaches out to take Sam's hand. “I miss you too. What are you doing, Sam?”

“What do you mean?”

“Running away. Haven't we been down this road before?”

“No. It's different now”

“Really?” Jess asks.

“Last time I wanted to be normal. This time I know I'm a freak”

“Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that”

“No” 

“Even at Stanford you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but you knew. Maybe that's what got me killed” Sam looks up, startled.

“No”

“I was dead from the moment we said hello”

“No”

“Don't you get it? You can't run from yourself. Why are you running now?”

“Why are you here, Jess?”

“Would you believe I'm actually trying to protect you?”

“From what?” Sam asks her.

“You. Sooner or later the past is going to catch up to you like it always does. You know what happens then?” Sam looks down. “People die. Baby, the people closest to you die”

“Don't worry because I won't make that mistake again”

“Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Ever” Sam looks down, then back up. Jess is gone.

….................

Sam walks up to the bar. A sign that reads "BUSBOY WANTED" is on the door.

…..................

Another day: Sam holds a crate full of fruit and dumps it out.

…...................

And another: Sam carries a rag over to the bar and starts wiping it down. A waitress (her name is Lindsey) eyes him appreciatively and carries off somebody's glass and beer bottle. Sam continues to clean the bar with soapy liquid.

…..................

Lindsey is throwing darts; they land near the center of the target. Sam is at the bar next to the bartender. Lindsey turns to Sam.

“Hey Keith, you play?” she asks.

“That depends. What are we playing for?” Sam asks back.

“World peace” She answers.

“Oh, is that all?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot” Sam wipes his hands off on a cloth and tosses it at the bar. Lindsey retrieves her darts.

“You finished that crossword puzzle in the kitchen?”

“Uh, I guess. Why?”

“The New York Times Saturday crossword?” She asks. Sam looks down.

“Was it?”

“Uh-huh. You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated. You're like this...”

“Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?” Lindsey nods, smiling.

“Here's what we play for. When I win, you buy me dinner and tell me your life story”

“Sounds fair”

“—last year alone, standards of ??? and see how that turns out...” The tv plays in the background. Sam throws all three darts into the center of the target. “And now ??? with ???...”

“Very mysterioso”

“Spring hail, lightning strikes, and now fire...”

“I like it” Sam's attention is on KPJT 6 News on the TV, which shifts from one video of a hailstorm to another, then to video of trees on fire, then to the reporter live with fire and firemen in the background. While the reporter is onscreen, so is a box that says "LIVE REPORT" next to a scrollbar repeating "FIRE CONSUMES TOWN, RESIDENTS FORCED TO EVACUATE..."

“The town of Tully? tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are advising all Tully residents to prepare for what could become mandatory evacuations” The bartender shuts the TV off.

“Damn. Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?” He asks, Sam looks away.

…...................

Dean scoffs watching the same news reporter, his hand on Erika's head resting in his lap. She turns to look up at him, his hand moving to her neck.

“It's almost as if it's the end of the world, love” she teases, he looks down at her.

“That's not even funny,” he tells her.

“It's a little funny” she corrects, he brushes his fingers over her collar bone.

“We're no closer to finding or stopping the devil, the angels aren't helping and....” Erika sits up and kisses him.

“You'll figure it out” she assures him pulling back. “I have every faith that you will stop the apocalypse”

“I'm just a human, poor excuse for one at that” she shakes her head.

“No, love” she coos. “You're Dean bloody Winchester” she straddles his waist, he smiles a little., she nudges his nose. “And he is...” she starts, Dean raises an eyebrow.

“He is....” he repeats.

“One of the most incredible men I have ever met” she admits, Dean cups her face and stares at her. “I...I'm sorry” she whispers and pulls away, Dean yanks her back and kisses her.

…....................

Sam has his laptop open to a calligraphed page of the Book of Revelation in Latin. Sam highlights a section and magnifies it, then picks up the phone and scrolls past Adele, Alana, Bobby, Butcher, Cassidy, Cory, Courtenay, Dan, Darilyn, and Deborah to Dean. He stares at the highlighted number for a moment, (212) 555-0113, and scrolls up to Bobby, he presses dial.

“Sam?” Bobby asks.

“Hey, Bobby. How you doing?”

“Well I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live” Sam laughs. “Where are you?”

“Uh, Garber, Oklahoma. I found a town up the road showing some Revelation omens” 

“What omens?”

“All right, listen to this. 'And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'”

“Well ain't that delightful”

“Yeah. But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind”

“Okay”

“What?”

“There a reason you're calling?” Bobby asks.

“Dean didn't tell you?”

“He told me”

“Yeah. So I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area and put a man on this”

“Okay, let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity—oh, that'd be you” 

“I can't, Bobby, I'm sitting this one out”

“Sam....”

“I gotta go. I'm so sorry”

“Hold on, Sam....” Sam hangs up. Bobby throws down the phone.

..............

A patron plays pool. Sam takes a tray of empty glasses and trash. A man sees Sam.

“Hey, Sam” Sam ignores him. “Sam”

“Sam? What happened to Keith?” Lindsey asks. Sam puts down the tray and looks over.

“Wait, what?” Lindsey gestures at the man, whose name is Tim, and his two companions, Reggie and Steve.

“He called you Sam”

“Yeah. Uh. Sam's my middle name” Lindsey laughs.

“Keith Sam? Man, I'm sorry” 

“Well, actually, it's Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds” Tim explains.

“Are you guys friends?” Lindsey asks.

“Hunting buddies. With his dad. Samuel here is quite the hunter himself”

“Wow. You killed deer and things?”

“Yeah, and things”

“Um. Why don't I get you guys some drinks?” The three hunters sit at a table. Sam puts beers in front of them and takes the fourth seat.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to bust you back there” Tim tells him.

“No. It's all right. So what's up?”

“Bobby called” 

“And?”

“You were right. Major demon block party going on”

“But why? What are they up to?”

“Don't know yet” Steve asks.

“Bobby told us you were off-limits. That true?” Reggie asks.

“Yeah, that's right”

“That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here”

“I know you could. But I can't. I'm sorry” Sam tells them.

“Why not?”

“It's personal”

“Look, man, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the freaking apocalypse?”

“Like I said...”

“Yeah. You're sorry. Heard it the first time” Reggie complain.

“Suit yourself. More for us then, right?” Tim offers.

“Good luck,” Sam tells them.

“But hey. Beers are on you when we get back”

“Yeah, you bet” The three hunters leave, Lindsey moves to Sam.

“So your parents were drunk when they named you and you shoot Bambi?” She asks.

“It's a long story”

“That is it. Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk”

“Lindsey, I can't”

“No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes” Lindsey teases.

….................

Erika groans as she wakes, rolls over to answer her phone.

“Hello?” she asks, Dean stirs beside her.

“It's me” A voice states on the other end. “You said you wanted me to call if I thought he was in trouble, well I think he's in trouble, or about to be” Erika sighs up and sighs.

“Humans” she complains. “Can't leave them alone for five minutes” she swings her legs over the side of the bed. “I'll be there as soon as I can” she hangs up and stands, Dean groans waking and looks to her.

“Where are you going?” he asks.

“Family emergency” she answers pulling on her trousers, she moves to him and kisses him. “I'll be back as soon as I can” she promises. He kisses her and nods.

“All right, I'll wait here....in bed....naked” he teases, she shoots him a smirks and grabs her shirt, he holds up his hands and smirks. “I won't even touch myself” she throws a pillow from the floor at him, he laughs and pulls it to his chest.

…..................

Sam and Lindsey are sitting at a table, eating.

“So...you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were? And don't say hunting buddies”

“Okay. Um. We used to be in the same business together”

“What business?”

“How's your salad?”

“Witness protection, right? You're Mafia?” Lindsey asks.

“I'm not Mafia”

“Okay, I get it. Don't mean to pry, my bad”

“I used to be in business with my brother. Truth is I was pretty good at the job. But...I made some mistakes, I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people”

“What was your poison?”

“Sorry?”

“Come on. You were hooked on something, I know the look” Lindsey pulls a medallion out of her pocket. “Three years sober”

“You work in a bar” Sam points out.

“So do you. Look, Keith. I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven. That they can't change” She assures him, placing her hand on his arm, a lapis lazuli ring on her pinkie finger, Sam doesn't notice it.

…....................

Sam wipes down a table. The door chimes open and someone comes in.

“Bar's closed” Sam turns around. Tim stands behind him. “Hey”

“Something you want to tell me, Sam?” Tim asks.

“What? No”

“You sure about that?”

“I—I don't know—jeez. Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?”

“Oh, Steve's good, he's, uh, his guts are lying roadside outside the Hawley Five and Dime”

“I'm sorry”

“Sorry don't cut it, Sam.”

“What do you want me to say?” Sam asks.

“The truth,” Sam says nothing. “Okay, fine. Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it”

“I'm sorry”

“Saying it twice don't make it so, Sam. You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about you, Sam”

“Demons lie”

“Yeah. I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now” The door chimes again. Reggie comes in, hauling Lindsey.

“Lindsey!” Reggie holds a knife to Lindsey's neck.

“What's going on?” She asks.

“Just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down” Reggie puts the knife down on the bar but keeps hold of Lindsey. “It's true. What the demons said, it's all true”

“Keep going”

“Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?”

“I want to hear you say it”

“I did it. I started the apocalypse” Tim holds up a test tube of red liquid. Sam stares at it. “What is that?”

“What do you think it is? It's go juice, Sammy boy”

“Get that away from me”

“Away from you? No. This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son”

“You're insane”

“Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend” Tim nods at Lindsey, whom Reggie has just handcuffed to the bar. “Or she dies”

“You wouldn't do that”

“It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that” Reggie and Tim advance on Sam, who retreats. The door chimes open again followed by a whooshing sound, the bottle of demon blood now sits on the bar top, rattling to a stop, and stood beside it Erika and Lindsey, now free of her handcuffs. Sam, Tim, and Reggie look to them, Sam relaxes a little.

“Thanks for the call, love” Erika tells Lindsey who nods and smirks. Erika then turns to Reggie and Tim. “Leave, now” she growls.

“Or what?” she smirks.

“Or you die” she answers as her vampire face emerges. “Go. Now” she warns. Tim and Reggie back up and out of the bar. Erika turns to Sam and smiles her face returning to human.

“You had someone watching me?” he asks, she shrugs.

“I was worried” she admits. “I wanted to make sure....” Sam hugs her. Erika stiffens a little and then hugs him back.

“Thanks,” he tells her. She pats his back and then pulls away, Sam looks to Lindsey who waves nervously.

“Sorry” she offers. “I mean...she just told me to watch....the rest was me,” she tells him. “You seemed really nice” Sam nods.

“It's okay,” he tells her. “The chip?” he asks her.

“Real....human blood” she answers. “Yeah, even vampires have support groups” she teases. Sam chuckles a little.

….................

“I should get back,” Erika tells Sam. “Be careful” she warns, he nods.

“Yeah, I'll try” he offers with a smirk. “And thanks, again.....”

“You're welcome, love” she pats his arm and smiles before walking away with Lindsey who looks back at Sam and smiles, he offers a smile back before the two women vamp-speed away.

….....................

Erika climbs back into bed, Dean turning and curling around her, Erika smiles and pulls the blankets over them both. She turns to face him, pleased to see him still asleep, she touches his face gently and smiles sadly before she kisses him and snuggles into his neck.

…......................

Sam sleeps alone.

“Sam. Sam” Sam wakes up and looks around. Jess is back. He kisses her on the neck; she rolls over to face him. “So. This is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?” Jess runs her thumb over Sam's chin.

“I love you, Jess” Sam sits up in bed, turning away from Jess, who sits up too. “God knows how much I miss you, too. But you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope”

“No, Sam. There isn't” Jess puts a hand on Sam's shoulder and morphs into Nick; Jess has been Lucifer all along.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you freed me” Sam turns, sees Lucifer where he expected Jess, and stands up and backs away. “That's right. You know who I am”

“Lucifer”

“You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?”

“What do you want with me?”

“Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything”

“I don't want anything from you”

“I'm so sorry, Sam, I, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks, Lucifer stands and moves closer to Sam.

“Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel”

“No”

“Yes”

“No. That'll never happen”

“I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it”

“You need my consent” Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest.

“Of course. I'm an angel”

“I will kill myself before letting you in”

“I'll just bring you back” Lucifer sighs. “Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me”

“You're wrong”

“I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself”

“Why me?”

“Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you” Sam looks up. Lucifer is gone.

 


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three

Erika sits at the bar with the account book open in front of her, a glass of whiskey at her side. This is the most boring part of owning a business and whilst her family might just compel their way through it, she likes to do the whole thing the way it was meant to, even if it means having to suffer maths. She grabs her cell phone as it rings and smiles at the caller Id before answering.

“Hey” Dean greets.

“Hey yourself, love” she greets back leaning away from the book.

“Busy?” he asks.

“No, just...doing the books, you?”

“Driving” he answers. “You know I would swing by...”

“As much as I would love that,” she tells him. “I've got suppliers turning up all day and I promised I'd have dinner with Elijah” she sighs. “I'm sorry, love”

“Hey, no, don't worry about it, I know how much your bar means to you and Elijah is family....just..”

“Quiet without Sam?” she asks, he chuckles weakly.

“Yeah” he admits. “And without you” he adds.

“When you spend so much time with someone; suddenly deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself” she offers. “It's okay to miss him, love, he's your brother, you should miss him”

“I know, I do....”

“But you're too stubborn to tell him” she teases, Dean chuckles. “I know, love, the bloody pair of you are as bad as each other” Erika then looks up and across the bar. “Hey!” She shouts at the delivery guy who's just almost dropped a crate of whiskey.

“Eri” Dean complains.

“That whiskey's worth more than your bloody life, love, you better be careful with it” Erika shouts, Dean chuckles into the phone.

“I love it when you get angry” Dean tells her. “You get all British on people”

“I am an American” she argues back.

“You are more than a thousand years old, Eri, I'm pretty sure that it doesn't matter either way any more.....” Erika smiles warmly.

“Perhaps” she admits.

“Anyway didn't you say your parents were Norwegian?” he asks.

“True, they were, but they came over her before I was even born, my real father was...”

“A werewolf” Dean points out. Erika chuckles

“Fair enough, love” she sits up and touches the accounts before sighing. “I should probably get back to the books”

“Yeah” Dean agrees softly. “I'll see you soon?” he states, but it comes out more of a question, Erika smiles.

“You know you will” She answers. “Take care of yourself, Dean,” she tells him.

“You too” he responds, they both hang up, Erika takes a breath and sets her phone down.

…...............

A religious man stands outside the hotel with a handful of pamphlets. He addresses a passer-by while the Impala drives up.

“Hi. Good evening, brother. Is your soul rapture-ready?” The passer-by ignores him. “Thank you, sir. God bless” The religious man addresses two passer-bys while the Impala stops in front of the hotel. “Good evening, folks. Is your soul rapture-ready? Because what I'd like to do is just show you exactly what God's love is for you” The two passer-bys ignore him. “Okay, God bless” Dean gets out of the Impala and heads for the hotel. The religious man addresses him. “Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?” Dean stops and looks at him.

“Too friggin' much, pal” Dean enters the hotel. The religious man watches him go.

…...................

Dean sits on the edge of the hotel bed whilst on the phone to Castiel.

“We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in the Colt?” Dean asks.

“We are” Castiel answers.

“Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?” A car goes by Castiel.

“What? What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that” Dean laughs.

“You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped”

“This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes”

“Okay, all right. I'm—I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now”

“Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it”

“Okay. Where do we start?”

“Where are you now?”

“Kansas City” Dean leans across the bed to grab his room key off the bedside table. “Century Hotel, room 113”

“I'll be there immediately”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do”

“What stuff?”

“Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?”

“Yes”

“Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning”

“Yes. I'll just...” Dean hangs up. Castiel hears a dial tone. “Wait here, then” Castiel stands at the side of the road.

…...................

Elijah rests his chin on his joint hand as he watches his little sister fidget with a ring on her finger.

“Are you not hungry?” he asks, Erika looks to him and then to her meal, she's not touched it. The wine though, she's already most of the way through it and he's not had any.

“Oh,” she whispers. “I guess not” she shrugs and leans back.

“What's bothering you?” Elijah asks.

“Nothing” she answers.

“If you tell me, I could fix it” he offers, she smiles and shakes her head.

“It's nothing you can help with, Eli, it's just...personal”

“And we're family” he argues, she smiles warmly at him.

“I know....but I meant personal as in: I have to deal with this myself” Elijah takes her hand and smiles. “But thank you” she squeezes his hand.

…...............

Dean is in bed. His phone vibrates; he answers it.

“Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!”

“Dean, it's me”

“Sam? It's quarter past four”

“This is important,” Sam tells him.

….............................

Dean gets a beer out of the fridge. Sam is driving.

“So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?” Dean asks.

“That's what he said”

“Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?”

“So, that's it? That's your response?”

“What are you looking for?” Dean asks.

“I don't know. A—a little panic? Maybe?”

“I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point”

“What are we gonna do about it?” Sam asks.

“What do you want to do about it?”

“I want back in, for starters”

“Sam....”

“I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean”

“Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time”

“Not revenge. Redemption”

“So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?” Dean asks.

“Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you”

“Look, Sam—it doesn't matter—whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good”

“Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it”

“Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us—love, family, whatever it is—they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways”

“Dean, don't do this” 

“Bye, Sam” Dean hangs up, he then scrolls up to Erika's name and takes a breath before dialing.

…...................

Erika sleeps, spread out in her bed, alone, on the nightstand her phone lights up, Dean's name flashing onto the screen.

…..................

Dean paces the hotel room.

“You've reached Erika Mikaelson, I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you” Dean waits for the beep.

“Listen....” Dean sighs. “I've been thinking and...” Dean pauses and then curses himself, he should have thought this through first. “And well....me and Sam, we talked and....damn it, I don't know how to say this, I don't think I've ever said this before so....” Dean takes a breath. “I'm just going to come out and say it...You're the most amazing woman...I have ever met and....I...I...I love you. There I said, we can move past it. The reason I called is 'cause, and I told Sam this too, I think the three of us....we have to stay away from one another. You're both...pressure points for me, and they know that. I'm sorry” He hangs up and then sits on the edge of the bed. “Oh,” he breaths realizing what he told her. He loves her.

.........

Morning: The nightstand clock is smashed; when Dean answered his phone it was fine. Dean is lying on the springs of the hotel bed; the mattress is gone. Dean gets up and looks around; the entire room is trashed. He looks out the window; so is the city.

….....................

Dean leaves the hotel and takes a look around; the area is devastated, everything broken or graffitied on or both. Dean hears something, like glass smashing. He goes to investigate. The first sign of life Dean sees is a girl in an alley with a teddy bear. Dean approaches her slowly.

“Little girl? Little girl? Are you hurt? You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?” Blood drips from the Girl's mouth. The girl shrieks and attacks Dean with a shard of glass. Dean flattens her and looks around, catching sight of a large piece of graffiti: it reads "CROATOAN". “Oh, crap” Several people, all most likely infected with the Croatoan virus the same as the girl, come around the corner. Dean runs. They chase him onto a street blocked by a chain-link fence. Several soldiers on tanks arrive, shooting the infected people. A glass window shatters. One of the soldiers flicks a switch on an electronic device. The Contours' "Do You Love Me" plays. The soldier drinks from a glass bottle. Gunfire. Two infected people fall. A soldier jumps out of a tank. Several soldiers advance with gunfire. More infected people fall. Dean stays under cover and retreats to an alley. Dean makes it to the safety of an alley.

…....................

Dean breaks through the fence to a Hot Zone enclosure. A sign on the fence reads: CROATOAN VIRUS HOT ZONE. NO ENTRY BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND. AUGUST 1, 2014. KANSAS CITY

“August first, 2014” Dean whispers.

….......................

Dean hotwires a conveniently located, conveniently fueled car.

…........................

Dean is driving. There is no cell service and only static on the radio.

“That's never a good sign”

“"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia."” Zachariah has arrived in the shotgun seat, startling Dean; he reads from a newspaper.

“I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap”

“"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me”

“How did you find me?”

“Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late—human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out”

“The Bible freak outside the motel—he, what, dropped a dime on me?”

“Onward, Christian soldiers”

“Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch”

“Oh, you'll get back—all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit”

“Marinate?”

“Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see” Zachariah vanishes.

…........................

Dean opens the door to Bobby's house.

“Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!” Dean looks around. The place is pretty thoroughly trashed, and from the spiderwebs and dust, no one has been around in a while. “Oh, no” Bobby's wheelchair is on its side. Dean sets it upright and sees the bullet holes through and dried blood on the back of the seat. “Where is everybody, Bobby?” Dean opens a hidden compartment and pulls out John's journal. He finds a photo of Bobby with Castiel, three unidentified men, and a sign. “Camp Chitaqua”

….........................

Dean approaches the sign from the photo. Men with guns are just inside the fence, patrolling. Dean is careful to stay out of sight. He catches sight of the Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell.

“Oh, baby, no” Dean approaches the Impala for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's side door. “Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?” Dean hears something and has barely turned to look when he is knocked out by another Dean, this one 2014!Dean identified by the military-issue green jacket he is wearing instead of Dean's blue shirt.

…..........................

Dean wakes up and discovers he is handcuffed to a ladder. 2014!Dean is across the room cleaning a gun.

“What the hell?”

“I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?” 2014!Dean asks.

“Because you'd only be hurting yourself.”

“Very funny”

“Look, man—I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?”

“Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?”

“Zachariah” 2014!Dean stands up.

“Come again?”

“I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future”

“Where is he? I want to talk to him”

“I don't know”

“Oh, you don't know”

“No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?”

“Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know” Dean thinks, then smirks.

“Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it”

“Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?”

“I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?”

“It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that”

“What about Sam?” 2014!Dean goes still.

“Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it”

“You weren't with him?” Dean asks.

“No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years”

“We never tried to find him?”

“We had other people to worry about” 2014!Dean answers.

“What about Erika?” Dean asks. 2014!Dean looks to him and then away, shrugs, a smirk threatening.

“Oh she's....around” 2014!Dean looks to his watch and then starts to leave.

“Where you going?” Dean asks.

“I got to run an errand”

“Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?”

“Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down”

“Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?”

“No. Absolutely not” 2014!Dean leaves.

“Dick” Dean pries a nail out of the floorboards and uses it to remove the handcuffs.

 


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four

Dean has managed to escape the room and glances around the camp.

“Hey, Dean. You got a second?” Chuck states approaching him.

“No—yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck”

“Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?”

“I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz”

“Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?”

“Absolutely. And I will be” Dean tells him. Chuck looks over his shoulder as a small convoy of cars pulls in, 2014!Erika and 2014!Klaus climb out of the first car and share a smirk before 2014!Klaus walks off, Dean follows 2014!Chuck's eyes and stares at 2014!Erika as she grabs a bag from the car and heads towards them.

“You look like crap,” Chuck tells 2014!Erika.

“Bite me, Chuck” 2014!Erika growls, Chuck smirks at her.

“I'll leave the biting to you” he teases back, 2014!Erika shoots him a look and holds up toilet roll.

“You don't want this then?” she asks cocking her head, Chuck makes a noise and takes it from her.

“I love you” he tells her. “No, seriously, leave him, we'll run away together” 2014!Erika smirks and looks to Dean.

“What are you still doing here?” she asks.

“I was just....” her smile then fades, she narrows her eyes.

“Chuck, is Cas in his cabin?” she asks.

“Urm...yeah, I think so” 2014!Chuck answers. 2014!Erika takes Dean's arm and pulls him away from 2014!Chuck towards a cabin, she stops just outside of it and looks over Dean again. She touches his chest and then his neck.

“Eri?” he whispers taking her hand. 

“You're....old you” she whispers back, he nods.

“Yeah” he agrees and looks over her. “Eri? Are you wearing plaid?” he asks, she smiles and nods.

“Yes, love” she answers touching her shirt. “It's yours....well the other you...” she tells him.

“So...we're...you and me?” he asks, she nods and smiles at him still touching him.

“You look younger,” she tells him. He smirks.

“You look exactly the same,” he tells her.

“Well yes....” she then steps back, she takes a breath and then takes his hand. “You'll be going back, right?” she asks, he nods.

“Hope so” he answers.

“Give me a message” she looks up at him, he strokes her cheek and nods. “Tell me...tell her: that what she's feeling is...okay, that she doesn't have to be afraid of it anymore, that...it's okay to want something, that it's okay for her to feel something” Dean raises an eyebrow at her. “She'll....I'll understand” he nods. “We should...talk to Cas” she tells him, he nods and then follows her into the cabin beside them. 2014!Castiel is sitting in a circle with several women.

“So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical” 2014!Castiel spots Dean and 2014!Erika. “Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leaders for a minute” Dean looks to 2014!Erika and raises an eyebrow. “ Why not go get washed up for the orgy?” Dean's eyebrow raises higher. The women leave. “You're all so beautiful,” he tells the women as they leave then 2014!Castiel stands and stretches his back, grunting.

“What are you, a hippie?” Dean asks.

“I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me”

“Cas, love, we've got to talk” 2014!Erika states, 2014!Castiel looks over Dean.

“Whoa. Strange”

“What?”

“You...are not you. Not now you, anyway”

“Yes, exactly, that's what we need to talk about” Erika agrees.

“2009” Dean adds.

“Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?” 2014!Castiel asks.

“Yes”

“Interesting”

“Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?” Dean asks.

“I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice”

“What, are you stoned?” Dean asks and then looks to 2014!Erika. “Is he stoned?”

“Generally, yes, love” she answers.

“What happened to you?” Dean asks 2014!Castiel

“Life” 2014!Castiel answers, 2014!Erika turns her head and then smiles.

“Excuse me,” she tells them and turns to leave, Dean grabs her arm.

“Where are you going?” he asks her.

“I have to go” she answers. “Cas will look after you, love” she touches his chest and smiles before leaving. Dean raises an eyebrow and then follows her.

…................

Dean leaves the cabin just in time to see a car and a jeep arrive. 2014!Dean leaves the jeep and moves straight to 2014!Erika, he smiles and kisses her pulling her closer. She pulls back and whispers in his ear. He raises an eyebrow at her, she nods. 2014!Dean and some soldiers climb out. 2014!Dean grabs two beers and tosses one to a soldier. They both open the beers and drink. 2014!Dean draws his gun and points it at that soldier drinking beer.

“Hey. Hey! Watch out!” 2014!Dean shoots the soldier. The others look between the two Deans.

“Damn it” 2014!Dean addresses the soldiers. “I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him—It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do”

…........................

2014!Dean shoves 2009!Dean into the room and 2014!Erika shuts the door behind them.

“What the hell was that?” 2014!Dean asks.

“What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood”

“We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out” 2014!Dean answers leaning next to 2014!Erika as she sits on the table. Dean's expression asks for an explanation. “Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager”

“How do you know?” Dean asks, 2014!Dean motions to 2014!Erika.

“Eri and Klaus can sniff them out” 2014!Dean explains. “Look I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news”

“'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?”

“It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone—that might have freaked them out a little”

“All right, look...”

“No, you look. This isn't your time. It's ours. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in”

“All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I—I'm not trying to mess you—me—us up here”

“I know” 2014!Dean pours three glasses of alcohol and then passes them around.

“It's just been a really wacky weekend,” Dean tells them.

“Tell me about it” They drink.

“What was the mission, anyway?” Dean asks, 2014!Dean and 2014!Erika share a look before 2014!Dean pulls out a gun; it's the Colt. “The Colt?”

“The bloody Colt” Erika agrees.

“Where was it?”

“Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took us five years, but...we finally got it. And tonight—tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil” 2014!Dean tells Dean.

…................

2014!Dean threads his fingers into 2014!Erika's hair and pulls her closer, she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, he kisses her. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her harder. 2014!Erika taps his chest and he groans pulling back.

“Daddy!” a four-year-old girl runs to 2014!Dean who pulls away from 2014!Erika to lift the girl up.

“Hey, Henry” 2014!Dean greets with a smile. “Where's Seb? Where's your brother?” the girl smiles.

“With Uncle Klaus” she answers, 2014!Erika smirks and kisses the girls head.

“Bedtime” 2014!Erika tells them. “I'll get Seb, you got her, love?” 2014!Dean smiles and nods.

“I got her” he answers holding the girl closer to his chest, he looks to 2014!Erika as she walks away, he smiles.

…...............

2014!Dean, 2014!Castiel, 2014!Klaus and Dean sit around the Colt, 2014!Erika walks into the room and moves to 2014!Dean. He raises an eyebrow at her, she nods, he kisses her head.

“So...we have the Colt” 2014!Klaus states. “Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?” he asks.

“We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew” 2014!Dean answers.

“So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?” 2014!Klaus asks.

“Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying” 2014!Dean answers.

“And you know this how?”

“Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well-schooled in the art of getting to the truth” 2014!Castiel answers.

“Torture? Oh, so, we're—we're torturing again” 2014!Dean looks at Dean. “No, that's—that's good. Classy” 2014!Castiel laughs. 2014!Dean looks at him.

“What? I like past you”

“Lucifer is here” 2014!Dean points to a map. “Now. I know the block and I know the building”

“Oh, good—it's right in the middle of a hot zone” 2014!Castiel complains.

“Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?”

“Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?”

“Yes”

“Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe”

“Are you coming?” 2014!Castiel sighs.

“Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?”

“He's coming”

“Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving” 2014!Castiel states.

“We're loaded and on the road by midnight.

“All righty” 2014!Castiel and 2014!Klaus leave.

“I'll go make sure the jeep's ready” 2014!Erika states, 2014!Dean grabs her arm.

“You're not coming,” he tells her, she snaps her head around.

“What?” she asks, 2014!Dean shoots her a look.

“You're needed here” he reminds her.

“You need me” she whispers moving closer to him. “Dean...” he threads his fingers into her hair, 2009!Dean walks away slightly.

“I need you here” 2014!Dean tells her.

“I'm going with you” she argues. 2014!Dean presses his forehead to hers. “I'm bloody going with you” she repeats clutching to his jacket. “Because I have to make sure that you come back” he strokes her cheek and smiles and then kisses her.

“I love you” he whispers pulling back. “And I'm sorry” she frowns at him before he snaps her neck, 2009!Dean's eyes widen.

“What the hell?” 2014!Dean carefully lifts 2014!Erika up.

“I'm doing this to protect her” 2014!Dean answers. “She can't come, she has to stay here”

“Why?” Dean asks. “Why does she have to stay here?” 2014!Dean stares at him, internally debating on telling him.

“She just does” 2014!Dean answers and then turns to leave.

“Why are you taking me?” Dean asks stopping him.

“Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?”

“No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on”

“Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother”

“Sam? I thought he was dead”

“Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'”

“'Yes'?” 2014!Dean doesn't respond. “Wait. You mean...”

“That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom”

“Why would he do that?” Dean asks.

“Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it—the whole damn thing, how bad it gets—so you can do it differently”

“What do you mean?”

“Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?”

“Yeah”

“Well, when you get back home—you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael”

“That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet.....you'll lose her” Dean motions to 2014!Erika, 2014!Dean holds her closer, he knows what he'll lose.

“Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat”

“So why don't you?”

“I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just—left—gave up! It's too late for me, but for you...”

“Oh, no. There's got to be another way”

“Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes” 2014!Dean pauses and looks down at 2014!Erika. “But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?” 2014!Dean sighs and looks to Dean.

…...................

2014!Dean snaps a set of handcuffs on 2014!Erika's wrist, and then attaches it to their bed before standing, he takes a breath and sets a letter on the table beside her before moving to the playpen in the corner, two four-year-olds sit playing with blocks, the girl from earlier and a boy, twins. He smiles down at them and then touches the boy's cheek.

“Hey, Seb” the boy looks up at him. “Look after your mother” he whispers before leaving.

…...................

2014!Chuck stands with 2009!Dean.

“So, you're really from oh-nine?”

“Yeah, afraid so”

“Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is”

“Thank you, Chuck”

“Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words”

“I'll see you around”

“Yeah. Okay” Dean gets in one of the vehicles. They drive off.

…................

Dean is riding shotgun in 2014!Castiel's car, 2014!Klaus sits in the back 2014!Castiel takes some pills.

“Let me see those”

“You want some?” Dean takes the pills from him.

“Amphetamines?”

“It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe” 2014!Castiel answers, 2014!Klaus smirks.

“Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but—what's going on—w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?” Dean asks, 2014!Klaus laughs, Dean looks to him. “What's so funny?”

“He's not an angel anymore, mate” 2014!Klaus answers.

“What?”

“Yeah, I went mortal” 2014!Castiel answers.

“What do you mean? How?”

“I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of— psshhew!—drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, if it hadn't been for Eri's blood, I'd have been laid up for two months”

“Wow”

“Yeah”

“So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club”

“Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll” Dean looks to 2014!Klaus who nods. Dean mouths 'wow' at him.

…................

Dean, 2014!Dean, 2014!Castiel, 2014!Klaus, and other soldiers walk, carrying guns and scanning the area.

…................

The group of 2014 survivors and Dean look up at Jackson County Sanitarium.

“There. Second-floor window. We go in there” 2014!Dean points out.

“You sure about this?” 2014!Klaus asks.

“They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five”

“Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Dean asks 2014!Dean, they both move off to the side. “Tell me what's going on”

“What?”

“I know you. You're lying to these people and to me”

“Is that so”

“Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us”

“I don't know what you're talking about”

“Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them”

“Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait”

“What?”

“Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?”

“They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is....”

“A trap. Exactly”

“Well, then we can't go through the front”

“Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back”

“You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Klaus? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?” 2014!Dean looks away. “Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends”

“You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually”

“These people count on you. They trust you”

“They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do”

“No. Not like this, you're not. This is why you didn't want Erika coming, you knew she'd stop you. Well I'm not gonna let you”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah” 2014!Dean slugs Dean.

 

 


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five

Dean wakes up on the ground. He hears gunfire in the building and runs toward it. Thunder crashes, lightning flashes, and Dean sees 2014!Dean on the ground, neck held down by someone wearing a white shoe. 2014!Dean opens his eyes and sees Dean. The someone shifts his weight; 2014!Dean's neck audibly breaks. The someone, Dean sees, is Sam but not; it must be Lucifer. He turns around and sees Dean.

“Oh. Hello, Dean” Dean stares at Lucifer. “Aren't you a surprise” Thunder and lightning; Lucifer is now behind Dean. “You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?”

“Well, go ahead. Kill me”

“Kill you?” Lucifer looks at the corpse of 2014!Dean. “Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?” Lucifer sighs. “I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this—shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be” Lucifer reaches for Dean's shoulder. Dean moves back. “You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?”

“I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?” Lucifer examines a rose, but turns away.

“Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God” Dean doesn't answer. “You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?”

“Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile”

“You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created...” Lucifer smirks. “You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it”

“You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are”

“What am I?”

“You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego” Lucifer smiles.

“I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon” Lucifer turns to walk away.

“You better kill me now!” Lucifer turns back.

“Pardon?”

“You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop”

“I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win”

“You're wrong”

“See you in five years, Dean” Thunder and lightning; Lucifer is gone. Dean turns around and sees Zachariah behind him, reaching for his forehead with two fingers.

….............

Dean leans against the kitchenette sink. Zachariah stands in front of him.

“Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you”

“Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes”

“How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?” Dean asks.

“The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die” Dean considers this for a long moment, turning away from Zachariah.

“Nah”

“'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?”

“Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach”

“Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you...” Dean is gone. “Son of a...”

…................

Dean turns around and sees Castiel.

“That's pretty nice timing, Cas”

“We had an appointment” Dean puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

“Don't ever change”

“How did Zachariah find you?”

“Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?” Dean pulls out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Something I should have done in the first place” Dean answers.

…......................

Dean waits by the Impala. Another car pulls up. Sam gets out. Dean and Sam approach each other.

“Sam” Dean pulls out Ruby's knife. Sam looks at it nervously. Dean holds it out to Sam, handle first. “If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty” Sam takes the knife. He can't meet Dean's eyes. “Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human”

“Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down”

“Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet” Sam nods.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Well....first things first....”

“Erika” Sam adds with a smirk, Dean looks to him as he moves to the car. “Come on, it's a long drive” Dean smirks and they both climb into the car.

…..............

Dean leans against the impala, cell phone at his ear as he calls Erika, he's trying to catch her before she reads that voicemail. Come on, the first time he tells her he loves her and it's going to be over voicemail, of course, he wants to catch it.

“Come on, pick up” he complains. “Pick up” the phone clicks and he smiles. “Hey”

“Hey yourself, love” Erika greets, Dean smiles.

“You checked your voice mail today?” he asks.

“Urm....no, I've been pretty busy setting up for tonight's reopening, why should I have?” she asks.

“No” Dean quickly. “No, just....delete it, don't listen to it...wait, reopening?” he asks.

“I told you I was renovating” she teases. “Tonight's the big relaunch....if you get here, you still have the keys, let yourself into the flat....I'll make sure there is food waiting”

“Sure, thanks,” he tells her warmly.

“No problem, love, ah I have to go, Maddox is screwing up my decorations” she hangs up and Dean smiles and shakes his head, Sam leaves the restrooms at the side of the gas store.

.................

Erika stumbles through her hallway with a chuckle before righting herself, she pulls the devil horns from her head and drops them to the floor, her shoes following them, she groans and ducks into her bedroom, Dean is already asleep in her bed, she smirks and bites her lip before crawling onto the bed, Dean groans and turns towards her, he raises an eyebrow.

“Hey” he greets sleepily, Erika kisses him, Dean threads his fingers into her hair and kisses her back. She clutches to his shirt and he gently pushes her back a little. “How much have you had to drink?” he asks amused, Erika smirks at him and then rolls to the side, Dean checks her out, her dress skin tight and black, barely long enough to cover anything and she's practically spilling out of the top. She looks pretty damn amazing in it.

“A little bit” she answers trying to wiggle out of her dress, Dean chuckles and sits up.

“I think you've had a lot” he corrects brushing her hair from her face. She smirks.

“I'm stuck in my dress” she admits, he chuckles and nods.

“I got it,” he tells her, she smirks at him, bites her lip.

“You like to undress me, don't you, love?” she asks, Dean feels around for the zip on her dress.

“I do” he admits. “Turn over,” he tells her, she groans and turns onto her front, Dean pulls the zipper down the middle of her back, he pulls the straps down her arms. “All right” he mumbles and turns her back over, before he wiggles the dress down her body and along her legs before dropping it to the side, he moves to lay back where he had been and pulls the blankets over them both before he snuggles against her. She takes his hand and holds it to her chest, over her heart.

“Dean” she coos turning over, he raises an eyebrow and strokes her cheek. “I...” he lifts his eyes to hers. “I” she stares at him, struggling, Dean kisses her.

“Go to sleep,” he tells her pulling back, she nods and nuzzles into his neck. “Before you say something you'll regret in the morning...or forget” he whispers wrapping his arms around her.

...................

Sam rubs his eyes leaving the spare room, he glances down the hallway where Erika stands, he goes to call on her before realizing she's on the phone.

“I can't” Erika states into the phone. “I'm busy, I can't just drop everything because you want sex...I'm not your hooker” Erika then smirks. “Your jealousy is ugly, love” Erika teases. “I've done everything you've asked” she complains. “You asked me to keep an eye on them, I have. You asked me to keep Sam safe, I have. What more could you possibly want from me?” Erika rolls her eyes and spots Sam. “I have to go” she hangs up and then smiles at Sam. “Hey”

“Morning” he offers walking towards her.

“Glad to see you and Dean back together again,” she tells him.

“Yeah” Sam agrees.

“He missed you” she tells him quietly. “And we both know he won't ever admit it, but...” Sam smirks and nods. “He needs you” she admits. Sam smiles and looks down. “I'll get some breakfast started,” she tells him, turning and walking away.

“Erika” Sam states.

….....

Dean pauses at the bedroom, hand outstretched to the doorknob, he can hear them talking on the other side.

….......

Erika turns back to Sam.

“Thank you...” she raises an eyebrow. “For coming to save me, for...sending Lindsey to keep an eye on me.......” she smirks.

“Well, it's the least I could do, you and Dean.....you...” she shrugs. “Keep me tethered to my humanity” she admits. “After Pam...I was worried for a while, that I'd....lose myself, if it wasn't for Dean....for both of you, you'd probably be hunting me instead” she shrugs and then walks away.

…...........

Dean smiles watching Sam and Erika set breakfast on the table, Sam smiles at her and nods. Dean moves to Erika who turns to him.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles warmly at him.

“Hey yourself, love” he kisses her and then pulls back.

“Any coffee going?” he asks, she nods and moves to the kitchenette as Dean sits beside his brother who raises an eyebrow at him. Dean shrugs. “So how was the reopening?” he asks, Erika shoots him a look as he smirks.

“It was....fine” she answers.

“I found these in hall” Dean states setting the devil horns on his head, he smirks at Erika. “Guessing it was a theme night?” he asks, Sam sighs and pulls the horns from his head.

“Seriously?” Sam asks setting them on the table.

“The apocalypse is coming, I'm capitalizing on it” she answers. “So...I went as the devil” she mumbles, Sam and Dean shoot her a look. “Come now, loves, it's not like I could pull off being an angel” she teases setting the coffee pot on the table and taking a seat, Dean has already settled a pile of bacon on his plate. There is a groan from the hall and Lindsey stumbles in. Erika smirks. “Morning, love” Lindsey groans and lifts her head.

“I slept in your bath” Lindsey tells Erika who nods.

“Yes, you did” she agrees. Dean frowns.

“Urm I peed during the night, where you in there then?” he asks, Lindsey smirks and looks over Dean.

“Yeah, I was” she teases biting her lip.

“I feel exposed” Dean mumbles to Sam who smirks and looks down. Lindsey winks at Erika who bites her own lip.

“Ooo bacon” Lindsey grabs a slice and takes a seat.

“Oh, Dean this is Lindsey, Lindsey, Dean” Erika introduces. Lindsey waves and goes back to her food.

“Do you have any animal blood?” she asks, Erika points to the kitchen.

“Fridge marked Bio” she answers, Lindsey stands and moves to the kitchen. “Make sure you grab an animal one and not a human one” Erika warns. “Check the labels” Lindsey nods and opens the fridge.

“This is weird breakfast conversation” Dean mumbles.

“We've talked about worse” Sam points out, Dean makes a face of agreement and then looks to Erika who winks at him.

…...............

“Can we talk?” Dean asks sitting on the edge of Erika's bed as she disappears into the bathroom, she stops and then walks back.

“About what, love?” she asks back.

“Whilst...me and Sam were apart, Zachariah found me” Erika raises an eyebrow and moves closer. “He sent me to the future” he admits.

“The future?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, 2014, it was bad, Eri” she touches his shoulder and he takes her hand. “Met future me, and future you” he looks up at him. “You actually asked me to tell you something”

“Tell me what?” She asks.

“That what you're feeling is...okay, that you don't have to be afraid of it anymore, that...it's okay to want something, that it's okay for you to feel something” Erika stares at him. “She...you...said you'd understand” Erika kisses him climbing onto his lap, Dean wraps an arm around her. Erika pulls back biting on her lower lip, Dean raises an eyebrow at her, she smiles and pecks his lips before standing. “That it? You're not going to tell me what she meant?” he asks her.

“No” she shakes her head smiling. “Not yet anyway” she teases heading into the bathroom, Dean smiles and lays back on the bed.

“Hey” Dean sits up. “So...Cas actually had an idea, a good idea and I agree” Erika having changed now leaves the bathroom.

“Which is, love?” she asks.

“The Colt” she looks to him.

“The gun? As in the kills anything gun?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, gonna use it to ice the devil” he answers, she raises an eyebrow and then nods.

“It's....your best lead” she offers, he nods.

“You coming with us?” he asks, she looks to him softly.

“I just reopened” she answers. “I can't go running off again” she cups his cheek, Dean leans into it. “As much as I would love to” he offers her a small smile. “You know I would” she whispers and then sighs. “Give me a few weeks, a month, I'll sort out some staff, a bar manager, something more....permanent...how does that sound?” she asks.

“But you love working at the bar” he points out looking up at her, she smiles at him and then shrugs moving away from him.

…...............

Erika sits on a bench outside of her bar and watches the Impala drive away, she smiles a little and then looks to Lucifer's ring on her finger, her smile fades.

 

 


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six

It's another two months before Sam and Dean make it back to Erika's, Halloween, and whilst not exactly a holiday they like to celebrate they can't avoid it. The two brothers stand in the doorway to the bar looking in, they share an amused look before looking back to Erika, who is dancing in what can only be described as a Dracula costume, on the tables, her hair all backcombed and wild. Dean smiles watching her, after a bad two months this is nice, coming back to her. It's not exactly a normal relationship, for starters she's a vampire and he's a hunter. But he doesn't care. This is the most he's felt like home in years, and it's because of her. Erika spins on the table and her eyes find him, she smiles, beams at him, like the world around her is forgotten. She jumps down and disappears into the crowd before she is at his side pulling him into a kiss, he smirks and kisses her back.

“Hey” he greets pulling back, Erika licks her lips.

“Hey, yourself, love” she coos grabbing hold of his jacket and smirking at him.

“Hello, Erika” Sam states, she looks to him.

“Hey gorgeous” she coos, Sam chuckles.

“You know, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to drink the stock” he teases, she smirks and bites her lip.

“I do what I want” she teases back.

“I'm going to grab a beer,” Sam tells them heading to the bar, Dean pulls Erika closer and kisses her.

…....................

Dean lays with Erika's head on his chest, she traces patterns across his stomach, his strokes her back.

“Lindsey's my bar manager, but I'm still training her and the rest of the new staff up, especially with the new drinks menu and the food...and all the theme recipes” Erika explains. “It's taking longer then I wanted but...once it's done I can...I can come with you, if you still want me to” she coos lifting her head from his chest, Dean smiles and strokes her cheek.

“Yeah, I do,” he tells her. “Do you think I would keep coming back if I didn't” he teases and pokes her nose.

“Any luck on the Colt?” she asks, he shakes his head.

“But we did find a....what was it Cas called him?....A cambion?” Erika sits up.

“A cambion....half-demon, half-human, fascinating” her eyes sparkle. “What was he like? How powerful was he? Where is he now?” Dean raises an eyebrow at her. “What?”

“Just...you” he offers. “Still surprising me” she smiles at him. “He was just a kid, Eri, and he was being dragged into the angel/demon pissing match” Dean scoffs. “The world is falling apart” Erika leans closer and kisses him.

“And you'll fix it,” she tells him pulling back touching his chest, he strokes her hair and shakes his head.

“I don't know if I can” he admits twirling a strand of her hair.

“Well...I believe in you” she tells him.

“Why?” he asks disbelievingly. He can't understand what this vampire sees when she looks at him, she shrugs and smiles, he brushes his thumb over her cheek. “Tell me” he whispers.

“I don't think you're ready, love” she answers. “Not just yet” he threads his fingers into her hair and smirks pulling her closer.

“But you will tell me?” he asks.

“One day” she answers and kisses him before pulling back and snuggling into his neck.

…............

 **1000+ years ago:**  A 16-year-old Erika braids a 13-year-old Rebekah's hair as they sit outside the hut they call home, Rebekah has a pile of daisies at her side and is chaining them together with a smile. Samael leans against the stable side watching the two girls, a smirk on his lips. Erika looks up and across at him and he's utterly lost. He had been planning on corrupting her, twisting her, turning her soul dark, but the depth of her eyes and that perfect face and that smile, his entire plan has changed, he wants her. Across from them is current, present Erika, she stands watching them, she knows this is a dream, Lucifer appears next to Erika and holds out a bag of chips.

“Cool ranch puff?” he asks, she shoots him a look.

“No, thanks”

“No? It's funny, isn't it? You'd think the king of hellfire would be more of a flaming hot guy, but love these bad boys” she raises an eyebrow at him. “You're not busy, are you?” he asks her.

“Actually, shocker, love, I am busy. And it's really not a good day for... your... 'Luciferness'. So I'm going to wake up now” she tells him and then pokes his nose. “Boop” she teases, he looks towards dream teen her and Samael. He smiles. Samael leans on a tree smirking down at teen Erika who looks up at him all innocent and naïve.

“That was the moment I knew you would be mine, the moment I knew you were not like the others of your kind,” Lucifer tells Erika warmly, he looks to her. “The moment I fell in love with you” Erika tightens her jaw and hangs her head. “You're staling.....I want Sam”

“No” she tells him, Lucifer turns and raises an eyebrow at her.

“No?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, I'm not doing it anymore...” he grabs her throat and tilts her head back.

“Then I'll kill the other one” he whispers. “The one you are so fond of. Dean, isn't it?” Erika closes her eyes. “Do as I say, gimme what I want and I'll let him live” she looks to him. “I will kill him” he promises. “And I will do it painfully, and I will make you watch, you know I will.....” she closes her eyes again, he kisses her, biting her lower lip.

….......….....

Erika wakes and takes a breath, she leans on her knees and threads her fingers through her hair. Dean wakes and looks to her.

“Eri?” he asks sitting up, touches her back, moving it to her neck. She looks to him. “Your lips bleeding” Dean states wiping the blood from her lip, she touches it as it heals. “Eri?” she lifts her eyes to him. “You okay?” he asks quietly. She nods and smiles.

“Of course, love” she answers. He kisses her head and lays down, pats his chest, she smiles softly and lays back down, curls around him.

…..................

Erika touches Dean's jacket and pouts at him, he kisses her and smirks.

“Not two months, love” she warns him. He nods and strokes her cheek. “Just in case” she starts. “I know it's only the 1st November but you and Sam....you two are more than welcome here for Christmas,” she tells him. “I'll even get a tree” she teases.

“Hmm will you wear that Santa dress?” he asks moving his hands to her backside, she smirks.

“If that's what it takes” she purrs and kisses his nose, he smirks and kisses her.

“I'll call you” he promises backing away, she nods and smiles a little. She waits, watches Sam and Dean climb into the impala before it pulls away. 

........................

Erika walks back into her bar and sighs, Lucifer sits at her piano wearing a smirk. She walks past him and into the apartment, ignoring him, he stands and follows her.

….............

Lucifer watches Erika set a coffee mug under the machine nozzle, he moves closer to her. He touches her hand and she jerks it away, he smirks and kisses her neck pressing himself up against her back, trapping her against the counter.

“Let me tell you something” he starts running his hand down her side. “No matter what happens. You will always come running back to me” Lucifer tells her, curling his hand around to her stomach. “Because you just can't help yourself” he purrs in her ear. “I was your first” Erika turns to him and presses her hand to his chest pushing him back.

“Let me make myself perfectly clear, love. I will never, ever, ever sleep with you again. Never. Okay? Got it?”

“Playing hard to get. I like it” he teases flicking his forked tongue over her nose.

“When Hell freezes over, Lucifer,” she tells him walking away.

“I can arrange that, actually” she shoots him a look and walks into her bedroom, slams the door behind her.

…................

 **Four days later** : Erika sits with Klaus as he feeds off some young blonde thing. Erika rolls her eyes and looks to her own glass of blood before her cell phone pings with a text. She sets her drink down and picks up her phone, opening the message, before her eyebrow raises.

“What?” she asks, Klaus looks to her and raises his own eyebrow. She turns her phone to him and the eyebrow goes higher, he smirks. “It's not funny,” she tells him turning the phone back to dial Sam's number “What the bloody hell are you two involved in?” She asks, Sam chuckles down the phone.

“Dean got tapped by a he-witch playing poker” Sam answers. “And now he's 80 years old”

“I swear, you two will be the death of me” she teases. “Have you got a plan, love? To get him turned back?”

“We're...working on it” Sam offers. “Hey, Dean, wanna talk to Eri?”

“You called her?!” Dean shouts, Erika bites her lip amused. “What did you do that for?”

“I think he's worried you won't find him attractive anymore,” Sam tells Erika.

“Dude, shut up!” Dean complains.

“I don't know, love, he's kind of like a sexy Hugh Hefner now”

“Oh, Hugh Hefner, really??” Sam asks, Dean stops shouting.

“Gimme that” Dean snatches the phone from his brother who smirks. “Hey” Dean greets.

“Hey yourself, love” she greets back.

“Hugh Hefner?” he asks.

“Uh-huh, Hugh Hefner” she answers biting her lip.

“I suppose it's not too bad then” he grumbles. She smiles. “You okay?” he asks.

“Of course, love, just.....miss you” she admits, he smirks.

“Yeah? Miss you too” he admits back. “Bobby's just got back, I'll call”

“Look forward to it, love,” she tells him before hanging up, she smirks at the picture on her phone as Klaus sends her a look, she shrugs back.

…...............

A week later: Erika looks to her phone and sighs, again, it's been three days since she's heard from Dean, he's normally pretty predictable, even if he can't call he'll send a text and she's had nothing. She throws the phone down and then bites her lip, she can't believe she's going to do this. She clasps her hands together and closes her eyes.

“Hello, Eris” Castiel greets appearing behind her.

“Surprised you came,” Erika tells him picking her drink up from the table.

“Why? You admitted that you have faith” he tells her back. “Why is it so surprising I'd listen?” she shrugs.

“You know who I am, what I am.......who I loved”

“A thousand years ago” he reminds her. “You've changed” she looks to him. “Your....fate has changed” she raises an eyebrow at him. “Why did you pray?” he asks.

“I'm worried about them,” Erika tells Castiel. “I haven't heard from either of them in days, and neither one is picking up their cell phones”

“That is....strange” the angel agrees.

“I thought you could...I don't know..” Erika drinks her whiskey. “Do something” she tells him sitting in her armchair.

“I will...” he tells her. “I thought you would be with them” she cocks her head.

“I'm not their pet” she argues. “Plus training my bar staff.....” He cocks his head. “And drinking” she adds. He raises an eyebrow before disappearing. Erika sighs and shakes her head.

…...................

In a warehouse: The Trickster claps.

“Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?”

“Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass” Dean answers.

“Where'd I screw up?”

“You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did” Sam answers.

“Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon” Dean adds.

“Meaning?”

“Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family”

“So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?” Sam asks.

“Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel”

“Gabriel? The archangel?”

“Guilty”

“Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?”

“My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up”

“What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?” Dean asks.

“Daddy doesn't say anything about anything”

“Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?” Sam asks.

“Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles” Dean answers for Gabriel.

“Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again”

“Then help us stop it”

“It can't be stopped”

“You wanna see the end of the world?”

“I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over”

“It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug” Sam offers, Gabriel laughs.

“You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate”

“What are you talking about?”

“You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other”

“What the hell are you saying?” Dean asks.

“Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you.….and her of course” he adds, Dean and Sam frown. “Erika Mikaelson. Eris. The Hybrid. The abomination. The vampire queen of New Orleans” Gabriel smirks. “She's destined to go dark....to become Lucifer's Eris” Sam and Dean look down, then at each other. Sam nods to his brother.

“No. That's not gonna happen. None of it is”

“I'm sorry. But it is” Gabriel sighs. “Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be. So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”

“Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him” Dean tells him.

“Oh am I”

“Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel” Gabriel snaps his fingers. Castiel appears. “Cas, you okay?”

“I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel”

“Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful” Castiel glares.

“Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam” Dean turns and walks away.

“Uh. Okay. Guys?” Sam follows Dean. “So, so what? Huh?” Castiel follows Dean. “You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?” Dean stops at the door and turns back.

“No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family” Dean pulls the fire alarm. Gabriel looks up; the sprinklers go off. “Don't say I never did anything for you” Gabriel glares. Castiel looks back for a moment.

“You're wrong” Castiel tells him. “About Erika....” Dean looks to Castiel. “She has her...demons, but she would do anything for them” Castiel nods to Sam and Dean. “Even destroying her own fate” Castiel leaves, then Dean, Sam right behind.

…..............

The Impala is exactly where Dean and Sam left it. Dean and Sam go up to it. Castiel hangs back.

“All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?” Dean asks.

“I think he believes it.”

“So what do we do?” Dean asks.

“I don't know”

“Well, I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show”

“Yeah, me too” Sam gets into the car, Dean looks to Castiel who nods.

“About what you said, about Erika....” Dean starts.

“She'll be fine, Dean,” Castiel tells him. “She's just....a little lost” Dean nods and then climbs into the car.

 

 


	58. Chapter Fifty-Seven

Sam and Dean are both crashed on Erika's sofa when she finishes her work, she sighs, relieved, Dean looks to her and smiles.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles back.

“Hey yourself, love” he stands and moves to her, she grabs Dean's face and glares. “You scared me” she whispers, he touches her waist. “Don't do that again” she scolds and then presses her head to his chest, Dean wraps his arms around her and kisses her head. He looks to Sam who raises an eyebrow back at him. Dean strokes Erika's hair.

“Come on” he takes her hand. “Let's go to bed” she nods and walks away with him, he looks to Sam who nods.

…...................

Erika sits on the edge of her bed pulling out the braids in her hair as Dean gets comfy on the bed behind her. He watches her warmly as she runs her fingers through her hair. He bites his lip before taking a breath.

“I love you,” he tells her, Erika snaps her head around to him, eyes wide. “Before you say something...I just...I've never met a woman like you and I probably never will, and I love you” Erika turns and crawl up the bed to him, he watches her carefully, she kisses him climbing over his legs to get comfy. He frowns when she pulls back, she presses her forehead to his and closes her eyes.

“I love you too” she whispers to him. “But you need to know....” she leans back and hangs her head. “I've only ever loved one other person” she touches his chest. “And...it didn't end well” he cups her cheek and smiles.

“You kill him?” he asks, she shoots him a look.

“No. It was before I was made a vampire.....when I was...just an untriggered werewolf, I was sixteen and I thought....”

“That your love would conquer the world?” he asks. “Most sixteen-year old's do” she smiles a little. “So what happened?”

“He left” she answers. “And I was...heartbroken....” she sighs. “I've been with people and I've loved people like family but I've never....” she looks down. “Klaus said that I was damaged by what happened, so I denied myself that sort of connection with anyone else for...fear of it happening again” she smiles and then looks up at him. “Then I met you” he strokes her cheek. “And all these feelings, feelings I haven't felt since before I was a vampire start...coming to the surface and...now I am a vampire and we feel things differently....we feel things with such intensity is can drive us, it's like...being hit with a truck full of feelings” he smirks at her.

“A truck full of feelings?” he teases, she shoots him a look.

“I'm opening up here and you're going to joke?” she asks, he brushes her hair back.

“No, keep going,” he tells her.

“I was afraid of feeling those things again, because.....because last time, they lead to my heartbreak, and I knew that if it happened again, it would be so much worse” she admits.

“That's what future you meant” he offers, she nods. “That it's okay to let yourself feel those things again with....me?” he asks, she nods.

“For more than a thousand years....” she bites her lip. “I have been unloved” he shakes his head and kisses her, threads his fingers into her hair to hold her to him.

“Not anymore” he whispers against her lips laying her backward and lays over her, he smiles at her brushing her hair from her face. “Not anymore” he repeats.

….........................

Dean sits with his arm around Erika as they watch some tv movie. He kisses her head and pulls her closer to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Sam hurries into the room with his duffle, he looks to them both, kind of hating that he has to drag Dean away from her, his brother needs these moments.

“Dean” Dean looks to Sam. “I got a text from Chuck, he says it's an emergency” Sam holds up his cell, Dean shoots him a look. “I know....” Dean sighs and turns to Erika who shrugs at him.

“It's Chuck” she tells him. “You have to go, it could be important, love” she kisses him. “I'll be here” she promises him, he nods and kisses her cheek before standing. He looks to Sam as he passes him heading towards Erika's bedroom.

….............................

The next day: Sam stands with Becky and Chuck.

“Look, Sam. I'm not gonna lie. We had undeniable chemistry” Becky tells him. “But like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My yin to his proud yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so so sorry”

“Yeah, Sam. Sorry” Sam grimaces at them both. Chuck smiles sheepishly at him.

“Will you be all right?” Becky asks, Sam puts on a sad face and sighs heavily.

“Honestly I don't know. I'll just have to find a way to keep living, I guess” He answers.

“God bless you”

“Ok. Oh, hey. Chuck. If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's ok with us”

“Wow. Really?” Chuck asks.

“No, not really. Erika has fangs and she will find you” Sam threatens.

“Ok, ok. No more books”

“See you around” Sam turns and begins to walk away.

“Sam! Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural Time is on my Side, there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar”

“Yeah I know”

“She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?”

“Yeah”

“Well you know she lied right, she didn't really give it to Lilith.”

“Wait, what?”

“Didn't you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley. Lilith's right-hand man. And I think her lover too”

“Crowley” Sam looks to Chuck. “Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is”

“Becky, tell me everything” Becky gives Sam a huge smile and begins laughing.

.....................................

Dean leans against the Impala, lost in thought. He smiles slightly.

“You ok?” Sam asks approaching.

“Yeah, you know? I think I'm good” 

“Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt” 

“What?

“Long story, I'll tell you on the way back to Erika's”

“What are we waiting for?” Dean teases, they get in, slam the doors and cruise out of the car park.

…..............................

An old man gets out of an expensive car, digs a hole in the dirt and gravel, buries a box, and stands up.

“Mr. Pendleton, I presume” Pendleton turns around to see a man who wasn't there before. “Name's Crowley”

“In my negotiations, I was, uh, dealing with a very young, attractive, uh, lady”

“Yes. I know. But you, piggy bank, you are a big fish, and I wanted to do you the honor of sealing this deal personally”

“She said the deal would be sealed with a kiss”

“That's right” Pendleton stares. Crowley grins.

“No, I mean, she said—I don't...”

“Your choice. You can cling to six decades of deep-seated homophobia, or give it up and get a complete bailout for your bank's ridiculous incompetence” Crowley is up in Pendleton's personal space now.

“There are just things that I...”

“Going once”

“I don't think so....”

“Going twice”

“All right! All right” Crowley pulls Pendleton in. “No” Crowley kisses him anyway. Castiel is observing from a distance, on the phone.

“Got him” Crowley releases Pendleton. Castiel speaks into the phone. “The demon Crowley is making a deal; even as we speak, it's—going—down”

…................

Dean is on the phone. Sam leans against Erika's desk, she stands looking out the window.

“Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him” Dean teases, Erika smirks as Sam shoots him a look.

“I won't lose him.

…..........

“Damn you” Pendleton turns to walk back to his car.

“Enjoy the obscene wealth. See you in ten years” Crowley fiddles with a cell phone while he walks, then vanishes. Castiel follows him, vanishing as well.

…...........

At a mansion: Castiel is still on the phone.

“I followed him. It's not far, but—it's layered in Enochian warding magic” The wall is covered in blue-white geometric designs. “I can't get in”

…............

Erika smirks an takes the phone from Dean.

“That's okay, love, you did great. I'll take it from here” she tells Castiel before hanging up, Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Will you now?” he asks her, she smirks at him.

…..............

Lindsey watches the impala drive away from the bar.

…..............

Crowley pours himself a drink with lemon and watches a black-and-white film involving Nazis.

…..............

A young woman in a dress approaches Crowley's mansion gate and presses a button on the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Hello. My car broke down. I—I need some help”

“I'll be down in a minute” The young woman turns around to wait; it's Erika. The gate swings open and two men approach.

“Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here” they tell her, Erika smirks and turns around. Their eyes widen, Erika vamp-speeds behind them, shoves her hands into their chests and rips out their hearts. Sam and Dean head through the gates behind her as she throws the hearts down.

“Nice work, Eri” Dean tells her.

“Thanks, love” she smiles back at them, Sam pulls out wire cutters from his bag.

“Okay. Shall we?” he asks them.

….............

Crowley is still watching his film when the electricity cuts out. He leaves the room.

“It's Crowley, right?” Sam asks.

“So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough” Sam is holding Ruby's knife and Dean a shotgun. Erika is not in sight. Crowley approaches, stopping when he sees his rug is rumpled. He looks underneath; a devil's trap has been drawn on the bottom of the rug. “Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?” Two men grab Sam and Dean from behind, disarming them and pinning their arms. Crowley holds up the Colt. “This is it, right? This is what it's all about” Crowley aims the gun at Dean, then adjusts his aim and shoots both men. “We need to talk. Privately” Crowley leads Dean and Sam into another room, where Erika is sat at his desk, Crowley raises an eyebrow at her. “I didn't invite you in,” he tells her.

“You're dead, love” she corrects. “Therefore that rule does not apply” she swings her legs off of his desk and stands, Crowley holds up the Colt.

“Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?” Crowley waves a hand; the door slams shut. “There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you”

“You told us”

“Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine”

“Why? Why tell us anything?” Sam asks. Crowley aims at Erika this time. Dean takes a small step forward.

“I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face,” Crowley tells her.

“Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?” She asks him back.

“It's called...” Crowley puts the gun down. “Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons....”

“You're functioning...morons...” Dean mumbles, they all shoot him a look.

“Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel” Erika reminds them. “An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus” Dean shoots her a look this time, she shrugs.

“If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?” Crowley adds.

“But he created you” Sam points out.

“To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?” Crowley holds out the Colt, handle first. Dean and Sam glance at each other. Crowley wiggles the gun. Sam hesitantly reaches out to take it.

“Great”

“Great”

“You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you, love?” Erika asks, Crowley looks to her.

“Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri” He answers, Sam glances at Dean and nods.

“Great” Sam puts the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulls the trigger. It clicks. Sam stares, surprised; Crowley stares back, impassive.

“Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition” Crowley goes into his desk.

“Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?” Dean asks.

“Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!” Crowley throws something at Dean, who catches and opens it; bullets for the Colt. Dean looks up; Crowley's gone. Sam sighs.

…................

Five full shot glasses in a row next to a row of three upside-down shot glasses, a gap, and a full shot glass. Another glass is placed upside-down in the gap. Jo drinks from a beer bottle. Ellen drains the fifth and puts it back upside-down.

“All right, big boy”

“Well” Castiel drains all five of his in a row. Ellen stares. “I think I'm starting to feel something” Jo gawks and grins.

….................

Sam and Dean are sitting at opposite sides of Bobby's desk, both with beer bottles, Dean watches Erika outside of the house on the phone.

“It's gotta be a trap, right?” Sam asks.

“Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never”

“Thank you again for your continued support”

“You're welcome” They clink bottles and drink. “You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I suppose”

“Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this” Dean pushes some papers at Sam. “There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there”

“Okay”

“Look, when you think about it...you can't come with” Dean tells him, Sam rolls his eyes.

“Dean”

“Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart”

“Since when have we ever done anything smart?”

“I'm serious, Sam”

“So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together” Dean and Sam look at each other for a long moment. Dean looks away first.

“Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea” Dean looks past Sam back to Erika, Sam looks too.

“You're not worried about what Gabriel said, are you?” Sam asks.

“No” Dean shakes his head. “You heard Cas...” Dean adds. “Plus...she's Erika, she'll be fine” Dean stands and leaves the house to stands with Erika on the porch, she leans on the railing and looks out over the salvage yard. He leans next to her, she rests her head on his shoulder. Bobby taps on the window behind them, they both look to him, he nods for them to go into the house, Dean takes Erika's hand and walks in with her. 

“Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner” Bobby shouts for the others, Sam comes in, then Ellen.

“Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken” Ellen tells him.

“Hear, hear” Sam agrees.

“Shut up. You're drinking my beer” Castiel enters while Bobby finishes fiddling with a camera on a tripod. Bobby rolls his wheelchair back. “Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by” Everyone is in the room now, getting in position for the picture, smiling.

“Ha! Always good to have an optimist around, love” Erika teases.

“Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth” Castiel corrects, the smiles disappear. The camera flashes.

…..................

Erika looks at the night sky, her hand cradled to her chest, touching Lucifer's ring on her finger.

“You can feel it, can't you?” Castiel asks standing behind her, Erika looks to him. “Inside of you, that....something extra”

“Pamela used to tell me” she answers looking back to the sky. “She used to tell me that I was special, that I contained a gift...It's not till recently that I've started to realize what it is....” she takes a breath.

“Lucifer must have given it to you when you were.....younger” Castiel offers. “A form of protection perhaps” Erika looks away. “You can use it,” he tells her.

“A flame here and there” she corrects. “Nothing impressive”

“Because you are containing it, not embracing it” Castiel corrects. “Come on” he turns and heads inside, Erika watches him before following.

….......................

Dean leans on the kitchen counter watching Erika and Castiel in the study, sat close together, talking quietly, he shouldn't be jealous, but he totally is. The pair have a candle between them and Erika has her hand near the wick, she shakes her head at Castiel who nods and sets his hand over hers, Dean clenches his jaw. Erika stands and shakes her head with a shrug. Castiel watches her as she walks towards Dean, she smiles at him and touches his chest, Dean smiles back, instantly relaxed, he cups her cheek and kisses her. Castiel looks to the candle on the table, it's now lit. He looks to Erika and Dean.

“Want to go to bed, love?” Erika asks, Dean nods and brushes her hair back.

“Yeah, I would” he answers.

 


	59. Chapter Fifty-Eight

Missing posters are tacked to a telephone pole. The Impala drives in followed by another car; visible behind them is a billboard that says "ANTI-GOD IS ANTI-AMERICAN" on an American-flag background, next to a sign that advertises "ADULT VIDEOS". Dean and Sam both have hands out the windows, phones in hand.

“You getting a signal?” 

“No, nothing” Dean answers.

“Nice and bloody spooky” Erika teases, Dean waves the other car up next to him. Ellen is driving, Jo shotgun.

“Place seem a little empty to you?”

“We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody” Dean tells them.

“Okay” Dean drives off. Ellen parks. Jo gets out and turns to look at Castiel in the back seat.

“Ever heard of a door handle”

“Of course I have” Castiel is standing outside the car. He looks around; the street is deserted except for the three of them.

“What is it, Cas?” Ellen asks.

“This town's not empty” From Castiel's point of view, the town is filled with dozens of old white men in suits, all standing still, attention fixed on something in the distance. “Reapers”

“Reapers? As in more than one?”

“They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here” Castiel walks off, pausing to look at the nearest reaper, who ignores him. Jo and Ellen look at each other. Castiel's attention is caught by a reaper inside a building who turns away from the window, the first of the dozens to show any signs of life. The building's marquee reads "JESUS SAVES".

…...........

Castiel appears inside the building at that window. He comes down the corridor and enters a room.

“Hello, brother” Then there is white light.

…............

Ellen and Jo are back in their car. They come to a stop next to Dean and Sam

“Station's empty” Dean explains.

“So's everything else”

“Have you seen Cas?” Ellen asks.

“What? He was with you” Sam points out.

“Nope. He went after the reapers” Ellen explains.

“Reapers?”

“He saw reapers? Where?” Sam asks.

“Well, kind of everywhere” Dean and Sam look at each other.

“That might explain why Erika wandered off as well” Sam points out.

…..............

Castiel is standing in the center of a ring of fire. He notices the other person in the room.

“Lucifer”

“So I take it you're here with the Winchesters” Lucifer points out.

“I came alone”

“Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile”

“Yes”

“What was that like?” Castiel looks around.

“Um. Slow. Confining”

“What a peculiar thing you are”

“What's wrong with your vessel?” Castiel asks.

“Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so...”

“You....” Castiel steps forward, apparently intending to get in Lucifer's face, but stops short; the fire separates them. “You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you”

“Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels”

“You really have to ask?”

“I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?”

“I'll die first”

“I suppose you will”

…...............

Ellen, Dean, Sam, and Jo are walking, shotguns in hands and looking around for trouble.

“Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel and the vampire up our sleeve” Dean complains.

“You think, uh, you think Lucifer got them?” Sam asks.

“I don't know what else to think”

“There you are” Everyone turns to face the new threat. It's Meg.

“Meg”

“Shouldn't have come here, boys”

“Hell, I could say the same thing for you” Dean aims the Colt at Meg.

“Didn't come here alone, Deano” Something splashes in a puddle near Meg's feet; the sounds of dogs growling and barking. Sam, Ellen, and Jo glance around for the source of the noise; so does Dean, but he is obviously pretending he's not afraid.

“Hellhounds” Dean states.

“Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you”

“I think we'll pass, thanks” Dean tells her, then his eyes shift behind Meg as Erika appears, he smirks, Meg snaps her head around to the vampire who smirks. There is blood on her face, from a head wound.

“You got out” Meg complains.

“Did you honestly think it would hold me?” Erika asks. “Flimsy at best” she walks past Meg and the hounds who growl at her, Erika growls back, snaps her teeth like a dog, the hellhounds whimper, she smirks and vamp-speeds to Dean's side, he looks to her. “Miss me, love?” Erika asks, they both know she's asking if he's okay, he nods.

“You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard” Ruby tells them, Dean looks back; Ellen nods.

“When have you known us to ever make anything easy?” Meg shakes her head. Dean shifts his aim and fires; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

“Run!” They take off. A hellhound tackles Dean. Erika looks back.

“Dean!”

“Stay back!” Erika vamp-speed to the hound and grabs it around it's neck, she snaps it and then throws it aside, she looks down at Dean who stares at her. “You can see them?” he asks.

“I'm dead, so yes” she answers pulling him to his feet. Jo gets attacked by a hound. Sam and Ellen start running towards Jo.

“No!” The hellhound shreds Jo's side. Sam, Dean and Ellen start firing. Erika scoops up Jo and runs past Sam, Dean and Ellen, who turn to follow. Erika heads for one of the nearest stores, Ellen goes ahead to open the door, and Sam stays back to keep shooting.

…................

Erika leans Jo against the counter; she's whimpering.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now...” Ellen coos as Sam and Dean chain the doors shut.

“Okay.”

“Boys, need some help here!” Sam and Dean grab bags of rock salt.

“Go go go....” They slit the bags open and frantically line the doorway and windows. Ellen peels Jo's hand away from the injury; it spurts blood. Sam and Dean stare and Ellen looks over her shoulder at them, horrified. Erika moves to Jo and offers a smile before biting her own wrist and shoves it into Jo's mouth, Jo fights it but Erika sets her hand on the back of the girls head and forces her to drink.

“What are you doing?” Ellen asks.

“Urm, saving her bloody life” Erika answers and pulls her arm back and wipes the blood from Jo's face. “How does that feel, love?”

“Strangely euphoric” Jo answers, Erika smirks.

“I tend to have that effect on people” Jo chuckles and looks to her. Jo pulls her hand from her stomach, the tears in her clothing remain but her skin is all healed. “How about that?” Erika teases, Jo smiles.

“You're making a habit of saving our lives,” Jo tells her, Erika shrugs.

“Guess I'm not a very good monster” Erika offers back, Ellen squeezes her shoulder. They share a smile, Dean watches them warmly, Sam pulls out his cell phone and checks the signal.

“Still no signal” he states, Dean notices a device across the room and smirks.

“Hey, check it out” he nods to it, Sam shares a look with his brother.

….............

At Bobby's house: Static from the next room. Bobby wheels over and moves a book off a CB radio.

“K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in” Bobby picks up the mouthpiece.

“K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead”

“Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems” Bobby sighs and looks heavenward.

“It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone all right?”

…...........

Dean looks to Jo and nods.

“Yeah, thanks to Eri” he answers. “But we're locked down and Cas disappeared. Though not before mentioning reapers” he states, Erika looks up.

“Yes, they're here” she agrees, Dean raises an eyebrow at her. She points to herself. “Dead” she reminds him.

“Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?” Bobby asks.

“I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?”

“Devil's in the details, Dean” Erika moves to him, Dean hand over the microphone.

“Bobby, it's Erika. We're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more. I didn't get a good look before I was jumped”

“I don't like the sound of that” 

“Nobody likes the bloody sound of that, Bobby” Erika mumbles, Dean takes her wrist to talk to Bobby.

“What—wh—what does that sound like?” he asks.

“It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death”

“You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?” Dean asks.

“No” Erika states. “I'm guessing, as in Death. The bloody horseman. The pale rider in the flesh”

“Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself”

“Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper” Bobby answers. “They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show”

“You have any other good news?” Dean asks. 

“In a manner of speaking. I have been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole”

“Where'd the massacre go down?” Dean asks.

“On the land of William Jasper's farm” Erika answers, Dean looks to her. “I was here....there then...I was a...nurse” Dean raises an eyebrow. “But it was just....a disguise, all those bleeding troops” she offers.

“Easy meal” Dean adds, she nods.

...............

Castiel is still in the ring of fire and Lucifer is still watching him. Meg enters.

“I got the Winchesters and Eris pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?”

“Leave them alone”

“I—I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we....”

“Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason” Lucifer strokes Meg's face. Castiel looks around and sees a pipe bolted to the wall. “Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?” Lucifer asks.

…...............

Erika stands arms folded across her chest, tapping her fingers on her arms, the cogs turning in her pretty little head.

“Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt,” Dean tells Sam.

“Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight” Sam complains.

“I have an idea, loves” Erika offers, Jo, Ellen, Sam, and Dean look to her.

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

“Yes,....” she motions to the store shelves. “We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need”

“Everything we need?” Sam asks, Erika smirks.

“To build a bloody bomb” she moves closer. “We let the hounds in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the next building over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those dogs a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway”

“And you?” Dean asks. “What happens to you?”

“Darling, I'm immortal, little fire isn't going to hurt...well it'll hurt but it won't kill me. I'll meet you back at the cars and they'll we'll go after the devil” Sam and Dean share a look.

“And you're sure you'll come out of this alive?” Sam asks, Erika raises an eyebrow at him. “All right” he agrees and looks to Dean.

“All right” Dean whispers. “Let's get to work”

…..................

Erika, Sam, and Dean grab their materials and assemble the bombs, filling them with nails and rock salt for shrapnel.

…...............

Night has fallen by the time they finish the bombs, Dean strings the wire to the button Erika will hold.

“Okay, this is it” Dean looks to Erika worried. “Are you sure?” he asks, she nods.

“I'll be fine, love,” she tells him. Dean puts the button in Erika's hand and holds on. Dean kisses her once on the forehead, once on the lips, and leans their heads together for a moment before stepping back. Erika takes a breath and smiles.

“Get going now, loves,” she tells them, Jo touches her arm.

“See you in a few,” Jo tells her, Erika nods and smiles, she and Ellen head for the exit, Sam squeezes Erika's free hand and he and Dean walk away, Dean turns back.

“You better come out of this” he warns her, she smiles at him.

“Don't worry so much, love,” she tells him. Dean and Sam head for the exit. Erika unchains the doors, sweeps away the salt line, opens the propane tanks, and steps back from the doors. The doors burst open. Erika smirks. Two hellhounds slam into the open doors.

…...............

Ellen, Jo and Sam run across the fire escape, Dean right behind, then Jo, Ellen, and Sam go down the ladder and Dean follows. They hurry down the alley.

…...............

A hellhound blows Erika's hair. She holds the button and chuckles.

“You can go straight back to hell, you bloody bitch”

…...............

The hardware store explodes. Ellen, Jo, Dean, and Sam stop to watch it blow, then run, Dean holds back staring at the fire.

…................

Sam, Ellen, and Jo stand by the Impala as Dean paces.

“Do you think she'll be okay?” Jo asks.

“How?” Dean asks back. “You saw....you saw how.....big that explosion was”

“Have some bloody faith, love” Erika states walking towards them, covered in black smoke and naked. Dean raises an eyebrow at her. “I always forget my clothes aren't as immortal as I” she teases, Jo laughs as Dean drapes his coat around Erika, he then kisses her, holding her face. “I told you” she whispers cupping his neck and brushing her thumb over his cheek. “You just need to have a little faith in me” he presses his forehead to hers.

….................

Erika pulls on her shirt having gotten dressed, she looks to Ellen as Dean stares at her.

“You can't be serious?” he asks her, she looks to him.

“It a solution, that's all, an idea....and I'm not going to do it without asking them,” she tells them. “It's a chance of giving them a normal life, Jo can go back to school, meet a nice boy, have her own family......no monsters, nothing sharp and bloody.....” Sam sighs.

“I hate to say, but it's a good idea” Sam agrees. “How many people have we met that we wish could have had normal lives, without knowing about the dark stuff....this is a chance for them”

“What are you boys arguing about now?” Ellen asks, Erika looks to her.

“They're debating whether or not me compelling you is a good idea” Ellen frowns at her. “I can make you forget all of this” Erika offers. “You'll live a normal life with no monsters.....get a job, Jo can go to school, have a family...” Ellen looks to Jo, still covered in her own blood, Ellen would do anything to protect Jo. Ellen turns to Erika.

“Do it”

“Ellen” Dean starts. Ellen turns to Dean.

“I've lost enough,” Ellen tells him. “If this saves Jo, if this saves us....” Dean nods, understands, Ellen looks to Erika. “Do it”

…...............

Erika smiles at Jo.

“You ready, love?” Jo nods, Erika lifts her chin. “I need you to look me in the eyes...” Jo stares at her.

…...............

Dean watches with Sam, the two of them leaning against the Impala. Erika stands from Jo who sits there blinking, she turns to her mother who smiles.

“So what happens now?” Dean asks Erika as she approaches them.

“They'll get in their car and drive to a new town, and they'll start fresh, with a new backstory....”

“And they won't remember any of this?” Sam asks. “They won't remember us?”

“No, love, clean slate” Erika answers. “They will be happy, if that's what you are worried about, I hard wired it into them, they'll do what it takes to make themselves happy, they....they get their happily ever after” the three of them turn to watch Ellen and Jo climb into their car, laughing together. Dean takes Erika's hand, she leans against his arm.

…..................

Erika, Sam, and Dean sneak through bushes. Dozens of men stand in the field, attention on something out of sight.

“Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople” Dean states.

“Okay”

“Okay”

“Last words?” Sam asks. Dean looks at Sam for a moment.

“I think I'm good” he looks to Erika who winks at him, he smiles at her.

“Yeah. Me too” Sam agrees.

“Here goes nothing”

…..............

Lucifer is filling a hole.

“Hey!” Sam approaches Lucifer, readying a shotgun. Lucifer turns, dropping the shovel. “You wanted to see me?”

“Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really”

“Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you” Dean points the gun at Lucifer, point-blank to the forehead. “So suck it” Dean fires. Lucifer collapses. None of the men anything. Erika, Dean, and Sam watch the corpse for a minute. Lucifer inhales and shifts position.

“Owww....” Lucifer stands up. Sam is horrified. “Where did you get that?” Lucifer punches Dean, who flies into a tree. Sam watches Dean land and turns back to Lucifer. Erika vamp-speeds to Dean, lifts his head into her lap. “Now, where were we? Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them” Lucifer points to Erika. “She's another” Sam looks to Erika who looks just as surprised about that fact as he. “But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done” Lucifer picks up the shovel and moves two scoops of dirt. Sam hurries over to Dean and Erika, Sam looks to her, she nods assuring him Dean's fine. Lucifer leans on the shovel. “You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?” Sam stands up. “End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?”

“It's never gonna happen” Lucifer goes back to filling his hole. “Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit”

“You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out”

“That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it” Sam visibly calms. He looks around at the men, who are still doing nothing.

“What did you do? What did you do to this town?”

“Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man”

“And the rest of them?” Lucifer pauses and then looks to the hole.

“In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Lucifer drops the shovel.

“I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would” Lucifer looks to Erika who glares at him, Sam goes back to her and Dean. Lucifer turns to his hole and chants, then turns to his demons. “Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls....” Dean stirs.

“We offer up our lives, blood, souls....”

“To complete this tribute”

“To complete this tribute” One by one the demons flash gold and fall over, dead. Erika, Sam, and Dean stare. Lucifer looks at them.

“What? They're just demons”

 

 


	60. Chapter Fifty-Nine

A bolt on the pipe in the wall is spinning. Castiel is still in the fire ring, Meg watching.

“You seem pleased”

“We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence”

“Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley”

“You don't know Crowley”

“He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all”

“You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth” Castiel gets the bolt loose and pulls the pipe free of the wall. It slams Meg through the fire into Castiel's arms. Castiel presses his palm to Meg's forehead. Nothing happens. Meg laughs. “You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?”

“I can do this” Castiel leans closer as if to kiss Meg, then throws her down across the fire. She screams. He walks out across her back.

…............

Lucifer stares at the mass grave. Erika glares at Lucifer. Dean glances between them. The ground rumbles. Castiel appears next to Erika, Sam, and Dean and holds a finger to his lips. Lucifer turns and all three are gone. He walks forward.

“Oh, hello, Death”

…..............

The glasses from Ellen and Castiel's drinking competition are still on the table. The TV is on, showing a tornado; the captions read "STATE OF EMERGENCY, Paulding County" and "KOUA 16".

“Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area” Erika, Sam, Dean, and Bobby are gathered around a table, fresh drinks poured for them, they sit in silence. “Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering” Bobby leans forward and pours himself another drink. Dean takes Erika's hand.

...................

Erika slaps Lucifer who chuckles and grabs her throat pushing her back against the wall.

“You gave me your word you wouldn't hurt him” she scolds, struggling.

“If you did as I wanted, which you didn't” he corrects and licks her cheek. “You're lucky it was just a punch, I had so many more things planned for him, the man that stole you from me, that turned you from me”

“You did that” she corrects, “You left me and then....you turn up after more than a thousand years and try act like nothing's changed, you try and get me to hurt the people I care about....” she shakes her head. “You did all the damage.....” Lucifer stares at her. “You broke me, you broke my heart” he lets her go and she slides down the wall to sit on the floor. Lucifer bites his lip and nods.

“You're right” he admits. “But I didn't do it through choice,” he tells her. “I lost you too” she looks up at him. “Trapped in a cage with nothing but my memories of you” he crouches and brushes his fingers over her cheek, removing a tear or two. “I lost you too” he repeats, she nods, he slides down the wall next to her. “I was going to ask you to come with me,” he tells her. “You and me, wreaking havoc” he looks to her. “I wanted you to be my queen” he admits. She looks at him.

“I have to go,” she tells him, he closes his eyes and nods. Erika stands and straightens her jacket.

“I never meant for you to hate me” he admits opening his eyes, she sighs and closes her eyes.

“I don't hate you” she whispers and looks to him, he looks up at her.

“There's always something about the first one, isn't there?” he asks, she nods.

“I'll always love you” she admits. “I'm just no longer in love with you” he looks to her, she gives him a small smile and then walks away.

…....................

Erika sits at her bar with a glass of whiskey, the bottle half empty behind it, she rests her head in her hand and stirs the tiny straw in the glass.

“You didn't come to bed” Dean states sitting next to her, she waves her glass at him, he brushes her hair back and strokes her cheek. “What's going on with you, huh?” she leans into his hand and closes her eyes. “How hammered are you?”

“Skating on the razor's edge, love” she answers.

“Yeah, you always sound like a pirate when you've had too much to drink” he stands.

“What time is it?” she asks, Dean pulls her up off of the stool and into his arms, she nuzzles into his neck.

“Time for bed,” he tells her, he looks to Lindsey.

“I'll lock up,” she tells him, he nods and carries Erika out of the bar and up to her apartment.

“Always” she mumbles, he looks to her. “You said always, how do you know? Always” she scoffs.

“All right” he states.

“I know what always is,” she tells him. “Always is a very very long time” he pushes open her bedroom door and carries her in. “Always and forever” she whispers as he sets her on the bed. He brushes her hair back, she stares at him. “Why do you love me?” she asks.

“Because I do” he answers.

“Sure, but why?” he crouches and strokes her cheek.

“What's wrong?” he asks.

“I just....it's been a weird few weeks” she answers, he kisses her.

“Yeah, it has” he agrees. “Do you want some water?” he asks, she shakes her head and stretches out in bed.

“I'll be fine” she takes his hand, he smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Move over then” he teases gently, Erika shuffles across to her side of the bed and Dean climbs in behind her, Erika turns and sets her head on his chest, his fingers thread through her hair.

…...............

“I got a call from Martin,” Sam tells Dean who watches Erika, who sits curled up watching an old black and white movie. “Dean” Dean looks to Sam.

“Right. Martin? Dad's friend Martin?” Sam nods. “What did he want?”

“He might have a case for us, five deaths in four months or something, he was vague”

“You should go” Erika states. Dean looks to her. “We've all been moping around since....our epic failure at killing the devil, you should do something normal, a regular hunt....” she then smiles. “But come back for Christmas” she leans on the back of the sofa, Dean moves to her and kisses her.

“Few days, week tops” he promises her, she smiles and nods before going back to her movie.

….................

Erika sets a wrapped gift under her Christmas tree and then pulls back to smile at her little Christmas haven, the tree, the decorations, the lights, the music playing. She adjusts the Santa hat on her head. Dean whistles behind her as he and Sam walk into the apartment.

“It's too much, isn't it, loves?” she asks turning to them. The little bells on her dress jingling away, Sam and Dean share a look before shaking their heads.

“No” Dean answers. “This is just what we need,” he tells her warmly, they both dump their bags and make their way to her, Dean kissing her softly as Sam steals her hat to put on his own head. He squeezes her arm and smiles at her, she smiles back as Dean pulls away.

“I even made eggnog,” she tells them. They both chuckle. Dean pulls her closer and nuzzles into her neck as Sam moves to the jug of eggnog in the kitchenette.

“Hey,” Dean tells her, Erika turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Hey yourself, love” they share a smile, he kisses her and pulls her closer, she pulls her head back and bites her lip. “Don't be mad” she whispers. “But I did get you gifts” he shoots her a look. “I don't care, I did and there's nothing you can do about it” she pulls back to join Sam, he's pouring out drinks. Dean smiles watching them as he sits on the couch. Erika fixes the crooked hat on Sam's head as he smiles at her. She grabs two glasses and moves back to Dean who takes one from her as she sits at his side, Dean places a hand on her knee and smiles at her.

“Thanks” he whispers, she looks to him. “For being here” he kisses her, she smirks. 

“Where else would I be?” she asks him, he smiles and pulls her closer. “Okay, can you two open your gifts now, it's driving me bloody mad” the two brothers chuckle.

“We've been here less than ten minutes,” Sam tells her taking a seat in the armchair, Erika turns her puppy dog eyes on him. Sam chuckles and shakes his head. “All right” Erika jumps up and grabs the two parcels from under the tree, wrapped to perfection. She holds one out to each of them, who take them. “It's not much,” she tells them as she sits back with them. Dean opens his first, it's not as big as Sam's but that doesn't mean anything.

“Bad Company. Sharp Shooter album” Dean looks to Erika who smiles. “It's signed,” he tells her. “By the original band” she nods. “...How?” Dean asks.

“I had it lying around” she answers with a shrug. “I thought about it when thinking about gift ideas” she leans closer. “Open it” she whispers, Dean opens it up and drawn on the inside is a crude drawing by Ronnie Wood, Dean looks to Erika.

“This is.....”

“He owed me a favour,” she tells him, Dean kisses her. Sam is still staring at his gift.

“Sam?” Dean asks. Sam smiles and looks to Erika who smiles back.

“I can't believe you remembered,” he tells her.

“You thought I wasn't listening” she teases. “But I was, I got the original out of storage, for you” Sam smiles and looks to the book in his lap.

“What is it?” Dean asks.

“A book” Sam teases, Dean shoots him a look. “It's....a diary, you won't like it” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“It's Jack the Rippers diary” Erika adds looking to Dean. “Me and old Jack go way back”

“He was a vampire, wasn't he?” Dean asks, Erika nods.

“Yes, love, he bloody was....” Dean smirks and leans back.

“It makes you wonder though, doesn't it?” he asks, Sam and Erika share a look, he mouths 'thank you' at her, she smiles and nods.

“We didn't get you anything” Sam offers, Erika shrugs.

“I didn't ask for anything,” she tells him. “Don't worry about it”

“Actually I did” Dean admits reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small black box, he sets it in Erika's hand, she looks to him and smiles before opening it.

“Oh” she breaths and touches the necklace inside.

“I know how important your werewolf heritage is to you,” Dean tells her. “I saw it and....”

“It's beautiful,” she tells him reaching up to pull her current necklace from her neck. “Can you?” she asks handing him the box back, Dean smiles and pulls the necklace from the box and around her neck. Erika touches the wolf's head and smiles. “Thank you,” she tells him, Sam smirks at his brother who shoots him a look back.

…................

Dean blows on one of those party blowers as he passes Erika sat at the bar, she smirks and watches as he leads a conga, Sam chuckles at her side.

“You can't take him anywhere” Sam teases, Erika smiles warmly.

“But you wouldn't change him for the world, right?” she asks looking to Sam who looks down and smiles.

“No, I wouldn't” he admits, she takes his hand and chuckles. “Thank you,” he tells her, she raises an eyebrow. “For being here” she smiles warmly at him.

“Ah well....what are friends for?” he nudges her as she reaches for her drink. “We should enjoy it, love,” she tells him. “This could very well be our last new year,” she tells him, Sam hums in agreement and grabs his beer. Erika lifts her eyes and smiles. “The bells are about to toll” Erika states looking at the clock, she motions to Lindsey who turns down the music and starts the countdown, the crowd soon joins in, Dean looks across at Erika before pushing through the crowd to her, reaching her on the 1. He smiles and kisses her, exactly at midnight. Erika kisses him back before pulling away.

“Happy New Year,” she tells him who smiles and pulls her closer to kiss her.

“Happy New Year” he whispers back, the rest of the bar in cheers and laughter. Sam smiles from where he stands with Lindsey, they share a look.

 

 


	61. Chapter Sixty

Dean nuzzles into Erika's neck, she laughs and turns them over, straddling his waist, he reaches up to play with the cupid wings on her back. Dean holds up a can of whipped cream and squirts it over her neck, he then motorboats her. The motel door opens and Sam walks in.

“Oh, God, you two” Sam complains, Erika and Dean look to him.

“Hey, Sam” Dean greets, the whipped cream in his hand and over his face. Erika bites her lip and chuckles. “How'd it go?” he asks, Erika leans down and licks up some of the cream from his cheek.

“Um...No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out” Erika sits up again.

“Hmm. That's where I was putting my money” she states.

“Nope,” Sam adds.

“Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's..... you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like - like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent”

“Well...I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go grab another room and go through some files” he looks to them both. “I don't even want to know what you two were doing” Erika and Dean share a smirk.

…..................

A bald man in a suit passes, Sam hears his heart beating and turns, watching him with an odd expression. Sam sniffs the air.

“You okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I'm fine” Sam answers, they enter the morgue where Dr. Corman is waiting for them.

“Agent Marley, you just can't stay away”

“Heard you tagged another double suicide” Dean states.

“Well, I just finished closing them up”

“Dr. Corman” Dean gestures to Sam. “This is my partner, special agent Cliff”

“Agent Cliff. I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples”

“Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?” Sam asks.

“Not at all. But like I said -their... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared”

“Super”

“Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please, gentlemen...refrigerate after opening...” Dr. Corman leaves.

….........

“Hey” Dean hands Sam one of the hearts they're examining. “Be my Valentine?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter. Oh, no”

“What?”

“I think it's Enochian”

“You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?”

“Dean, I don't know”

“Ah, hell” Dean grabs his cell phone and dials. “Cas, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James medical center” Castiel appears behind them.

“I'm there now”

“Yeah, I get that”

“I'm gonna hang up now”

“Right” Castiel hangs up and then picks up one of the hearts.

“You're right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well....”

“So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?”

“It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate”

“Okay, but who put them there?” Dean asks.

“Well, your people call them "Cupid. "”

“A what?”

“What human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class”

“Cherub?”

“Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them”

“You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?” Dean asks.

“They're not incontinent” Dean and Sam share a look.

“Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying...” Sam asks.

“What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him--before he kills again”

“Naturally” 

“Of course we do”

…..................

At a restaurant: the waitress brings Dean a cheeseburger and Sam a salad, sets the meals down on the table, Erika approaches and smiles at Castiel.

“Hey, Cas, love” she greets, he smiles back at her.

“Hello, Eris” Erika sits beside Dean who smiles at her and then turns to Castiel.

“So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?”

“This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of..” Castiel watches Dean put ketchup on his cheeseburger. “of garden the Cupid will come to-- to pollinate” Dean puts his cheeseburger back down.

“Wait a minute. You're not hungry?” Sam asks.

“No. What? I'm not hungry”

“Then you're not gonna finish that?” Castiel takes Dean's cheeseburger and eats it whilst looking toward a couple at a table across the room. “He's here” 

“Where? I don't see anything”

“There” 

“You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?”

“Meet me in the back” Castiel then vanishes, Erika sighs.

…....................

Erika, Sam and Dean join Castiel in the back room of the restaurant.

“Cas, where is he?” Sam asks.

“I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself”

“So, where is he?” Cupid appears and grabs Dean in a hug.”Oof!”

“Here I am!”

“Help!” Dean begs.

“Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!” Cupid drops Dean and walks to Castiel, picks him up, hugging him.

“Ooh. Mmm”

“This is Cupid?” Erika asks amused.

“Yes,” Cupid turns to Sam.

“And look at you, huh?”

“No” Sam turns away but Cupid appears in front of him, hugging him too.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

“Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?” Dean asks.

“This is... Their handshake” Castiel explains.

“I don't like it” Dean adds.

“No one likes it” Castiel agrees, Cupid turns to Erika who points at him.

“No,” she tells him. “No bloody way” she turns around and he's already there, he hugs her. “Argh, get the bloody hell off of me” she complains, Dean smirks, Cupid puts her down and she steps away from him.

“Mmm. What can I do for you?” Cupid asks.

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel asks.

“Doing what?”

“Your targets-- the ones you've marked--They're slaughtering each other” 

“What? They are?”

“Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!” Dean tells him.

“What we don't know is why” Erika adds.

“You think that I--Well, uh...I don't know what to say” Cupid then starts to cry.

“What is happening?” Erika asks.

“Should...Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas” Castiel shoots them all a look.

“Um... look. We didn't mean to, um...hurt your feelings” Cupid hugs Castiel. “Ugh!”

“Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!”

“Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you're saying”

“I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see” Castiel does read Cupid's mind.

“He's telling the truth”

“Jiminy Christmas. Thank you”

“Wait, wait, you said--You said you were just following orders?” Erika asks.

“Hm-hmm”

“Whose orders?”

“Whose?” Cupid laughs. “Heaven, silly. Heaven”

“Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?” Dean asks.

“Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours”

“What?” Sam asks.

“Yeah” Cupid agrees and motions to Dean and Erika. “Your union” Erika pulls a face. Dean looks to her and then to cupid.

“Wait, what?” Erika asks. “How's that even plausible, I'm a millennium older than him, are you telling me that....”

“Since the day you were born,” Cupid tells her. Erika frowns. “And then there was the union of John and Mary Winchester,--Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm”

“Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?” Dean asks.

“Well, not me, but... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them--Perfect couple”

“Perfect?” Dean asks.

“Yeah”

“They're dead!”

“I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be” Cupid then sings. “A match made in heaven- heaven!” Dean punches Cupid

“Son of a bitch!” Cupid disappears. “Where is he? Where'd he go?!”

“I believe you upset him”

“Upset him?!”

“Dean. Enough!” Sam warns.

“What?”

“You just punched a Cupid!”

“I punched a dick!” Dean argues, Erika steps back and leans against a table.

.............

Erika sits at the dining table in the motel room, Dean watches her as she clenches her fist on the table.

“Eri?” he asks as he stands. “Is this about what he said? About us being...”

“Since the day I was born” she states looking to him. “They knew,” she tells him. “They knew what I would become, it's the only way I would have lived this long, long enough to meet you. Heaven knew and they let my parents curse me, us, my entire family ruined and they let it happen” Dean touches her shoulder. “Everything that's happened, my entire life, my entire vampire life, it was.....planned, none of it was my choice, it was all” Dean clasps her face and kisses her.

“No” he argues. “Your life is yours to choose”

“Except you” she argues back. “They chose you for me....what we feel is a lie” she pulls back from him. “It's all a bloody lie” she stands and paces, Dean grabs her arms and shoves her against the wall, she gasps and stares at him, he presses his lips to her, threading his fingers into her hair, kisses her hard, to prove a point. He pulls back and releases her slightly.

“It is not a lie,” he tells her. “I have to believe that, because you are the only good thing in my life....and I chose you” he argues. “I chose you” he repeats pressing his forehead to hers. “I chose you. I did, no one else...” she nods, Dean brushes her hair back and smiles at her. “Okay?” she nods.

“Yes, love” she whispers, he kisses her again, before moving to his cell phone as it rings. Erika touches her lips and then her chest over her heart, Dean looks to her as he picks up.

“Hey. So, uh, this guy was not marked by Cupid, but his death is definitely suspicious” Sam states.

“Yeah, well, Eri went through the police blotter, and counting him, that's eight suicides since Wednesday and 19 ODs-- That's way out of the seasonal batting average”

“Yeah, if there's a pattern here, it ain't just love. It's a hell of a lot bigger than we thought” Erika takes a breath, her veins creeping up her face, she closes her eyes and pushes them away.

“Yeah, all right. I'll see you in 10” Dean tells Sam.

“Yeah, okay” Sam hangs up the phone.

…........

Sam sees the same bald man in a black suit walking by across the street - the man is holding a briefcase. Again Sam hears the man's heartbeat. Sam follows him down an alley

“Ugh! Ugh!” Sam pins the demon against the wall, and holds Ruby's knife to his throat.

“I know what you are, damn it” Sam cuts the demon's cheek.

“Aaah!”

“I could smell you”

“Winchester” They fight, Sam knicks the demon again in the arm. “Aah!” The demon drops his briefcase and runs away. Sam breathes heavily and looks at the demon blood on the knife. He cleans off the blade quickly.

….................

Dean, Erika, and Sam stare down at the case now laying on the bed.

“What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?” Dean asks.

“Believe me, I got no idea” Erika looks to Sam.

“You okay, love?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll be all right” he answers. Dean looks at the briefcase.

“Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?” They open the briefcase and a bright light escapes, Dean closes it again.

“Whoa!”

“What the bloody hell was that?” Erika asks.

“It's a human soul” Castiel states behind them, the three of them turn to him. “It's starting to make sense” Castiel takes a bite out of his burger.

“Now, what about that makes sense?”

“And when did you start eating?” Erika asks.

“Exactly. My hunger-- it's a clue, actually”

“For what?”

“This town is not suffering from some love-gone-wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact—Specifically...famine”

“Famine? As- as in the bloody horseman?” Erika asks touching the ring on her finger.

“Great. Th- th-that's freaking great”

“I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food” Erika explains.

“Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something--Sex, attention, drugs, love...” Castiel looks to Erika. “Blood” she looks away as the veins crawl up her face.

“Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up” Dean explains.

“Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it” Castiel agrees.

“Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?” Dean asks.

“It's my vessel-- Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect”

“So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?”

“"And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty... "” Erika states. "... and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air”

“Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims” Castiel adds.

“So, that's what was in the briefcase--The twinkie dude's soul?” Dean asks.

“Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready” Castiel tells them.

“Ready for what?” Sam asks.

“To March across the bloody land” Erika answers.   
…...........

Erika taps her nails on the table, watching as her skin, it's starting to tinge grey, she swallows thickly, it's too much, the sound of Dean, Sam, and Castiel's hearts, thump, thump, thump. She can hear them, smell them. Her veins appear under her eyes and she looks away and breaths through her mouth. Sam stands by the sink and wipes his face with a cold washcloth.

“Famine?” Dean asks looking at Castiel who is stuffing his face with cheeseburgers.

“Yes”

“So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?” Sam asks.

“We should stop it,” Castiel tells them.

“Yeah, that's a great idea. How?”

“How did you stop the last horseman you met?” Castiel asks.

“War got his mojo from this ring. And after Eri pulled it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?” Dean asks.

“I know he does”

“Well, okay. L- let's track him down and get to chopping”

“Yeah” Castiel eyes his empty fast food bad sadly. Sam is still cooling off his face and neck by the sink, he breathes heavily trying to calm down. Erika licks her lips eyeing the vein in Dean's neck.

“What are you, the Hamburglar?”

“I've developed a taste for ground beef”

“Well, have you even tried to stop it?” Dean asks.

“I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want”

“Whatever. Let's roll”

“Dean...I, um...I can't. I can't go” Sam admits.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it...”

“Hungry for what?”

“You know”

“Demon blood?” Sam hangs his head. “You got to be kidding me” Dean turns to Castiel. “You got to get him out of here” Dean looks to Erika. “Her too. You got to beam them to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here”

“It won't work. They're already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with them”

“Well, then, what do we do?”

“You go cut that bastard's finger off” Sam states, Dean looks to Erika.

“You heard him,” she tells him.

“But, Dean...before you go, you better...you better lock me down - but good” Sam offers.

…..............

Dean cuffs Sam to the bathroom sink pipe.

“All right, well, just hang in there. We'll be back as soon as we can”

“Be careful. And... hurry” Castiel and Dean exit the bathroom, and Castiel blocks the bathroom door with a dresser, Dean turns to Erika who steps away from him.

“It's nothing personal,” she tells him.

“I know, Eri” Dean assures her. “The cuffs won't last on you, will they?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, I need.....” she looks to him and bites her lip. “Snap my neck” she tells him.

“I can't do that” Dean whispers, Castiel moves to Erika. “Cas!” Dean warns before the angel snaps Erika's neck and gently lays her on the floor.

“We should hurry, she won't be out long” Castiel leaves, Dean looks to Erika before following.

 

 


	62. Chapter Sixty-one

Erika wakes with a groan, turns herself over onto her knees and pushes herself to her feet. She takes a breath and regrets it, blood, humans, that's all she can smell, the overbearing thumping of a heartbeat in her ear. She moves towards the motel door.

“Erika?” Sam asks behind the locked door.

“I'm sorry” she answers him. “I have to...I can't....I'm so hungry” she admits.

“Erika” Sam shouts. “We'll ride this out, come on, you have to” Sam gets no reply. “Erika?” he bangs on the door. “Erika!” the motel room is empty, door swinging closed.

…............

Castiel appears in the Impala with another hamburger, Dean looks to him.

“Are you serious?” he asks.

“These make me...very happy”

“How many is that?”

“I lost count. It's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?”

“Huh?”

“Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected”

“Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, Erika gives it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight”

“So...you're saying you're just well-adjusted?”

“God, no. I'm just well-fed”

“Look there” Another man in a black suit comes out of the hospital, carrying a briefcase. He drives off. Dean and Castiel follow him in the Impala.

…..............

Erika feeds from some young man she'd managed to lure into an alley, she's not being gentle, or careful, she's doing this to feed a hunger deep inside, she pulls back and breaths heavily, then drop him, dead, she wipes at her face and licks her lips. She's still hungry. She looks towards the alley entrance.

“Help me” she puts on a pathetic weak voice. “Please, somebody help me” a man steps into the alley and she smirks, blood dripping off her chin.

…...............

Sam struggles against the cuffs.

“Ugh!” Sam hears the dresser being moved, unblocking the bathroom door. “Guys? Guys, what happened? I don't think it worked. I think I'm still--” the bathroom door opens, and two demons enter. “..still hungry” The female demon smirks.

“Look at this. Someone trussed you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you...but I bet we can break off a few pieces” the male demon leans down and breaks Sam's cuffs. Sam knocks him violently back and he crashes into the shower wall.

“Ugh!” Sam tackles the female demon and brings her crashing down onto the glass table in the main room. He grabs a shard of glass and stabs her in the throat with it. Sam latches onto the female demon's neck and starts drinking her blood.

“Get him off! Get him off!” The male demon tries to pull Sam off of the female demon, but can't budge him. Sam's shirt tears. The male demon grabs a piece of wood and attempts to hit Sam with it, but Sam turns to face him, raises his hand and telekinetically flings the male demon against the wall.

“Wait your turn”

…..................

Dean and Castiel are parked outside of a Biggerson's restaurant, Dean looking through binoculars.

“Demons” he states and lowers them. “You want to go over the plan again?” Castiel says nothing, Dean looks to him. “Hey, happy meal. The plan?”

“I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot”

“Well, that sounds foolproof” Castiel disappears, Dean waits, tapping his fingers on the wheel. “This is taking too long” Dean gets out of the car.

…..................

Erika drops the body and looks up to a woman stood staring at her from the alley entrance, eyes wide, Erika smirks and disappears, the woman steps back, only to be yanked into the alley, she screams.

….................

Dean walks through the back door to the restaurant.

“Cas! Cas” Dean finds Castiel is kneeling on the floor, stuffing his mouth with raw ground meat. Two demons attack Dean, and bring him to Famine.

“The other Mr. Winchester” Dean gestures to Castiel.

“What did you do to him?” Dean asks.

“You sicced your dog on me. I just threw him a steak”

“So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?”

“Doesn't take much--hardly a push. Oh, America--all-you-can-eat, all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul”

“It's funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine”

“Yes. I noticed that. Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?”

“Well, I like to think it's because of my strength of character”

“I disagree” Famine moves closer to Dean and touches him. “Yes. I see. That's one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can't fill it, can you? Not with food or drink. Not even with sex or the love that girl gives you”

“Oh, you're so full of crap”

“Oh, you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother, lie to yourself, to the Mikaelson girl, but not to me! I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just... keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside, you're already...dead”

“Let him go” Famine turns to face Sam. Sam's face is stained with blood.

“Sam...”

“Sammy, no!” two of the five demons guarding Famine move to attack Sam.

“Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy. Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you”

“You sent?”

“Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much. You're the exception that proves the rule. Just the way...Satan wanted you to be. So...” Famine lifts his hands and gestures at the demons guarding him. “...cut their throats. Have at them!”

“Sammy, no!” Dean begs.

“Please, be my guest” Sam lifts his hand, closes his eyes, and pulls all five demons from their hosts at once. Dean watches in shock. The demon smoke pools on the floor. Sam lowers his hand.

“No”

“Well...Fine. If you don't want them...then I'll have them” Famine devours all five of the demon souls. Sam steps forward and extends his hand toward Famine. “I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me”

“You're right. But it will work on them” Sam uses his power to rip out all the souls Famine consumed.

“Aahh!” Sam's nose bleeds with the effort, but the demon souls explode out of Famine and Famine slumps, his eyes empty. Dean looks at Sam, as does Castiel.

…...........

Erika stands in the midst of five corpses, she covers her mouth, the effects of Famine wearing off.

“Oh, God” she states and swallows hard, she's worked very hard to stop this behavior in herself, to stop herself being a monster. She takes a shaky breath and looks around at the damage she's done, she looks to her bloody hands and wipes them on her jeans trying to remove it. She crouches and scrubs at her face trying to remove the blood now mixing with her tears. The only thing running through her mind is that Dean is going to hate her. She's worked hard on controlling herself, she worked so hard to stop being Eris, and now, one man, one bloody horseman has ruined it. She fumbles for her cell phone as it rings, Dean's name on the screen, she cancels the call and slides her phone away before pulling the wallets and ID from the corpses, she stands and vamp-speeds away.

….................

Dean leans against the impala as Erika's voice mail beeps.

“Eri. It's over” he tells her. “Will you just....” he takes a breath. “We're heading to Bobby's, so if you get this...Where are you?” he ask and then hangs up.

…...............

Castiel and Dean stand outside the panic room door. In the panic room - Sam screams.

“Let me out of here, please! Help!”

“That's not him in there. Not really” Castiel assures Dean.

“I know”

“Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be...”

“Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air” Dean walks away.

…...............

Dean dials Erika's phone again, gets her voice mail again.

“Erika..please” he begs. “Whatever happened, we can deal with it, but please....I need you” he admits and then hangs up. He sighs and looks up at the sky. “Please...I can't...I need some help. Please?” he begs.

…................

Erika sits at a motel dining table, the ids from her victims scattered on the table, a journal open in the centre, her pen scribbling away, writing the names down, an empty bottle of whiskey sits on the table, next to a half-empty one. Her cell phone vibrates, she ignores it and stands taking the bottle of whiskey with her as she stumbles to the bed.

..................

Lucifer sits next to Erika and strokes her hair as she stares at the wall across from her, he lays with her and wraps an arm around her waist and nuzzles into her neck.

“This is why you belong with me,” he tells her. “He'll never understand this part of you” he turns her to face him, he strokes her cheek. “I do...” he assures her. “That side of you that is powerful and dangerous, he will never understand it, never accept it, but I do....and I love that side of you, does he? Can he love the monster?” he asks her, she closes her eyes, Lucifer kisses her, drawing his fingers along her waist. “I love all of you,” he tells her. “The fangs, the blood, the dark twisted sharp part of your soul, I love every inch of you” he brushes her hair back, she opens her eyes to look at him. He kisses her again pulling her closer, she wraps an arm around his neck and kisses him back. She pushes him back onto his back and straddles his waist, his hands find the bottom of her shirt and pushes hit up over her head, she leans forward and kisses him hard, his fingers threading into her hair. On the dining table, her cell phone vibrates, Dean's name flashing on the screen. It goes ignored.

….............

Dean leans against the impala, he sighs listening to her voicemail.

“Erika, it's been 2 weeks, where the hell are you?” Dean asks. “Just pick up your damn phone” he hangs up before he sighs and dials again. “It's me again, I'm just worried” he corrects. “Just text or something, let me know you're all right” he hangs up again.

........................

Erika stands at the foot of the bed dressing, she glares at naked Lucifer lounging on her bed.

“How do you do that?” she asks. “How do you talk me into sleeping with you?” she complains pulling on her jacket and grabbing her cell phone from the table.

“Because we are connected,” he tells her sitting up. “Because I know you, I know you better than anyone else”

“You know the old me” she corrects. “I'm not that person anymore....” she argues grabbing her shoes.

“Yet, I still call to you” he teases, purrs at her. Erika sighs.

“This was a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake,” she tells him. “And it will never, ever happen again” she turns and leaves the motel room. Lucifer smirks.

…...................

Sam and Dean get out of the Impala, Sam's on the phone.

“Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call! Okay?” Sam tells him before hanging up.

“Is he still not home? How far could he get in that chair?” Dean asks. “Between him and Eri....seriously? What the hell is happening?” he asks. The two of them walk to into the diner.

“She still hasn't called?” Sam asks.

“No” Dean answers. “Even Lindsey hasn't seen her. I'd call Klaus but I don't have his number”

“So, what do we do?” Sam asks. “About Bobby?” he elaborates.

“Well... Guess we just do it ourselves” They sit down at a table opposite a man. “Mr. Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw in your own words”

….............

3 days later: Dean grabs his cell phone as it rings, glances to where Sam sleeps on Bobby's floor.

“Yeah?” Dean answers.

“Dean, it's Lindsey” Lindsey states moving to the other end of the bar. “She's back” Lindsey looks to Erika sat at her piano, playing.

“Make sure she doesn't go anywhere,” Dean tells the younger vampire. “I'll be there as soon as I can” Dean hangs up and moves to Sam to wake him. “Hey” Sam groans and looks to his brother.

“What?”

“Erika's at her bar, come on” Sam pushes himself up and groans as Dean grabs his jacket.

….....................

Erika sits at the bar drinking when Sam and Dean arrive, Lindsey looks to Erika before moving to the brothers.

“Hey” she greets.

“Hey” Sam greets back, Dean walks away from them and to Erika.

“Where have you been?” Dean asks sitting next to her at the bar.

“Busy, love” she answers reaching for her drink. Dean grabs her wrist, she growls.

“Listen to me” he starts. “Whatever it is....we can fix it” she looks to him.

“You can't fix this. You can't fix me” she argues looking to him.

“You think that's what I'm trying to do?” Dean asks her, swapping his hold on her wrist to take her hand. “Erika...I love you, just the way you are...” she looks to him. “Fangs and all. I don't want to fix you” he cups her cheek with his other hand and pulls her closer. “Don't push me away” she bites her lip and pulls away before standing.

“Come with me,” she tells him taking his hand.

…...........

Erika throws a journal onto the coffee table, Dean looks to it and then to her.

“The names of every single one of my victims” she throws another journal down, another, another, another. “Every human I have ever killed” she throws another down. “Every life I have taken” she throws another journal down. “All of them...” she throws two more journals down, Dean touches one and looks to her.

“Erika”

“This is who I am,” she tells him. “This is what I do, the damage I cause...” she crosses her arms over her chest. “You should be hunting me”

“This is about what Famine....”

“No” she argues. “Well, a little bit” she corrects. “I took five human lives that day, five innocent lives, and yet you....” she sneers. “You run towards me like I'm some....bloody saint” Dean stands and steps towards her, Erika steps back. “I'm a monster,” she tells him.

“It wasn't your fault,” he tells her. “What you did that day.....it wasn't your fault” he takes her hand from her arm and pulls it to his chest, over his heart. “Okay? It wasn't” she looks away. “Any other day, any other time, any other town, none of that would have happened, right?”

“You don't understand” she complains. “Anywhere, any time, that could be me” she argues looking to him. “Famine or not, that could be me, lest you forget that I am driven by my hunger and desire for blood”

“I don't forget” Dean argues. “I just look past it, because there are so many more things about you then you suck blood” he kisses her. “And it's those things I concentrate on” he pulls her closer. “That you feel this bad about what happened, that makes you more than a monster, Erika.....the monsters we meet, the ones we hunt, they don't care about anything” she presses her head to his chest, Dean wraps his arms around her.

…................

Erika sits at her piano, a glass of whiskey on the top, she closes her eyes and plays, letting everything out into her music. Her fingers dancing over the keys, Dean sets his own drink on the top and sits at her side, she smiles and looks to him.

“Hey” he greets softly, she leans against his arm.

“Hey yourself, love” he kisses her head and presses a key on his side of the piano, she chuckles.

 

 


	63. Chapter Sixty-Two

**A week later:**  Dean and Sam are lying on their beds, lifeless. The whooshing sound is heard and Sam’s eyes open. He sucks in a huge breath and sits up in shock. He pants. The whooshing is heard again and Dean sits up on his bed. He coughs and looks down at his chest.

“You alright?” Sam asks.

“Define alright” Dean reaches over and picks up his cell phone. He stands up as he dials and his back is covered in blood from the exit wounds.

…...........

Castiel, looking lost and without hope, leans against the divider while Dean and Sam pack up their gear in the background.

“Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying” The brothers look at him. Dean already has on his jacket; his bag is packed.

“I don’t think he was, Cas. I’m sorry” Sam offers. Dean watches as Castiel moves into the entryway. Castiel looks up.

“You son of a bitch. I believed in…” Dean looks as if he wants to approach Castiel. Castiel searches above for any sign, anything… There is nothing. He turns back to the brothers, looking at Dean. He pulls the amulet from his pocket. “I don’t need this anymore” Castiel tosses it to Dean who shakes it. “It’s worthless” Castiel turns away.

“Cas. Wait” The sound of wings is heard and Castiel is gone. Sam tosses his shirt on the bed angrily. Dean hasn’t looked up from the amulet in his hands. “We’ll find another way. We can still stop all this, Dean” Dean finally looks up.

“How?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll find it. You and me, we’ll find it” Dean doesn’t look like he believes him and Sam knows it. Dean picks up his bag and walks past Sam without saying anything. He doesn’t even look at Sam. At the door, he pauses and drops the amulet in the trash. He opens the door and leaves. Behind him, Sam takes a deep breath. He looks sad but determined.

....................

Dean crawls into Erika's bed and wraps his arms around her sleeping form, buries his head in her neck and takes a breath closing his eyes, Erika wakes and threads her fingers into his hair.   
“Are you all right, love?” she asks, Dean shakes his head and holds onto her tighter. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, he shakes his head again. “Okay,” she whispers and strokes his hair. Dean clutches to her.

….................

Erika frowns as she walks into her bar, Lindsey shoots her a look and then looks to Castiel who sits at the end of the bar drinking, Erika moves to him and sits at his side.

“Hey, love, everything all right?” Castiel looks to her.

“Why wouldn't it be?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow.

“You're in my bar, and you're drinking top-shelf scotch” she answers pulling the glass away from him. Castiel pulls it back.

“My father doesn't care,” Castiel tells her. “He doesn't care about the apocalypse, or Michael and Lucifer, or that my brothers and sisters are dying, he doesn't care,” Castiel tells her.

“All right” she nods. “Well, you're going to need something stronger then that” she taps his glass. “Linds” Lindsey moves to them. “Two Hellraisers” Lindsey nods as Castiel looks to Erika.

“Hellraisers?” he asks, she looks to him and smirks.

“You're rebelling, Cas, drink like you are” she touches his arm. He looks to her she smiles reassuringly at him. He places his hand over hers.

“Thank you,” he tells her as Lindsey sets two red drinks in front of them.

…..........

Castiel appears in Sam and Dean's motel room, Sam turns to him.

“I got your message. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating” Castiel complains.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you…drunk?” Sam asks.

“No!” Sam shoots him a look. “…Yes”

“What the hell happened to you?”

“I went to Erika's bar...”

“And?” Sam asks.

“And we drank it. Why’d you call me?” Castiel stumbles.

“Whoa” Sam catches him and then helps him onto the couch. “There you go. Easy. Are you okay?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need.”

“T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can’t figure out why they’re...”

“Any sign of angels?”

“Sort of. They’ve been speaking to this prophet”

“Who?”

“This girl, Leah Gideon”

“She’s not a prophet”   
“I’m pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package”   
“The names of all the prophets, they’re seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them”   
“Then what is she?” Sam asks.

…...................

Erika stretches over her bar and grabs a bottle of vodka, Lucifer grabs her ass from behind and she sighs.

“What do you want?” she asks.

“I have a gift” he answers, she stands and turns to him.

“What's in your pants, is not a gift” she corrects him and walks away, Lucifer smirks.

“Yes it is, but that's not what I meant” he follows her. “I want you to be happy” she looks to him. “So...here” he hands her a piece of paper.

“What is this?” she asks looking to the writing.

“That is the location of the moonstone and the name of the doppelgänger needed to break your curse” she snaps her eyes to his.

“What? Why would you....”

“Because I love you” Lucifer admits. “And I really do want you to be happy” she sighs and moves closer to him. “And I know how much this means to you” he brushes his hand over her cheek, she leans into it.

“What do you want in return?” she asks.

“Nothing” he kisses her forehead. “I don't want anything in return” he assures her pulling back, strokes her cheek before walking away, Erika watches him go before looking to the paper: Elena Gilbert. Mystic Falls. She scoffs. Of course, it is. Home. She sighs and looks back to the door before pulling out her cell phone.

…......................

Dean is driving alone.

…....................

Dean sits on the bed next to Erika as she sleeps, he touches the small of her back and strokes up her spine, she groans and wakes, turning to look at him.

“Hey” he greets.

“Hey yourself, love” she whispers, he smiles sadly at her. “What's wrong?” she asks sitting up, Dean kisses her. “You all right?”

“No, not really” he admits.

“Well, what is it?” she asks.

“I want you to know…that when I do picture myself happy…it’s with you” she frowns at him.

“You're going do something bloody stupid, aren't you, love?” she asks.

“Like what?” he looks away.

“Like Michael stupid” she accuses. “What the bloody hell are you thinking?” she asks. “After everything, you're just going to give up” he lifts his eyes to hers.

“Eri” he whispers and cups her cheek. “Whatever happens, you’re gonna be okay,” he tells her.

“You think?” she growls pulling away from him and climbing from her bed.

“They’re not gonna get anything from me without agreeing to a few conditions,” he tells her, she snorts and shakes her head.

“No, you can't do this” she looks to him. “Not to me, and definitely not to Sam”

“Erika” he stands. “I'm...just...”

“No” she growls. “We'll find another way to end this” he moves to her. “We'll find another way” she whispers, he kisses her.

“There is no other way,” he tells her. “I'm sorry” she shakes her head.

“There is always another way” she corrects, he shakes his head and kisses her again.

“I love you” he whispers and then snaps her neck, lifts her up and sets her back in bed before leaving.

.......................

Dean packs away his belongings in a box, including his leather jacket, his keys, his gun, and a letter. He marks the box for ROBERT SINGER after he tapes it shut.

“Sending someone a candy-gram?” Sam asks stepping into the room.

“How’d you find me?”

“You’re going to kill yourself, right? It’s not too hard to figure out the stops on the Farewell Tour. How’s Erika doing, anyway?”

“I’m not going to kill myself.”

“No? So Michael’s not about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?”

“Yeah, I guess”

“How could you do that?”

“How could I? All you’ve ever done is run away.”

“And I was wrong. Every single time I did” Sam argues then sighs. “Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something”

“Oh, really? What?” Sam doesn’t answer. “You got nothing and you know it”

“You know I have to stop you”

“Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: You’re not all hopped up on demon blood this time”

“Yeah, I know. But I brought help” Dean turns around to find Castiel standing behind him. Castiel touches his fingers to Dean’s forehead, knocking him out.

…...............

Erika sits in Bobby's armchair, one leg crossed over the other, a whiskey in her hand.

“Yeah, no, this is good” Dean complains to Bobby sat behind his desk. “Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight’s when the magic happens”

“You ain’t helpin’” Bobby complains back.

“Yeah, well, why don’t you let me get out of your hair, then?”

“What the hell happened to you?” Bobby asks.

“Reality happened. Nuclear’s the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people”   
“But not all of them. We gotta think of something else”

“Yeah, well, that’s easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? That’s on me”

“You can’t give up, son”

“You’re not my father. And you ain’t in my shoes” Dean snaps back. Bobby pulls out a gun out of his desk and sets it on the table. He takes a bullet out of his pocket and looks at it. “What is that?”

“That’s the round that I mean to put through my skull” Bobby sets the bullet down on his desk in front of him. “Every morning, I look at it. I think; Maybe today’s the day I flip the lights out. But I don’t do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn’t give up!” Castiel grasps his head and hunches over in pain.

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asks.

“No”

“What’s wrong?”

“Something’s happening”

“Where?” Dean asks. Castiel disappears. The wind throws papers around the room.

 

 


	64. Chapter Sixty-Three

Castiel looks around, begins walking towards a clearing in fallen trees. The ground is pulsing like it’s alive. Castiel reaches to touch it but is attacked from behind. Castiel stakes his two assailants and goes back to that area of ground. A hand reaches up, and Castiel pulls out the body of Adam Milligan.

….............

Dean goes to leave the room, Sam blocks his way.

“I’m gonna get a beer, do you mind?” Dean asks, Sam moves out of his way. Wind blows papers and Castiel appears with Adam’s body.

“Help”

“Boys!” Bobby shouts, Castiel lays Adam down on the cot. “Who is it?” he asks.

“That’s our brother” Sam answers.

“Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?” Erika asks standing.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asks.

“Angels” Castiel answers.

“Angels? Why?”

“I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now” Castiel puts his hand to Adam's chest and brands the Enochian symbols on his ribs to hide him from angels. Adam wakes up.

“Where am I?” Adam asks.

“It's okay. Just relax, you're safe” Sam tells him.

“Who the hell are you?”

“You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers,” Dean tells him.

“It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam...”

“Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean” Adam nods to Dean and then looks to Erika, she raises an eyebrow. “And you are Eris. I know who you are”

“I really wish the angels would stop calling me that” Erika complains.

“How?” Sam asks Adam.

“They warned me about you”

“Who did?” Dean asks.

“The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?”

“So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning” Dean tells him.

“Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee...”

“Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?” Dean asks.

“Just uh, just keep going” Sam pushes.

“Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen” Adam tells them.

“For what?” Sam asks.

“To save the world”

“How you gonna do that?”

“Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil” Adam answers.

“What archangel?” 

“Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know” 

“Well, that's insane”

“Not necessarily” Erika offers, Dean looks to her.

“How do you mean?”

“Well...Maybe they're moving on from you, love”

“Well, that doesn't make sense” Dean responds.

“He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible” Castiel agrees with her.

“Well you gotta be kidding me”

“Why would they do this?” Sam asks.

“Maybe they're desperate” Erika offers. “Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them” Dean shoots her a look, she shoots him one back.

“Alright, you know what? Blow me, Eri”

“Urm...I have” she tells him, Dean scoffs.

“Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?” 

“You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so...” Adam tells them.

“I don't think so, love” Erika shoves him back down. “Sit down,” she tells him.

“Just listen, okay? Please” Sam tries the softer approach.

“It's unbelievable”

“Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap” Sam tells Adam.

“Yeah, I don't think so”

“Really. Why not?”

“Um, 'cause they're angels”

“They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?”

“They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him”

“Yeah, but there's another way”

“Great. What is it?” Adam asks.

“We're working on "the power of love.”” Dean answers.

“How's that going?” Adam asks.

“Mmm. Not good.” Dean answers.

“Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time”

“Give me one good reason”

“Because we're blood”

“You've got no right to say that to me”

“You're still John's boy” Bobby offers.

“No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you” Adam tells them.

“Fair enough” Erika states and then vamp-speeds to him, grabs his collar and shoves him against the wall.

“Erika” Dean warns.

“Now you listen to me you bloody child,” Erika tells Adam who struggles. “I'm not in the best of moods and it's just getting worse as the day goes on and you're currently giving me a headache. I'm going to tell you something my siblings and I hold close to our hearts and you're going to listen. Family above all” Dean and Sam share a look. “At the end of the day, when this war is over, when the world is burning around you, the angels will abandon you, have no doubt about that, they care for nothing but their own agenda, no offense, Cas”

“None taken,” Castiel tells her. “You're right”

“But your family, your brothers stood in this room......” Erika adds and then smiles. “My brother, Elijah, once taught me to believe that we are bound forever with those we share blood,” she tells him. “And while we may not choose our family, that bond is our greatest strength” she releases Adam. “You want to help save the world, good, but it's with us, not with them. We may not have a plan, but we will....” Erika gives Adam a look. “So you are going to stay”

“Or what?” Adam asks, Erika raises an eyebrow.

“Or.....I will reach into your chest and rip out your bloody heart” she tells him sweetly.

…..........

“You're angry” Dean states, Erika looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

“What gave you that idea, love?” she asks.

“Are you more upset with the neck-snapping or..”

“I don't care that you snapped my neck,” she tells him. “I care that you gave up” she sets her empty glass down. “That you're just waiting for it all to end” he looks down. “That you're done” she moves to him. “I believed in you, Dean” she sighs. “Look I don't know if I can stick around if...”

“You're leaving?” he asks.

“Yes, well, a Mikaelson does not back a losing horse” she answers. “And you are so certain we'll lose. Maybe I just don't want to see you and Sam....” she sighs. “Maybe I care too much to watch this all unfold” she kisses his cheek and takes his hand, sets her necklace in it and closes his fingers over it. “I love you” she whispers. Dean sets his arm on her hip stopping her from walking away.

“Don't go” he whispers back, begging of her.

“I have to,” she tells him removing his arm from her. “This is something I have to do” she takes his hand and kisses him before walking away from him.

…....................

Adam is playing with a half-eaten sandwich. He sees Bobby turn around in his chair, and looks at the door in the kitchen to escape.

“Going somewhere?” Sam asks.

“Out for a...beer”

“Great. We got beer. Have a seat” Sam tells him.

“Great”

“Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you. Keeping you from all of this”

“Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo”

“You remember that?” Sam asks.

“Oh yeah”

“Still, trust me. The one thing worse than seeing dad once a year was seeing him all year”   
“Do you know how full of crap you are?” Adam asks.

“What?”

“Really. You see, it was me and it was my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is, I would have taken anything” Sam nods his head a little. “Alright?”

“Look, if we had known we had a brother....”

“Well, you didn’t, so…”

“We would have found you” Adam scoffs and shakes his head. “Look, I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out...”

“What? We gonna hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?”

“Tell you one thing, with an attitude like that, you would have fit right in around here” Sam teases, Adam smirks a little.

….................

Dean sits in Bobby's panic room.

“Well, Cas, not for nothing, but Eri was the last person who looked at me like that…and I got laid”

“Uh, why don't you, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?” Sam asks of Castiel who turns and leaves.

“Is this really necessary?” Dean asks.

“Well, I mean, we got our hands full, Dean... A house full of flight risks, Erika's already bolted”

“I’m not letting him do it”

“Who, Adam? No, I'm... I'm not, either”

“No, you're not getting me” 

“Oh, no, no, I "get" you perfectly. But I'm not letting you do it, either”

“That kid's not taking a bullet for me”

“Dean…”

“I’m serious. I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed, Sam. Mom, Dad, Jess, Ash, Pamela. Should I keep going?”

“It’s not like we pulled the trigger”

“We might as well have. I’m tired, man. I’m tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be”

“Well, do you think maybe you could take a half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?”

“I don’t think so”

“Why not? Dean, seriously. Tell me. I—I want to know” 

“I just…I—I don’t believe”

“In what?”

“In you. I mean, I don’t. I don’t know whether it’s gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick or what, but…I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you”

“So you’re saying I’m not strong enough” 

“You’re angry, you’re self-righteous. Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom, man. It's just a matter of time” 

“Don't say that to me. Not you...of all people” 

“I don’t want to. But it’s the truth. And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid. So, it's got to be me” Dean tells him.

 


	65. Chapter Sixty-Four

 

“The end is nigh! The apocalypse is upon us! The angels talk to me, and they asked me to talk to you! The apocalypse....” A preacher shouts on a street corner. Dean crosses the street heading towards him.

“Hey! I’m Dean Winchester. Do you know who I am?” Dean states approaching.

“Dear God”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Listen, I need you to pray to your angel buddies and let them know that I’m here” The preacher falls to his knees in prayer.

“Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name....”

“You pray too loud” Castiel touches the preacher and he falls to the ground, unconscious. He drags Dean into the nearby alley and beats him up.

“What, are you crazy?”

“I rebelled for this?! So that you could surrender to them?”

“Cas! Please!”

“I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me”

“Do it. Just do it!” Castiel unclenches his fist and touches Dean’s shoulder, knocking him out.

…................

Erika drops into a diner booth and pushes a piece of paper, Lucifer's piece of paper across the table to the figure sat across from her, Klaus looks to it and then to her, they share a smirk.

….................

Sam stands in front of Bobby.

“Bobby, what do you mean, “Adam is gone?”” Sam asks.

“Should I say it in Spanish?”

“He’s gone how? What the hell, Bobby?!”

“Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air” Castiel appears carrying a bloody and battered Dean.

“Because the angels took him”

“What the hell happened to him?” Sam asks.

“Me” Castiel answers.

“What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn’t you?” Sam asks.

“Yes. Adam must have tipped them”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Maybe in a dream” Castiel answers.

“Well, where would they have taken him?” Sam asks.

…...................

Erika smiles as Maddox climbs out of a blacked-out SUV, she turns to Klaus who nods, they both watch as Greta, another witch, leaves the same SUV.

“I can't believe we're going to do this” Klaus states. “I can't believe it's finally happening” he wraps an arm around Erika and kisses her head.

…...................

Dean is now handcuffed to a cot in the bunker panic room, Sam leans against the wall watching him.

“How you feeling?” Sam asks.

“Word to the wise: don’t piss off the nerd angels. So how’s it going?”

“Adam’s gone. The angels have him”

“Where?”

“The room where they took you and Erika”

“You sure?” Dean asks.

“Cas did a re-con”

“And?”

“And the place is crawling with mooks…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing”

“Ah, so the usual. What are you going to do?”

“For starters…I’m bringing you with”

“Excuse me?” Sam unlocks Dean’s handcuffs, releasing him.

“There are too many of them. We can’t do it alone. Erika's vanished so uh, you’re pretty much the only game in town”

“Isn’t that a bad idea?” Dean asks.

“Cas and Bobby think so. I’m not so sure” Sam answers.

“Well, they’re right. Because either it’s a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it’s not a trap and I’m gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I’ll do it. Fair warning”

“No, you won’t. When push shoves, you’ll make the right call”

“You know, if tables were turned…I’d let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here”

“Yeah, well…I guess I’m not that smart” Sam tells him.

“I—I don’t get it. Sam, why are you doing this?”

“Because… you’re still my big brother” Sam answers.

….............

Castiel walks into the warehouse and the door closes behind him. He walks towards a room and is attacked from behind by angels. He kills one, drops his sword, and taunts the rest.

“What are you waiting for? Come on” As the angels close in on Castiel, he rips open his shirt showing an angel banishing sigil carved onto his chest. He presses his palm into it, sending all the angels, including himself, away.

…...............

Dean and Sam enter the warehouse through the same door Castiel did. Dean finds the one slain angel and goes into the room. Dean sees Adam on the floor against the opposite wall. He hurries to his side to help him leave.

“Adam, hey. Hey”

“You came for me,” Adam tells him surprised.

“Yeah, well, Erika was right....we’re family,” Dean tells him back.

“Dean, it’s a trap,” Adam tells him.

“I figured”

“Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?” Zachariah asks now stood behind Dean. Dean turns to face him.

“Did you?” Dean asks back, Sam comes at Zachariah from behind with an angel-killing sword. Zachariah knocks it out of his hand and throws Sam against a screen. “Sam!”

“You know what I’ve learned from this experience, Dean? Patience” Zachariah waves his hand and Adam falls to the floor, coughing up blood.

“Adam? Let him go, you son of a bitch”

“I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers” Zachariah turns his fist in Sam’s direction, causing him to cough up blood like Adam. “You're finally ready, right?” Dean looks from Zachariah to Sam and Adam who are lying on the floor, still coughing up blood. “You know there's no other choice. There’s never been a choice”

“Stop it. Stop it right now!”

“In exchange for what?”

“Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I’ll do it”

“I’m sorry. What was that?”

“Okay, yes. The answer is yes”

“Dean!” Sam scolds. 

“Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Do I look like I'm lying?” Zachariah turns and speaks in Enochian, summoning the archangel Michael.

“Zodiredo…noco…aberamage…nazodpesade… He’s coming” Sam gives Dean a questioning look. Dean winks at Sam.

“Of course, I have a few conditions”

“What?”

“The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes” Dean answers.

“Sure, fine. Make a list”

“But most of all…Michael can’t have me until he disintegrates you”

“What did you say?” Zachariah asks.

“I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal”

“You really think Michael’s gonna go for that?”

“Who’s more important to him now? You…or me?”

“You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm’s ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?”

“Expendable”

“Michael’s not gonna kill me”

“Maybe not. But I am” Dean stabs an angel-killing sword into Zachariah’s head through his chin. Dean falls to the ground. White light and the ear-piercing noise indicate Michael is coming. “Can you walk?” Dean asks Adam.

“Yeah”

“Okay, come on” Dean helps Adam up and runs over to Sam. “Come on, move it!” The green room’s door slams shut behind Sam and Dean, leaving Adam locked inside.

“No! Dean! Help! It won’t open!” Dean leaves Sam and attempts to open the green room’s door from the outside. He is burned when he touches the knob. “Dean, help! Dean!”

“Hold on! We’ll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?!” The green room is filled with white light. Outside, it fades, and Dean can touch the door. He opens it to find it an abandoned office. “Adam?”

…..........

Sam and Dean lean against the Impala on the side of some highway.

“You think Adam’s okay?” Sam asks.

“Doubt it. Cas either. But we’ll get ‘em back. Erika too”

“So.”

““So” what?”

“I saw your eyes. You were totally rockin’ the “yes” back there. So, what changed your mind?” Sam asks.

“Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world’s ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you and all I can think about is, this stupid son of a bitch brought me here. I just didn’t want to let you down”

“You didn’t. You almost did. But you didn’t”

“I owe you an apology”

“No, man. No, you don't”

“Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way”

“Sounds good”

“First things first, I need to get our vampire back....” Dean states. “Cause I have a bad feeling”

 

 


End file.
